Battle Royale UK
by James Self
Summary: The 42 students from St Augustines of Canterbury shool are about to have the worst school trip, ever. UPDATE: Finished.
1. Zero Hour 42 Remaining

the battle royale program. simply put, it is a affective way of dealing with the problems of today s world. the concept, for all those unaware, is simple. the government takes a group of 42 students onto a deserted island and makes them kill each other. the students are given weapons, food and water. they are placed onto the island and they have to kill every classmate and friend within three days. failure to do this, results in the explosion of a collar around there necks. if they try to escape or take the collars off, they explode. the idea of the game is simple. the story you are about to read is of the united kingdom s first annual battle royale. of all the people you will read about, only one made it out alive.

this is a story involving deterioration of humanities, friends turned against each other, and brutal acts of violence.

this is the story of the 42 students and their 72 hours of death and terror. this is the story, of the battle royale.

============================ zero hour - game start 42 contestants remaining ============================

"what the fuck is going on?" jordan windard slowly thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. he remembered being on the bus, then falling asleep. now he was looking up at a bare ceiling, it's dull white still relatively new. uttely bewildered, jordan lifted his head up and looked around. the room was very dark, and he struggled to see anything at all. after a few moments, his eyesight started to adjust, and he could see around him. jordan saw that he was in a large, almost empty room. the walls were made of of breeze blocks that had been painted white not too long ago, as the smell of paint was still in the air. there was no windows, and only one large metal door to the right. at the head of the room was a whiteboard, one of the moveable ones with the wheels. jordan also noticed that the room was bitterly cold. he could see what looked like sleeping bags on the floor, but couldn't make out quite what they were, untill one moved and rubbed it's head. jordan slowly sat up. he began to hear groans and movement as more people began to wake. and all this time one question was ringing through his head. what the fuck is going on?

within a few moments, all of the group was awake. some remained on the tables or chairs where they woke up, and most of the people that were on the ground were standing to avoid the bitter chill of the concrete floor. people begain to quietly whisper to each other. then, a gasp went out, as laura everard's hand clipped against the metal band around her neck. then others started to discover and notice the room quickly desended into hysteria. people were clasping around their necks, trying to find a buckle or a clasp or something to undo the collars, but there was nothing but smooth metal. the room was loud with panicked questions.

"where are we?"

"whats going on?"

"this isn't scotland"

"help!"

"what the fuck is this around my neck?"

"what's happening!"

suddenly, the lights above them flickered into life, causing the group to colectively cover their eyes. then, without warning, the large metal door to the right of the room slammed open, and five soliders equipped in full camo gear and gas masks stormed in, aiming their weapons at the students as they did so. still pointing their short, stubby machine guns at the group, they stood guard at the door and at each side of the whiteboard. there was a wave of panic that spread through the group. then during the tense silence, there was the sound of footsteps coming closer. but they weren't deep, booted steps, they were the click-clack of business shoes. then the group's headmistress walked in. miss kingdon. she moved quickly to the middle of the room and then stopped. she stood there, a slight smile on face, her long thick blonde hair falling down past her was total silence in the room, and only scared breathing and the sound of the lights overhead could be heard.

"hello. well, i am sure you all know who i am, so we can skip the introduction" she spoke quickly and confidently, and there was a flicker of a grin as she finished the sentence.

"what are we doing here? whats going on?" henry cullen blurted out. she looked at him for a moment, and then turned around to face the white board. pulling a black marker pen out of her pocket, she wrote a single sentence. it went. "education reform act. a.k.a. the battle royale program" she turned around to face the group. the class looked more confused than ever.

"you probably are not aware of this law. i don't expect you to be, it was passed very recently and it was all a bit under the table. this law, this act, has just one very simple goal, and one way of reaching that goal-"

"what's that then?" matt cridland blurted out. matt was scared and jumpy. he wanted to go home, he didn't want to hear about some bullshit law.

"the goal is to stop society crumbling around us. you see, you teenagers, your getting worse and worse. pregnancy's, truancy, knife chrimes, gun crimes, underage drinking, assaults, theft. all these things are down to your generations reckless ways. once someone has started down the wrong path during their teenage years, it's almost impossible to reform them, and they will carry on down the wrong path for the rest of their lives. your here to stop people choosing the wrong path." she looked out at the sea of confused faces.

"but how are you going to do that?" a voice came out of the group.

"well it's simple really. there is only one thing we can do. detentions, fines, asbo's, even prison sentences don t scare you kids" she paused "but, the way we are going to use is fear"

"fear?" nick hawkins snorted. "what you going to scare us with?"

"simple. nick. something everyone is afraid of. death." she nodded to the solider to her left. the soldier raised his gun, and shot nick in the head. the round hit nick square in the head. blood sprayed in a thin layer, covering several students, and the wall behind, which was covered in almost a fine mist. the force pushed his head back as he crumpled to the floor, his eyes staring up at the roof, a sneering grin still on his face. the room fell into pandamonium. everyone started screaming, several people started r running towards the open door. the soldiers by the door raised their guns and fired several shots into the ceiling, scaring the group into silence. slowly, everyone turned and looked at miss kindon, wanting to know what the hell was going on. she looked at the class.

"you seem shocked. i can understand that. the media and the general public believe that you lot..." she pointed a immacuately clean finger at the group "have been desensitised to violence. i warn you now, however that its going to get much, much worse." the tiniest hint of a sneer crossed her face.

"you have been chosen, you are the first class to take part in a british battle royale!" simon chigey pushed his way to the front of the group.

"wait, what? battle royale? like the wrestling matches?" he asked, rather timidly. she let out an exasperated sigh.

"battle royale. adopted by japan after their teenage crime rate soared. then america started using the programme as well, but they turned it into a joke, made it into a game show. far too gung-ho us. now we, the u.k, have adopted the program. so, what you have to do is....." she paused, looking around the room. "...kill each other off. until there is only one left."

"bullshit!" a unseen voice exclamed.

what? how is this allowed? katie jo walker stood up. how can they let you do this? how can this be allowed. miss kingdon leaned back against the blackboard.

"oh i could go into some monologue about how the goverment did it, but really it doesn't matter. what is important is that you all understand that this is very real, and is happening......oh, and mr knowles was against the idea of you doing this....so he was killed. a quiet gasp was heard from a few. miss kingdon noticed that at the back of the group, james shaun was playing with his collar, tugging at the metal at the bag, trying to get it off.

"oh, james." he looked at her.  
"don't mess with the collars, you'll find out why soon enough" james looked at her, and his hands slowly lowered from around his neck. again, miss kingdon turned around, and grabbed the marker pen from her pocket. she then proceeded to draw a shape on the board. once she was finished, she turned, and pointed at it.

"you are on a island that looks like this. it is about ten miles up and down, five or six across." she put her hand in her suit jacket pocket, and pulled out a collar, the same as the once currently around every students neck. "now, this is the collar you are wearing. as you can see, there is no way to get it off. it is 100% waterproof, shockproof and quitepermanent. quite impressive, isn't it.?" she turned back to the blackboard, and put a crude grid over the island.

"what's that? what's the grid for?" a voice spoke from the crowd. she turned to face the group.

"every six hours, i will broadcast a list of squares, along with the names of the dead. now, when i call out these names, they will be with a time. at that time, the square will become activated. anyone that enters the zone....well, you won't have long left." miss kingdon lifted up the collar again. she showed the inside of it. there was black padding.

"behind this black padding, is a little bit of c4. that's high explosive to you. if you enter a danger zone, do something we don't like, or try to take the collar off, it blows up. it's quite simple really." the few people that had been idly touching and grasping the collars immediately dropped their arms.

"and remember, these things were designed by the best scientists the government has. there is simply no way to cheat them." she looked at her watch. "time for a demonstration, i think. so, matt cridland, would you like to come up here please?"

"why? i...i don't want to." matt looked around at the others. "pick someone else."

"oh i am afraid it's too late for that. you see, your collar is set to go off...." she looked at her watch. "....now."

there was a click, and then a high pitched, single note. he looked down, trying to see the collar. bam. it exploded. matt's neck was blown apart, a spray of red mist covering the people that were in front of him, his hands went up to clutch his neck, and he slumped backwards onto the floor, a rapidly growing pool of blood already on the floor beneath him. the room was deadly silent, and then a burst of noise erupted, screams, retching, crying. a single gunshot from one of the soliders silenced the room.

"now do you all understand not to mess with the collars. " she looked at matt, who's dead eyes where fixed staring at the ceiling. "a gruesome lesson, but an important one." she paused, to let the message sink in. "now, your packs" the door to the right of the room slid open wider, and several more soldiers pulled in three big racks full of light brown canvas packs. the three racks were placed next to the wall next to the side door, and when the rest of the soliders that had pushed them in, the last two soliders stood next to the racks.

"these are your packs, and for the next three days they will be one of the most important parts of your life. they contain some water, food, a map, a compass, a torch....and most importantly, a weapon. there are many types of weapons, blades, blunt objects, guns, and a few joke ones as well." she saw the terrified look on their faces as she ranted on. "oh, don't worry, we have included a handy manual for most of the weapons, so you should all be able to at least try and defend yourself." miss kindon seemed to have a more serious mood now.

"oh, almost forgot, there is a three-day time limit. if there is more that one collar active when the 72 hours run up, they all explode, and no-body wins. got that? now before you leave, any questions?" james counsell slowly put his hand up. "yes james?"

"where is elliot? he was on the bus, he should be here!" miss kindon nodded.

"unfortunately, the game only requires 42 students. 21 boys, 21 girls. nick hawkins and matt cridland were kept in this room for demonstrative purposes only. frankly we were always going to kill them. our psych profiles showed that they would have taken their own lifes shortly after the game started. elliot was meant to be here as well, but, he woke up slightly earlier than the rest of you. he objected to the whole thing, and put up a bit of a fight, and....so we killed him" james counsell muttered under his breath. miss kingdon ignored his obvious glaring. james hill put his hand up."yes james?"

"surely there are only a few bad people! why us? why not the rest of the year? why not just pick the people that are always in trouble?"

"well, james, you just hit the main reason for the game. peer pressure. if your a smart, clever well behaved kid, and you have one stupid person who just messes around, you all have to stop them. this way, bad kids will be stopped by their friends. remember, nothing is more powerful than peer pressure. you kids, you think you re so smart, well your not so smart now, are you? you always tried to push us too far, and now, we have responded. we told you, year after year, get your act together...but you never did. your at the end of year eleven, and your still being immature, purile, children!" she paused for a second, to allow herself to calm down.

"now, i will call out your name in the order we have given you. when your name is called, you take a pack and proceed down the corridor to the exit. when you leave, you will have twenty seconds before the next person leaves. as soon as you leave the bunker, anything is fair game. but, five minutes after everyone is out of the bunker, it and the area immediately surrounding it will become a danger zone. you all know what happened to matt. so the last few of you out might want to hit the ground running."

"ok, boy#1 matt white" matt got up and ran, grabbing the pack as he left. he went through the door, and sprinted. matt was small, with little muscle, and a large curly hairdo. a slightly stuck up, pompous kid, matt realised he was going to find out who was his real friends, and who stuck with him just because of the stuff he owned.

"girl#1 becky holmes" becky ran towards the door, and caught the pack thrown at her. becky was scared, she knew she wasn t going to get out of this by just showing some flesh, and she was going to have to do something for herself. knowing who her friends were, and hoping they thought the same, she sprinted down the corridor and out onto the island.

"boy#2 kyle andrews" kyle jogged, grabbed the bag and ran out the door. kyle was a nerd, and he knew that his extra weight would not help him. his best bet would to be to team up with the people he could trust. at least, the people he thought he could trust.

"girl#2 heather macintyre" heather kissed chris makie, and ran, grabbing the bag in one movement. heather was worried. she didn't know when chris was going to be out, and she knew that the majority of the students saw her as weird, and frankly wouldn't see her as much of a threat. she wouldn't be, unless she got her act together.

"boy#3 jason kennelly" jason searched for his backpack, and after finding it, ran, speeding up as soon as he got his pack. he was not going to fight, he was going to hide. jason knew that he was not the strongest in the year, neither was he that brave, so jason was just going to go find somewhere safe to hide, and stay there. it was the most logical thing to do.

"girl#3 michelle stone" grabbed her bag and nervously moved out of the door. michelle darted for the bushes as soon as she got out of the bunker. a loud girl, she was aware that the only thing that was going to save her now was being with her friends. she just hoped that the people that she trusted came out soon.

"boy#4 simon chigey" simon strode over and grabbed his bag from the soldier, and stormed out. loud, obnoxious and annoying, simon knew he was in trouble. he was a wannabe troublemaker, and now he was in a situation he did not like at all. he was very protective of his friends, and now he was going to be forced to kill them? no way. simon wasn t going to play ball, not this time.

"girl#4 jess owen" jess slowly picked up her bag, and wandered over to the rack. as soon as she had it, she ran. jess knew she had to team up, and when michelle called to her after she left the bunker, she knew it was right to join her. she had dealt with a lot of shit over that last year or two, but this was a whole different league. she had to think of a way out of this situation, fast. she didn't have a long term plan yet, but for now, she was going to work, and make sure it paid off.

"boy#5 chris chapman" chris pulled apart his tie as he walked across the room, and grabbed the pack as it was thrown. chris was almost sick with worry. killing classmates? he knew no body would kill, most of the people on the bus liked each other. now he just hoped he friends still liked him. well, even in his group of friends there was always arguments, fights. how would these same people be able to stick to gether in a situation like this?

"girl#5 shawn terry" said goodbye to her friends, and left, pack in hand. shawn cursed as she left the bunker. she was only on this bus because of siobhan cockram and sam boucher, and now she had been thrown into this? well, shawn wasn t going to go quiet, she had one idea on her mind, and that was the same as many others, hide. after that? she had no idea.

"boy#6 adam self" adam grabbed his backpack, quickly collected his pack and sprinted for the exit. a slightly weird guy, adam knew he would have trouble getting those who didn't know him to trust him. hell, could anyone be trusted in this mess? he wasn't really interested in finding out. adam knew one thing for certain. he needed to get away from the bunker, fast.

"girl#6 charlotte gaines" quickly ran, grabbing the pack and carried on running. she only hoped that her friends would team up with her, and maybe they could find a way out of this problem. charlotte ran over to jess owen and michelle stone when they called her, after all, she knew she wasn t the most intelligent of the class, she'd need all the help she could get surviving.

"boy#7 lee da silva" slowly walked towards the door, caught his pack, and carried on out. lee was a rebel. even though it was a stereotype, there was no other way to describe him. he wasn t going to play this game, he was just going to make sure he got a good hiding place, and made the most of the three days left. lee was only thankful that his girlfriend had been ill, and missed the trip.

"girl#7 siobhan cockram" grabbed her blazer and her bag, ran, caught the pack and sprinted out of there. she was going to play the game. always a winner, siobhan had realised a long time ago that the only way to get noticed, was to win. she wasn t going to go over the top, which could get her killed. no, she was going to hide, and let the rest of the idiots in the class do the hard work, then, she would be able to just mop up the rest.

"boy#8 jess cook" he did up his blazer, grabbed his pack, took the pack and ran. jess had adhd, and everybody could tell. he never sat, stopped or thought for more than five seconds. but this was different. he was going to find a nice place to hide, and then try and think, just think about he entire situation. jess's mind was a blur as he ran forward into the dark.

"girl#8 kirsty walker" slowly moved over to the soldier, took the pack and left, in tears. she was shocked, how could this happen? normally, she was very quiet, but now she just could not believe the shitty situation she had been landed in. two people were dead already, and how many more? she had to get together with the people she knew. but could she trust them? how could she trust anyone?

"boy#9 tom lawrence" simply grabbed his bag, took the pack and left. tom knew he did not have the heart to kill anyone, so he had decided on a plan. he was going to steal people s packs, and collect weapons. this suited tom perfectly, because he wasn t one to see a fight out till the end. as he emerged from the bunkers entrance, tom saw the sobbing kirsty, and he saw his chance. running, tom grabbed her pack and pushed her over, not slowing down at all. he looked behind him, and saw that kirsty was still on the ground. he didn t care what happened to her.

"girl#9 laura everard" looked around the room and left, pack in hand. laura was angry, how could the government do this? she was determined to find away ether off this island, or away of fucking the sick bastards in the bunker, especially miss kindon. she saw a brief flurry of movement from the side of her vision when she exited the bunker. as she stepped forward, jess called over to her from a bush. laura realised she wasn't the only one who felt this way about this "program"

"boy#10 chris makie" chris walked to the door, caught the pack that was thrown at him, and jogged out. chris was scared, but that didn t change his mind. he was going to find heather macintyre, and stay with her. he loved her. he would kill for her.

"girl#10 laura aish" took her pack and left, still walking. she was also a lesbian, and she knew many of the girls in the year would be scared of her because of that. the boys would see her as a target. she just hoped she could find someone to team up with, after all, a lot of people in the class would not mind knocking her off.

"boy#11 george salter" he jumped up from his crouched position, grabbed the pack and sprinted out. george was strong, he knew that girls loved him and he was a jock, so that made three good things up for him. he also knew that a lot of people were going to be attacking, and he muscles don t mean shit if he isn t going to use them. at least he hoped we would not have to use them

"girl#11 sam boucher " stared at miss kindon as she left, grabbed the pack, and ran out. sam was loved and hated equally by the year. sam knew that she better find someone that liked her, and stay the hell away from her enemies. a small playground dispute could flare into something nasty here.

"boy#12 ben collins" ran, grabbing his pack. ben, weak and feeble, was scared. most of the time, the bigger kids of his group stood up for him. now, nobody was there. fearing the worst, ben could only hope for the best, nothing more.

"girl#12 katie jo walker" ran for her pack, before running the best she could down the corridor. most of the boys hated her, and only a few girls really liked her. it was kind of her own fault. but there was the few people she could really rely on. she had to find them soon. now, all that mattered to her was living, and nothing else.

"boy#13 adam walters walked over to the rack, hands in pockets. he quickly caught the pack, and ran. adam just wanted this to all be a dream, but that was not so. because he hung around with the nerds, adam realised that he had to team up with the others. the nerds were smart, they would know what to do. they had to know what to do.

"girl#13 lucy philpot" ran, grabbed the pack but dropped it. she quickly grabbed it again and disappeared. lucy, a quiet, not so clever girl, hoped that the rest of her group was waiting for her, but sadly, they were not. not knowing what to do, she took off into the night.

"boy#14 sam rymer" slowly, calmly grabbed the pack and walked out. sam was going to win, whatever the cost. he had been quiet at school, only talking to a few people. sam didn t relish the idea of killing. killing is ok is extreme circumstances, and this may be one of them. he just hoped no-one was going to get in his way.

"girl#14 jess woodgate" grabbed her pack, and ran quickly out. jess always a fighter, realised she was in too deep. now, no matter how much fighting she did, jess knew she was going to lose. she just hoped someone would side with her, give her some help. after all, there was bound to be away off this island.

"boy#15 francis lynn" grabbed his skateboard with one hand, and caught the pack with the other. francis was glad he brought his skateboard, after all, it was his pride and joy. most of his friends were inside the bunker still, so francis hid in a nearby bush, waiting for his mates.

"girl#15 naomi gibbs" grabbed the pack, slung it over one shoulder, and ran. naomi was never one to give up straight away. there was bound to be some boy that likes her, someone that could protect her. she ran straight into the dark, not knowing that the one boy that could of helped her, james counsell, was next out.

"boy#16 james counsell", grabbed the pack and ran for his life. smart, intellectual, and rich, james was unsure of why he was here. he had only moved to this school a while ago, and before that, he was in a rich school, with other people of his calibre. now, he was thrust into hell, and he needed to get out, fast. he didn't want to have to rely on anyone else.

"girl#16 ashley marks" grabbed the pack off the soldier, and ran out. ashley, headstrong and loud, was a natural leader. as soon as the girls in the hedge called her, she took charge. she wasn t the smartest, but she made up for it in willpower and strength.

"boy#17 james shaun" whispered to james hill to "meet me outside" grabbed his pack and ran. james shaun was, as he put it himself, fucked in the ass. he didn t know guns, the nearest thing to a gunfight was the time he went paintballing. now, he hoped his charm could help him, but that wasn t likely.

"girl#17 keighley markem" brushed the tears from her face, took her pack and ran out. a small, fragile girl, she was perhaps one of the only real friends of katie jo walker. keighley realized, friends stick together, and so she figured the best thing to do was to find katie.

"boy#18 james hill" grabbed the pack and jogged out. james was completely blown away by what was going on. his mind was a muddle. he could hardly think as he started to sprint. the second he came out, he knew he had to escape. but how?

"girl#18 lucy hather" took the pack she was given and ran. a vegetarian, lucy hated the idea of killing animals, let alone human beings, the ones she had grown to like and love. lucy just wanted to run and hide, and pretend that none of this was happening.

"boy#19 jordan windard" ran, grabbed the pack, looked around, and left. jordan, the one member of his group of friends who wasn t a good sport player, was confused. he wasn t sure this was real or not, was it a hidden camera show? he was half expecting someone to shout cut, but it didn t happen.

"girl#19 katie farmer" grabbed her bag, scowled at miss kindon, and left. katie was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but even she understood the situtation. now she was stuck in this hideous game, and with no way out. just her luck. all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"boy#20 elliott jones" he brushed his hair up as he hurried forward, grabbed the pack and split. elliott, simply looked for a good side to the deal, but found none. a lively, outgoing person, he wished that everybody would refuse to fight, but that won t happen.

"girl#20 deanne lucy" grabbed her pack and left, shaking it to see what was in it. deanne, another of the quiet girls that hung around with the likes of katie jo walker. hoping her friends had managed to team up, she ran off, listening and looking for them.

"boy#21 henry cullen" smiled at cara, when he only got a scowl back, he took his pack and ran. a outgoing, fun kinda person, henry was shocked at the speed of the whole thing. the last boy out, he was also aware that more than a few people may be waiting for him. as soon as the bunker door opened, he ran straight into the darkness of the woods.

"girl#21 cara walsh" took the last pack and left, hanging the pack over her shoulder. cara had only sat on this bus because of miss kingdon, and now she had been put here. well, that was fine. she didn t really care about anybody on the bus, it was just kill or be killed. keeping this in her mind, cara was ready.

like that, the game had begun. the forty-two students, or contestants as some would call them, had been released for a battle royale. now it was just a matter of time before the first one fell.

======================== zero hour 42 contestants remaining ==================== 


	2. First Hour 42 Remaining

First Hour 42 Contestants Remaining

Boy#3 Jason Kennely had panicked, and now he was lost. All he knew was that he was on a small, narrow road, which was covered in old, cracking tarmac. He had been running for at least ten minutes, and was completely out of breath. As he leaned against a tree, gasping for air, he heard someone shout behind him.

"Hey, Jason! Wait up!" Boy#5 Chris Chapman came running up the road in the same direction that Jason had come, his feet hitting the tarmac as he ran. Jason saw Chris, and panicked. Could he trust him?

"Get away from me Chris! I am warning you, don't come any closer!" Jason grabbed the pack that was around his shoulder, and pulled out his weapon. It was a Nail gun, which he had only found out minutes before, when he hurriedly looked in his pack as he ran. He now pointed it directly at Chris, who immediately stopped running.

"Whoa, Jason...don't worry. I am not going to hurt you! and if I did, you would be dead by now!" Chris slowly moved his hand towards his pack, and Jason did nothing. Jason seemed to just be scared, that's all. If Chris could show him it wouldn't be smart to attack, Jason wouldn't. He knew Jason was a very logical person, and he only hoped that this hadn't changed that. Chris felt the grip of his weapon, and slowly pulled it out of his pack. He saw Jason's eyes widen as he took his second hand, and held it. He was careful not to point it at Jason, but he held it so Jason knew what it was. Jason Saw the weapon in Chris's hands. He held a dull silver colored UZI 9mm machine gun. It put his Nail gun to shame.

"Now Jason, I am going to put this down, i am trusting that you will put down your weapon." Chris slowly placed the UZI down on the ground, careful not to make any sudden movements. He saw Jason watch him, and then Lower his weapon.

"So your not playing this game ether? You think its fucked up?" Jason asked Chris, moving closer.

"Fucked up?...It's past that. I have already heard gunshots...I don't even wanna think whats going on out there." Chris slowly picked up his UZI, and placed the long shoulder strap over his shoulder, making the gun hang just beside his hip. It was then that they heard a rustling from the trees to the side of them, and they both turned to face it. There was the sound of something falling, the sound of someone groaning in pain, and then a figure rolled out on to the tarmac just in front of their feet. Chris and Jason both pointed their weapons at the person, unsure to who they was. After a second or two, they recognized who it was. Boy#4 Simon Chigey, lay in front of them.

"Don't shoot! I am not playing! Please, don't shoot!" Simon panicked, seeing the weapons pointed at his head. He wasn't telling a lie, he really didn't want to play. He couldn't really play the game if he wanted to, his chosen weapon had been a stupid "Joke" weapon. They gave him a pair of boxing gloves to defend himself.

"Should we trust him?" Jason asked Chris. Jason was all for Helping Simon, but Chris might not, and Jason wanted to stick with Chris.

"Yeah, I guess." Chris agreed, and they lowered their weapons. Jason pointed towards Simon's pack. "What you get for a weapon?" he asked. Simon got up onto his feet. And looked at the two.

"Don't laugh guys but I got boxing gloves." Simon lifted them out of the bag. They were stereotypical Boxing gloves, all red and shiny. " I don't anyone's gonna be scared by these." He let the two look at them for a second or two, then he put them back in his pack.

"Anyway, have you got any plans dudes? We can't just sit here like ducks"

"Well I don't know, I think our best bet is to find a building and stay in it." Chris picked up his map as he talked, looking at it with a penlight.

"Well it says here that there are some building at the south of the island. maybe we should go there? It is right next to the sea, there might be boats we could use to escape." Jason said, pointing the torch at the south of the island, there on the map, was a group of black blocks, which mean buildings.

"That seems like a good idea, Simon? You agree?"

"Yeah, sure. as long as we get there soon."

"Well, she said the island was 10-11 miles up and down, so if we go now...we might get there before sunrise. we should try to get there before the first broadcast. that's at six, so we got..." Jason looked at his watch."4:20 to get there."

"We better get moving, the map says this road goes across the whole island. let move." Chris picked up his bags and began walking, with Simon and Jason to either side of him.

"This is gonna be a long three days."

"You can say that again"

Boy#6 Adam Self was running, he had been running for god knows how long now. And he had one hell of a stitch. Plus his hair was going in his eyes, and that never helped. So he decided to slow down for a while. Slowing down, he listened for any movement in the trees. But all he could hear was himself. The noise still made him paranoid though, and he looked around, Adam realized that he was in a clearing. He slowly sat down on what he took to be a log. Now everyone must of been out of the bunker. Forty two people, all running around with weapons? Crazy. taking the bag off his shoulder, Adam put it down beside him. Unzipping the bag, Adam rummaged inside. First he pulled out the food, with was a few potatoes some canned food and a few apples.Then, he pulled out the water. Adam thought as he looked at the four bottles. There was no way they would last three days. Finally, he reached inside and pulled out his weapon. It was a pistol, a glock 17. Adam was always boasting about the fact that he knew his guns. He wished he hadn't now.

"Oh..god. what the hell...This is real!" The gun in his hand told Adam the horrible truth.

Checking inside the bag more. Adam found two spare magazines for it. The sight of the weapon's made him think about his situation for the first time. He looked at the gun for a long time. He could end it now. Something in his mind was screaming no! He had to redeem himself. He had been nothing but spiteful to most of the students. He had to make up for it, big time.

"Fuck it. I am not a hero. But..I gotta be a man." He smirked to himself.

He fumbled with the safety catch and then tucked the gun under his belt. he put the spare magazines in his left and right blazer pockets. Checking the bag once more, he found a map, with he put in his school bag. Slowly he started to pick up the food and put it in his school bag. Then he slung it over his shoulder, but he found it too heavy. putting the bag back down. he swiftly unzipped it and chucked away the unwanted items. the bag now felt much liter on his back. Finding that his stitch had gone. Adam started to walk into the darkness. Soon, he was in complete darkness.

Adam found a small road.looking both ways, all he could see was darkness. Acting on pure instinct, Adam turned left and started to walk. Before remembering the map. Digging it out of his pocket, he also pulled out a flashlight. After the look. Adam hung the map around his neck. and he continued left. walking along. he began to hear the first sounds of gunshots. Pangs of worry shot threw his mind, were is friends ok? Was that them? And with that, Adam began to run into the darkness.

Running into the darkness was a bad idea. Girl#11 Sam Boucher had realized. As soon as she left the bunker, she had ran blindly into the trees. Now she was completely lost. Looking around for any landmarks, all she saw was trees and darkness.She turned around and was about to shout when she heard gunshots. they were quite far way, but she still ducked. there were two types of shot, it seemed. there was the single loud bang. and then there were a few short bursts. Sam hoped that none of her mates were in trouble. Slowly it sunk in. Everyone would die. Everyone except the winner. In three days time, there would be forty one bodys. Would she be one? Leaning against a tree, she slowly slid down and began to cry. Why her? She wasn't that bad. Ok, she had done some stupid stuff, but no more than anyone else. Why was she being punished for this? she thought about this for a long time. staying in the same position and crying. In the dark cocoon of her arms wrapped around her legs, everything seemed far away. The few gunshots there were was almost gone. She remained in this fetal position for some time, slowly calming herself down. By the time she had calmed down, the gunfire had stopped. lifting her head up. she looked around. Wiping her eyes dry, she tried to see anything around her, but the dark seemed to smother everything, there was not a trace of light anywhere. Suddenly, she had a flashback to the briefing, Miss Kindon telling about a torch. She fumbled around for a while with the zip, before finally getting it open. grabbing around she soon found the torch, and she pulled out the map as well. Flicking the torch on, She scanned the area with the beam. but all she could see was trees and shrubs. she checked the map. she found that the bunker was to the north, so she assumed she ran south. she put the map around her neck. snapping back to the real world, she put the torch in her pocket. and dug around for her weapon. She had no intension of fighting, but what if someone cornered her? What if someone attacked her? feeling the weapon, she pulled it out of the bag, it was quite heavy, and was a gun at a best guess. once it was out of the bag, Sam realized what it was, a shortish shotgun, but it looked just they did in the movies. !n her hands was a shotgun. She did not know much about weapons, but she knew a bit. Feeling inside the bag. She pulled out belts with shotgun shells(or bullets or what ever they were called) attached. Sam knows that this make a big target. and she realized she would have to lay low.

after preparing herself mentally for the things she expected to happen. Sam began to walk through the trees. in her hand was the flashlight, and she swung the beam from side to side as she walked. for every step she took, a branch sapped under her feet, making her stop. after a while, though she got used to the noise. so she did not notice the twig sapping to her left. a voice whispered out beside Sam

"Hey Sam!" Sam spun around to face the mystery speaker. The dark clung to the person, hiding them from sight.

"Who's there?" she cried. scrambling for the shotgun in the bag.

"Don't worry Sam, it's me. Becky," Becky said, climbing out of the shade. She stood up. And flicked her torch on, lighting up her face.

"Great! Someone!" Sam said running the short distance between them

"WAIT!" Becky said, stepping back." You might try to kill me. I saw George attack Bruno! How do I know you won't do the same to me!" she reached for her pack, pulling out a hand grenade.

"Wait Becky, don't!"

"or what, you kill me?

"no...no, I don't want to fight. look I promise. Just put the grenade down." Sam said, putting her hand on her heart.

"ok...ok, it just that... I am really scared. I don't know who too trust. I was going to group up with lil but..."she put the grenades into her pocket. walking back into the dark, she grabbed her bags that were in a bush. she turned back around and started to walk

"come on, we don't want someone to find us.. We better keep moving." meanwhile, Sam was thinking, could she trust Becky? What if Becky was the one that betrayed her, shot her in the back. she grabbed her bags and chased after Becky.

"wait up, where are we going?" she said, running to catch up.

"on the map it says that there is some buildings on the west of the island. maybe we could hide there?"

"yeah, that seems like a good plan"

"let's go then, if we are lucky, we might meet other people who want to join us" But if they were unlucky, there knew there was a real chance that they would be killed by someone they trusted.

Girl#8 Kirsty Walker had been crying ever since she left the bunker. and after Tom Lawrence attacked her. she realized she was going to die, not later, but now. the had been wondering around crying for about an hour. the supply of tears never seemed to end. Blinded by tears she did not realize she was on a road. the stumbled left and right along it, walking like a drunk. after a while, she looked around. wiping her eyes, she saw nothing. she slumped down on the wayside and lay down. Why is this happening?she repeated over in her mind. Why would anyone want to kill each other was beyond her. She couldn't understand it. A breeze shook a shrub nearby, making her look up.

"Who's there?" she asked, but nothing replied. she looked around. the road was deserted. and the trees where to dark to see anything. a tapping noise sounded form down the road. Kirsty realized that it was footsteps. and they were getting closer. Quickly Kirsty jumped up, looking around.She noticed the shrub. not thinking about it, she jumped into it...and let out a loud scream as she discovered it as a prickle bush. climbing out. she noticed that a person was standing over her. it was pretty dark, so all that kirsty could make out was that the person had long hair. The girl was Girl#18 lucky Hather, a fact which Kirsty was still unaware of.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, jumping backwards. scrabbling to get away.

"DON'T HURT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the person walked forwards, and spoke.

"Kirsty, calm down. it's me Lucy!"

"Which one?" Kirsty said, still crawling backward.

"Hather, Lucy Hather. your friend. Remember?" She walked over to Kirsty and put out her and. "let me help you up."

"NO! Get away from me, I don't want anyone near me. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kirsty grabbed a tree and used it to get up.

"But why, Kirsty? I am not gonna hurt you!"

"No! Get AWAY FROM ME!" Kirsty screamed, and she turned to run.

"Wait Kirsty wait! if you want to find me later in the game, look around the village. I should be there ok?"

"leave me alone!" Kirsty said, and she turned and ran. Lucy looked around, she was alone. She was quite worried about Kirsty, and the state she was in.Lucy got up and checked the map around her neck. She still had quite a while before she was near the

village. Lucy heard around her gunshots and screams, things she hoped she would never hear in her lifetime. She picked up the bags, and walked down the road. looking around carefully. she disappeared into the darkness.

The thing about Boy#8 Jess Cook is that he always smiled. No matter how bad the situation, He was known to smile, but now, he was afraid, scared and lost, and his trademark smile had gone. Like many of the others, he started the game by running into the wood blindly. Now he had reached a road that cut through the trees, and was in front of a..well, what looked like a old house. There was a small sign over the front entrance, that read in fading letters "Clinic" Jess felt his chest. The Kevlar vest felt snug against his body. It was his selected weapon, a Bullet proof vest. He had been kinda depressed at the fact he wasn't given a gun, but on the other hand, a bullet poof vest would be much more useful. He had hid it under his shirt, so anyone who attacked him wouldn't know. It wasn't as if he was going to go out and hunt people down, but if he was attacked, he would just play dead. But for now, he was going to stay in the clinic he just come by. Ok, it might attract other people, but he should be ok for the moment. He slowly pushed against the thick wooden door, and peered into the dark inside.

"Hello? Hello?...Yo?" Jess opened the door more, and pointed in the beam of his torch. The torch illuminated the room in a circle. Jess stepped inside, slowly. He looked around, his eyes beginning to see better in the darkness. There was one main room, with several tables, and mattresses placed against walls. There was two doors, one at the rear of the building, and one towards the middle. In the middle, where the door was, was a part of the building walled off. This made two side areas on ether side. Jess briskly crossed the room, and opened the middle door slightly. He looked around with the torch, and saw what looked like a basement area. Jess was impressed with his discovery. He could hole up in this place for quite a while. Yeah. Now, he needed some sort of lights. While he was wondering about the flammability of his Blazer when he heard a shout, followed by a gunshot. These sounds were close. Jess ran to the windows facing the road. He heard another shout, one he recognized as a man's. Then he heard another gunshot. This time it was much louder, and he saw the light form the muzzle flash down the road. Jess knew he had to help, in whatever way he could. He quickly glanced at his watch. It was 2:00AM. Jess flung open the door, not knowing what to expect. Whatever it was, he was going to try to help.

First Hour 42 Contestants Remaining


	3. Second Hour 42 Remaining

Second Hour 42 Contestants Remaining

Climbing though the trees, the group of five girls tried to be quiet, but it just made them seem louder. At the front of the chain, leading the group was Girl#16 Ashley Marks. A natural leader, Ashley had took charge of the group. in her hand was a stun gun, and she swept around in front of her before every step. She was not normally part of their group, but this was not a normal situation. behind her was Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines. in her hand was a MAC-10 9mm Machine Gun. She swung the gun back and forth as she moved. Behind Charlotte was Girl#4 Jess Owen. She was the most aware to what was going on. in her hand was a Walther PPK pistol. Jess only knew what the gun was because it was the same gun James Bond used. Once again, behind Jess was Girl#9 Laura Everard. she kept spinning around every so often and she swung her weapon at the time. it was a small hand axe, and she gripped it tightly. and in the back of the group was Girl#3 Michelle Stone. , in her hand was a screwdriver. this rather random chain carried on through the trees. they had all waited just outside the school danger zone for each other and now they were heading for the group of buildings at the south of the island. they all had their blazers on, apart form Charlotte who had thrown it away at the start of the game in a act of defiance. As they walked they kept in total silence, and the only sound was that of gunfire on other parts of the island.

They had stopped on a hill when they heard the shout. it was a loud shout, and it got louder before ending. It was the voice of a male, and the girls had decided as a group to be weary of all guys. all of the girls looked around, trying to choose what direction it came from.

"Who ever it is, don't trust 'em." Ashley said, pointing the stun gun in random directions. then at the top of the hill a figure appeared. a voice cried out to the girls.

"What the hell is going on?" it said. the figure, a boy. ran down the hill. the girls could not see the face of the person in the shadow and tried hard to see who it was. Charlotte and Jess looked at each other. Whoever it was, they didn't look like they were a threat, and they lowered their weapons. Michelle, Ashley and Laura all continued to brandish their weapons.

"Who are you?" Ashley said, zapping thin air with the stun gun. The blue bolt lighting up the air around it.

"Yeah, who is it?" Charlotte repeated, pointing the MAC 10. The figure shook it's hands at them

"Calm down. it's me Jordan" the voice replied. and Boy#19 Jordan Windard stepped out

into the moonlight. They all lowered their weapons. Jordan was a good guy. He was harmless.

"What you want?" Jess said, pointing her gun at the confused Jordan.

"Can you tell me what the hell is going on? we see Nick and Cridland killed, then we are pushed out onto this island with guns and stuff. I know Miss Kingdon explained it, but i don't think any of it settled." He pointed at Charlotte's gun " And now I hear gunfire."

"Well, Jordan. it goes like this" Jess said." We got three days to kill every one or this collar" she grabbed her collar " Goes bang and we all die."

"...Great...I was hoping it wasn't that. I was hoping that I was wrong, and this was some twisted teambuilding exercise, like we were meant to be on."

"Anything else Jordan?" Jess said. She knew not to invite him, they had all agreed on no boys.

"You seen any of the boys?" They all shook there heads. Jordan accepted this answer, and turned to leave.

"Wait one second." Ashley said, pointing her stun gun at Jordan's neck."What weapon did you get?"

"I got given a revolver. There is a booklet with it as well but i haven't looked at it yet..Why?" He pulled the revolver from his pocket. It was jet black, with a long barrel and six gold colored bullets. Jordan's weapon was officially called a Smith&Wesson 347. Magnum, one of the most powerful weapons on the island. He held it up for them to see. Then he moved it close to him. " You don't want it, do you? Because I might need this!"

"No..It's fine." Ashley knew Jordan wasn't the type to go around shooting people. "Ok, get out of here then" she replied. and she put the stun gun down.

"Ok..." Jordan smiled "Thanks for...you know, not killing me.." He paused again. " Goodbye." Jordan said ran behind them and further down the hill.

"He's strange." Jess said. She smiled " Strange...but sweet"

"Come on, we gotta keep movin" Ashley started forwards, and the rest of the group followed her threw the dark forest.

Boy#14 Sam Rymer slowly stepped through the dark figures that stood for trees. He had been following James Hill for some time now, and he was just waiting for a good moment to attack. feeling the cool night's air, Sam slowly followed his "prey". Then, James looked around, before sitting down. looking around, Sam checked there was no one else around, Sam pulled out his weapon. it was a police baton. twisting it around so it was easier to hold, Sam slowly began to walk towards James, Sam's mind was filled with only one thing "to take his weapon...or kill him."

Boy#18 James Hill needed a rest. Even though his was one of the year's most sporty people, he felt that he had earned a rest. he was on a lane, and so far had met no one. looking around, he sat down. the grass underneath him was slightly damp, but he did not care. James could not believe what was going on, but he seemed to be coping rather well. Maybe it was just his brain blocking out the harsh realities, but he still didn't quite get it, but he knew that he had to be careful. Some people could have lost the plot, and with the sounds of gunfire he had been hearing, they had some big weapons. James took one of the bottles of water from the pack he was given and now he took a swig from it. looking around, he saw nothing but trees and darkness. A twig snapping made him stand straight up and turn in one move to see where the noise came from. it that direction, however, he saw Sam Rymer running towards him. Sam had a baton in his left hand with was raised above his head. Before he had time to think, it was too late. Sam swung, and hit James right on the head, James bent over in pain and Sam whacked him again on the back. James fell to the ground, and he turned to face Sam.

"WHY THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU DOING THIS?" James screamed. Sam could see he had fear in his eyes.

"why?..." Sam froze for a split-second."...to win. The only ticket out of here is the winners James...Don't forget it! Sam smiled a grotesque grin, and he brought the baton down on James face, hitting him in the face. A loud crack went through the air as he nose smashed, before James hit the ground. Sam bent down and moved his head.

"Out cold." He said to himself. Sam was surprised that he had knocked him out. He must be stronger than he thought. Sam picked up the pack beside James's limp body and stood up. he turned around and ran into the darkness, hoping no one saw him.

When he thought is was safe to stop, Sam did. Grabbing the bag he had stolen from James, Sam unzipped it and looked inside. before he quickly found the weapon. looking at it, Sam's anger built up. He clenched his fist, then unclenched his fist, before looking at the weapon again. It was a Spork, a spoon shaped fork. What was this, a joke? Did James change his weapon? What the hell was he going to do with a fucking spork? He threw the Spork at a nearby tree as total rage consumed him. A curtain of red descended in front of his vision. Sam clenched his fists and let out a scream

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" He clenched his head and thought. He was going to hunt don't James, and when he found him, He would kill him. Picking up his bag, Sam began to walk back to where he knocked out James. he only hoped James had not got up.

Girl#13 Lucy Philpot was, as she put it herself, fucked. she was presently standing in the dark, with trees all around her, and no idea on what she was going to do. as soon as she thought she was in a safe area, gunshots would ring out and she would run blindly forward. no, she was lost and in almost darkness, the only light came from the moon, and that was covered by clouds at the moment. She had opened her pack and found her weapon. It was a handgun, she did not know the make, but it was quite large, and seemed too big for her hands. The small booklet that was beside the gun showed her how to operate the gun, and after a few moments, she had been pretty sure that she had got the basics covered. (The pistol was a Sig Sauer P230, reasonably good 9mm pistol) she had placed the gun in her left pocket, and left the spare clips in the pack. looking around she only saw darkness. It was like a darkness she had never seen before, a vast blackness with no beginning or end. Lucy sat down, and pulled out a bottle of water. while sipping it, she began to think about what could happen to her. She had heard the gunshots, she even thought she had heard a scream, but it could be her mind playing with her in the dark. She knew she was going to die, but she wondered how. Lucy knew she shouldn't start thinking about this. If she did, she would just breakdown. She had to stay positive. She took another sip of water. Lucy began to think about why they were making her do this, she had never miss-behaved in school. Well, she hadn't done anything that almost everyone else hadn't done. She had not known about this "Battle Royale" and neither did any of the kids at school. She looked around again. there was no one about. She was alone.

Boy#10 Chris Makie was thinking, no... had thought about his position, he had to kill to survive. It was as simple as that. He had looked around for her, but he couldn't find Heather anywhere. She could be dead. If she had wanted to be with him, she would have waited by the bunker entrance for him. But she didn't, and now he had to look after himself, and worry about his survival. And to survive, he had to kill. Chris knew that now. He _has_ to kill his friends, it the only way. he kept repeating this in his mind as he walked in the dark, he had his weapon in his hand. it was a rather big meat cleaver with a 6in blade. he was carrying it blade down in his hand, slowly creeping forward. that is when he saw Lucy. She was facing away from him, she was alone. It was a great target. She didn't have a visible weapon, so it was hidden, or she had thrown it away. He knew what he had to do, and now he had found his first target. he raised the cleaver above his head, and he charged forwards. Hearing the noise, Lucy turned around. Chris lunged with the knife. he skimmed her face, just leaving a shallow cut. Lucy rolled backwards, pulling the gun from her pocket. Chris fell to the floor, and scrabbled toward her. He had to get the gun off her, or he would be in deep trouble. Lucy lifted the gun and fired, but she was unprepared for the recoil, and so she missed. Chris jumped on stop of her.

"AHHH-" Lucy tried to scream, but Chris covered her mouth with his hand. Chris then brang the knife down on Lucy's chest. the knife went in up to the hilt, where it stopped suddenly. Lucy struggled for air as blood rushed into her lungs. Chris pulled the knife out and stabbed Lucy in the head, He felt the crunch as the knife cut into the skull. Chris pushed down more and felt the knife slide into Lucy's brain. Lucy began to spasm and buckle and after this her struggle for air stopped. Lucy's struggling against him faded away, and then stopped. Chris leant back and watched as she let out a long sigh as all the air left her lungs, splatters of blood landed on her lips, he knew she was dead, even know her leg was twitching. It was soon after this point that Chris began to realize what he had done. He had killed someone. Lucy was dead. She wasn't coming back. There was no turning back now. Even though he felt real bad about what he had just done, he had to do it. Chris tried to cover up the pain with that thought. He had to do it. It had to be done. It did help, though not by a great deal. Chris heard a gunshot in the darkness and he panicked. He had to get out of here. Before anyone found him. He grabbed the pistol in Lucy's hand, and quickly searched her body for the clips. he got up and ran. leaving the knife behind, he wouldn't be needing it now he had a gun.

Girl#13 Lucy Philpot Dead (41 Remaining)

"Come on, we got to keep moving. We don't know who out to get us. Anybody could jump out and attack us." Boy#13 Adam Walters whispered, looking back to check if anyone was there. Beside him was his friend, Boy#12 Ben Collins. They ad both teamed up soon after they had left the bunker, and now were heading for the southern most point of the island, where a lighthouse was situated. Ben was carrying his weapon, which was a rather large Chainsaw. Adam wasn't so lucky on the weapon front, and had been given a deck of playing cards, with the jokers removed.

"I don't see why we have to keep moving. I mean, if someone is gonna get us, they won't stop because we are running will they?" Ben replied, looking at Adam.

"Ben, don't be such a a dumbass. we keep moving and people will have less chance of _seeing_ us" Ben smiled the insult away.

"Well, _sorry_."

"Come on Ben, your slowing down." Adam said, turning to face the lagging Ben.

"I can't help it. it's the chainsaw. it is slowing me down." He lifted up in a attempt to get a better grip.

"Here, let me carry it then." Adam said, gesturing for the chainsaw.

"Ok. here you go" Ben said, placing it in Adam's hands. Adam's hands jolted as the heavy Chainsaw was deposited in his hands.

"It's not that heavy" Adam responded, lifting it up and down.

"Bollocks! That weighs a ton" Ben pointed at the chainsaw."Your just faking it."

"Ok... lets stop the arguing. We are a team, arn't we? Now let's move." Adam began to walk forward.

"What's the hurry anyway? The lighthouse won't run away" Ben smirked at his own joke, but Adam didn't find it so funny.

"You are aware of the situation?" Adam glared across at Ben "We are more likely to see passing ships from a lighthouse."

"Lets go then, we have wasted a lot of time." They walked for a while in silence, before Ben turned to Adam.

"What do you think is going to happen to us Adam?"

"I don't know, but I know we are gonna die. I guess it how we are gonna go that matters? How do you want to die Ben?" Ben didn't know whether to take the question seriously or as a joke.

"I don't know, Probably in my sleep." Adam nodded in agreement.

"Me too. me too." Adam looked around." but how do you think your gonna go, in your sleep is not gonna happen." Ben pondered for a second.

"Well, Adam, I hope it is quick. But that probably won't happen either." Adam agreed with Ben. He thought about it.

"I hope that I don't see my killer. I wouldn't like to see how did it." Ben looked at him, and gave him a look which said "I agree"

"I think that we are..." Ben drifted off mid-sentence, and for a while they continued in silence.

"Ben?" Adam asked.

"Yea?" Ben replied.

"Who do you think is gonna be dead by six? you know, out of our group?" Adam had been pondering the question since he had left the bunker, and wondered if Ben had been thinking about it as well.

"Well, maybe Kyle... I don't think he would last long." Ben had a horrible image of Kyle scrabbling up a hill, and he shook his head in a bid to dispel it.

"Yea, with the likes of James hill and Lil, he will be wiped out." Adam scratched his chin as he talked. He had another thing on his mind, but this he decided not to tell Ben.

"What about Self?" Ben asked Adam, with a smile on his face. Adam. He couldn't imagine Adam wanting to fight, or kill.

"Self?" Adam asked.

"yeah, you know. Tall Adam."

"Ohhh, him? nah, he won't stand a chance. he is to much of a coward." Adam hoped that Adam was alright. He hoped everyone would be alright. But he also knew at the back of his mind that such hopes were impossible.

"I guess so." Ben agreed, and they once again fell into silence. After a while, Ben felt the urge to ask a question, anything, to get a conversation started.

"What time is it?" Ben asked, looking into the sky.

"Uhhh." Adam checked his watch." it is... 2:49am"

"Ohh. how long to sunrise?" Ben asked

"I don't know!" Adam laughed " You think I am some gay ass person who stays up to watch the sun rise? Fuck off!" They both laughed, then looked around as another gunfire burst out from somewhere. It reminded them of their situation, and the need for quiet. Ben was scared, and he knew that Adam, just like himself, was scared, but didn't want to show it. They both knew they were in a bad situation, and nether of them had a steady plan.

Second Hour 41 Contestants Remaining


	4. Third Hour 41 Remaining

Third Hour 41 Contestants Remaining

Boy#17 James Shaun was sprinting as fast as he could. he knew he had to get away from her, but he didn't want to go too fast, as leaves and twigs smacking him in the face, and it really hurt. He turned back to see behind him, and saw the gun flash again. _BANG_ He kept on running at full speed forward, not really seeing where he was going. Again, the gun fired, _BANG._ The bullet hitting the tree next to him. James hadn't tried anything funny, he had just been trying to find James Hill, who had left even though he told him to wait. Next thing he knows, Laura starts shooting at him, and he had legged it. It was after he recalled their brief meeting that he noticed it. No gunfire. James stopped. in front of him was a large, rather steep hill. A high steep slope, at over fifty degrees. If he went down it, there would be a good chance he would get fucked up. His brain was racing. What the hell was he gonna do? Looking behind him, He looked at her, her short blonde hair and thin wry body made her look masculine, and the Desert Eagle in her hand didn't help. She looked like some sort of villain from a Judge Dredd comic. She knew he was in a difficult position. James turned around again, and looked at the sharp drop, he looked back at Laura, and made his choice. Sprinting forward, James leaped into the air, looking back at Laura, he saw that she had stopped. He then realized that he was falling fast. He had fallen off his skateboard enough to realize that when he hit the floor, it was going to hurt.

"OHHHHH...SHHIIT!" he shouted, and after just managing to brace himself mentally, James hit the floor with a thump. a sharp pain seared through him, and he just lay there, waiting for it to go away. He wiggled his toes, and they felt like they were moving. He wasn't paralyzed, which was always a good sign. Laying on his side, James didn't move for a while. he scanned the area, and noticed a dark figure on the floor in front of him. They didn't seem to be moving, and so he didn't suspect them to be a threat. Getting up, James dusted himself, and walked over. getting closer, he saw it was only the comatose body of Boy#18 James hill. He couldn't believe it. He knew James would get himself into trouble, that the way he was, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly. James could hardly see in the darkness, but he knew that it was James, he could make out the hairstyle James had and the silver chain around his neck was visible.

"James? Hey James?" Jim bent down beside him. Jim saw that James's nose had been broken, and James was bleeding slightly.

"James? Come on man, get up" Jim shook James, but he still lay asleep. Jim got a bottle of water out of his pack, and poured it over James head. the shock of it made him sit up.

"AHHH, wah?" James crawled backwards at the sight of someone, then realized who it was. " Jim? what you doing here?" James asked. Jim smiled.

"Well, after I got out of the bunker, I just kept running. then Laura Aish attacked me with a Desert Eagle, I jump down a hill, and find you with you nose smashed to Shit." Jim shook his head at the sight of James, who was feeling his nose. "what happened?"

"Sam Rymer attacked me. he stole me pack-thing. He hit me in the head." James felt the nice bruise on the back of his head. Great, give that a day and it would be hurting like hell. Give it a day? Would he even last a day? James realized that there was a good chance he would be dead by the end of the day. He panicked, but didn't want to worry Jim.

"Rymer did this?" Jim asked, looking around for anyone. "I knew he was a bit weird. But shit..."

"Yeah, Rymer. I don't know why." James really had no idea why Sam had targeted him. He hadn't pissed him off in school. He had never done anything to him. Why would Sam just turn against him. James looked at Jim. He didn't seem to have a weapon. He had been given a rubbish spork. Some one had to get a decent weapon, why not Jim? "what weapon did you get?"

"Do not laugh. I got a paper fan." Jim turned away. He was bracing for the snigger, the laugh from James and the jokes which form the backbone of their friendship. Instead, he got a accepting silence.

"At least it is better than mine, I got a spork."

"A spork!" Jim laughed. A paper fan was bad, but a spork? What kinda weapon was that?

"Yeah, it's shitty, I am kinda glad Sam stole it. But he took all my water and food as well."

"That's a bugger. You got any ideas on where we could hide? I got some."

"No, I have none. what do you have Jim?" Jim had a few ideas that he had been running threw his head since he left the monolithic steel doors of the bunker. He knew they had to get of the island, or at least prepare some form of speedy escape.

"I was thinking about how we could get off this island and I looked on the map, there is a

group of buildings on the south shore. maybe there is a boat there, i don't know, if there

is a boat. we could use it to escape." James seemed to nod in agreement. Ok, there was alot of flaws and holes in it, it was more of a idea than a plan, but it was the best they had. James wanted to go along with it, even if it was just to be in a group.

"That sound's good."

"Good then, let's get out of here. before we get attacked by anymore killers." Jim and James both had very different ideas on how the game was panning out. James was thinking that no-one had died, and the gunfire was just to scare people off. He hoped that everyone would stick it to the man, and refuse to fight. They couldn't kill them all in cold blood, could they? Jim was thinking a very different outcome. Laura had shown him that some people where willing to play the game. People he had made fun of maybe hunting him down. Damn, Karma blows.

Girl#19 Katie Farmer and Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram looked over the cliff. It dropped sharply before it met a large bunch of sharp rocks at the bottom. They had traveled east since they had left the bunker, and sure enough, just as the map said, the cliff was there, towering over the sea. The two of them looked at the bottom, before they dared to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Katie spoke quietly, looking at the drop.

"Yeah, I am never gonna play this game." Siobhan spoke in only a whisper. Katie may have been really terrified about their situation, but Siobhan was less caring. She had found Katie soon after she had left the road, and Katie had immediately started to talk about ending it. Siobhan wasn't going to let down a chance like this. If she had passed on, Katie might have straightened herself up, and found somewhere to hide. This way, she would know Katie was dead, and it would look like an accident. No need getting people worried. They would just think that Katie couldn't handle the pressure. Siobhan didn't want to be a messy killer if she could help it. Katie couldn't handle the pressure, she had to go.

"But why? we could hide out somewhere. maybe team up with some others." Laura was now starting to realize what she was going to do. Siobhan had to get her to jump.

"We will die in two days time, why go through the pain of living that long?" Siobhan

looked over the edge of the cliff, before backing away. She knew it sounded corny, but she would say or do whatever it takes to get her to jump.

"I don't think I can do it!" Katie put her hands on her head as she wept. Siobhan was staring to worry now. She couldn't back out now.

"It's ok, your be able to do it! It's the only way." Siobhan stood beside Katie, and put her hand on Katie's back. She tried to make it comforting, but she worried about Katie catching on to what she was doing.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, lifting her head up to look at Siobhan.

"Yes. why don't you let me hold your bag?" Siobhan was surprised that Katie didn't rumble her plan at that point. I mean, hold your bag? They were both going to jump off a cliff to their deaths. Who would be worried about their bag?

"Sure, after all, we won't be needing them soon." Katie put her pack in front on Siobhan. Giving a tear-streaked smile as she did so. She stepped away from the edge of the cliff,

"I can't do it...I can't do it" Siobhan had got her where she wanted. It was too late for Katie to back out now. If Siobhan was going to have to do this by force, then so be it.

"It's a shame it has to end like this" Siobhan shoved Katie in the back, and she fell over the cliff. Katie quickly grabbed the edge and clung on.

"HELP, SIOBHAN I DON'T WANNA DIE. HELP ME UP...PLEASE?" Katie screamed as she grabbed hold of a clump of dirt. Siobhan looked down at her. She didn't expect this.

"Sorry, can't help you there. "Siobhan lifted her foot and kicked Katie in the head. Katie began to fall, and she saw Siobhan's face get smaller and smaller. A sharp pain in her back told her she had landed, and she felt it very hard to breath. lifting her head with her last once of energy she looked at the wound. Katie saw that a large, sharp rock had went through her chest, and blood was coming out quite quickly. leaning back, Katie started to choke. A layer of red descended across her eyes, and she tried to talk, but she just vomited blood, Katie didn't quite understand what had happened, and before she could even come to some sort of conclusion, her head dropped down, and she was dead.

Siobhan picked up Katie's bag and began to walk away. to her, what she had just done was perfectly fine by her. it had to be done. she had now made the odds a little more easer. 41 in, 1 out.

Girl#19 Katie Farmer dead (40 Remaining)

Girl#21 Cara Walsh had got a great spot. After finding that her weapon was a sniper Rifle, Cara had tried to find a good spot to hide. She was now inside of a small, two story house. The bottom floor of the house was quite dilapidated, and it was obvious to her that no-one had lived in it for quite some time. Going upstairs, Cara found a window that was just right. it overlooked the lane she had come down and she could see anybody that got near her. The room was also good, with a decent bed she could lay in and a large oak table. She had never fired a sniper rifle of course, but after a while with the instruction manual and practicing loading the 3.03 rounds into the gun, she felt she was quite able. Her aim, on the other hand, wasn't that great, and she was hoping that anyone she did see would stay still for some time. After a while, and no-one coming near her view, sorted the room so that she could sleep next to the window. She checked the gun again, and looked out the window. looking around, she bit a bit of the roll she found in her pack. it was plain, but she was hungry, and needed to pass the time. She was aware that killing people was wrong. But, like many things in life, it was something she had to do. Cara looked at the chest of draws she had put over the door. She knew it was crap, but she couldn't move anything heavier. Anyone that did manage to reach the house would take awhile to get past that barricade, and she would be ready. Anyone foolish enough to mess around with her would regret it. She had chosen to be on this bus, and now she must deal with the actions of her decision. There would be no use tormenting herself over why she was here, she had to get on with the task in hand. It just happened that the task was killing her fellow classmates. Coming back to the real world, Cara looked out the window. Her heart jumped! there _was _someone out there. Grabbing the gun, she positioned herself so the recoil wouldn't knock her over. The manual told her to be wary of the kickback from the gun. Placed as she was, the recoil would push her back a bit, but not knock her off the table. As she placed her eye to the scope, she scowled with frustration. Her hair was in the damn way. She had to moved her head backwards, and brush the long blonde strand away from her eyes. She thought about quickly cutting it, but she didn't have time, and she quite liked her hair. Just as she started to drift of into her thoughts, she brought herself back, and looked into the scope. Cara tried to aim in the near black. It was difficult, but the moon shining off the metalic collar helped her. She soon had her sights lined up.

Boy#20 Elliott Jones was just walking when a loud bang sounded. At first he didn't really take notice of it. He had heard gunshots earlier, but this time he _felt_ the bullet whoosh past him. That's when he realized he had just walked into some deep trouble, and he was going to get killed if he didn't think fast. Elliott wasn't expecting this, he had just wanted a fun school trip, with all the lovely stereotypes that came with the trip. He was pissed that his three days of fun had been turned into some Orwellian nightmare, and now he was getting shot at? Just great.

"OHH, SHIT!" Elliott dived as a second bullet whistled past. That one wasn't as close, but whoever it was could score lucky. He did not want that to happen. Elliott knew he had to hit the deck, and fast.

"Fuck, missed" Cara fumbled with the second bullet. She had nearly hit him, and the chances of her getting close were slim. Cara knew she couldn't risk firing too much, as Elliott would know where she was. At the moment, he seemed to be unsure. But now he would be on the lookout, and any shots, she should be seen, and her great hiding place would be exposed.

Slamming into the dirt, Elliott lay down for a second, before getting up and pelting for a nearby tree. He didn't here any shots, and was thankful when he reached it's thick trunk. He didn't know what kinds of rounds were being fired at him, but the tree trunk should protect him. Hiding behind it, he pulled out he weapon. It was a hand-held object, like a PDA. But this was different to a PDA. It was larger, chunkier, and it was colored olive green. Not the mention the Army logos on it. At first, Elliot had thought he had been given a booby prize, some terrible PDA. Once he found out it was a GPS device, and it not only told him where everyone was, but who was male and female, he was overjoyed. He had an advantage over everyone. He needed to keep a eye on it, or he would be surprised like he was now. Elliott pressed a button, and a map on it zoomed in, he zoomed in again until he could see the person behind him. It was a girl, and she was in the house behind him. Seeing the house was a good forty meters away, he was pretty sure she had a sniper rifle. And Elliott was no gun expert, but rifle rounds would go threw a tree trunk like a hot knife threw butter. He had to get the hell out of there, and fast.Making up his mind, Elliott put the GPS back in his pocket. meanwhile, Cara aimed at the tree that Elliott was hiding behind. Elliott looked across at the other side of the lane, and started to run. the bullet hit the tree he was behind, but he was gone, running at full speed, Elliott ran straight into the trees on the other side. And he kept running...

"God's sake!" Cara threw the bullet in her hand across the room, it hit the wall and fell.

Cara turned back to the gun, and she began to wait. She had screwed it up, but Elliott hadn't seemed to notice where she was. That meant that her position was still secret. She could still hide there with safety. And what with the house being positioned next to one of the main roads across the road, there was bound to be another unwitting fool that got within her range. She would hit the next person. She swore on it.

Third Hour 40 Contestants Remaining


	5. Fourth Hour 40 Remaining

Fourth Hour 40 Contestants Remaining

Boy#6 Adam Self looked at his surroundings. He had ran threw the forest for quite a while, at least an hour, and then, suddenly, he had came out onto the edge of the island. There wasn't a beach, but the cliff at the side wasn't more than five meters high. He had wandered along the shore for a while, until he had seen the house. It was a two-story house, looked like the cottages you see in post cards. Adam didn't think they existed outside of them. He had quickly wondered how old the thing was, but realized that it really didn't matter at the moment. Adam began to walk slowly forward towards the house. He could here nothing, except the sea crashing onto the small beach, which was positioned beside the house. The quiet was eerie, he had only heard things this quiet once or twice before, and whenever it was very quiet, he always thought about one minute silences, and then he started to think about death, and that was a never a good thing to ponder about.

"Hello?" He looked around, "anybody there?" Adam reached for his weapon, and he held it tightly in his hand. The gun felt comforting in his hands, and it relaxed him slightly. He was beginning to see it as a sort of Linus Blanket.

"HELLO?" Adam stepped up beside the door. He tried the handle, but it was locked.

He looked at the door. It was wooden, it looked quite old. The sea air must have rusted away the joints. He could kick it down, couldn't he? Damn, Adam had always wanted to do that. Adam took a step back, and kicked the door. It didn't budge. The only thing that happened was the shooting pain that went up his leg. But now he was determined. He was going to get threw that door. Putting the gun under his belt, Adam stepped back and ran for the door, and slammed his shoulder into it. Not surprisingly, with Adam weighing 90 kilograms, the door gave way, and Adam fell to the floor. He banged his head as he and the door hit the floor.

"Fuck that hurt...not doing that again in a hurry." Getting up, Adam pulled his gun out. Looking around, he saw no one. The room was almost pitch black, so it was no-surprise that he didn't see anyone. Add the fact that his entrance wasn't the smoothest there ever was, and if anyone were inside the house, they would most probably be hiding.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Adam looked around in the darkness. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of movement in the shadows. Someone was there. He gripped the Glock tighter in his hand.

"Who's there? I can see your shadow! I don't want to fight! Come out." Adam tried to talk to the person in the shadow. There response was hostile, however.

"FUCK YOU!" the shadow returned. Adam lifted up the pistol to eye height, and aimed it at the figure. He could see them move back once they had seen the gun.

"NO, FUCK YOU. I AM THE ONE WITH THE GUN HERE." Adam stepped closer. They moved forward, but still remained in the shadow. Adam wasn't quite sure what was going to happen.

"OHH, I AM SO _SCARED_" the voice said sarcastically.

"Who the fuck is it?" Adam moved even closer. "I told you I am not gonna try to kill you."

"Yeah, well maybe I want to kill you Adam!"

"Fuck you. I could have you any day."

"BRING IT!"

"No!" Adam protested. He wasn't going to shoot someone. That was insane! Ok, he did like having the gun, but he couldn't imagine using it on someone. Adam removed his finger from the trigger guard. He looked harder into the dark, trying to see who it was. He knew the voice, but his brain was awash with thoughts, and it just didn't connect with a name.

"Why not?" The voice inquired, and then the mysterious figure walked into the dim patch of moonlight that came in threw a crack in the window. Adam knew who it was. Short, with ginger hair that wasn't intrusive on his head, and a big grin across his fair face, Boy#21 Henry "Bruno" Cullen shook his head.

"Oh...It's you Bruno...Fucking hell, don't scare me like that!" Adam shook his head, smiling at Henry. He lowered the gun, and looked at him.

"I'd thought you be hiding like a little girl." Henry grinned. Adam wasn't the type to fight. He didn't know whether he couldn't fight, or just choose not to, but Adam had always seemed to want to avoid conflict. Apart from the few times he lost his temper, and flew of the handle, Adam was a pretty mellow guy. Henry did not expect him to be busting in doors and waving a gun around like some action hero.

"Well, that was the old Adam. This Adam." Adam trailed off for a second, and smiled to himself. "This Adam is alot more proactive" Adam was smiling. Henry wasn't quite sure why, and it may have been rude to ask, so he didn't.

"Proactive...Ok.." Henry rubbed his arm. That's when Adam saw it. A large red patch that covered most of Henry's upper arm. It was a dark crimson, and it was...it was blood. Adam was shocked at the sight of it. Henry had been out after him, and he was already injured? Did that mean someone went back to the bunker? Because most of Adam's friends were after him. Adam was worried. What if some lunatic with a grudge camped up outside the door, and mowed people down as they left?

"What happened to your arm?" Adam blurted out the sentence, still thinking about the fate of his friends. Henry looked down at the injury, which was still covered by his shirt. Then he looked upwards at Adam. His eyes were different. Adam know something bad had happened. They didn't look like they normally did. They were full of pain. Adam had never seen Henry like this; he had only seen him happy, joking. What could have happened to make Henry fell such emotions?

"It happened after I left the bunker." Henry fell into the armchair behind him. For a split-second, Adam was worried that he had fainted, but he was fine. Henry continued the story. "I was running threw the woods when I hear my name called. I stopped, and there was Lil." Adam had a horrible gut feeling about what Henry was going to tell him. Lil, or to call him by his formal name, George Salter, was a big, tough guy. Adam knew that Lil would have a very real chance of winning if he was playing the game. He hoped that Henry was going to tell him something else, but his gut feeling knew the truth.

"Go on." Adam nodded to Henry, who still couldn't quite believe the whole thing anyway.

"Ok. So I am there with Lil, and he has a fuck off gun. I couldn't see it well, but I think it was some sort of shotgun." Henry took a deep breath. "Anyway, I showed him my weapon, which is a pocket flick-knife. He then demands my weapon. I refuse, of course. He gets quite angry, and I choose that moment to...Well, run. I am running threw the wood, leave smacking my face...I am not going to fast am I?" Henry looked at Adam.

"No! Carry on!"

"Anyway, I am running threw the trees, shit hitting my face. Then, Boom! This huge bang goes off, and I get hit in the arm! I kept running, and soon I found this place."

"That's it." Adam silently thanked the heavens. That meant that everyone should be safe. Everyone would be ok. But he had to find them as quick as he could. He looked at Henry. The safety of this house was intoxicating, but Adam had to leave. He looked at him, and sucked his teeth.

"I..I can't stay here.." Henry looked dismayed. He wasn't exactly best buddies with Adam, but he had a decent friendship with the guy. Why didn't want to be with him?

"Why? It's safe here!" Henry looked around. Ok, it wasn't Fort Knox, but with a little bit of work, it could be made quite safe the passing opportunities killer.

"I. Have to find a way out of here...I got to get everyone together..I gotta do something." Adam felt angry. Not at Henry, not at George, not even at Miss Kingdon. He was angry with this twisted bigwigs who passed this...sanctioned massacre of children. He swore to himself he would get off this island, and hunt down every one of them. But for now, he had to find his friends, and organize an escape.

"Ok.."Henry knew what he was going to say next would sound cowardly, and Adam would probably think so too." But...I don't think I can go out there again..I am..I am sorry." Adam smiled, and Henry knew he understood.

"It's ok...And I will be coming back to get you out of here" Henry looked confused at his last statement. Adam just shook his head, "Never mind" He turned to leave.

"This is gonna sound gay...But goodbye" Henry smiled. He was right, it did sound gay. But Adam just nodded, and then he was out the door again.

Boy#2 Kyle Andrews could not believe his eyes. After wondering around in the dark for what seemed like an eternity, he had finally found something useful. He had thought that the island was just trees and a few buildings, but no. Because here, right in front of him, was an old, battered, grungy Minivan. It was an old Toyota Space Cruiser, with a white paint job. Even though the edges were starting to rust, and it was a bit grimy, it was in pretty good condition. The van was a proper minivan, with the windows along the sides. It even had the curtains! He had found this remarkable machine next to an old Workshop. The workshop and the van were in the middle of a clearing, around 30 meters across. There was a very small pond (Or was it a lake? Kyle wasn't sure) and one road, which led off into the trees, and then curved out of sight. Kyle ran his hand along the side of the van. They had loads of these vans in South Africa, where he grew up. In fact, he had only lived in England for four years, he technally wasn't a citizen. But moping about the situation he was in wouldn't get him anywhere. He stood in front of the driver's door. He opened the door. Even better, the keys were in the van. Putting the Pack he was given on the drivers seat, he slided open the side door. There were 5 single seats, in two rows. On the row across from him, there was one more seat than the close side. The seats were all in good condition, and Kyle was chuffed with himself. He had just found himself a portable hiding place. If the engine ran, that is.

"Well...This a turn up for the books!" Heading back to the drivers seat, Kyle got in, and shut the door with a loud _Clunch._ He turned the key and the engine struggled, and stalled. Come on, this had to work! It would be a kick to the balls if it didn't work. Turning the Key again, he saw some-one moving in the rear-view mirror. Fuck! He didn't have the time to grab his weapon, the crowbar, so Kyle knew he was better off getting the van started and getting the hell out of town. Twisting the Key as hard as he could, the engine spluttered into life. The lights in the cabin came on as the battery was forced into action. Kyle thanked whoever was watching over him. Today may not be all bad. Ok, granted, the whole "killing your friends" thing had pretty much ruined any party mood he was in. But for the moment, Kyle had to get away from the mystery attacker.

"Yes!" Kyle put his foot down, and nothing happened. Oh dear. He looked down, and pressed down on the accelerate pedal, and nothing happened. Kyle franticly rushed threw his mind, trying to figure out why it would not move. However, he had run out of time, as the driver's window next to him smashed as an arm holding a metal object whacked against it. Kyle saw the object resembled a Police Baton, but surely not! Whatever the shape of the damn thing, he had to stop it from cracking his skull in.

"Oh, Shhiit" Kyle grabbed the crowbar from the passenger seat. Without thinking it over. Kyle swung at the arm as it hung in the car. It instantly withdrew and a loud shout came from outside the van. It was a male voice. It was a familiar voice...But it couldn't be...No. Kyle looked at the dashboard, wondering why the van would not start. But for all his frantic searching, he could not see the problem.

"You piece of crap! WHY WON'T YOU START?" Then, Kyle looked at the gear stick. It was on neutral. Of course! Damn Automatics! Slamming it forward, he pushed his foot down and the van jumped forward. Now he was feeling good. He felt like jumping up. He felt like dancing. But before he could do that, he had to get the hell away from pychocop.

"OH YEAH!" Kyle shouted in celebration as he tried to drive away from the attacker. The Van swerved from side to side as Kyle struggled to control it. He had never once driven a car, and was relying purely on stuff he had learned from TV, movies and arcade games. Now the minivan didn't move quite like a Ferrari 350, but it was kind of similar. He managed to keep the van on the road, and at an ok speed of 15 MPH. Kyle wasn't sure where the road went, but he was sure that it headed north. He kept heading that way. Anywhere there wasn't people attacking him was ok by his standards.

"Is that your big idea? That's a lame idea." Chris Chapman turned to face Boy#3 Jason Kennely. They had been walking towards the dock for some time now, and had recently left the road after passing threw a small hamlet, which just consisted of a collection of seven buildings which were all facing the road. Most of them were small, two storyed houses, which no front gardens, and just a front door which opened onto the road. In the middle though, there was a surprising sight. It was a small petrol station, with one solitary pump in the middle of the small forecourt roof. They had thought about raiding it for supplies, but Chris had insisted on carrying on. They were now in the near darkness of the forest, and even though their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, they still moved very slowly, wary of any movements around them. They had heard gunshots, and some of them were quite loud. If someone was hunting people, (and Jason couldn't believe this was so) They didn't want to make a lot of noise or shine lights around. Jason had been trying to think up ideas to escape the island, but none of then had been of any value.

"What? What is wrong with that idea?" Jason wasn't surprised at Chris's response to his idea. Chris always put him down. He had expected him to try and support him in finding an escape plan, but so far Chris had just shot his ideas down.

"It's just stupid. We can't do that!" Chris, as usual, didn't give a reason behind his dismissal of the idea.

"Why not? We just pull the collars off really quickly. It will work." Jason put his hands to his neck as he defended his argument. He felt the cold, hard metal of the ring that encircled his neck. It wasn't perticuly tight, and it was heavily padded, so it wasn't uncomfortable. But it's presence there unnerved him, because at any moment, the fuckers at the bunker could flick a switch and kill him.

"Kennely, the collar will blow up before you can get it away. And it is screwed on at the back. You can't just pull it off." Jason felt the back of the collar, and sure enough, four small circles were on the back. There was a grove in each one. They were screws. He knew Chris was right, and it wasn't his fault that the collars couldn't be removed, but he felt a pang of anger towards him.

"Well, sorry for looking for a way to get out of this situation." Jason glared across at Chris. He hadn't come up with anything. Who was he to dismiss Jason's plans. There was a short period of quiet, before Boy#3 Simon Chigey spoke. He had remained almost silent since they had grouped up, only asking for the time, or some other triviality. Jason trusted Simon, He knew him real well, and despite his rough demeanor, he knew that Simon was a all round good guy. Chris on the other hand, was slightly wary of him. He knew him, but not as well as Jason. Simon could try something, and until Chris could totally trust him, he wouldn't take his attention completely off him.

"How far are we from the docks?" Simon looked across at Jason, who had been keeping track of their progress on the map. Jason was just about to reply to Simon when Chris interjected.

"We'll get there by six, so don't worry." Chris reassured him. Simon saw the look on Jason's face. He knew that a little bit of anger like that would rise if it was left unattended.

"I am not worried, I just can't stand you two bitching" Simon smiled. It was a lame quip, but hopefully it would lighten the mood.

"US! BITCHING?" Chris and Jason shouted at the same time. They both looked at each other, and a smile raised on their face.

"So, what's the plan?" Chris asked Jason. Ok, he may not be the most streetwise kid, but he had to give it to him, Jason was good with thinking his way out of problems.

"We go to the "docks" stay there until sunset, then escape on any boats there are." Jason had thought this over and over. The only flaw in the plan was the collars. If the managed to step around that problem, they would not have to much trouble getting away. The Uzi would help them fight any patrol boats that tried to stop them.

"And what if they blow our collars up? You think about that?" Chris asked, looking at Jason with a sneer. Jason knew he was going to say that.

"Yeah. I have, and so far as I can tell, they are on for good." Jason tapped it. Chris knew he was being hard on Jason. But if anyone was going to find a way out of here, it would be Jason.

"Well, we are gonna hav-" Chris was cut off by Simon, Who raised his hand and moved it across his neck. It was one of the few signs they had talked about before they left. It meant "Quiet!" Chris and Jason both stopped in their tracks, and were silent.

"Hey! Did you just hear that?" Simon Whispered. They shook their heads. They may have not heard it, but Simon had. Someone or something moving in the dark.

"No, what was it?" Chris asked, lifting up his Uzi. Jason had the Nail gun in his hand, but it was quite heavy, so he kept it lowered.

"I don't know, but it sounded like some-one in the bush over there!" Simon pointed to a

Large shrub that was across the path. They all faced it. Jason could see with his perfect 20/20 vison some of the leaves still moving ever so slightly. He wasn't sure if the others saw it too, but he knew that someone had just been there.

"Who's there? Jason asked, quietly. They all looked at the shrub.

"Who's there? Don't make me have to shoot you." Chris raised the gun and looked at

The bush, aiming. There was no reply from the shrub. He wasn't sure what to do. What if they were hostile, what if they had a shotgun or worse? What if there was more than one of them? If they just jumped out, and he hesitated, all three of them could be mown down without any sort of retaliation. Or worse, what if they attacked, and only killed one of them. He would be condemned by ether Jason or Simon. Chris knew that it was dangerous to wind himself up like this, but what if there was someone really dangerous behind there, someone who was willing to kill them in an instant without blinking an eye, and he hesitated. He would practicly be responsible for three peoples deaths.

"WHO'S FUCKING THERE?" Chris shouted. The Leaves moved, and that was enough for Chris. Fearing an attack by the hidden student, He pulled the trigger on the Uzi. _RAT-A-TAT-A-RAT-A-TAT_. Chris was surprised at the sound of the gun firing, It sounded like, Like an old typewriter, being rapidly used by some secretary in the 40's. He had fired no more than five rounds when there was a femine scream, and Chris suddenly removed his finger from the trigger. The rattling noise of the gun stopped, and a wisp of smoke came from the barrel. The smell of gunpowder was in the air, and the hot shell casings had singed the hair on his left arm. (They had also burnt some skin, but Chris could not feel this yet)

"OH, SHIT CHRIS! YOU JUST SHOT SOMEONE!" Jason backed off, looking at Chris warily. Chris realized what he had done, and he dropped the Uzi. It clattered to the floor. He looked at each of them, he face frozen in surprise. Jason looked at him. He didn't do it on purpose. He. Jason's mined was still running over what had just happened, and was struggling whether to trust Chris or not.

"Fuck me! "Simon stared at the bullet-ridden foliage. Simon knew that what Chris did was necessary. They didn't know who was behind the hedge, and Chris had to make a quick decision. Simon only hoped that it wasn't in vain, and Chris had guessed right.

"Shit, I didn't mean to? Maybe they're still alive! Chris ran towards the body. They had to be alive, right? He hoped to god he hadn't killed someone. He hoped that they were just skimmed, and then everything would be all right. Everything would be ok. Chris looked up to the sky. He had lost his believe in Christianity some years before, but now he hoped god would help him, just on this one. In his mind, he was begging him, please make them get up. He reached the hedge. The thick green leaves brushed against his legs. He took a breath. Taking a look over the hedge, he saw his victim. He knew who it was immediately, and his stomach was wrenched from him. It was a girl. A rather attractive girl. Her shoulder length brown hair was still rather neat, even though a few strands were across her face. And her face. Chris adored her face. It was petite, small. Her nose was small, and she had a dazzling smile. He looked down, and sow her body. She was still wearing her shirt and tie, although she had removed her blazer. She had a thin frame, and not being too tall, she wasn't spindly. That's when he saw them. The five red dots across her chest, starting from around her belly button, and going up in a almost straight line to above her left breast. He had killed her. The girl he had had a crush on for a while. Nothing too serious, but she had been in his mind. He had even been planning on telling her how he felt on this trip. And she was dead. Because of him. Chris turned away from the body of Girl#15 Naomi Gibbs. He felt he was going to burst into tears, but he didn't. He couldn't.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to." Chris looked at the others, his face had gone white." I thought that she was going to attack me..." Both Jason and Simon didn't know what he meant. Jason had to ask.

"Who is it?" Jason whispered at the shocked Chris.

"It's...I killed Naomi Gibbs." Chris crouched down. "I didn't mean to. I was scared! I was so scared!" Chris slowly sunk to the ground. Of all the people he could of had to kill, why did it have to be her? Why? Something inside Chris activated at that moment. He was going to make the fuckers that ruled this country pay. He'd make them pay for what they made him do. And even though she would have been just another crush had this whole twisted game not happened, Chris vowed to himself that they wouldn't get away with this. He was sickened, and ashamed at himself, but the hate he had for himself was quickly changing into hate for the government. Jason sat down beside him, and placed his arm around his shoulder. Chris looked at him, and just shook his head. Jason understood. They sat there for a few minutes, and Chris just slowly and quietly accepted what had happened. He knew he had done a terrible, terrible thing. And he was so, so so so so sorry. He just wanted this all to be a sick nightmare, that he would awaken from, drenched in sweat, but no matter how much he wished to wake, he remained in the hellish situation. Chris knew in the back of his mind that escape from this place wouldn't be so easy.

Girl#15 Naomi Gibbs Dead (39 Remaining)

Boy#16 James Counsell stumbled as he went down the hill. He could just make out the road at the bottom and was now heading towards the darkened tarmac. He was on quick scout, to see if he could find any of his friends. He had left the Bunker optimistically, but within an hour of that, he had been nearly shot by Shawn Terry. He only survived because Jess Cook came out of nowhere, and took her down. Jess had been given a Bullet-proof vest, and Shawn Terry lost the short fight between them. James had got her gun, a Berreta 92F, an semi automatic that held fifteen rounds in the magazine, and one in the chamber. Then they had tied her to a chair in the small clinic Jess was in. Jess had the pistol, and he was back at the clinic. James was now looking for any of his friends. In his had was his supplied weapon, a crossbow. It was similar to a rifle, but instead of bullets, it fired arrows from a bow attached to the top. Their was also two arrows on each side of the gun, Which the user had to reload manually when they were needed. He thought it was an alright weapon, but not the best. He had heard rapid fire not too long ago, someone had a machine gun. Not looking at where he was stepping, James hooked his foot on a branch and fell. As he fell, James whacked his shoulder on a branch and twisted it right back, causing him to curse as the sided down the hill. When he finally rolled to the bottom, he lay there holding his shoulder. He had taken his mind off the present, and he paid the price for it. From now on he would be more careful. James moved his arm to see if he had broken anything, thankfully he hadn't.

"Fuck...oh shit man that hurt...ahhh." James lay still until the pain subsided, and then he was aware of a shadow standing over him. His mind was racing. What the hell was he going to do? Were they friendly? Looking closer, James saw a gun pointing at his head. He now knew they wern't so friendly.

"Move, I'll blow your pretty little brains out..Ok?" The voice was quite confident. It was a male voice, but James couldn't make out who it was.

"Who the fuck are you?" James asked. They didn't reply. He strained his eyes to see who it was, but he couldn't make them out.

"Shut it! or I'll blow your fucking brains out. Understand?" That voice barked at him again. But this time, James realised who it was. Boy#9 Tom Lawrence. One of the "outcasts" who were a bunch of the year no-one really talked to. He had seen Tom around the school, but he never paid any real attention to him. Tom wasn't the kinda person that would fire a gun at someone.

"Tom, Is that you? Get the fuck off me Tom." Counsell sat up, and Tom pressed the gun against his forehead.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE! GIVE ME YOUR BAG! NOW!" Tom nodded towards the bag. James had nothing of value in the bag, he might as well give it to Tom if it would get him out of his face.

"Ok, here you are." James gave Tom the bag slowly.

"OK, Stand up!" James stood up. James could no see Tom's face. He had very light brown, well, what can only be called a perm. His face was covered with Acne, and his thick lips were sneering at James. No-wonder he was in the outcast group. Tom began to rummage through the bag, throwing the food, water and map aside. Picking up James's crossbow, the looked at James. James knew he couldn't let Tom take the crossbow, and if it meant getting into a fight, that would be what he would do.

"Nice." Tom put the pistol in his pocket. "I am going to keep this, If you don't mind." Tom

Lifted up he crossbow to see it better. James saw his chance. Tom was busy fawning over the Crossbow. Now was his chance. James swung at Tom's chest. The fist connected with Tom's ribs, making him stagger. Then he punched Tom right in the head, knocking him down.

"How you like that?" James said, standing over Tom. He kicked the crossbow away. Tom lent on his elbow, and looked up at James, rubbing his Jaw as he did so.

"OHH, I think you smashed my jaw, you tall prick. And don't think its over yet!" Tom pulled out the Ice pick in his blazer, and swung it at James. James saw the flash of silver, and jumped back and it cut thin air. Seeing the crossbow, James ran for it. Tom quickly grabbed James foot and tripped him up. James knew it was going to hurt as he slammed into the ground. He was right. It hurt like hell. Tom crawled forward, and raised the Ice Pick up high.

"AH! MOTHERFUCKER! GOT YOU NOW!" Tom brought down the pick Axe, but James had rolled over and was reaching for the crossbow. Tom pulled James's leg and dragged him away from the Crossbow.

"FUCK OFF!" James screamed at Tom and kicked him back. His foot connected with Tom head, and with a groan, Tom released his grip on James's leg. Grabbing the crossbow, James quickly turned and fired, Hitting Tom in the Leg. The arrow pointed out from Tom's lower leg at a crazy 80 degrees, looking like some antenna had grown out of the leg. Tom reeled backwards, and clutched his leg. James quickly reloaded the arrow, stringing the bow tight.

"Ohh, shit that hurts...fuck. fuck.fuck.fuck..." Tom got up, clutching his leg. James kept a steady Aim on him. Tom attempted to retrieve his gun. Tom was stopped just short.

"Don't even try it, Tom! I got my sights on you." James warned Tom, who looked between James and the gun. He decided to risk it.

"Fuck you! "Tom grabbed the gun. James didn't fire, but he did move the crossbow forwards. Then Tom turned and ran. James didn't want to hurt anyone, and if Tom was going to run away without trying anything more, James didn't mind.

"Yeah...Whatever" James picked up his food and water and put them in his bag. He looked around him. He was only four hours in, and he was already tired. He was going to just get back to the clinic, before he gets killed.

Boy#19 Jordan Windard looked into the darkened window off the petrol station. He had found it by complete accident. He was just walking through some trees and shit when he walked straight into the middle of a "Town". It was a road with seven buildings along it, with a petrol station right in the middle. The petrol station was rather small, with only one pump. He knew this was a good find. There was bound to be lots of supplies inside. Stepping away from the window, Jordan lifted up his Revolver. He was wary of everything. He didn't know who was out to get him. Looking around the corner, His eyes grew big. There was an car! a car! With a car, he could get around the island much quicker. He could find his friends much faster. It was an old Ford Granada that had side panels missing and had seen better days. Jordan quickly opened the door and... Saw there was no key. Ok, what did he really expect? The keys to be inside, and it to be started up? Maybe they were in the petrol station. Jordan walked around the back, and there was a door. It was slightly ajar. Pushing it open with his gun, Jordan looked inside, but it was pitch black. He didn't know whether to go inside or not. Maybe it was an ambush, maybe it was just deserted. Stepping back outside, Jordan saw a large Box against the wall. Walking towards it, He quickly realized it was a generator, and he checked it for a way to start it. He found a large green button and giving it a try, pressed it. A loud hum started to emerge from it. Now he was getting somewhere. Going back to the door, he found it was brightly light up inside. He was in some kind of storage area, but there was a camp bed in the far corner. Closing the door behind him, Jordan looked around the room. There were a lot of crates and shelves as well as a door leading to the shop part of the garage. Opening that door, Jordan walked in. It was just like a normal 24-hour garage, except there was no-one serving. Jordan looked on the shelves, there was Chocolate! Grabbing a Twix, he ripped the cover off and took a bite... and promptly spat it out. Looking at the date, Jordan saw it was 3 months out of date. He looked out onto the forecourt, the pumps lit up with the light from above. Looking back inside the garage, he started to laugh. He had hit the jackpot! He had food, water, and even magazines to read if he got bored. And if the car keys were here, he could easily look for people, and bring them back here.He grabbed a packet of crisps, they don't go out of date. While eating his Smokey bacon crisps, he started to daydream. He was starting to think that this whole situation could turn out alright. The next thing he was aware of was a loud banging on the glass. Looking at it, he saw Boy#15 Francis Lynn. Francis was one of his best friends, and although he worked out and looked quite tough, he had a heard of solid gold. Jordan was happy to see him.

"Hey Jordan you big wetty, let me in." Jordan smiled at Francis's words. It was good to hear another persons voice, and not just gunfire and your own breathing.

"Go around the back franny." Francis smiled, and then nodded.

"Oh, ok." Francis disappeared, and then soon after reappeared at the door inside.

"You better turn those forecourt lights off." Francis pointed to the window.

"Why?" Jordan asked. Looking outside. What was wrong with the lights?

"People will see it. I saw it from right down the road." Jordan kicked himself. Of course. The light is beaming his position to everyone nearby.

"Oh, your right. Shit" And he quickly pressed the button, the forecourts suddenly

plunged into darkness. The lights remained on inside the shop. Jordan looked over to Francis, and picked up a packet of crisps that were next to him. He smiled. Jordan was thankful, he was with one of his best friends, and they had found a great spot to stay. What could go wrong?

"So franny? Whanna packet of crisps?" They both smiled.

Fourth Hour 39 Contestants Remaining


	6. Fifth Hour 39 Remaining

Fifth Hour 39 Contestants Remaining

Boy#17 James Shaun and Boy#18 James Hill were both in the darkness of the woods. Jim had tried to get James to walk along the road down to the bottom of the island, but James had refused, saying that it was too dangerous. So they were now walking in the dark forest, with only the compass pointing south for direction. James was still touching his nose, which had been fractured by Sam Rymer. James was very sensitive about his face, Jim remembered an incident when he had accidentally hit James in the nose, and had left a scratch, and he didn't talk to him from over a week. Now James couldn't shut about his nose. He wasn't even complaining about how it hurt, just how it was ruined.

"I mean...Who's going to find me attractive now?" James looked across at Jim. Jim couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you _still_ bitching about your nose?" James seemed shocked by Jim's comment. He had every right to bitch about his nose. It was ruined. It was the second best feature of his face, excluding his amazing lightning blue eyes.

"What? If you had got hit in the nose real hard, you'd be bitching!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be all "bitch, my nose is ruined bitch" " The two James looked at each other. There was a long silence, and then James finally retorted.

"Ok, I have been bitching! So what! Seeing the situation we are in. I could be bitching for years." Jim kne whe was right. His nose was the least of his problems. At least he was bitching about if they were going to be killed, or if the owner of the machine gun they had heard almost an hour ago was still nearby.

"Look, if we make it to that boat, we will be free!" Jim put his hands in the air. "FREE I TELL YOU!" Jim laughed, and spun around with his hands in the air. James grimaced, as Jim made lots of excessive noise.

"Shut the fuck up man, people will here us!" then, a shout came from the trees beside them.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE?" the voice shouted. Jim and James froze in the tracks, and they slowly turned their head towards the direction of the voice.

"It Jim and James Hill!" Jim shouted. He strained his eyes to try and see who it was. He couldn't make out who was standing there, and they hadn't spoken long enough for him to recognized the voice.

"WHAT WEAPONS DO YOU HAVE? AND DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY! I GOT A UZI!" It was true. The Uzi owner was closer, and thanks to his stupid outburst, they had found him and James. Jim knew this was a bad situation, and he was going to have to be very careful.

"Uhh, a Spork" Jim said, looking for any faces. There was a snigger from the shadowy figures.

"...a... spork!" The person was obviously trying not to laugh." What did you get James?"

"The spork was mine. Sam Rymer stole it. Jim got a paper fan." there was laughter. Jim turned to James and whispered.

"Why did you say that? Dude, your making me look uncool" James stared at him, as if to say "looking cool is the least of our worries right now" They both faced the mystery man, and waited for their next move. The was a period of at least half a minute, where Jim and James could hear very faint whispers. Then, three figures stepped out of the dark. The first one jim could make out was Boy#3 Jason Kennely. The tall, thin boy that hung around with Adam Self. Next to him, well, It was Boy#Simon Chidgy. Jim had always thought that Simon was a bit of a tool, and he gotten into the whole "goth" thing to be part of a group. In between them, clutching the Uzi, was Boy#5 Chris Chapman. He smiled at Jim. Chris was a decent guy, He kinda hung around with Jim's circle of friends, but had started to hang around with the "Outcasts" But he was a stand up guy in Jim's opinion. Jim stepped forward.

"Hey chappers, it's you! Nice gun." Jim looked at the Uzi in Chris's hand. He had heard a machine gun earlier. Was that Chris, or was it another gun? How many machine guns were there on this island?

"Thanks" His held it tightly in his hand. He was still feeling horrible about Naomi, but he couldn't show it.

"Were are you guys going?" James asked.

"A dock on the south of the Island. Maybe there is a boat there?" Jason said, stepping

forward.

"What the fuck? We are going there as well." Jim smiled. That kind of cosmic reach around was this? Now there was five of them, they would increase their chance of escaping greatly.

"No way!" Chris exclaimed, stepping back." Well, we might not be the only one's that have that Idea." Jim nodded his head. It would only take one nutcase with a gun hiding there to kill them.

"Well, we do have a Uzi in case anyone tries something." Chris lifted up the weapon. Jim couldn't help but smiled. Then that thought ran into his mind again. What if there was bigger weapons out there? What if someone had like, an grenade launcher?

"Hell yeah, but what if the others got better weapons? How do we know they didn't get like...AK's and shit.?" Jim looked at everyone. Jason stepped up with a response.

"Hell, even if they got real fucking big weapons, whose to say they know how to use them." He pointed at Chris's Uzi. "Hell, we are lucky we know how to use that" Again, Jason was right. Almost all the people here, with the exception of Simon, were huge computer game fans. They all knew from games how to use a gun. Ok, their aiming my not be perfect, but they knew the basics.

"True, but how long will it take for someone like...Becky to learn how to fire a Gun? -"James was cut off by Simon cutting in.

"Oh, what the fuck. Were schoolchildren, not bloody Rambo. Half our year would not even know anything about guns. Do you think some one like Sam Boucher or Katie Jo have any ideas at all about guns?"

"What about the other half of the year?" Jim said, going right up to Simon's face. "What about the kids like us...Kids that have played videogames all there life's. They...no WE know about guns. People like me, you guys, ALL the nerds. If those guys got guns...we'll we're fucked." He thought back to James telling him about Sam Rymer's attack. Sam was one of the ones that would know as much as they did. And if he managed to get a hold of a gun, anyone not playing the game would be in trouble.

"But you forget, we have Chris, He got a Uzi." Simon returned, gesturing to the now staring Chris.

"So! How can you trust him?" Jim Pointed at Chris." How do you know-"?

"WOAH, Hang on one second." Chris pointed his finger at Jim. "How dare you, insult me, Can you trust me? Look, if you don't fucking trust me, you can leave."

"Whoa Chris. Chill the fuck out." James lowered Chris's hand. "He was using you as an example. He didn't mean any thing."

"Yeah, I didn't mean anything"

"Better fucking not has". Chris put the gun around his shoulder. "So, what the fuck is going on now?

"We are coming with you." James said.

"Really? Since when?" Chris asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, we are going to the same place. We might as well go together."

"...Ok" Chris turned, walked a bit, and then stopped. "Well, come on then!" Jim didn't like Chris's tone. WHo had suddenly made him boss of the whole group. He looked around, expecting someone to say something about Chris bossing them about, but no-one did. Maybe they just needed someone in charge, and they didn't care who it was.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Boy#7 Lee Da Silva leaned around the corner of the door, his sledgehammer still in his pack. Lee had been moving at a steady pace ever since he had left the bunker. He didn't have a watch, so he didn't know how long it had been since then. It must have been a few ours, since there was the first strains of sunlight from beyond his sight. He had just came across a rather large clearing, it must have been over thirty meters across. There was a tiny lake, and a road, but what had interested him was the small workshop in the centre. He had headed over to it, and now was looking inside. He pushed the door open slowly, checking for any surprises. "Anybody here? Hello? Is there fuck'n anyone here?" Lee looked around the dark room. It was a small shack that used to be a workshop. There was a main worktable in the centre of the room, then a meter gap between the table, and the work side that were on the outside walls. There several worktops and they were covered in a variety of rusty tools. A small window on the right hand wall let in the beginning of the rising sun. Lee looked around for a light switch, but found a string attached to the roof. He pulled it and the light went on, then it all kicked off. The next thing he knew, a heavy weight made him buckle and fall. He turned he head to see Boy#14 Sam Rymer. Lee slammed his elbow back and smashed Sam in the face. Sam reeled back and Lee climbed up, as Sam lay stunned. Lee began to rain in the kicks into Sam's ribs, But Sam counteracted by Holding Lee's foot and twisting it, Lee shouted in pain and stamped on Sam's foot, making him turn and pull Lee down. Sam then laid a Square punch on Lee's Jaw, crunching his bones together. Lee, screaming in pain by now, grabbed Sam's head and rammed it against the table support. Sam violently punched and kneed Lee to stop him, and grabbed His baton that was on the floor beside him, He bring it down on Lee's ribs, and did that again and again until Lee backed off. Sam began to hit him over the head, over and over, the third blow knocked out Lee, but Sam had lost control and kept hitting over and over. After about ten hits, he stopped. Blood oozed from Lee's scalp, and Sam pushed the limp body off of him. He was still alive, but badly injured. Sam looked at the Baton. It had blood smeared over it. He had lost control and he knew it. He also knew that he liked it. He liked the feeling when Lee finally went limp. It felt so...Empowering. He put his hand flat out, it was shaking violently. The adrenaline started to wear off, and Sam began to fell the pain in his face and ribs. Getting up, he took Lee's Blazer from his bag and put it on the floor to absorb the blood from his and Lee's injuries. Sam had quite alot of blood on him, but most of it was Lee's. He put the sledgehammer on the worktop by the window and dumped the rest of Lee's pack on the floor. There was nothing of real interest. It seemed like Lee's supplied weapon was the Sledgehammer, and he hadn't picked it up somewhere. He put the food in his bag, and left the water on the floor. Lee was still dead to the world. Grabbing a long bit of rope from a wall-mounted rack, Sam tied Lee's hands to a rail on the side of the worktop. Sam couldn't have Lee running off and telling everyone about what he had done. He had taken a big enough risk leaving James alive. And now James was gone, people could already know Sam was on the offensive. Sam was hoping to take people by surprise, as he had no real weapon to attack. Until he got his hands on some sort of gun, Sam was planning to take it slowly.

"Fuck'em, Fuck all of them!" Girl#11 Sam Boucher waved her short shotgun around. Over the few hours since she had met up with Becky Holmes, she had grown more confidant. Ok, the infrequent gunfire and sometimes even screams did unnerve her a bit, but she had a shotgun. She wouldn't even need to use it. Most people would just run away. Of course Sam didn't want to have to use, it but it was reassuring to have it in her hands.

"Sam, calm down. People will here us!" Girl#1 Becky Holmes grabbed Sam's arm, but she pushed away.

"Why should we be quiet? We got a shotgun. We should team up with people, yeah, team up. The more people we have-"

"The more likely we are going to be killed" Becky grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye. It was good that Sam was being confident, but she could get them killed.

"That shotgun won't do shit when it comes to it. Now shut the fuck up or you will get us both killed!" She pushed Sam away.

"Ok...ok. It just that we will be hard to beat if we got a shotgun. I reckon we are the only people on this island with a shotg-" Sam was cut off by the sound of a branch

Snapping above them on a mud hill, and the sound of a body falling. They both turned to face the figure, which was still rolling down the hill. They saw a flash of the hair, a light perm thing, and a glimpse of the face. Nether of them recognized him. Well, at least they knew it was a him.

"Oh, fuck... oa shit my ribs...ohhhh..." the body came to a rest just next to there feet. Sam instantly pointed the gun at the head.

"Who are you?" She barked at the body, nudging it with the gun muzzle. The head turned to face her, and she saw it was Boy#9 Tom Lawrence. He had never really liked him, but he seemed to be in trouble.

"Oh, man... it's me Tom Lawrence...Don't shoot...I got a arrow in my leg...can you help me up?" Sam kept the gun aimed at his head. Should she trust him? He just seemed hurt and scared.

"Help me up then!" Tom grabbed at Sam, but she just moved back.

"What weapons do you have?"

"All I got was some stupid Ice Picks." He looked at her. There was no-way he was going to tell her about the 9mm tucked in his back. Please help me up." Sam lowered the barrel the gun and put out a hand, Tom slowly got up. Sam and Becky saw the Arrow for the first time, it was about 3 inches long, and it stick out at a strange angle.

"We gotta get that thing outta there." Becky gestured to the arrow. Tom moved his hands in protest.

"No way, I tried, it hurts like a bitch. You are not touching that shit!" Tom moved his leg away from them. Sam looked at the arrow. How do you get an arrow in your leg?

"How the fuck you get it in your leg?" He looked at her.

"Some-one attacked me." Tom lied straight to her face. He wasn't a great liar, but she seemed to believe it.

"Who attacked you?" Sam pumped the shotgun. Who was out there attacking people. Who could have taken this game seriously, and started hunting down their friends? She knew George Salter had attacked Henry Cullen, but he had a shotgun.

"James Counsell. I tried to be nice to him, but he flipped or something. Just shot me in the Leg. Crazy assed motherfucker." Sam was surprised to hear James's name. She had expected him to be one of the people trying to escape from this island, not be playing the game. But, He was smart.. Maybe he had just realized that there was no-way out of the game except winning.

"You got to get it out of you, your get gangrene or some shit like that." Sam made a wild grab at the arrow. Tom moved his leg backwards, away from her grasping hand.

"I TOLD YOU! It really hurts." Tom pushed her with his hand. She carried on trying to reach it.

"Lets do it real quick." Becky suggested. Tom knew that the arrow had to be taken out, but he had tried removing just before he had fell down the hill, and it had really, really hurt. The next time he saw James, he was a dead man. Finally, he broke.

"Ok...quickly. You better do it quickly." Tom moved his leg forward.

"On the count of three" Sam took hold of the arrow. Tom clenched his Jaw, and looked down at the Arrow.

" 1...2..."

"Wait! I can't do it." Tom waved his hands. He didn't want to be in that much pain.

"... 3!" Sam pulled on the arrow and it ripped out. As the arrow head came out, it ripped a rather large chunk of flesh from around the point of entry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAH" Tom buckled and fell to the floor "SWEET

JESUS! OH MY GOD THAT HURT." He pressed down on the wound, which had already started to bleed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Becky put her finger to her mouth, If he couldn't be quiet, they would have to leave him and run.

"Mmmnmmnnnnnmmn" Tom bit his lip to keep quiet.

"We have to get moving!" Sam put her shotgun in her pack. Someone may have heard the shout and could bee already on their way.

"What about me... you just going to leave me here?" Tom worryingly looked at the two

Girls. He didn't need them, but if they left him now, he wouldn't be able to get far on his own. Tom had decided to go along with them, and try and get a hold of the shotgun at some point.

"Becky, you get one shoulder, I'll take the other" The two girls lifted him up with his shoulders and slowly moved forwards. He was heavy, but they couldn't just leave him to die.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked, screwing up his face in pain. Every time he put any weight on his leg, it hurt.

"Some huts on the west of the island."

"Oh, ok. What time is it?"

"Uhhh..." Becky looked at Tom's watch on his hand that lay across her shoulder." almost

Six"

"Damn, Six hours gone already. That broadcast will be on in a min" Tom looked at the sky. It was almost daylight. " Suns are almost up." He really didn't care about the Sun or the announcement, but he had to get some sort of small talk going. Make the girls just see him as just a friendly guy who was down on his luck. He wasn't planning on killing them, that would be unnecessary. He would just wait until their guard was completely down, and then make away with their weapons.

Fifth Hour 39 Contestants Remaining


	7. Sixth Hour 39 Remaining

Sixth Hour 39 Contestants Remaining

The Sun Slowly rose into the air. All around the Island, People stopped to hear the familiar voice that burst threw the old speaker phones positioned around the island. It was the voice they all hated, Miss Kingdon. Hated by almost all the students, she had hated them back. When the Battle Royale was offered to her, she loved the idea and gladly let the class be used. Now she stood in the Bunker, reading of the List of the dead and the danger zones.

"Morning children. Having a nice time? Here is the list of the students that have died since 1:00, in the order that they died.

Girl# 13 Lucy Philpot

Girl#19 Katie Farmer

Girl#15 Naomi Gibbs

Stop picking on the girls boys, there is plenty of boys you can get too. Girls, Stick up for yourselves! I am very disappointed by your performance, I might have to add extra Danger zones if you don't start working! And talking of danger zones, here are the co-ordinates for 3 new ones.

At 8:00, E6. At 10:00, B5, and at 12:00, F1. Remember, even if your friends are dying around you, cheer up, it may never happen. Talk Later!

"Hello Kyle!" Boy#6 Adam Self pointed his handgun at the large frame of Boy#2 Kyle Andrews. Adam had sneaked up on Kyle, who had parked to one side of the road to look at his map. He had headed north for a while, but had found nothing, so he was about head south, and Just needed a quick look at the map. Adam didn't want to steal the minivan from Kyle, but since he was hoping to collect and help his friends in some way, a type of vehicle, especially a minivan, would be useful. Kyle could walk, he didn't need it.

"Adam, what the fuck are you doing? P-p-p-put the gun down." Kyle stuttered at the sight of Adam's gun. So it was real, Miss Kingdon had said that there was guns for weapons, but he had been kind of hoping it was a bluff.

"Get out of the van Kyle. You know I am not the kinda person to do this, but I need this van." Adam stayed steady. But Kyle did not move.

"Fuck off Adam! There is no way your getting this minivan." Kyle Leaned back and crossed his hands. Adam raised the gun to be aiming at Kyle's head.

"Kyle...Don't make this difficult. I not going to kill you, I doubt I could do that, but I will shoot you in the bollocks if need be. Get out of the god damn van...Please?" The gun went down to point at Kyle's crotch. He knew Adam would shoot.

"How about we trade? I'll swap the gun for the van."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE MINIVAN YOU STUPID CUNT!" Adam pushed the barrel into Kyle's side. He didn't have time to fuck around with someone. He needed the minivan. The quicker he got it, the quicker he could find his friends. Kyle began to move outwards.

"Ok... ok, Jesus just let me get out."

"Give me the Keys Kyle." Adam put out his Left hand, and Kyle deposited the Keys. Kyle climbed out of the drivers seat. He stood beside the minivan, all the time under the watchful eye of Adam.

"There you go, now give me my bag." Kyle pointed to his pack on the passenger seat Adam reached over and gave it to Kyle.

"There you go fuckface, nice doing business with you." He started up the engine. "See you soon." the van lurched forwards, and begin to slowly move along the road. Adam felt slightly sorry for Kyle, but it had to be done.

"Later Kyle!" Adam shouted from the van as it slowly swerved from side to side. Kyle Began to walk in the same direction as the now out of sight minivan.Then he stopped, and looked around. Taking a quick decision, he headed right, and into the trees.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Boy#8 Jess Cook snarled as he pointed the Beretta 92F at the once owner of the gun, Girl#6 Shawn Terry. She was bound to a chair with rope they had found in the basement of the clinic. Shawn tried to avoid making eye contact with Jess, but he kept pacing and moving around her, forcing her to keep twisting and turning her head to avoid him. Across from him, Boy#16 James Counsell sat trying to start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. He would normally have a lighter, but at the start of the game he had been using it as a light to see his way threw the dark woods. In the confusion of his encounter with Shawn, he dropped it, and was unable to find it again.

"What's taking so long?" Jess said, looking at the stone-cold pile of wood. James looked up at him. He didn't know how to do this. Why would he? A lighter was always on hand, he never seen the need to know, so he never bothered to learn it.

"I got nothing to kick start it. And this Boy Scout way is bullshit." James couldn't keep up trying for much longer, he had seemingly had no results, and his hands were chafing and hurting. Nothing was worth this, not even a smoke.

"Keep trying, a fire would be great...I am dying for a fag." Jess kept on moving around Shawn. With the gun in his hand, he felt...unstoppable, he felt invincible.

"Why don't you tr-" Shawn tried to help, but Jess stopped her. He pushed the gun into her cheek. She could feel the cold barrel against her skin. She moved her head back, but Jess moved the gun with it.

"What did I say?" He pointed the gun at her head "Don't push me." James saw that the situation was getting a little out of control. He decided to step in. Ok, he had nothing for Shawn, but their was no reason to kill her. They weren't animals.

"Jess, when did you last take your Ritalin?" James peered up through his long blond hair. Jess hardly took his Ritalin, and it showed. The Ritalin was meant to calm him down, reduce the effects of his ADHD, but Jess had decided one day that the stuff was causing him more harm than good, and decided not to take it so often.

"Before we got on the bus...They made me take it." Jess paced up and the room, passing the gun from hand to hand. James sighed mentally. The Ritalin would be wearing off by now, Jess would only get more hyper and unpredictable. That was the last thing they both needed.

"Shit, Have you got it on you now?" James indicated to Jess's bag." Is it in there?" Jess shook his head, a smile on his face.

"No, I threw it out of the bus window. Why do you want some?"

"No, you can be a prick when you have not taken it." Jess just smiled and shook his head, as if to say "Whatever"

"He's right" Shawn Whispered. Jess heard her comment, and he grabbed her by the neck with her free hand.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Jess pushed the gun into her eye, but not pressing to hard. Then, he took a long deep breath. Controlling his urges, he stepped back.

"I should have killed her earlier... I should have you know?" Jess once again swapped the gun from one hand to the other. James meanwhile, had given up on the wood, and was now drinking from a water bottle in his pack.

"Jess, Your lucky you had that Vest. If you had not had that-" Jess cut James off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, she would have shot me in the heart and I would be dead. But why are we

keeping her alive?" Jess waved the gun around, ignoring the rules he had read on the instruction manual they had found in Shawn's pocket.

"Because..." James stopped trying at the fire. " Because she...I don't know. But we aren't going to just kill her...We aren't animals. We are civilized humans, and no matter how fucked up this situation we are in, we aren't going to resort to killing people. Thats what they want us to do..." But, despite James's mini-speech, Jess still hadn't changed his mind.

"Lets kill her now James, right here, right now, bam, bam. Job done."

"NO" James got up, quickly moved over to Jess and slapped him. He had to knock some sense into the boy. "We are not killing her, because we aren't playing the game...Ok?" Jess meekly nodded.

"Did you here tha-"

"What did I say?" Jess pushed the gun back in Shawn's face. James sighed. Did Jess listen to him at all?

"JESS!" James grabbed Jess by the shoulders. "Let her speak for once. Carry on Shawn."

"I was going to say, Did you here that noise outside." Shawn wasn't lying. She had heard a noise outside. Seeing she was tied up, and had no way of defending herself, she needed to make sure James and Jess weren't attacked, even if she had a growing hate for them.

"Oh, shit." James grabbed his crossbow from the old and battered table next to him. Jess looked to James, and then looked back at Shawn.

"You better not be lying" Jess pointed the gun at Shawn again. "Because if you are...BAM" Jess laughed, and moved towards the door. He hesitated for a moment, before throwing it open. Peering outside, Jess saw five people. Well, five girls. They were in some sort of line, standing just in front of the tree line on the opposite side of the road. On the very left was Girl#3 Michelle Stone, clutching a Screwdriver. To the right of her was Girl#9 Laura Everard, who had a hand Axe resting on her right shoulder. On the right of Laura was Girl#16 Ashley Marks. She clutched a Tazer in her hand. She was turned to face the girl to her right, Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines. In her hands was a MAC-10 machine gun. The carrying strap run over her shoulder. And on the very right of the group was Girl#4 Jess Owen. She clutched the small Walther PPK in one hand. Jess counted them, and noted their weapons. He was outnumbered, and out gunned. There was a split second pause between him thinking this and them seeing him standing there, gun in hand. A strange moment happened, when time seemed to freeze, and everyone remained still. Then Jess made the first move, and everything went back to normal speed. While all this was happening, James had opened the back door, and checked to see if they were surrounded. The back was clear, the small clearing of trees empty. Jess lifted up his gun, and without aiming, fired. It was merely meant as a warning shot, to scare the girls away. Instead, the girls retaliated, and Jess slammed the door shut as he saw Charlotte raise the MAC-10 towards him. Jess grabbed the Chair beside the door, and doing like he had seem in so many movies, hooked it under the door handle. There was a shout from James, who was running from the other side of the room.

"What the fuck is going on over here Jess?" Jess shook his head, and looked at James.

"About five girls, all with weapons. We gotta run!" James continued running, but changed direction. He headed for where their packs were. He reached the table, and with one hand grabbed his pack, and with the other threw Jess's pack over to Jess. Then James lifted up his crossbow.

"Ok, the back's clear. Lets move now!" They both ran to the door. The reached it at roughly the same time. It had closed by itself after James had rushed back in, and as Jess opened it, James looked across to Shawn.

"Sorry." The front door moved violently as something pounded it from the other side. James knew it was time to leave. He followed Jes, who had already moved out of the door frame. The both took a step outside, and came to a stop. In front of them, between them and the tree line, was Jess Owen. She had the gun pointed at them, but it shook all over the place. Jess looked down to the Beretta in his hands. Jess didn't know he had a bullet-proof vest on. If he was going to move, he had to do it now, before more of the girls turned up. Jess moved quickly forward, and before she was aware of what was going on, he was right next to her. His right hand (With the gun in it) was high above his head. Jess panicked, and pulled the trigger. _BAM_. Jes didn't seem phased by the shot, and he brought the gun down onto the side of Jess's head. The blow knocked her out cold. Jess crumpled, and fell to the ground. Jess went to pick up her Walther, but as he reached down to retrieve it, Girl#16 Ashley Marks came around the side of the Clinic. She saw them, and turned her head to the others.

"HURRY! OVER HERE" James grabbed Jess by the shoulder, and pulled him towards the trees.

"Leave the fucking pistol! Run!" They both sprinted into the trees, disappearing just before the rest of the girls came around the corner, weapon's at the ready. They all rushed over to Jess, who remained still on the ground. Laura crouched down beside her, and looked up to the others.

"Come on them, Help be get her inside!"

"Hey, are there any car keys in there?" Boy#19 Jordan Windard shouted to the out-of-sight body of Boy#15 Francis Lynn. They had been the petrol station for several hours now. They had found something to eat that wasn't gone off, and had some of the water that was given to them in their olive green packs. Now, Jordan's and Francis's minds and turned to the game. Jordan wanted to get the car outside running, as if they had a car, they could easily travel around the island, and find other people who were against the game. They had been looking around the building for anything useful.

"Yeah!" A hand popped out of the door frame with Keys on one finger. A smile crossed Jordan's face. This would make things a lot easier. Now they had the car, it would be plain sailing from here.

"Give them here" Jordan grabbed the Keys as he walked towards the front door of the small 24-hour garage. He had unlocked the door with another set of keys he had found. It made no sense to keep it unlocked. Opening the door, he stopped and tuned to speak to Francis.

"I am just going to check if the car works."

"Ok." Jordan smiled. Francis never talked much. He was the quiet one in their group. Instead of trying to be part of the conversation like everyone else did, Francis just watched, and listened. Jordan liked it about him, he didn't feel the need to talk and make himself heard. Jordan turned and stepped out of the door into the morning light, slowly walking over to the car. It was cold. It seemed colder that it had been in the early hours. As he walked up the car, he noticed that morning dew had settled on the car, making it look like it had just rained. Not that it was important, he just noticed this. Jordan stepped up to the drivers door, and after a very brief pause, he opened the door and climbed inside. Jordan bent down and put the keys in and turned them. The engine started up with a splutter and them it hummed like it should have. He couldn't help but smile. The tank was almost full, and the engine didn't sound like it had any problems. It looked like there was going to be no problems from the car. He turned the engine off again and got out, walking back to the front of the garage, Jordan thought he saw something move in the edge of his eye. No, he must have been mistaken. He shook his head, and stepped inside the shop. Jordan closed the door and bolted the lock. He wouldn't be needing to use the door again. Francis peered out from the storeroom.

"Did it work?"

"Hell yeah!" Jordan chucked the keys into the air and grabbed them again. He put them in his pocket and pulled the revolver out and placed it on the counter.

"I found something we could use"

"What's that then?"

"This" Francis strained as he lifted up the Wooden Baseball Bat.

"What are we meant to do with that?"

"Hit someone!"

"Ohhh, I see. That would fuck someone up if you hit them" There was a nice moment, were they were silent. _THUD. _The large window behind Jordan was hit by something on the other side, causing it to splinter.Jordan and Francis turned look at it. Then Jordan realized they had to get out of there, quickly.

"Franny, go lock the back, no wait..." Jordan was confused. He threw the keys at Francis, who caught them.

"Get the car started." Francis rushed out of the door and into the little side door. Meanwhile, Jordan continued to face the window. Jordan grabbed the Smith and Western and aimed at the Glass. _BANG _the bullet wedged into the bulletproof glass. _THUD _the pole hit the window again.

"Fuck" Jordan fired off more shots into the glass. _BANG BANG BANG _It was useless, the bullets wouldn't go threw the window. Jordan knew there was only one thing he could do. he retreated back towards the Storeroom. Stopping, he grabbed a Carrier Bag and started to grab random items of food and shoving them in, he also grabbed the Baseball Bat and nail. Turning towards the door, he heard that the car had been started. _THUD _the pole hit the window again.

"FRANNY! WERE LEAVING!" Jordan began to run towards the car, and jumped into the open Passenger seat. Francis opened them door and got out, Jordan leaned over.

"Where are you going? We gotta leave now!"

"Gotta get my skateboard!" Francis went into the Door, and there was a gunshot.

"FUCK! FRANNY?" Jordan climbed out of the car and ran towards the building, with his revolver in hand, entering the storeroom, he saw Francis on the floor, clutching his stomach. There was a _BANG _and Jordan felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder, the force of the bullet spun him around and he fell to one side of the doorway. Jordan dragged himself out of the line of fire. Then he looked over to Francis, who had also dragged himself to one side of the door frame. Now leaning against the wall, he looked across to Jordan. Jordan could already see that Francis was looking far more pale than usual. Jordan had no idea who the attacker was. Maybe Francis had gotten a clear view of him before he got shot.

"Fuck... Franny, are you ok?" Jordan wished he could go over and help Francis, but he was unsure of his their attackers position.

"Fine." He smiled weakly. Jordan saw Francis move his hand away from his torso, then a sullen look went across his face. Francis wouldn't tell him, but Jordan know he was badly hurt.

"Who is it!" Jordan yelled across the small room. He had no control over the level of his voice, and it had come out much louder than needed.

"Chris... Makie" Francis was already starting to turn slightly pale. Jordan could hear him rasping. He was obviously was having trouble breathing. What took him by surprise was the identity of their attacker. Chris Makie? Chris was a big guy, yeah, but he was harmless. One of those kids that sat out of the way, and didn't really do much. Jordan hadn't done anything bad to him, nether had Francis. Why was he attacking them?

"CHRIS!" Jordan shouted Chris's name, but there was no reply. That was it, He couldn't just lay there and do nothing. He had to get Chris. Jordan pulled himself up using the wall as an aid, and rounded the corner, holding his shoulder tightly to stem the flow of blood. In his other hand was the S&W.357, which he waved around, carefully moving forward. As Jordan inched forward, he saw the side of Chris around the shelf end. Jordan had no qualms as he lifted the gun and fired, missing Chris but hitting a bottle of motor oil on the shelf in front. The oil began to pour out of the hole, and fell down onto the floor below the shelf. Jordan heard Chris mutter something under his breath, and his gun appeared from behind the shelf end. His head did not appear, and he fired randomly. _BANG. _The bullet hit the wall beside Jordan, and as Jordan was crouching down, Chris took the chance to move. Chris staggered up and moved to the front of the shop. Jordan saw the movement, and pointed the gun in Chris's direction. Jordan aimed the best he could, and with another squeeze of the trigger, another agnum round blasted out of the revolver. _BANG_. This one hit Chris square in the lower chest, as he was turning to fire at Jordan. Chris stumbled backward, and then went down. Jordan moved towards him, gun raised, He turned the corner and saw Chris holding the left side of his ribcage. Jordan pointed the gun at Chris's head. A look of sheer panic came across Chris's face.

" I am going to kill you!"Jordan snarled. His was furious. What gave Chris the right to attack him, hurt Francis, and for what? What reason? Jordan pulled the trigger. _CLICK_. The empty barrel exposed by the cylinder. Jordan was out of bullets. The look of panic melted away from Chris's face, and it was replaced by a smile. A smile that chilled Jordan to the bones. Jordan tried to back away. Opening up the chambers of the gun, all six slots were empty. It wasn't just a case of bad luck. Chris lifted his SigSauer and fired. _BANG_. But Chris had not been aiming for Jordan's torso or head. No, instead, the bullet had slammed into Jordan's knee. Jordan felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. He felt the leg buckle, and give way almost instantly. He hit the ground with a hard thump, but he didn't give himself a chance to wince. Jordan quickly pulled himself out of the line of fire by hiding behind the counter. Chris hadn't tried to fire again, and Jordan was puzzled. Why hadn't he? He must have had a clear shot for at least three seconds. Jordan didn't get it. He pulled out the spare bullets he had in his pockets, and began to reload slowly. There was a yell from the other side of the counter.

"Hey Jordan, you better check Franny, I got him right in the chest..ha ha ha ha ha." Chris chuckled. What had happened. Jordan knew some people would be more enthusiastic, but it sounded like Chris had gone nuts. Then Jordan had a brainwave. He remembered the oil, which had flooded the floor. Jordan remembered what was next to the oil. He hadn't thought much about it, but now it was too good to be true. There was boxes of firelighters..Jordan was eying up the lighter, on the low shelf beside him. Jordan took a hold of the Zippo brand Lighter from the shelf under the desktop and flicked it, the flame burst into life. He threw it at the direction of the shelf with the leaking motor oil, and a small fire started instantly. There was movement from Chris and Jordan lifted the gun to aim at the edge of the counter, but Chris did not appear. Jordan waited. But still no Chris. What was going on? Standing up very slowly, Jordan peeked over the edge, Chris had gone. Jordan got up, and staggered over to the storeroom where Francis was. The fire on the other side of the shop was already starting to grow. Jordan entered the storeroom, and looked down at Francis. He was still, too still, Jordan checked his pulse, nothing. He slammed the wall with his fist. Why did this have to happen to them? What had they done? Jordan felt like just keeling over and staying there, not moving and hoping this would all go away. But the heat that was starting to make the left side of his body burn brought him back to reality. Jordan had to get out of this place first, before it burnt down. But he couldn't leave Francis to burn. Jordan grabbed him by the armpits, and dragged him out of the back door of the building. He dragged the corpse a good five meters away before letting go. By now, the fire was starting to talk hold. Jordan dropped the revolver to one side, disgusted.

"FUCK!" Jordan shouted, hitting the dirt with his fist. He put his head in his hand, and began to weep. He looked across to Francis, who remained perfectly still. Jordan dragged himself over to the body.

"I am...so...sorry franny..." Jordan struggled to speak clearly as he cried. "I tried to get him...I didn't realize you were so badly hit...I am so sorry...So very sorry...Please forgive me..."

Boy#15 Francis Lynn Dead (38 Contestants Remaining)

"This is fucked up" Boy#12 Ben Collins shook his head. He just couldn't believe it. He and Boy#13 Adam Walters stood upon the top of the lighthouse, at the most south-western point on the island. They had only just arrived there, after spending the last six hours moving quickly away from the bunker, and heading towards the lighthouse. Now that they were there, they had decided to look out from the top, and see if the could see anything. Ben turned to his friend, Adam. Adam was one of the few people he would call his "friend". Most of the people that were in there group Ben simply hung around with, and he wasn't really that close to them. Adam, however, was one of the few that he could have a good time with, and not be worried about being called names, or having stupid pranks played on him. Adam was one of the few people that Ben felt comfortable being around. He was glad that they had managed to get together in this situation.

"Understatement of the year Ben. This is...insane..." Adam was the quiet one out of the two. Adam always preferred to be quiet, only speaking when it was truly needed. So he had gotten a reputation for being quiet, one he didn't mind at all. If it kept people from trying to talk to him when he really didn't want to talk to them, that was fine by him.

"Insane...I know...five people are dead..." Ben trailed off. He couldn't quite believe it when Miss Kingdon had announced that three people had died since they had left the game.

"You know what that means...Don't you..." Adam looked over to Ben, who was looking out down the southern side of the island. Ben turn his head.

"What?"

"It means..." Adam looked out the the island, which stretched out in front of them. "It means there are people that want to play this game...People that have already killed...It could be someone we hang around with." Ben shook his head.. It was just all too much. He returned to gazing out toward the island. Then something caught his attention. It was smoke. A vary faint plume, rising above a ridge. It was faint, but Ben could tell it was smoke. He nudged Adam.

"Hey...Is that smoke?" Ben pointed towards the smoke, and Adam quickly saw what he was pointing at. The plume of smoke rising from behind a hill.

"Someone might be in trouble...Should we go help?" Adam looked at Ben. Ben looked like he was deep in thought. Then, he somberly shook his head.

"No...no matter how much we may want to go help them, we can't risk our life's on a chance like that."

" A chance?...What if it is people dying...what if it is and we did nothing?" Adam looked at Ben. Surely Ben wouldn't be so self center as to not help someone in trouble.

"What if it's not someone in trouble. What if its just a trap set by one of the crazies that are playing this game? What if we go there, and there is someone with a gun. Or a group of people with guns? We can't take that chance. Not whilst our weapons consist of a heavy chainsaw and a pack of playing cards!" Adam slumped back to the rail, leaning against it. He hated to admit it, but Ben was right. It was simply too dangerous for them to go out without a decent weapon between them. Whoever it was at the scene of the fire, they were on their own. The thought of leaving someone helpless like that made his gut lurch, but he had no choice.

Sixth Hour 38 Contestants Remaining


	8. Seventh Hour 38 Remaining

Seventh Hour 38 Contestants Remaining

"Give me your weapons, now!" Boy#11 George Salter pumped the barrel of the SPAS 12 shotgun he held in his hand. The tall, stocky boy pointed the weapon at the two girls in front of him. They had both just been heading in a random direction when George had seen them. He had followed them for no more than ten minutes before showing himself, and pointing the shotgun. Both of them had stopped and froze. This wasn't George's first attempt at stealing weapons, he had first tried to get Henry's weapon, but he ran away, and George had fired at him. He wasn't sure if he had hit him or not, as Henry had kept running. But George had decided to keep with the same plan. He just wanted to get peoples weapons. If he got lots of weapons, then it would make it harder for the psychos that were actually playing the game to get them. George didn't plan on killing anyone, but if it was a matter of life and death...he wouldn't let morality get in the way of him surviving. It was a very twisted view, because although he wouldn't openly admit to wanting to win, he was determined not to die.

"Ok...just please don't shoot me..." Girl#10 Laura Aish took the pack from off her shoulders, and slowly opened it, careful to not make any moves which could cause George to fire. She grabbed the Desert Eagle by the barrel, and slowly lifted it up out of the bag. Georges eyes widened as she saw the gun. Laura glanced across to Girl#14 Jess Woodgate, who stood beside her. She had a glare on her face, which was staring at George. Laura had ran into Jess just after her encounter with James Shaun, and they had decided to stick together. Although they never really hung out in school, with Laura being part of the outcasts, and Jess being part of a strange group that wasn't really even part of the year, they had both decided that it would be much safer together. What the two girls intentions in the game, however, where another thing entirely.

"And you, Hand over your weapon" George pointed the shotgun at Jess, who didn't back away, or react at all.

"No! Fuck youuuu!" Jess spat in George's direction, and lifted up the large, sliver colored machete in her right hand. She pointed it wide tip towards George. He wasn't expecting this, and nether was Laura.

"Just give me the fucking machete...and no-one gets hurt" George tried to reason with Jess. There was no reason for it to get violent. All Jess had to do was hand over the Machete, and he would leave. No-one hurt, and everything would be fine. But Jess had other plans.

"You want it, come and fucking get it." She leaned forward, and swung the large blade at George, but he leapt back, and the blade cut threw thin air. George knew he had to stop her, but he didn't want to kill Jess. He just needed to stop her from being able to slash him. One good it with that blade and he would be as good as dead. George pointed the barrel of the shotgun down towards Jess's left leg, and pulled the trigger. _BD-UMM._ The shotgun shell ripped into Jess's Kneecap, and she buckled, her body falling to the ground. She kept the Machete in her right and, even though it meant landing awkwardly.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Blood was pulsing out of the wound. The pellets had almost completely ripped her knee apart. Laura stood aghast at the sight. She looked at George, who was transfixed on Jess. Laura knew she had to help Jess. If George was willing to shoot, then she had to take him out. Since he wasn't paying any attention to her, she slowly moved further to his side, hoping to get out of his line of vision. Laura may have only just met up with Jess, but she seemed like a decent person, and she couldn't just stand and do nothing.

"Give me the Machete" He pleaded with Jess. He had not wanted to fire. But he had now. Hopefully it would be all the incentive she needed to give up the machete. Jess saw in the edge of her eye that Laura was moving. She instantly knew what she was up to. She didn't look at her directly, sot that George wouldn't know. She just needed by Laura some time.

"No! I am not givin' this to you...you animal! FUCK YOU!" She screamed, and it was at that point that Laura jumped. George saw the movement in the corner of his eye, and managed to twist around half way before she hit him, and they both collapsed to the ground. The shotgun went in-between them, and George tried to push her off, but Laura grabbed his blazer and pulled him, forcing the two to roll over, and George to be onto of Laura. Then, Laura released her grip on George's jacket, and went for the shotgun, which was hanging down in the space between the two, hanging from the belt around George's shoulder. There was a quick flurry of movement between the two as they two scrambled for the gun, and a shot rung out _BD-UMM. _There was a splatter of blood, which covered George's chest and face. His expression was that of pure shock. Jess thought that He had been shot, and expected him to roll limply off Laura. But, he remained on top of her. Jess looked down at Laura. The shotgun's barrel had been pointing directly into Laura's neck when it went off, and now most of her face had been reduced to a thick, dark red sludge. Jess was repulsed at the sight, and nearly threw up. Meanwhile, George stood up. He looked around. He seemed shocked, stunned, that he had killed someone. He hadn't meant to, but i he hadn't of gotten the shotgun, Laura would have shot him. He had to do it. He looked down to Jess, who was still on the floor, her bloody hands clutching the remains of her knee.

"I... I...killed her." He looked shocked. His voice was no different. Jess looked at him. Standing above Laura's body, the shotgun already back in his hands, her blood splatter all over his front. He looked like something you would only see in a terrible nightmare.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jess screamed at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU KILL HER?" George remained still.

"I didn't want to...She...she gave me no choice..." George had a look of surprise on his face. He had to get out of there. He felt like he wanted to just run away. But he couldn't. He had to get their weapons. It was what this was all about. He had gone too far now. He pointed the shotgun at her. "

Give me the Machete!" Jess shook her head.

"NO" She lifted the Machete up. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Jess swung at George, but he simply moved backwards. He tried to move forward again. Jess knew if she swung, he would just move out of the way, so she would have to use another tactic. She suddenly and unexpectedly reached out and grabbed his left foot and pulled it with all her strength, which cause George to lose his balance and fall onto the floor. Jess saw her chance, and lifted the machete up, above her head. She began to bring it down, and swung the machete towards his chest, but George managed to lift the shotgun up, and the machete bounced off the broadside of the shotgun. He began to push back, Being much stronger than Jess, he was able to push the Machete up and back, and Jess lost grip on it. It tumbled out of her hand, and fell right next to the remains of Laura's head, which were now oozing onto the dirt. They both looked at the Machete, and then at each other. George knew that if Jess got the machete again, she could very well kill him. They both scrambled for it, and despite Jess's mad scramble, George got there first. He took a hold of the Machete with his left hand, and looked back at Jess. He looked at her face, she was snarling, like a wild animal. She wasn't going to stop trying to get him. Jess grabbed George by the Blazer, and he knew what he had to do. Lifting it up, he brought the Machete down onto the side of her head. There was a soft _CRACK_ as her head gave away, and the Machete had embedded itself into her skull. It cut in just in front of her ear, and went directly into her skull. The bade had also pushed forward her right eye, making it bulge out of her eye socket. He released his grip on the blade, and Jess's body rolled off him, and onto the floor, in between him and Laura. George looked across to Jess. He had to kill them. They had left him with no choice. George reached over, and took a hold of the Machete handle. He pulled on it, but re remained in Jess's skull. George placed his free hand on her head, and pulled on the Machete, and pushed on Jess's skull with the other. There was the sound of something cracking, and the blade came out. Blood began to seep out of the rack in Jess's head. George shook the large silver blade, which was now covered with crimson red blood, and several chunks of what could only be brain matter came off. George felt a overwhelming urge to vomit, and as he leaned over into the bushes, he felt the warm stinging of vomit rush up his throat, and George vomited onto the ground beside him, which was still damp from the morning dew. George could see the two girls in the corner of his eye. It was a bloodbath.

Girl#10 Laura Aish Dead (37 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#14 Jess Woodgate Dead (36 Contestants Remaining)

"This is it?" Boy#3 Jason Kennelly stood on the middle of the small fishing trawler. It was no longer than ten meters long, and about five meters wide. Towards the bow of the boat was a tiny covered three walled hut, which contained the boats wheel. At the back if the ship, by the bow, there was a slightly higher part of the deck, which the engine was located under. The other four members of the group, Boy#17 James Hill, Boy#5 Chris Chapman, Boy#18 James Hill and Boy#4 Simon Chidgy all stood on the short wooden jetty, which stuck out from the concrete built dock area. There was several buildings next to the waterfront, most of them nothing more than sheds and huts. The main building, however, a large, two story house was almost on top of the waterline. They had only just arrived at the docks, having spent the last hours moving quickly threw the trees. They had only stopped once, to mark the positions o f the danger zones on their maps and putting a line threw the names of the dead. Now they were at the dock, they were just hoping to be able to leave as soon as possible. However, it seemed that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Yeah, It can fit us easily" Chris walked into the covered cabin in the middle and messed around with some switches. Nothing happened. The boat looked like it had not worked for some time. None of them knew how long the island had been empty for, but the boat had not been used for at least an year.

"No-one cares if it's roomy or not...Does it fuckin' work or not?" Jim asked, He just wanted to get away from this place. It had only been six hours, and he had already been chased my a loonie with a magnum. And the broadcast proved it, People were willing to kill each other. Jim didn't want to hang around. He kind of wanted to go look for the rest of his friends, such as Adam Walters and Adam Self, or James Counsell, but if there was only once chance to escape, he couldn't reject it.

"Well, there is no fuel...Plus it feel like it's tilting to one side, maybe a hole or something...We could use it, but what if we get out deep, and the bastard starts to sink?" Jason walked up and down the boat, checking stuff. He didn't know anything about boats, but he knew that if it was a serious problem, he would probably spot it.

"Well. It looks like it'll stay afloat, but we kinda need fuel. Where are we going to get that?" Simon looked around the the other boys. He felt kind of out of place in this group. Ok, Jason and Chris didn't normally hang around with Jim and James, but they sometimes did. Simon however, never hung around with them. So as the rest of the group talked and joked amongst each other, he felt distinctly out of place.

"Well...think about you retard! We are at a dock. Where would boats normally refuel?" James mockingly made fun of Simon's question. Although it was a valid question, James couldn't help himself. Simon wasn't one of their group, and over he last five years, James had been making fun of anyone who wasn't in his group. Now it happened almost involuntary.

"Well, lets not just sit around here waiting for it to find itself..It has to be around here somewhere!" Chris climbed back out of the boat and onto the jetty, and started to walk towards the building. Everyone slowly started following him, with the exception of Jason, who remained on the boat. He wanted to make sure that the pony real problem with the boat was the lack of fuel, and there wasn't some big surprise waiting for them. They quickly checked the buildings that constituted the dock. It was Jim who found the petrol pump. Sadly, it was completely empty. Not a single drop came out of the nozzle. They had regrouped at the front of the building, with Jason joining them. He told them that the only problem with the boat was that there was no fuel.

"Well, we can still use the boat right? It floats doesn't it?" James asked the whole group as they stood in front of the two storied building.

"What if they have some sort of patrol boat? If we had an engine, we might have a chance of getting away before they notice. No engine means...well, we would have to use paddles...They'll see us leaving a mile away." Jason knew that they probably have patrol boats. He didn't know how far it was to mainland, and it wasn't visible from here, but someone was bound to try and swim to shore."

"Well, we won't be able to do anything with these collars on...they will just blo-" Jim was cut off by Chris, who raised his hand to his mouth, and put one finger over his lips. Everyone looked at him.

"Can you hear that?...I can hear an engine!" Everyone fell silent, as they all strained their ears to listen to the sounds around them. Then, one by one, they heard it. A faint, high pitched engine sound. As it got closer, they could hear more detail. It was a old, badly kept engine, which kept banging and wheezing. Everyone turned to face it direction of origin, the road which continued west along the coast. A large grouping of Hedges obscured the further view of the road, so all they could hear was the engine get louder and louder. Everyone raised the weapons they had, with Chris lifting up the Uzi he was given, and the rest holding up blunt objects that they had found around the dock, with Jim clutching a metal pipe, Jason clutching a piece of timber, Simon a broom handle, and James a small, dagger shaped piece of wood. The vehicle in question finally came into view from behind the hedges. It was a battered, dirty white Toyota Space Cruiser, which had seen better days. The bull bars on the front of the minivan looked loose, and the windshield was covered in grime, with only the clean spots made by the windscreen wipers giving a clear sight into the front seat, and, more importantly, the driver. Chris focused to see who it was. All he could see was a slightly pale while face, with glasses on. The minivan continued on its course. Then, the driver seemed to notice the group of people with weapons almost directly in front of him. The van swerved sharply, almost going onto two wheels as it veered sharply to the left. But whoever was driving must have not have known what was to his left, as the minivan plowed into a rather large hedge, and disappeared. The group heard a loud _CRASH, _And then a loud beeping noise as the horn was pressed continuously. Chris looked back to the others.

"You can't tell me that person is a threat!" He lowered his Uzi, and it hung once again around his waist. The others slowly lowered their weapons. Jason stepped forward.

"We gotta help them...What if their hurt." He was already moving forward as he spoke. It didn't matter who they were, they needed help, and Jason wasn't the kind of person to refuse that. When he looked back, half way across the small road, he saw that the others were following him. It was good so see that they had not abandoned their humanities. He rushed over to the hedge, which now had a large hole in it. He slowed down to a slow walk now. The sound of the mini van's horn blaring in his ears. He looked into the hedge. Jason saw the minivan, about five meters into the woods. It had narrowly missed two large trees, and had came to a stop because of a small dip in the ground. Jason moved quickly towards the door. When he looked back this time, he saw everyone else standing by the edge of the hedge. Jason moved carefully to the door. He looked into the window. Jason saw a figure slumped over the steering wheel. They were wearing a blazer, and their long, brown hair was roughly forced into a ponytail, which fell roughly down their back. Jason leaned in, and pulled their head off the steering wheel, stopping the horn from blaring out. Jason gently rested the person against the seat. Looking at them, he instantly recognized who it was. Boy#6 Adam Self. Jason looked at Adam. He had a cut on his forehead that Jason assumed he had just got from the crash, and one of the lenses in his glasses was cracked. Jason was thankful that it was Adam. He and Adam went back along way. They had known each other since they were about eight. They had been to the same primary school, and had been put in the same tutor in St Augustine's. Although they had somewhat drifted apart, they were still good friends. Jason was glad Adam had turned up. Although he didn't show it in lessons or exams, Adam was a bright guy. Jason was sure that if anyone could figure a way out of this situation, Adam was one of them. Jason looked back to the rest of the group, who were still waiting by the roadside.

"It's Self..." They all moved forward. Soon, the whole group was huddled around the drivers seat door.

"Is he ok?" James asked. Jason looked at him.

"I think so...I mean, it wasn't a major crash..He's probably just got concussion." Jason gently shook Adam, but he didn't wake up. Jason was slightly worried. He couldn't have been going more than twenty miles an hour.

"Where did he get a minivan? Do you think there is more cars on this island?" Chris looked at the Minivan. Boy, if they had found this, they would have gotten to the dock well before six. Had Adam stolen this, or had he found it? Lots of questions were bubbling around in Chris's mind.

"Hey...Look at this!" Jason spoke with a surprised tone as he lifted Adam's shirt to reveal a gun, wedged beneath his belt.

"You think that was his given weapon?" Simon inquired. Jason went to take the gun, when a hand grabbed his, and stopped him. It was Adam's hand. Jason looked up, and Saw that Adam was awake.

"Don't think about touching my gun...you damn dirty thief." He let out a crooked grin. Adam let go, and Jason withdrew his hand. Adam turned and jumped when he saw the rest of the group standing by the window. Jason seemingly spoke for all of them.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Adam smiled at the question. He was having a strange day.

"Well, after I left the bunker, I spent the first few hours wondering around in the dark...Met Bruno by the way, told me that Lil is playing the game. Then, I find this minivan, and decide to head for the dock. I get there, and see you guys, holing your weapons up and staring at me...I try to turn around, but Since the only driving experience I have is playing Dayyyytona and Outrun in arcades, I end up crashing..." Adam looked at the cracked lens in his glasses. "And I broke my fucking glasses?...that's just great."

"Why did you decide to head here?" Jim asked. Jason moved away from the front of the window, and made way for Jim. He had Adam had become close friends in St Augustine's, and Jason knew when to get out of the way.

"A boat...I thought there would be a boat...Was I right?"

"Yeah, there is a boat...no fuel though." Jim eyed up the minivan. "Couldn't we use the petrol from this baby? Adam shook his head in response to Jim's query.

"No...This things petrol...Boats and other machinery run on Diesel. Sorry, but we are shit out of luck." Adam rubbed his neck. " I think I have whiplash..."

"Come on...Lets get this thing back on the road...Then we can think about what to do next." Chris looked at Adam. He changed gear, and then put his foot on the pedal. The van lurched backwards.

"I think I can do that...Don't quote me though."

Boy#10 Chris Makie was feeling like he was about to pass out hen he saw the figure of somone moving up the rough dirt path he had speedily ran up. He had been trying to get as far away from the petrol station as possible, but he had clutched his chest and fell to one side, rolling down a ditch that was to one side of the path. Whoever it was, he didn't care. He needed help. Or maybe it was to late for help, and Chris just wanted someone to be there. Even he didn't know anymore. He could hardly make out that it was a person, and Chris was sure his eyesight was going.

"Please... Help me...you have to...help me!" The figure stopped in their tracks, and looked straight at him. Then, they rushed forward, towards him. Chris thought about lifting up the gun in his right hand and firing, but what was the point?

"Chris?...Chris is that you?" The person finally come close enough for Chris to recognize. The long black hair, the wire-rimmed glasses. He knew instantly who it was. It was Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. She was his girlfriend. He had spent the first hour desperately searching for her. He thought she must have been killed. He had wanted to be with her so much. He thought she was dead.

"Heather?...Help me..." When Heather crouched down beside Chris, he let go of his chest. His hand dropped to his side, and exposed the gunshot wound. His shirt was ripped, from where Chris had ripped it apart to see how bad the injury was. There was a perfectly round hole in the side of his ribcage, and blood was flowing freely out of the wound. Heather gasped in horror as she saw the wound.

"Oh my god Chris, who did this?" She placed her hand on top of the wound, in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood. Instead, it flowed out of the gaps between her hand and his chest. She looked up at him. Chris saw her eyes. He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't tell her that he had attacked and killed two people. Chris knew he was dying, and he didn't want to disappoint her with his last few breaths.

"I did it..." Chris wheezed. "I fell down a hill...The gun went off...I am sorry. " Heather shook her head.

"Oh you stupid idiot!" She clutched his head close to her with her free hand. "But I am here now...That's what matters."

"Heather...it's...hard to...breathe..." Chris wheezed, trying to get more air into his lungs, which were slowly filling with blood. Chris's head started to go limp and start to droop, and Chris could feel the wounld sapping the life out of him.

"Hold on Chris. Please." Heather tried to keep Chris's up, since he had lost the strength to keep it up himself. She didn't want it to end like this...No-not like this.

"I am... sorry... heather" Chris choked and spat out some blood. She gently shook him.

"What for? What did you do?" Chris smiled to himself. This was it. He was near the end now. But he could tell her, she couldn't know what he had done.

"I was going...to look for you...but..." He stopped.

"That's ok Chris, were together now." Heather had just kept on running as soon as she left the bunker. She had completely forgot about Chris until she had time to stop and think.

"Do you...love me?" Chris asked Heather. Chris wanted to hear it, one last time. Their relationship had been a long one, they had been out several times, and broken up several times. But Chris had felt like this time would work.

"What? Of course I love you" Heather kept Chris clutched in her arms, close to her chest. She had something she should have told him, but she couldn't. It would brake his heart. And this was his final moments. She couldn't do it to him.

"Really?" Chris looked into her eyes. She looked serious. He hoped she was.

"Yes!" Heather smiled. "And I always will do!" Chris smiled. Thank god... he had been worried that she didn't feel the same way as him. But she did. She really did.

"Ok... I love you...Heath..." Chris trailed off, and his head drooped. Heather held him close to her chest one last time. She knew he was dead. They should have spent their last few hours together, not be apart and find each other like this. Heather moved his head away, and looked into his eyes, which were blankly staring into nothingness. She hadn't told him. She should have, but she didn't. No she could. Now she could put her mind at rest.

"I don't love you Chris, but I once did...I will never forget you...I am sorry...I am so sorry..." All around was silent, apart from the sound of Heather weeping.

Boy#10 Chris Makie Dead (35 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#18 Lucy Hather stared blankly out of the window. She had seen everything that happened at the petrol station, and its aftermath. She looked away from the window, and around the small room she was in. It was one of the bedrooms of one of the two-storied house that was in the middle of the hamlet. She had arrived there around three, having ran since she had bumped into Kirsty. She had grown tired of running, and decided that the house she had entered would be a good hiding place. Lucy had rushed up the stairs, and barricaded herself into one of the bedrooms that had a window facing the road. She had pushed the heaviest items in the rooms, the bed, and the set of drawers. She was now in a spot by the window, by the corner of the room. Her given weapon was a small medicine tablet container, which had Potassium Cyanide written on it. Inside was several small, grayish tablets, which looked very similar to any other tablets she had seen. She had managed to find a piece of wood within the house, and although it wasn't very large, and would probably break with the first thing she hit, Lucy knew it was the best weapon she was going to have. She looked out of the window once more. She could see the petrol station. It was still on fire, the whole of the interior of the building was filled with smoke and flames. The fire had only just spread outside, where it seemed to hold back. Lucy was just glad that it didn't get near the pump, although she didn't even know if they had fuel in them or not. She had seen the whole thing unfold. She had seen Chris Makie hitting the bulletproof window with a iron pole. She had seen Jordan and Francis trying to escape, Francis rushing back in whilst Chris climbed threw the hole in the smashed window. Then she had heard a gun shot. Jordan heard it too, and had run into the petrol station. There were more gunshots. Some shouting, and then everything was quiet for a moment. Then Chris came crawling out of the hole in the window. He got up, and staggered away from the petrol station, running into the early morning light. Lucy had watched all of this unfold. She had seen Jordan dragging out Francis's body as a fire began to take a hold of the building. She watched in silence as he beat his fists raw against the ground, kicking and screaming. She had thought about going down there and talking to him, but she could risk it… She couldn't trust anyone on the island. When she had been running threw the trees at the start of the game, she had been disorientated. She had heard gunshots, shouts. It had all been confusing. She had just ran, as fast and as far as she could. Kirsty had been right. She couldn't trust anyone. Three people had been killed in the space of five hours. This meant that someone was playing the game. It could be someone she would never expect, someone she wouldn't think of being wary. Even her best friends could be the ones responsible. That thought chilled Lucy to the bone. This whole game sickened her. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. In the very first moment after she had been released from the bunker, Lucy thought about shouting, getting other people that thought the same to group up.

Seventh Hour 35 Contestants Remaining


	9. Eighth Hour 35 Remaining

Eighth Hour 35 Contestants Remaining

"Jess, Jess? Are you Ok?" The voice seemed to echo in Girl#4 Jess Owen's head. Everything felt heavy, and her head was throbbing. It felt like her brain was to big for her head, or she had a few too many drinks the night before..For a few seconds, Jess's mind was on her head, and she completely forgot the horrible situation she was in. Then, she opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the roof above her. Thats when it all kicked back in. The bunker, and the few frantic hours in the night. And, of course, the short meeting with Jess cook that had ended with her being knocked out. She leaned forward slightly, and looked around. She was in a building. Jess had no idea where she was. But next to her, and a chair beside the hastily made bed, sat the petite form of Girl#9 Laura Everard. She had been sitting there ever since they had brought Jess in from outside. The others had just assured her that it would all be fine, but Laura had been worried. People who had been knocked out woke up in a few minutes. Instead, Jess had been out cold for over an hour. Laura had been just hoping she would respond to once last effort to wake her, when Jess had awoken. Jess looked at Laura, who seemed to be double. Seemed...well, felt like she had concussion.

"Are you ok?...Does your head hurt?" Laura tried to speak quietly. But it still seemed loud to Jess. Jess looked at her, and then focused. Her view of Laura focused, and she wasn't so blurry anymore.

"My head is killing...And I am seeing double..." Jess looked around...She still didn't know where she was. "Where are we?" Jess closed her eyes, and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, there was only a slight improvement.

"Your in the clinic...We carried you in here after Jess knocked you out...We made a makeshift bed out of a table and a mattress we found in the basement." Jess looked around. Jess and James were no-where to be seen. Had they ran away? Did they have to hurt any of the other members of her group?

"What about Jess and James?" Laura shook her head. They had all been too distracted with Jess to even think about chasing after them, let alone try to catch them. She dreaded to think who else the might have run into.

"They ran away..We didn't chase after them...but guess what..." Laura nodded her head over to the middle of the room, where a medium build girl was sitting, quietly. Her hands were in her lap, and she just seemed to be in some sort of trance. The girl was Girl#5 Shawn Terry. She had been very quiet since the girls had untied her. Partly because she was just scared, and partly because she didn't particularly trust them. "They had beat up and tied her to a chair...Stole her weapon...We found her after we brought you in..." Laura shook her head. She hadn't believed it. Ok, she could understand Jess shotting at her, he could have been just surprised. But Shawn was proof that people were playing the game.

"Is she ok?" Jess leaned forward. She had never been particularly close to Shawn, but it was shocking to hear that someone would do that.

"Yeah...just a little shocked...I don't blame her..." Laura leaned back in the chair. Jess, her vision now starting to return to normal, looked around. She couldn't see the other three girls. Where were they? Jess snapped her head back to Laura.

"Where are Charlotte, Ashley and Michelle?" Laura sat forward again.

"They went to find some more wood, to board up the windows, make this place safe." Jess was confused. Make this place safe? They were trying to get to the docks at the bottom of the island. Why would they stop here? The clinic wasn't even half-way down he island.

"safe?...What happened to the dock? Why aren't we heading there?" Laura had stood up whilst Jess spoke, and then turned around once she had finished.

"It's too dangerous out there...Whilst you were out, there was been loads of gunshots...and what looks like a big fire in the middle of the island. If we try to go to the dock now, it would be sucside." Jess shoulders slumped. She knew Laura was right, but they couldn't just sit and wait whilst everyone killed themselves. The whole point of going to the dock was to get help, to get the game stopped as quick as they could. If they waited, it would just be about their own survival. They couldn't just sit and let everyone die, could they? There was the sound of a commotion from outside, Jess looked to the table beside her bed. Her gun wasn't there. She looked across to Laura, who was clutching her weapon, the hand axe.

"Where's my gun?" Laura froze.

"Ashley took it..." Jess clenched her teeth. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ashley and Charlotte, it was just that this game was changing people. And Laura had let them take the two most powerful weapons, and go "look" for wood. For all Jess knew, she might never see them again. She grabbed the screwdriver that was on the table, and both Jess and Laura went to see who was outside, the burst open the back door of the clinic, and saw...Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines, with Girl#16 Ashley Marks. In between them, with both of them helping to support the girl in between them. The girl was thin, and slightly gangly. Her long black hair, which was normally tied behind her hair, was rough, and strands were against her face. Her blazer was open, and Jess could see a large red patch right in the middle of her stomach. Girl#3 Michelle Stone remained limp as Charlotte and Ashley brought her in. Jess rushed to their aid, as did Laura. They quickly moved her into the clinic, and placed her down on the mattress that Jess had been laying on moments before. The blood had seeped across most of Michelle's shirt by this point. Jess started to panic as she surveyed the scene. A simple plan formed in her head, and since it was the best she could come up with, she decided to go with it. She looked across to Charlotte, who was standing next to the bedside table.

"Go get some of those sheets we found in the basement" Charlotte instantly began moving towards the basement door, nearly sprinting. Jess then looked over to Laura, who was stood next to one of the large tables. On the table was the item that Jess wanted. A large roll of gaffa tape. She nodded to Laura.

"Chuck over the tape, on the table!" Laura turned, grabbed the tape, and threw it with one solid motion. Jess caught it, and placed it down beside her. Then, Charlotte was back, clutching a medium sized sheet. She reached the mattress, and passed the sheet over to Jess. Jess tore a straight strip off the cloth. Then she reached over to Michelle, and ripped her shirt. The cloth fell to one side, and Jess looked at the bullet wound on Michelle's stomach. Jess pressed the white sheet strip over the wound. Then she looked over to Laura and Charlotte.

"Lift her up, so i can wrap it around" Laura and Charlotte moved in closer, and lifted up Michelle's midsection. Jess quickly wrapped the strip around Michelle's torso, it going around at least three times. Then she took the tape, and without skipping a beat, wrapped it over Michelle's stomach, securing the cloth. She wound it around several times, and them ripped off the roll. Then Laura and Charlotte gently put Michelle down again. Jess looked at them both.

"What now?"

"Hello? I know your in here" Boy#19 Elliott Jones slowly opened the door, careful of every movement. In his hand, his GPS device was beeping, making a odd _ping_ noise which told him hat someone was right next to him. On the display, the two circles that had slowly been coming together as he walked toward the house had become one, flashing icon. He knew someone was in the house. He just hoped that they were friendly. The house was a small, two story house next to the sea, with the road that went around the whole island right next to it. As Elliott stepped inside the building, he could see the rooms layout. There was a table and some chairs, all of which was illuminated by the sunlight streaming threw the window. He looked around. The only noise was his breathing, and the gentle crashing of the sea. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Hello?" Elliott spoke louder this time. He took a few steps inside. No-sign of life. He slowly moved over to the stair,s and carefully peered up the stairs, but their was nothing. After making absolutely sure there was no-one hiding downstairs, Elliott slowly made his way up the stairs. The tiny sound of the floorboards underneath his feet were turned into massive yawnings, the blood pounding in his ears almost deafening him. When he reached the landing at the top, three doors faced him. He smirked to himself. He had to pick one. He pushed open the middle one, and stepped inside. It was a normal bedroom. Quite small, with just a bed, a bedside table, and a window, which he could see the trees from which he had emerged from. He checked there was nobody behind the door. Nothing. Strange, he thought. The PDA couldn't be lying, could it? What kind of mind games would they to play on him and his fellow classmates? Elliott shook his head at that thought. Going back to the landing, he slowly opened the second door. It seemed like another bedroom. Then, all hell broke loose. Elliott saw a figure move quickly from behind the door, and saw something move towards him in a swiping pattern. Elliott had just enough time to move himself backwards, but still the silver item cut threw the fabric of his white shirt, and he felt them sting of it cut into the flesh of his torso. Then, he looked at the face of his attacker. It was someone he recognized. It was one of his friends. His good friends. The short ginger hair, the light freckles over his face, the short body shape, it was all as he remembered. But his cheeky smile was gone. Instead was a look of steely determination. It was the face of Boy#21 Henry "Bruno" Cullen. Elliott took another step backwards, not realizing the staircase was just behind him, he tumbled and fell, rolling down the stairs with little grace, twisting limbs the wrong way, and finally come to a stop as he smacked his head on the stone floor of the kitchen area. Henry's eyes widened, and the flick-knife, which he had been gripping tightly, fell from his hand, and hit the ground with a _Clatter_. He had no idea who it was. He had heard shouting, then saw the door to the room he was hiding in open. He had panicked, and striked first. It was only after he had swiped at the supposed attacker that he had recognized him. He looked at Elliott's limp body at the bottom of the stairs. What if he had killed him? Henry didn't want to be a killer. He didn't want to play the game. But Elliott didn't seem to be moving. Was he dead? Henry slowly moved down the stairs towards him, looking carefully at him fro signs of life. He reached the bottom, and stood over Elliott. Suddenly, and without warming, Elliott's eye shot open, and he let out a loud noise, which was not quite a scream, but ore of a groan.

"It's ok! I don't wanna hurt you!" Henry quickly rushed to stop him from panicking. Elliott looked unconvinced, and his eyes darted around.

"Why the hell did you attack me?" He looked down at his torso, and saw the slashed shirt, with a little trickle of blood coming from the cut on his stomach. "I am bleeding! I'm fucking bleeding!"

"I thought you were playing the game, I just saw someone, and I didn't reckonize you...I panicked!...I...sorry." Henry felt the pang of guilt go threw his body, and rest in his gut. Elliott just shook his head.

"Look what they are doing to us...Turing as against each other. This is exactly what they wanted us to do." Elliott slowly got up, with Henry giving him a hand. They moved moved into the main room downstairs. Elliott caught sight of Henry's arm, which was bloody, a old cloth wrapped around it.

"What happened to your arm?..." Elliott hesitated, raising a eyebrow. "Did someone attack you?" Henry sighed and leaned against the kitchen table, clutching the arm with his hand.

"Yeah...It was right at the start of the game..." He paused, seemingly lost for words. " Lets just say that its a safe bet that Lil's playing the game" Elliott was shocked. He hadn't expected some like George Salter to play the game. Ok, some of the weirder classmates he could almost imagine doing it, but Lil?

"Jesus...Lil's playing?" Elliott was genuinely shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, and the last I saw of him, he was carrying around one mother of a gun. I think it was a shotgun or something." Henry Felt his arm, it had stopped bleeding, but had bled right threw his shirt, coloring it an awful read. He had lost a lot of blood. He felt quite weak, but he couldn't let on to Elliott.

"Well, I hope everyone else just manages to stay out of his way..."

"Yeah, I guess so. They might not be as lucky as me." Henry sounded quite serious. He knew he had just got away by sheer luck.

"HELLO? HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Girl#17 Keighley Markem shouted into the megaphone that she had been given to her as her weapon. She didn't see the funny side. Crouched in a hedge not too far from the bunker, she had almost given up when she pulled the large, bright red and white megaphone out of the pack. Keighley had heard the noises in the distance, what she knew in the back of her mind was gunfire. She had wondered threw the trees until it had got light. She didn't run into anyone, but the sounds of gunfire and the occasional scream scared her witless. When it got light, she headed toward the nearest hill that she could find, Which was where she was now. At the top at the hill, she took out the megaphone. It was a big gamble, because she was broadcasting her position to everyone near her, good and bad. She knew that someone playing the game could hear her, but she needed to find someone, anyone who wasn't playing the game. She couldn't stand the idea of being alone. So she decided to take the risk.

"HELP, IS ANYONE THERE. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE COME JOIN ME." She shouted once more. Still nothing. She didn't hear the rustling of bushes, the quick thuds of footsteps. It was quiet, apart from the birds, she could hear nothing.

"HELLO? PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK ME, I WANT TO JOIN UP WITH SOME-ONE. ANYONE? PLEAS-" She stopped talking, and slowly turned around. She could feel a pair of eyes on her back. As she turned around, the shape of Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram came into view. She had her blonde hair slicked back and tied in a small knot at the back of her head. She wore her school uniform like everyone else, except she kept three of the buttons undone, her shirt making a v shape on her chest. Keighley was worried. Sibohan was not part of her friends, she was far more popular than Keighley. She had no idea what Siobhan's take on the game would be. She was standing slightly hunched, with her pack over her shoulder. She looked scared. She looked really scared.

Stay there!" Keighley shouted at Siobhan, and she froze. Keighley wielded the megaphone like a weapon.

"I am not playing!" Siobhan pleaded, sounding genuine. Kieghley let the megaphone hang at her side.

"Oh thank god, Someone who isn't playing this fucked up game." She was so thankful that she had managed to find someone who wasn't playing. Siobhan kept looking around, a worried look in her eyes.

"Ok, but we got to go, people will be coming because of your shouting...and not good people ether" Siobhan turned and started down the hill, and Kieghley grabbed her pack and ran after her. Was it really that bad?

"What? Is this all really that bad?" Keighley asked Siobhan as the quickly moved down the hill, being careful not to slip on the wet grass.

"Yes, You wouldn't believe whats been going on in the last few hours, I have only seen a bit of it, but I know we need to get moving." Keighley was worried about what Siobhan was telling her. She had been worried when she had heard gunshots, but surely, surely it hadn't come down to that already?

"Yeah, I ran into a large group of people, Jim Shaun and all his...cronies. They had guns, I saw them, but I don't think they saw me..." Siobhan paused. "I overheard what what they were saying though, they were talking about finding people, I took off after that" Keighley was shocked to hear that there was a large group of people looking for blood. He didn't know what to say.

"Well...what do we do?"

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy head" Boy#7 Lee Da Silva's head felt like it was going to burst. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to block out the throbbing pain that was going threw his head. He saw the shit eating grin on Boy#14 Sam Rymer. He was kneeled in front of Lee, staring at him.

"fuck...fuck my heads gonna burst" Lee went to rub it, but found his hands were tied. Flashes of the fight with Sam flooded threw his head. He realized that he needed to get out of this situation. "What the fucks this? Untie me!"

"Now now, Lee. I wouldn't get angry, your head is in a bad state anyway, wouldn't want to make it worse by stress!" Sam remained calm, even a slight sense of happiness in his voice. This worried Lee, this worried him a lot. Sam took a lump of wood form the pile next to him and Lee, and onto a small fire further along the room. The smoke rising from the fire went out threw the open window, and Lee could see it was light outside. How long had he been out?

"Your fucking crazy!" Lee spat at Sam. Sam just calmly wiped off the spit from his cheek. This really scared Lee. If someone spits in your face and you don't even flinch, that there is something very wrong.

"No I am not. I am perfectly sane, my friend. Its you that is screwed up." Sam smiled. Lee looked at him. He was not making any sense.

"What? I am not the one beating people around the head and tying them up when they are knocked out. You fucking...plum" Sam just smiled at him once more. He stood up, and looked down at Lee.

"Well it's simple. People are playing this game, whether you like it or not. I figured that out when we were in the bunker. There was a look in quite a few peoples eyes. I don't wanna die. I am not going to die..." Lee could see Sam gritting his teeth. "Now I plan to play this...game. And I am going to win. Sam kicked Lee in the ribs. Causing Lee to buckle away from Sam.

"OWH...fuck you man!" Lee looked up at Sam. He had no idea what he was thinking. Lee had to admit that he was terrified.

"You don't get it do you Lee? " He pointed at the fire. "I kinda wanna go out there, hunt a few heads, but If I do that, then i am likely to get my head blown off. So I am gonna wait here for a while, let the herd thin out..Then I am gonna take the bottle of paint thinner I found, and pour it all over the walls of this hut. Then i'll set fire to it. The fire will draw curious idiots towards me, and I'll have some easy pray...oh, your be in the hut, by the way." Sam clapped his hands and walked around the table.

"YOU FUCK! YOUR GONNA BURN ME!" Lee shouted, this was bad, really fucking bad. Sam was completely mental, and If Lee didn't get out of here, we was gonna be burned alive.

"Precisely. I burn this place, and then I am gonna go bag me some kills" Sam knelt down beside the fire. "Still going nice and strong" He turned, and Lee saw the big smile on Sam's face.

"Your...Your Completely...Insane." Lee struggled with the rope that tied his hands to the desk. It was useless, it was tightly tied, out of his reach.

"No. It's the people like you that are the insane ones. It's your life. You got to do whatever it takes to protect your life. It's Darwin out here, survival of the fittest. I am not going to be killed by some...lucky someone. I will win this game."

"Please. Let me go." Sam looked at lee with utter contempt. Lee knew what his answer was going to be.

"Don't beg, Take it like a god damn man!" He stood up again. Lee watched him carefully as he moved towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Lee looked at Sam, fear suddenly filling him. Sam stopped and looked at him.

"Just going out for more firewood, Don't go anywhere!" Sam smiled to himself, but Lee did not laugh back. Sam opened the door, and he was gone.

"Shit" Lee looked around for a way to escape. He needed to get out of Sam's lair, now.

Eighth Hour 35 Contestants Remaining


	10. Ninth Hour 35 Remaining

Ninth Hour 35 Contestants Remaining

"Oi Fatty!" Boy#8 Jess Cook and Boy#16 James Counsell had been following the large frame of Girl#12 Katie Jo Walker for about an hour. After they had been chased out of there hiding place by the group of girls they had ran threw the trees for a while, and the found Katie Jo. They chose to follow her, she might have lead them to a good hiding place, but after an following her wonder aimlessly around, they realized she didn't have one. So now they were going to hold her up, and steal her weapon. Hearing the shout, she spun around on the spot. A look of panic and terror crossed her face as she saw the two boys standing ahead of here, no more than ten meters away. And the gun hanging limply in the hand of James caught her attention. She knew she was in trouble.

"What do you want?" She shouted, trying to keep her voice calm. She saw a sneer come across Jess's face. James remained neutral, clutching the gun.

"Nothing, just give us your weapon, and you won't get hurt." Jess pointed to the pack around the shoulder. Sensing the tone in his voice, she took the bag off her shoulder, and chucked it over to them.

"Take it, there is no weapon" She tried to act as cool as she could, despite the fact that her heart was beating at a million miles per hour. A sour look crossed Jess's face.

"Then where the fuck is it then?" He moved from leaning on he right to left foot, impatiently.

"I threw it away." Katie managed to control her voice, and it sounded almost calm. She could see both confusion and anger in his eyes.

"What was your weapon, exactly?" Jess was confused. What would make her throw her weapon away? Was she nuts? A weapon would be the only thing that kept people away, and she threw it away?

"A slingshot" Her eyes darted from Jess to the gun, and back again. She knew James wouldn't get as fired up as Jess, but she still kept a close eye on it.

" A slingshot? I don't think that's right. What did you really get?" jess was quite agitated now, She could see it in his eyes. He kept looking at other things, and when he did look at her, his brow tightened.

"A slingshot" That's what I got. I swear!" She looked at the two boys. "You don't believe me, do you?" Jess shook his head, but she saw James did not, and he just stood there, his head at a slight angle, just looking at her.

"Not a fucking chance. What should we do James?" Jess looked at James. James thought for a few seconds. Katie thought about running, but there would have been no point. They would have caught her easily.

"Let her go" James chucked Katie's pack back again, and she placed it around her shoulder, watching the two as she did so.

"But?" Jess looked at James, but he had a fierce look in his eyes.

"But what? we let her go" She could see James moving he fingers around the gun, maybe subconsciously, maybe not. She saw Jess back down, and turn to her.

"Fuck off" he stood there, looking at her. Katie Jo slowly began to move away, then she sped it up into a jog, then a run, and before she knew it, she was out of sight of them.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Jess pushed James. James took it, he knew Jess would be a little pissed of that he had no-one to taunt, but they had to let her go. Besides, Katie was harmless, just the classes fat girl. She wasn't going to trouble anyone.

"Because if we keep her, she'll slow us down." He pushed Jess back. "And don't push me" He saw a little anger in Jess's face, but it almost instantly subsided.

"Your right..." He looked around. "Where to next?" James already knew where he wanted to go, but he feigned thinking for a moment or two.

"We should go to the lighthouse, It will be a good place to stay." Jess began to walk, and then stopped.

"Which way is it?" Jess looked around.

"No the south of the Island. we are facing south now, lets go."

"Ok, Ok. Don't rush me, Jesus!"

The dying flames around what used to be a petrol station was the first sign to Girl#2 Heather Macintyre that something bad had happened. After Chris had died, she had stayed with him for a while, Just sitting with him and holding him, before covering him with his blazer. She took the Pistol he had in his left pocket, and the one spare clip he had. She looked around. There was absolutely no-one around, but there had been activity recently. The fire in the Petrol station was dying, and thankfully it had not managed to reach the pumps. She slowly approached the petrol station. She headed around the back, where she was greeted by the body of Boy#15 Francis Lynn. He had a wound on his chest, and his shirt was covered in dark red blood. She left him alone, and carried on looking around. Whatever had happened here had caused a serious body count.

"Hello?" She opened the scorched back door of the station. The room inside was a storeroom, full of boxes and other loose bits and stuff that weren't meant to be seen by customers. The room was covered in soot from the fire in the main part of the shop. on the floor was charred, half melted Nun-Chucks. She looked into the main shop briefly, but there was nothing of use in the horribly burned room. Stepping back outside, she looked up the road.

"Not a single person." She exclaimed to herself. There was some car tracks that appeared to go down the road. Heather, wondering what had caused them, started to follow them. The moved away from the village, and carried on up the road, back towards the bunker. After about five minutes jogging, she noticed that the tracks then went off into deep shrubbery. She stopped, and slowly moved towards the bushes. She pulled some of the branches away, and saw a car. It was an old Ford Granada, a tatty gold color, although she could only see its boot and some of its side. It was in a ditch, upside-down. The passenger seat door was open, and the bushes around it had been trampled down. She hesitated for a a moment, then slowly moved forward. Climbing down the steep slope of the ditch, not paying attention to her footing, she slipped and fell. Heather slid and came to a rest just a few feet from the open car door. After she got her bearings back after the fall, she looked inside the car's interior. There was blood on the roof, and the windscreen was splashed and splattered with blood. There was also small bullets, that were scattered across the roof. Someone had been dragged out of there, and they were probably still nearby. Getting up and rubbing some of the mud off her legs, she checked the area around her, but there was just the sound of the trees moving in the slight breeze. She couldn't see signs of anyone around. Not a single person.

"Hello?" She looked around. A slight moan came from the trees past the car, and Heather immediately lifted up Chris's gun. Heather slowly walked towards the noise, holding the gun up, pointing it in the direction of the groan. It could be a trick, a trap. But she was on her toes, and prepared for anything. Moving around the car, she saw the body of Boy#19 Jordan Windard. He was quite badly hurt, with blood soaking his brown hair and also a large patch of blood that was coming from his shoulder. He had now blazer on, and there was splotches of blood all over his shirt. He was dazed and confused. She quickly looked around, there was on-one. She lowered the gun, he needed help, and she wasn't going to refuse him help.

"Are you ok?" She knelt down beside him. He looked at her, but did not recognize her. He had a quite bad head wound, Heather concluded that he must have been concussed.

"Who...who are you?" He asked, holding his head. There was a far away look in his eyes.

"Heather Macintyre." He seemed to realized who she was when she said her name, jogging some obscure memory in her head.

"Oh...Her" He paused, looking around him "I need some help...Can you help me?" Heather looked at him. She couldn't in all right mind leave him,He was injured. She picked him up, and dragged him over to the car, propping him up against the car. Whilst he groaned about the pain that ran threw his leg, she looked at his head injury.

"How did you do this?" She touched it, and he moved his head. It wasn't too bad, manly just a cut.

"I crashed the car...I musta passed out while driving" She nodded. She was tempted to ask what happened back at the petrol station, but it didn't seem right. She looked at the wound which was on his shoulder, a gunshot hole that just clipped his shoulder bone.

"And this? How did you do this?" He looked at it, and paused, as if trying to remember.

"Chris Makie." Heather Looked at him, shocked. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" She asked, Looking at the pistol she held. Was this the gun that shot Jordan?

"Don't worry." Jordan half-smiled "I got him in the chest." He leaned his head back and let

out a sharp laugh. Heather felt the anger grow inside her. Jordan killed Chris? Why?

"Chris is dead!" She said loudly, and stared at him. Jordan's smile fell.

"Well good...Really?" Jordan paused and looked at her "He's really fucking dead?...How do you know?" Heather had enough.

"BECAUSE HE FUCKING DIED IN MY ARMS, OK!" She stood up, moving away from Jordan. She couldn't believe this. "I found him, he was badly injured. Just before he died he said he loved me." Jordan looked shocked.

"Well, I am sorry-" Jordan tried to apologize, but how could you say sorry for killing someone? Sorry was for forgetting something, standing on a toe, not killing someone.

"I BET YOU ARE!" She pointed the gun at him, and she noticed that it was shaking in her arm." I had to lie to him, i said i loved him, when i don't really."

"I didn't want to kill him, but he shot franny!" Jordan went to get up, but gasped and grabbed his shoulder. She kept the gun pointed at him, despite the fact that he was going nowhere.

"Franny? is that Francis Lynn?" The gun lowered slightly. The body at the petrol station...What was the exact story?

"Yes, Chris came into the garage, attacked us, and shot Franny. I got Chris, but not before he got me in the leg and the shoulder." Now it was Heather's turn to look shocked. Chris had lied to her. He lied to her? It was all running threw her head too fast, it didn't make any sense.

"But he told me he shot himself by accident. He...he lied to me." Her voice was breaking slightly,the gun was now by her side.

"You lied to him" Jordan muttered, hardly audible.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Heather put her head in her hands. "I had to lie to him, he was dying. If i had told him the truth..." She trailed off. She wanted to say "broke his heart" but would it have? She didn't know, not anymore.

"It would not have made a difference."

"Your right...your right... It would have been better to tell him." She was talking more to herself now.

"Too late now. Who do you really love?" Heather stared at Jordan. It was none of his business. "Because if they are on this island, I would go find them. Go find them right now." She looked at Jordan. He was right.

"You think so?" He nodded.

"And hurry. Before you lose then." She clutched the strap of her pack, and looked up the hill.

"Well, I am going to find them then...will...will you be ok here?" He nodded, and pulled something out from his pocket. It was a rather large revolver, how she had not noticed it before was beyond her.

"This will protect me, Hopefully I won't need it" He smiled a slightly sad smile, and then she turned away from him, and started to climb the hill. This place didn't suit goodbyes.

Boy#1 Matt White was had been laying in wait for some time now, and it was about to finally pay off. He could see coming down the narrow dirt trail that ran between the thick trees, the large body of Boy#2 Kyle Andrews. He would be an easy target. Matt had first come up with his plan a couple of hours into the game. Sitting there, under a large hedge, his cheeks streaked with tears and the air filled with the sound of gunshots, screams, he had come up with his plan. He would be so stupid as to run around the island, looking for trouble. No, he knew that quite a few people had guns, and they would easily beat him and his Katana. He wouldn't hide ether, run and stay in the shadows like small children. No, Matt would bide his time, carefully planning and moving. He had decided to stay still for the first twelve hours. There would be too many idiots and fools running around then, loaded with guns and stupid ideas. Matt's plan was to jump anyone who he saw, get the element of surprise. That way, he would be more likely to kill them. It was ll about odds. Kyle was about to prove that point. Matt waited until Kyle was no more than a few meters form him, and then he leaped from his hiding position. Kyle jumped, terrified, and stumbled back. Matt raised up the Katana. He knew how to handle it, He could take Kyle down easily.

"Matt?...What you doin' Matt?...Put the sword down man." Kyle spoke quickly, the panic enveloping him.

"I am sorry...I got to kill you...I got to win. I have to win" Matt spoke slowly, holding the Katana tightly, he could feel the grip digging into his palm. Kyle put his hand out.

"Calm down! Jus-" Kyle was cut off by Matt slicing at him with the blade, and he only managed to avoid loosing some of his arm due to him moving it out of the way quickly. Kyle moved backwards, and Matt moved forwards. Holding steady on him. Kyle pulled out an object from his pack. It was a metal rod, with one end tapering to a point, and the other being bent around, so the whole thing looked like a J. Matt knew what it was, a crowbar. He smiled to himself as he noticed how crude Kyle's weapon was.

"Just let me do it Kyle...I have to win..." Matt swiped again, and this time he just clipped the underside of Kyle's sleeve. Kyle stumbled backwards, and his foot connected with a root. He fell backwards, crying out as he hit the floor. Matt had him now. He would be an easy target on the floor. Kyle looked at Matt, and all around. Then, slowly, hesitatingly, he lifted up the crowbar. He pointed it at Matt.

"Matt, do, do don't make me hurt you... I want you to just calm down" Kyle stuttered and mumbled with fear. Matt swung at Kyle, but instead of the Katana smoothly going thew the flesh and bone, it bounced off Kyle's Crowbar. Matt gritted his teeth with anger. How dare Kyle try and defy his fate? Matt went to swing at Kyle once more, but he didn't notice that Kyle's crowbar and been lifted and swung in his direction. And he didn't realize this until he felt hard metal slamming into the side of his head, sending a jarring impact threw his head that cause Matt to stop thinking, stop moving. He just slumped forward, coming to a rest onto of Kyle, who promptly let out a ear bursting scream at the dead body slumped over him, the blood already starting to trickle out of Matt's temple.

Boy#1 Matt White Dead (34 Contestants Remaining)

Ninth Hour 34 Contestants Remaining


	11. Tenth Hour 34 Remaining

Tenth Hour 34 Contestants Remaining

"It's the sea! We went too far!" Girl#1 Becky Holmes Ran up to the sea shore. The group was on a small, sandy beach. Girl#11 Sam Boucher Helped Boy#9 tom Lawrence Sit onto the dry sand at the top of the beach.

"What's that mean?" tom looked at the two girls. Becky ran back, breathless.

"We went to far!" Sam took the shotgun around her neck and sat down.

"What are we going to do then? We can't Stay here."

"Why not?" Becky Collapsed to the ground, tired. tom pointed to the map around her neck.

"Because there is no buildings around here, we need a building." Becky looked at the map.

"Why do we need a building? Oh yeah, to hide in." Sam shook her head. "Sorry, got a bit, confused there" Becky pulled the map out of the Protective cover, and put it on the

sand. She pointed to a building not too far away.

"Lets go to there!" tom Put his finger onto the road that interconnected them.

"How long is that?"

"It is about Two KM" tom interrupted. "That's why I am in set one" He smiled. Sam Smiled Sarcastically back.

"Yeah, and that's why your in this Battle Royale" tom's face stopped smirking, and he looked at the floor. Becky tapped on the Map, making them look.

"What about if, we go to the north of the Island, I don't think many People would have gone north from the school." She pointed to a few buildings in the north part.

"We could go to any of these buildings. they would be free pickings"

"Yeah, but they are far away." He said, looking up the shoreline. "It would take us ages to get there"

"It wouldn't take that long, Even with you"

"We should go to the north most Building, That way, we will be as far as we can be from the Killers" Becky looked at the others.

"Seems a good Idea to me" Sam Picked up her Shotgun.

"Yeah, Lets get going" tom struggled to get up with his leg.

"Do you want some help?" Becky went to put her arm under tom's, so she could carry him, But tom pushed her away.

"No! I can do it." tom began to hobble forwards, with the two girls walking to the right of him.

"What Happened?" Girl#3 Michelle Stone Awoke on a Bed. She looked over to Girl#4 Jess Owen, who was sitting near her. Behind her, Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines and Girl#9 Laura Everard were nailing wood across the door at the front of the building. Michelle could not see Girl#18 Ashley Marks and Girl#5 Shawn Terry. Jess looked up.

"Your awake! You Ok?" She moved closer. Michelle Looked down, and saw a white Bandage on her gut.

"Where are we, And where did you get this Bandage? It looks new" Jess Smiled.

"It's really lucky, This used to be a old doctors or something like that. Ashly was looking through one of the rooms and found this roll of bandages." Jess pointed around to all the boarded up windows and the doors.

"Looks pretty safe." Michelle Looked Impressed.

"How bad is the pain?"

"Not that bad" Michelle touched the wound. "It still hurts though. What about you, are you ok from that whack Jess gave you?" Jess rubbed her neck, but the collar got in the

way.

"Yeah, got a bit of a ache there though." She turned to face the other girls "Michelle Is awake!" The other four girls quickly surrounded the bed, inquiring and asking Michelle

questions.

"What was it like being shot?" Laura asked, Staring at the wound

"Painfull." Michelle Smiled. Laura said something about "Finishing the barricade" And disappered. Soon, everyone but Jess had gone back to there Jobs. Jess got up.

"I am going to get a bottle of water. would you like one?"

"Yes, Please" Jess walked over to the table in the middle of the room, and grabbed two bottle of water out of the twenty bottles, and returned to the small corner where Michelle was.

1"Here you go" Jess passed the bottle to Michelle. She opened it and took a large gulp.

"Thanks" Michelle held the bottle in her hand. Jess Leaned closer, so that only the would her each other.

"Michelle. What really Happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened when you got shot?" Jess moved even closer. "Did Deane really shoot you?"

"Yes" Michelle Sat up. " We were getting near the building, and Deane Suddenly jumped out of the door, firing away. every-one ran, but i didn't, I don't Know Why. Next thing i know, I am on the floor, clutching my Guts. Charlotte and Ashley must of helped me up, I passed out soon after that" Jess Sat back into the wooden chair.

"Did you see where Deane went?" Jess asked, sipping the water.

"No, sorry." Michelle Leaned into Jess. "Why are you asking this?" Jess looked around.

"Because I don't Trust them. Do you?" Jess raised her Eyebrows.

"I don't know...They might turn against us."

"Same Here. Same here." Jess stood up. " You better get some sleep." She checked to

make sure the other girls heard.

"Ok" Michelle continued the act. "I am quite tired" She lay down.

"See you later" Jess winked, and walked off.

Girl#21 Cara Walsh was fed up. She had been in her hiding place for ages now and the only person she had seen was the fucking ginger Elliott Jones. So, she had changed her plan. Instead of waiting for those dumb fucks to come to her, she would have to go find them. She grabbed the Scoped Rife from the table, and checked the bullet count. Two in the barrel, and the extras in her pack. Cara slung the rifle belt over her shoulder, making the rifle easy to carry. She slung the pack over her other shoulder. She had thrown her school bag away, there was no point in keeping it. After she checked to make sure she had everything, she walked over to the door. Getting behind the chest of draws, She pushed them. They were quite heavy, but she managed it. Opening the door, she checked the corridor outside. The sun streamed in the busted front door, which made the whole thing seem surreal. She left the room and moved down the corridor, watching all the opening for anyone trying to creep up on her. Once she was out into the open, she began to jog down the lane, checking for any movement at all. The sky was bright, and it was quite warm. There was even the sound of birds, even if the serenity of it all is burst by a gunshot once in a while. After a while, she slowed down. The roads interconnected, which one should she take? After careful deliberation, she chose the road going south. The map said that it went down the whole west side of the island. That way, she could check each of the buildings, and wipe the people out accordingly. There was bound to be a few people holed up in them. She smiled. If she was lucky, she might even not have to hunt down many people, By the twelve o clock broadcast, she hoped at least fifteen people would have been Killed. A wicked smile crossed her face.

Girl#20 Deane Lucy was afraid. After she had shot Michelle Stone, Deane had ran off into the woods. Now, she was completely lost. She was at the end of a road, Which had a small building near the roadside, and a pond or some kind of water behind it. He had put her weapon, a pistol, in her bag. Walking closer to the door, She slowly opened it. The place was gloomy, even though light streamed threw the windows.

"Hey, Help me. Quick!" A voice came from behind the door. Risking it, Deane looked. On the floor, next to the worktop, was Boy#7 Lee Da Silva. His head was covered in blood, and his hands were tied above him to the table. Deane gasped, and rushed forwards.

"Who did this?" She struggled with the knot.

"Sam Rymer. Watch out for..." Lee Trailed off, and stared behind her.

"What?" She looked around. Standing in the doorframe was Boy#14 Sam Rymer. He was holding his police Baton, and staring back at them.

"Deane...Hi!" Sam Moved forwards, and before She could react, Sam grabbed Deane's Hair and pulled her up. He smiled in her face, and threw her to the ground away from

Lee.

"You Shouldn't of came here!" Sam whacked her with the baton, and picked her up again by her hair. He slammed her against the wall next to the door, and she fell, half in the building, half out. She turned to face him, nose bloody.

"Please...Don't hurt me" Sam kept kicking her until she was out of the Workshop. Meanwhile, Lee stared in horror. Sam picked up her bag, which Deane had left outside by the door. He threw the water and food away, and stopped suddenly. He pulled out his hand, and in it was her Smith&Western M19 Revolver. Smiling, he slipped into his pocket.

"Nice, very nice." Deane covered her face.

"Why?...Why? Please don't hurt me." She got onto her knees "Please?" Sam turned, and faced away from her. He thought. He pulled out the gun, and aimed it at her. She begged him. Sam pointed the gun at her. Making her fall to the ground, screaming. Sam walked towards her bag, and threw it inside. He turned to face Deane. Using both hands, he aimed at her head.

"Leave her alone!" Lee shouted, wildly buckling in a frenzy to save her. Sam cocked the gun, and fired. _BAM_ The bullet smashed into her head. The force of the Bullet threw her head back, and She fell to the floor, dead. Sam lowered the gun.

"No one is going to save you now" He slowly turned, and walked into the building.

"YOU FUCK, HOW COULD YOU KILL LIKE THAT" Lee screamed at Sam, as he entered. Sam put the gun down.

"Because i have to" Sam took the box of spare bullets from the pack. "If I don't kill, some-one will kill me"

Girl#20 Deane Lucy Dead (33 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#11 George Salter had killed two people. He had to kill those two girls, they would have killed him otherwise. Now, he was heading for the group of buildings in the center of the island. Best place to find a good hiding place. The weapon he was given, a SPAS 12 shotgun, was both heavy and hard to carry. In his pack on his back was the weapons he had stole off the two dead girls. Dead. The word bounced around in his head...Even if they were going to kill him, it was still wrong to kill, wasn't it? George looked ahead of him. there was a petrol station, burnt out. around it, there was several buildings, it seemed to him that he had reached the town on the map. Walking over to the petrol station, he peered inside. It was blackened, and everything inside had melted. the fire was dead, and George stepped through the burnt out window into the shop. The broken glass crunched under his feet. Stepping forwards, George looked around, Seeing the store-room door, he slowly headed for it. Around him was the charred remains of all different kinds of everyday items. Opening the storeroom door, he moved into the small room. It was not as charred as the main part of the shop, although it still had soot streaks. He looked down, and saw something very strange. on the floor, there was a streak of blood. It headed threw the room, and out the backdoor. George slowly followed it, leaving the room to do so. As soon as he was outside, he saw that the blood trail went over to a body. It was laying face up, although the face was covered up. He crouched, and slowly lifted up the blazer that covered the face. Seeing who it was, he reeled back in horror, dropping the gun.

"Oh my god!" George put his hands over his eyes. He couldn't bear it. Francis was one of his friends, one of his group. Now he was dead. Dead. George gagged, almost vomiting at it all. He covered Francis's face and looked around. Maybe the person who did it was still around? He grabbed the SPAS 12 and got up, turning, checking, making sure any surprises did not hit him. He atmosphere had changed, now he was scared, not sad. George slowly walked down the side of the garage, shotgun raised, ready for anything. He lifted up the Shotgun, and pumped it, as a warning to anyone nearby.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He looked at the buildings. No-one. But he kept looking. He lowered the SPAS 12.

"Damn. Where is everybody?" He turned and walked back towards the garage.

Tenth Hour 33 Contestants Remaining


	12. Eleventh Hour 33 Remaining

Eleventh Hour 33 Contestants Remaining

"So, here's my idea" Boy#3 Jason Kennely had gathered the rest of the group into the Kitchen of there hideout. The six boys sat in various positions around the small kitchen. Boy#4 Simon Chigey was sat on a table. Boy#5 Chris Chapman was sat on a chair next to the table, as was Boy#17 James Shaun. Boy#18 James Hill was Leaning against the door frame, and Boy#6 Adam Self was standing, arms crossed, next to the wall that hid the stairway. Jason was next to the table, leaning onto it with his arms.

"What's your big Idea then?" James rubbed his eyes.

"Well," Jason looked around at the group. "We are not going to get of the island with the boat, Mainly because it's got no fuel."

"And if we leave the island with the collars still working, we will get blown away" Jim looked at everybody, they nodded there heads in agreement.

"Ok, so we have to get these collars off. Any Ideas?" Adam Stepped forward.

"How about EMP?"

"EMP?" James stopped leaning against the wall. "What's EMP?" Adam grabbed his collar.

"EMP. Everyone here seen Goldeneye, right?"

"Yeah."

"No" Simon looked at the floor "I have not seen it." Adam Sighed.

"Ok, well EMP...or electromagnetic pulse as it is known, Wipes out the Entire electronic systems of anything in a close radius. In short, It would fry the collars, allowing us to

just take them off." Jim put his hand out.

"No, remember what Miss Kindon said? That woman said the Collars are, and I quote

"100 Waterproof, Shockproof and Permanent" Looks like the EMP plan is outta the window."

"Fuck, well what are we going to do then?" James walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, the only thing we can do at the moment is try to thing of a way to get these collars off"

"I got it!" Jason banged on the table with his fists. "How about he jump the Collars with electric, it might short-circuit them!" Adam once again piped up.

"No, it's the same as the EMP idea. We can't do anything with electricity" Simon hopped off the side table, and looked at everyone.

"Well, as long as we stay here, We will be safe. It's barricaded" He pointed to the Window, which had boards over it.

"No we can't." Jim turned in his chair to face Simon. "After the three day time limit, we'll all die. Plus there is the fact that someone will try to get us."

"This is bullshit!" James stood up. "There is no way we can stop it...We are gonna die"

"No, We gotta keep open minded, there is bound to be a way, Just think" Jason looked out of the half obscured window. Jim played with his collar, trying to itch his neck. He stopped.

"I got it!" Everyone turned to face him.

"What is it?" Jason sat down, next to James. Jim looked around.

"Your collar, Feel the front part." Everyone put there fingers behind the collar. "You feel it?" All nodded in agreement.

"It's like a lump, Maybe it's the explosive?" Chris, Adam and James removed there fingers quickly.

"Yeah." Adam walked towards the door.

"Give it up, there is no-way of getting them off. We just need to focus on how to get off the island alive."

"Where's the nerds when you need them. They are right Haxxor" Jim smiled. Jason turned around, smiling.

"What if, we could hack into the System."

"We can't, we don't have a PC, and no-one here can hack, let alone be able to do a system that is probably very well protected." Adam returned from the doorframe.

"No, but we could corrupt the system"

"How?" Jason looked, as did everyone else.

"Yeah, how?"

"Well...well...I am not sure" He looked away. "Sorry"

"Well, we need that boat to work, and we need these collars to not work."

"Ideas on a postcard guys. We stay here. If anyone get a idea that works between now and three days time, we use it, no matter how dumb it sounds." Chris turned to face

Adam.

"What do we do untill then?" Jim replied, instead of Adam.

"We wait, think and hope someone get a good idea that will work."

"Help, is there anyone there?" Boy#2 Kyle Andrews Limped down the road. After had accidentally killed Matt White, Kyle had been shot in the Leg by Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. Now, he was heading for the clinic, which was located on the middle of the Island. Thanks to Adam Self stealing his minivan at the south-west of the Island, he now had to walk all the way back up north. At the present moment, he was heading towards the village, not for any reason, it was just that the road that his was following went threw the place. He was dreading it, there was bound to be someone there, and they might not be friendly. Even one of his best mates, Matt, had tried to kill him. But now, all Kyle had on his mind was the pain in his leg. he was dragging it, and that made it hurt even more. Looking ahead, he saw the village. Slowly but surely, he made his way there. Kyle was feeling very weak when he reached the damn place. Someone had been here, he could tell. The burnt out Petrol Station was a sign. And the body next to it was even worse. Kyle tried to run, but his leg wouldn't let him. He became very dizzy, and he tried to stay upright, but was wobbling all over the place. The pain was too much, And kyle collapsed to the floor. His glasses smashed as his face hit the ground, knocking him out.

The first thing Boy#11 George Salter realized when he saw Boy#2 Kyle Andrews was that his was no threat. Kyle slowly made his way towards George's position, stumbling and dragging his foot. When Kyle got to the village, he looked around, Seeing Francis's body, he tried to run, but took two rapid steps and fell. He landed flat on his face. George, feeling sorry, ran over to see if he could help. When he got to kyle, he saw that his glasses had smashed and there was blood coming from his nose. George put the shotgun down and turned Kyle over onto his back. he took off the frames and brushed the broken glass off Kyles face.

"Kyle? Kyle?" He slapped Kyle's face, but he did not wake. He picked up the shotgun and put it over his shoulder. Walking over to behind Kyle, he grabbed Kyle's arms and dragged him over to the Garage. It was a slow process, mainly because Kyle was quite fat. After he got him over to the station, George went in and pulled out the singed, but still useable camp bed from the storeroom. Using all the power he could muster, George lifted up Kyle and planted him onto the camp bed. George sat down next to him, and went threw Kyle's bag, He found the weapon, it was a crowbar. George put it back and placed the pack under the camp bed. George pretended to check the shotgun when he saw Kyle start to wake up. Kyle saw the back facing him and wondered who it was.

"Hello? Who are you? Where are my glasses?" George turned around.

"It's ok. Your glasses got broken when you fell" He held up the frames.

"George?..."Kyle saw the SPAS 12 "Your...your not going to kill me? are you?" he smiled.

"Of course not, I only killed those two girls because they tried to kill me" Kyle jumped up.

"WHAT? What girls did you kill?"

"I-I-I-I killed Laura Aish and Jess Woodgate" Kyle reeled.

"Why...how could you?" George got up, and walked into the Storeroom. He reappeared, holding his pack.

"They jumped me, I got into a struggle with Laura, next thing i know, she's dead. Then Jess tried to get me with this Machete "He pulled the machete from the pack. "We struggled too, and i hit her in the head with this" Kyle looked less afraid.

"Well, I killed some-one too." George looked shocked.

"Who?"

"Matt White." George sat down on the camp bed.

"How? What happened?"

"Well, he jumped out at me, Holding a Samurai sword, He kept going for me, I told him to stop, but he didn't listen..." George lent closer.

"What happened?"

"I fell backwards, hit him by mistake with the crowbar in my bag" Kyle's eyes began to well up. "I didn't...It was an accident" George comforted Kyle by hugging him.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to do it. It was just an accident, nothing more" Kyle looked at him, tears streaking down his cheek.

"I know...but...i killed him...it...but...ohhhh"

"Hey James, we really should look in here" Boy#8 Jess Cook indicated to the small, one story building. He and Boy#16 James Counsil had been going threw woods, but now they were next to the sea, on a road. The house seemed empty, but they cold not be sure.

"Come on Jess! We gotta keep moving if we are going to get to the lighthouse. It is still a good two-three miles away" Jess walked towards the house, gun raised.

"Yeah, but there might be a good hiding place here. We might as well check it out" James Sighed, and ran to catch up with Jess, who was already opening the door.

"Fuck sake, your be the death of me" James raised his crossbow to cover Jess, who was about to throw open the door.

"Ready?" James aimed, and Jess flung the door open. James ran in, weapon ready for anything. Jess followed, gun in hand. They were in a large open area, probably a Living area before the game. James put up his hand.

"You hear that?" James whispered to Jess, who was scanning the room.

"No, what is it?" Jess moved close to James. "And why are you whispering?"

"It's the sound of someone crying." Jess looked around.

"Where?" James hinted at a door at the back of the room. "You mean there?"

"Yea." They both moved forwards, slowly to avoid being heard. Jess gently opened the door. They stepped inside. It was a total mess, with something outside covering the

window, causing it to be very dark. In front of them, there was a mountain of furnitre that almost went up to the ceiling. There was a quiet sobbing coming from inside it.

"What...the...fuck?" Jess lowered his gun, and crouched. James did the same. At the bottom, there was a table, and it made a small tunnel, they could not see where it went, because it was too dark. James pulled out his torch from his pocket. turning it on, he pointed it down the dim tunnel. At the end, there was a sheet. He turned to jess, and handed him the torch.

"You crawl down there, there might be someone that is hurt, and they built this to hide."

"Why don't you go down there?" Jess pointed the torch down the hole again.

"Because, i am big and you are small" Jess smiled.

"Ok" He got onto his hands and Knees, and slowly crawled down the tunnel. James watched, Holding there bags and weapons. Jess reached the end, and slowly went threw the sheet.

"Fuck me!" Jess said, although it was muffled by all the junk.

"What is it Jess? What is in there?" there was no reply, but James could see Jess's feet. they then slowly went into the mound, and Jess's face appeared threw the sheet.

"James, came in here, you won't believe how big it is!" James slowly crawled threw the hole, although his was a lot slower than jess because of his size.

"Who's in there?" Jess sighed.

"Kirsty Walker. She really distraught" James reached the sheet, and slowly went into it. It moved like a cat flap and he was inside. It was the rest of the room, Kirsty had just blocked up the doorway with the furniture from all over the house. It was a small box like area. Jess was sat on the floor, trying to comfort Girl#8 Kirsty Walker. She was curled in a ball in the corner of the room. Her sobbing was much louder now.

"Kirsty are you alright? Kirsty?" She looked up at the two boys, eyes streaming with tears.

"Ileftthebunkerandtomstolemythingandandand." She babbled, and curled back up.

"Kirsty, start at the beginning, and tell me slowly" She looked at James.

"I left the bunker and Tom Lawrence stole my pack and now i got nothing!" James looked at Jess

"We are not leaving here" Jess told him. "We can't go to the lighthouse and leave her." James sighed, and looked at Kirsty.

"Ok, we'll stay here with you Kirsty, your be safe with us"

"Yo, Ben. you getting any reception?" Boy#13 Adam Walters shouted up the stairs to Boy#12 Ben Collins, who was on top of the lighthouse, trying to get a signal with his mobile phone.

"No, it got no signal." Ben turned and went inside. He slowly jogged down the stairs, and reached Adam at the bottom.

"Damn, there is no way of communicating with the outside world. They know what they are doing." He put the phone on the table. Ben sat down on the battered sofa.

"Well, there is no way of getting out of this situation. We are fucked." Adam checked the door was locked.

"Yea, but there has to be some way..." They both pondered.

"This island has to be quite far away from land, we can't even pick up radio!" Ben looked at Adam.

"How do you know the radio is out?" Adam pointed to his bag.

"I got a cheap mini one in there. It would not pick up anything."

"You know what we need, a one of those Digital radios." Adam looked around.

"And where are we going to find one of them? This is a abandoned Island, where would we find a new thing like that?" Ben rubbed his chin, thinking.

"What if, what if one of the kids on the bus had one?"

"And how are we meant to get it? Not everyone on this island is friendly."

"Better yet, who would have a radio and be friendly to us?"

"...Matt White?" Adam shook his head.

"No, he would not share with us, and he probably is hiding somewhere, planning a way

of this island."

"...Chris Chapman?" Adam shook his head again.

"No, chappers would not have one."

"How about...Tom?" Adam thought it threw.

"Tom, tom would help us, and he might have a Radio."

"But the only problem is..."

"Finding him. Tom would be hid pretty damn well." Ben nodded in agreement.

"Well, for all we know, he could be...dead" Adam shook his head.

"No way, Tom would know how to stay alive, trust me." Ben looked around.

"Well, what do we do then, we could go look for him?"

"No way, it is to dangerous out there. We should stay here." Adam sat on a chair next to the small table in the middle of the room.

"Agreed, but we have to find a way of getting hold of people."

"Yeah, but how?"

Eleventh Hour 33 Contestants Remaining


	13. Twelfth Hour 33 Remaining

Twelfth Hour 33 Contestants Remaining

"It's lunchtime! You kids need a lunch break after all the killing you done. Here is the list of the ones that have past it since 6:00AM. Miss Kindon looked at the list of the dead.

Boy#15 Francis Lynn

Girl#10 Laura Aish

Girl#14 Jess Woodgate

Boy#10 Chris Makie

Boy#1 Matt White

Girl#20 Deane Lucy

Well-done girls, starting to rack up some kills on the boys. Keep up the good work people, stay at this rate and one of you will be home by tomorrow. Time for the danger zones! At 2:00, F6, at 4:00, C1, and at 6:00, K3. Talk later! The voice disappeared, and silence once again filled the Island.

Girl#21 Cara Walsh aimed the rifle at the unaware body of Girl#12 Katie Jo Walker. The stupid fat bitch had just appeared from the tree line, and started to go east along the road. She had not even looked around to make sure nobody was coming. If she had, she would have seen Cara in the window of the Building next to the t junction. Cara had took her time to line up the shot, and she was positive that she was going to hit Katie. She looked threw the scope, the cross hairs aiming at Katie Jo's lower back. Cara wasn't going to shoot her in the head, that would be just sick. He selected a point just around Katie's Kidney, and fired. There was a loud _BANG_ as the bullet got thrown out of the barrel, and then Katie Jo got hit by it. The force of the bullet knocked her over, and a scream erupted from the hurt girl. Cara, however, was on the floor of the hut, having underestimated the recoil of the gun. In the house earlier, she had been fine, but only because she had made sure she could not get thrown across the room, this time however, she had not prepared for it. Getting up, she chambered a bullet into the rifle, but to dismay, had found that Katie was gone. Cara grabbed her Pack and ran towards the spot. When she got there, she saw the blood stain, and how it trailed off into the trees. Cara held the rifle up, and followed the trail. soon, she was away from the road, and heading north. The bloodstain went down a bank, and stopped with the body of Katie Jo laying in it. She was alive, and shouting. Cara aimed the rifle once more, and prepared to fire. But something strange Happened. Just as she was about to fire, a loud _BDUMM _and three figures appeared at the bottom of the slope. One was Girl#11 Amber Stiles, and she was carrying a shotgun, and to make things worse for Cara, she was aiming it at her. Next to amber was Girl#1 Becky Holmes and Boy#9 Tom Lawrence, each holding a Ice Pick Each. Knowing she had no chance of winning, Cara turned and ran.

"Yeah, you better run!" Amber pumped the shotgun, and made sure Cara wasn't coming back.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Beck ran over to the bleeding Katie, who had turned a nasty shade of white.

"I-I-I-I Got shot..." Tom walked over as well.

"Who by?"

"Cara. Thanks for saving me!" Amber joined the group as well.

"That's alright. Can you walk?" Katie Tried to Get up, but couldn't.

"No, Sorry. Just leave me here"

"NO, we are not leaving you here, you might get attacked by someone else!" Amber and Becky

went to lift her up, but she shunned them.

"Please, don't let me slow you down. I am gonna be dead soon." Amber tried to reason with her, but inside she knew Katie was right. Becky fumbled around with her pack, and pulled out a grenade. She passed it to Katie.

"What's for?" Becky put the pack back over her shoulder.

"If you get attacked, and someone gets close to you, Blow them the fuck up" Amber took out her compass and checked what way was north.

"Come on then, We better get going." Amber turned and began to climb the steep edge of the bank. The other two followed. Tom turned around, and spoke to Katie.

"If i was you, I would use that grenade before someone attacks you. If you feel like you can't handle the pain..." He turned and before soon, was gone.

"LEE? YOU SON OF A BITCH! LEE?" Boy#14 Sam Rymer shouted at the trees around him. He had only gone for a quick scout, not longer than ten minutes, and when he came back, Lee was gone. He must of escaped while Sam was away. Not that it mattered to Sam, it just meant that Sam was going to have to speed up his plan. Now, he was going to wait for sunset before he set out, but now Lee has fucked it all up, he was going to leave almost straight away. He just needed to do a few things. Sam Stepped into the workshop, noticing the Sledgehammer was gone, Lee musta took it. Sam grabbed a piece of sheet metal, and put it across his chest. Measuring around his chest, he took the metal off and began to cut it with a hacksaw. Once it took the shape of a vest, same stabbed two holes at the top of it with a carpet knife. Smiling, Sam began to do the finishing touches to his armor. He ripped two long strips of fabric from Lee's blazer, which was still on the floor, and then he threaded them threw and tied them together. Finished. Sam put the cloth loop over his head and made sure the plate stayed there. Sam took it off again, and took his blazer and shirt off as well. Placing the DIY Bulletproof vest onto of his t-shirt, he covered it with his shirt and blazer.

"There, may not stop all bullets, but it'll do!" He chuckled to himself, and tapped the metal. Sam reached over and grabbed the map of the island that was placed on the worktop. He checked, running his finger down a road.

"Right, i got to head northeast, until i reach the road. then i should be at the church." Putting the map in the pack, he slung the pack over his shoulder. The walk would be a few hours, but someone is bound to be at the church. Sam stepped out of the hut, the air brushing against his face. The sky had grown cloudier, and Sam could tell rain is on the way. Pulling the gun from his pocket, he began to walk along the road. Sam hoped his friends were safe, and not at the church.

"Well, we can't just stay here!" Girl#5 Shawn Terry was having a heated argument with Girl#4 Jess Owen. Jess was trying to make her stay and help look after the injured Girl#3 Michelle Stone.

"We can't leave Michelle! and i don't think she will be getting up and walking across this island!" Jess pointed to the sleeping frame of Michelle Stone, after she had been shot in the gut, she had been drifting between awake and asleep. She was completely unaware of the argument.

"If We don't go, someone else will get the boat, then what do we do? Sit and wait to die?" Shawn Pointed and Michelle. "If she means so much to you, why don't you stay here while we go?"

"Hey, if you make Jess Stay, I am staying!" Girl#9 Laura Everard entered the debate.

"Look! Everybody?" Nobody listened to Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines "EVERYBODY!" it went quiet.

"Look? How about if the ones that want to leave go, and the others stay here?"

"Yeah, that sounds good?" The group agreed.

"Ok, who is going?" Girl#16 Ashley Marks looked around. "I am!"

"And me too!" Shawn looked at Jess. "I guess your staying?" She nodded.

"Well, I am going to" Charlotte looked at Laura. "What about you?"

"I...I...I...am staying" Laura looked at Michelle. "She is in bad shape!"

"Ok, then. Well Charlotte, Shawn, get your weapons." The two girls scuttled off to find there weapons. Ashley turned to jess and Laura.

"We are just going to see whats there, If there is a boat, we'll come back for you" Jess nodded.

"Yes, ok. though i don't think splitting the group into two will do any favors" Ashley put her hand on Jess's sholder, to reasure her.

"Well, will be back before 8:00PM, that's a promise!" She patted her shoulder, and walked over to the other girls. There was talking, and they returned.

"Ok, well. We are going to go, and see if there is a boat. If we find a car or something, we'll bring it back, we could use it for carrying Michelle."

"Ok, well, we be here, waiting." Ththree headed e group of towards the only non boarded up door, and opened it.

"Bye!" Laura waved, and did her "stupid girl" smile. The headed out one by one, and then the door shut. as soon as Jess thought they were out of ear-range, she turned to Laura.

"See, they split up with us. I told you they could not be trusted." Laura smiled.

"Don't be so brash, they said they'll be back by eight. And you got your pistol" Jess walked over to Michelle, and checked her temperature.

"Yeah, I am not so sure about that eight o clock thing, and I don't want to use the pistol." Laura looked around. She had to change the mood.

"Should i made something to eat?" Jess grinned.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Come on Kyle, We gotta get out of here" Boy#11 George Salter Walked up to the hulk of Boy#2 Kyle Andrews. He was sitting on a campbed, nursing his foot. Kyle saw George and turned to face him.

"Why do we have to leave?" George picked up the Shotgun from the wall, and out the belt over his shoulder.

"Because, this place is going to be crawling with people, a lot have been here already!" Kyle nodded.

"Ok, just let me finish wrapping my bandage around my foot" Kyle turned and continued to work on the unseen foot.

"Kyle, I am going to have one more check to see if there is anyone nearby, if you need me, just yell" George slowly walked around to the front of the Petrol Station. The sun had hid itself behind clouds. George had checked the local area, there was no-one apart from him and Kyle. George looked back at the big gentle guy. He had not really liked him before all this, but now he quite liked him. Funny what things can do. He had turned and was about to go to Kyle when he saw the figure appear from next to the Petrol Station, George recognized the person straightaway. It was none other than one of his best friends, Jordan Windard. He had lost his blazer and, by the look of his shoulder, a lot of blood as well. George ran straight over to help him, after all, he was using a stick like a old man. George grabbed Jordan and held him up.

"Jordan, What Happened? You look bad." Jordan smiled.

"No, I just got shot in the Shoulder and Knee, then crashed a car, and nearly got shot by Heather Macintyre...Apart from that, Iam fine." George Looked over to Kyle.

"Kyle, get out of the way, Give this man some room!" Kyle jumped out of the way as he helped Jordan onto the campbed.

"Lie down mate, I look at your wounds." Jordan lay there, and George pulled up his sleeve, but it would not go up to the wound, So He ripped the arm of the shirt half off, with only the back connecting it together.

"Hey, watch the shirt...Ow!" He winced as George got a good look at it.

"Oh, man. that looks...nasty!" he grabbed a bottle of water, and tipped some onto the wound.

"Hey, Kyle, go see if there is anymore white cloth in the storeroom. Jordan looked at Petrol Station.

"Hey, Lil...I saw Franny die." George Gasped.

"How?" He poured some more water on the shoulder, and applied some white cloth that Kyle gave him.

"Me and Franny were in the station, happy as can be, when BAM! Chris Makie came along and attacked us!" George had finished the shoulder and had started on Jordan's Knee by now, he looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, there was a gunfight inside, and a fire started. Makie escaped, I think i killed him." George was still listening intently, even though he was looking at the gruesome gunshot wound on Jordan's knee.

"I got to franny, and he...he was dead. I dragged him outside and stayed there for awhile...I...I" Jordan spluttered with tears. " I must have cried for ages, at least an hour. Then, I grew really angry at Chris, and jumped into the car that was here." George went closer to Jordan's face.

"Go on?"

"Well, I drove Really fast down the road, but my knee hurt like hell, and I must of passed out, because the next thing I know, the car is upside down in a ditch and my head is almost split open. Then Heather finds me and goes on about Makie and How he died in her arms, and now I feel really guilty!"

"It's ok, you got him back for franny. I would have done the same"

"Thanks Lil!" Jordan Smiled. "So, Are We staying here?"

"Uhhhhh..." George looked at Kyle. "What do you think?"

Twelfth Hour 33 Contestants Remaining


	14. Thirteenth Hour 33 Remaining

Thirteenth Hour 33 Contestants Remaining

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre slowly walked down the road next to the sea. She was heading for the church, which was located on the west of the island. She was really tired, and needed a rest, but she did not stop. After she had shot at Kyle Andrews, She had ran for a long, long time. Now the lack of food was starting to affect her strength. She lifted up the map around her neck, and checked it. The church was only two miles away, that's not very far. She hoped someone was at the church, Anyone. But she didn't get her hopes up too much. She had heard the broadcast, and heard the names of her dead friends. Chris she knew of, but not Deane and Laura. They were good people, why did they die? She looked up, the sky was darkening, it was going to rain. Speeding up, Heather noticed that there was no gunshots, no screaming, no shouts and trees snapping. It was too quiet. She started to jog, fearful of the lack of sounds. The road seemed to go on forever and ever, when would it end. She ran, faster, trying to reach the church before it was to late, faster and faster, she ran as fast as she could. She was running so fast, she did not notice the pothole. Stepping in it, she fell awkwardly onto the ground. Slamming her head, she was knocked out for a second or two. As she lay there, She thought over what happened with Chris. She had loved him, of course she had, but now..." Slowly getting to her feet, she looked around. No-one. She began to walk again. Would there be anyone at the church? She knew she would be in trouble if it was not one of her friends. She was always quiet at school, and with her plain brown hair and glasses, she was not looked at twice by many boys. They always went for the sluts, girls like Cara Walsh and Michelle Stone, all tarted up with miniskirts and thick lipstick and really fake nails. They were all fake, all of them. None of them had a personality, just tits and ass, Heather despised them, every single one. Most of them would be killed by the boys that lusted after them, and that suited her down to the ground. Maybe she could team up with some of her group? Jason was still alive, so was Simon Chigey. Yes, Simon would save her, he'll find away out of here. She sighed. The church was still far away, and she had no idea who or what was there. For all she knew, there could be a escape party there. Always hoping, that the thing to do. Heather pulled out the gun from her pocket. No matter what was waiting for her, if it was not friendly, she was prepared. She could only thank Chris for that, It was his goodbye present. She Kissed the gun and put it back into her pocket, there was no need to flaunt it. Heather smiled. Everything was going to be all right.

"Hey, how many pieces of bread you got?" Boy#21 Henry Cullen held up the bread his was chewing on.

"Uhh, I didn't get any bread." Boy#20 Elliott Jones held up his pack, and began to look threw it.

"What did you get then, I thought everyone got bread." Elliott pulled out a few tins.

"Nah, I got tins, don't know what's inside them though, and I can't open them"

"Why can't you open them? Are they broken?" Elliott shook his head.

"No, it just I an't got no tin opener." He opened a nearby draw. " and there is none here"

"You don't need a tin opener you silly prick!" Henry got up and picked up his Flick-knife from the

side. He lifted it up, and stabbed in into the top of the tin.

"Oh, why you do that for?" Elliott pushed Henry. "What did that do?"

"Look, if you move the knife around, you can open the can. You stupid idiot" Henry cut open the tin, and carefully took off the lid. It was Baked Beans.

"Damn, Baked Beans." Elliott looked at Henry. "Thanks. Now we need to find away to heat

them"

"Hang on, i think there is a gas stove around somewhere" He looked threw several cabnets, before pulling it out.

"Great, Nice one." Henry put it on the table and Elliott helps set it up. Soon, there was a pot with beans on top of the flaming gas stove. Henry and Ellott had returned to there seats.

"Shit, this day has been fucked up"

"Your telling me. We both got shot at, and you got stabbed in the leg" Henry stood up.

"What you doing?" He turned and smiled.

"Going for a piss, make sure the beans don't fuck up" Henry walked over to the door, and stepped outside. Once outside, he stood against the wall and started to piss. The situation was quite good, they liked each other, and they got some food going. Finishing, he went back inside. Elliott was on the other side of the cramped room, taking the pot off the stove.

"There done" He said, lifting them onto the table as Henry turned off the gas.

"Oh man, I am not a big lover of Beans, but these smell brilliant!" they both sat down at the table, and were about to eat, when there was a knock on the door. They both froze.

"Who's that?" Elliott whispered to henry, who was looking at the door.

"I don't know, but I gonna find out." He grabbed the Flick-Knife and slowly crept towards the door. He got there, and he stood next to it. Nodding to Elliott, he flung the door open...Only to be greeted by the smiling presence of Girl#21 Cara Walsh. Both he and Elliott had fancied her, and now...

"Uhhh, Cara! What are you doing here?" He quickly lowered the knife. She smiled.

"Hey Bruno, look, can i stay here? Because I am really scared and i don't know what to do!"

Henry looked over to Elliott, who was nodding and mouthing the words "YES, LET HER IN"

"Ok Cara, you can stay here. What weapon did you get?" She took the rifle from her shoulder.

"I got this rifle, but I don't know how to use it" She put on her best "Helpless Girl" Voice, and it worked a treat.

"Ok, well, come in" He stepped out of her way, and she moved into the house. It was smaller than she thought. There was two chairs, with a table in the middle. on the other side of the room there was a kitchen type place with lots of cabinets and another table. She also saw the stairs, but did not take much notice. The whole room seemed slightly dirty, and she could tell it had not been lived in for a long time.

"Wow, nice place" She sat on one of the chairs, and saw the beans. "Can I have some of them?" Henry and Elliott looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure!" He leaned over with the pot hand spooned some onto a Metal Dish. Handing it to her, she smiled, even though inside she hated both the food, and the boys.

"Thanks!" She quickly started to eat. The two boys kept glancing at her as they gobbled down their food. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Girl#18 Lucy Hather was trapped. She was imprisoned within her hide away. She was going to leave, but George Salter turned up, and to make things even worse, Kyle Andrews was there too. Now that Jordan Windard had joined the group, there was no way she was going to risk it. Nope. she was stuck and with no sign of the three boys leaving, it looked like she was going to be there a while. The room was fully lit up now, a far change from when she had got there in the confusion and chaos of the night. She had drank two bottles of water already, and she worried about the rest. Will it last? will she need more? She didn't know. She had never been camping before. She was a town girl, threw and threw. But now she was on a island, and it was scary. There was no phone reception, nothing. The only information she heard was the damn broadcast that Miss Kindon made. Lucy was shocked when she heard that nine people were dead. How could people just kill like that? Lucy wasn't the best of friends with the ones killed, but she knew that she wouldn't of killed any of them. The poor bastards, every one off them. There was no way out, no way out of this nightmare that consumed her and the surviving 32 students. Was there any way out of this? She looked across to the coil of rope she had found, it laying on the table. Should she? She had dismissed it as crazy, but now she was unsure. It would be a way out. She looked away again. No, it stupid. She was going to stay right here and wait for what ever happens to her, for all she knew, someone could be figuring a way off this place. Yeah, some of the clever ones, like...Well not Matt White, He was dead, but someone is gotta do it. She got up and looked out of the window. George and his boys were still there. Why wouldn't they leave?

"Siobhan, I...I am really worried." Girl#17 Keighley Markem trailed the fast walking body of Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram. Siobhan turned and faced her.

"Why, What's there to worry about?" She turned around. "As long we keep moving, we won't need to worry."

"Oh, Siobhan. How can you keep such a cool head." They both stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, We gotta stay calm, because we will end up dead if we panic." Keighley looked around.

"But, panic keeps people alive. We got to panic" Siobhan turned around.

"Don't be stupid. We gotta stay calm, there is lot of cases in history where the people only survived because they kept there cool" She checked around for anybody "Now, please, lets keep moving" Keighley started to move again.

"Well, what's your plan Siobhan? How do you think you are going to get off this Island."

"Well, I thought that we could try and group up with everybody and-" Siobhan spun around, fist clenched. She hit Keighley square on her head, and she fell down.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and scrambled backwards, her face transfixed with terror. Siobhan kicked the screaming girl, forcing her to move backwards.

"SIOBHAN, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS" She kicked her again.

"You stupid Idiot! You really thought i liked you! You stupid cow!" She pulled out the bandana from her pocket, and wrapped it around her hands. she dove forwards and pushed Keighley down, in the time it took for her to realize what had happened, Siobhan had moved to behind her, and had started to strangle her.

"Get...Off...me...pleasse" Keighley struggled to talk as Siobhan tightened her grip even tighter. She moved her face closer to Keighley's, and hissed in her ear.

"You stupid bitch, Didn't you think for one second? I am a winner and always will BE!" She yanked even harder, but Keighley refused to give up.

"Get...off...me!" She threw wild punches behind her, trying to hit the out of view Siobhan. She hit her in the face, and Siobhan reeled backwards, loosening her grip. Keighley quickly crawled forwards, trying to get away. Siobhan got up, and quickly moved over.

"YOU THINK YOUR CLEVER, WELL, I AM NOT LAUGHING!" She rapidly put the bandana around Keighley's neck, and Tightened.

"Siob...han...Please...let...me go?" Keighley began to pass out. Then, after she was out, her face began to grow a slight tinge of blue. Siobhan held the bandana in its place untill she was sure Keighley was dead.

"For...fuck...sake" She said, in between gulps of air. That had been surprisingly hard. Lifting the bandana away from the dead girls neck, she let the body drop to the floor. She was tired out. Now, she needed to find that hideout that would keep her safe. Let all the others do all the work, while she just sat back and relaxed. She slowly picked up both packs, and salvaged the food and water from Keighleys one. She didn't need it no more.

Girl#17 Keighley Markem Dead (32 Contestants Remaining)

"Hey guys, I think I found something out about the collars!" Boy#17 James Shaun shouted to the other boys in the building. He had been trying to rub his sore neck, when he had seen it. It was a microphone, inside the collar. They were listening to everything that they said. That isn't useful if your planning against the people Listening. The group of five boys streamed into the kitchen, the head of there operation.

"What you want?" Boy#6 Adam Self appeared, holding a large plank of wood.

"Shhh!" Jim put his finger on his lip, and he waited for the rest of the group to appear. Boy#4 Simon Chigey was also holding a plank, but Boy#5 Chris Chapman had a hammer. At last, the two remaining boys, Boy#3 Jason Kennely and Boy#18 James Hill came threw the door.

"What's the fuss?" James asked, putting the hammer in his hand down. Jim grabbed a Pen.

"Anyone got paper?"

"Hang on, there is some in my bag!" Adam ran out, and quickly returned with a notepad. Jim scribbled on it "There is a Mic in the Collar, they can hear what we say!"

"Shit!" Simon fiddled with his collar.

"What do we do?" Chris looked at Jim. He wrote down his reply, much to the bafflement of the others. It read "Don't talk about anything that might piss them off!"

"I got a Idea, But it might not work" Adam pointed to his collar. "Is it just a hole one?" Jim nodded.

"Good, then we can just block it up."

"What with?" James tried to think. "What would block it?"

"I GOT IT!" Jason stood up. "Bluetac!"

"Bluetac?" Everyone was shocked at his outburst. He ran out of the room.

"What the fuck?" Jim stared at everyone Else. Jason returned, carrying a pack of bluetac.

"Give me the paper." Jason grabbed the pen and wrote four words "put bluetac on hole"

"I guess it will work" Simon agreed. everyone else started to nod there heads with agreement. Jason gave a large piece of bluetac to everyone, and they all rolled it up into one big lump and applied it over the mic.

"Well, he goes. If it don't work, we are fucked." Adam shouted into the air.

"Fuck you Miss Kingdon, Come on! Blow my neck!" There was a tense moment, then every one eased up.

"All right, Jason, you da man!" James raised his hand, and they high fived.

"Come on guys, lets get this place safe, and then we can think about getting off this Island." Jim looked around, and stood up.

"All right! Lets do this!"

Thirteenth Hour 32 Contestants Remaining


	15. Fourteenth Hour 32 Remaining

Fourteenth Hour 32 Contestants Remaining

"Jordan's getting worse" Boy#2 Kyle Andrews was sat next to the injured Jordan. George was sitting against the petrol station, leaning on the wall in a non caring way, he looked over to Kyle.

"Why, Is he still awake?" Kyle shook his head.

"He went out just a second ago. He needs a doctor" George looked away, to try to avoid Kyle's stare.

"Yeah well, there are no doctors on this island. Is there? How are we meant to help him?"

"Well, we could take him to the clinic, there may be some drugs or something to help ease the pain."

"I don't wanna know, OK!" George got up, and stormed into the petrol station. There was the sound of stuff being thrown around. Kyle shook his head, and got up. George was shook up pretty bad, after all, two of his best friends were ether dead or badly injured. Kyle slowly walked into the storeroom, where George was throwing the empty cardboard boxes and crates around. Kyle tapped his shoulder and he turned, eyes streaming with tears.

"WHAT! I COULDN'T HELP FRANNY, AND NOW I CAN'T HELP JORDAN!" He stepped backwards, and slid down the wall.

"But Lil, you can still help him."

"NOW I CAN'T. HE ALREADY LOST A LOT OF BLOOD, HE DYING!" He put his head in his hand.

"But if we get him to the clinic..."

"WHAT? WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE HIM. I DOUBT YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT GUNSHOT WOUNDS..."

"IT IS WORTH A TRY!" Kyle stormed out, leaving George to think about what happened. George knew in his heart that Kyle was right, but his brain kept telling him otherwise. He slowly got up, and walked outside. Kyle was putting his stuff back in his pack.

"What...What are you doing?" He blurted to Kyle, who looked up.

"I am taking Jordan to the clinic, and I don't care what you think." George stepped closer.

"No, you was right Kyle, it is worth a try. I...I am sorry" Kyle patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Look, help me lift Jordan up"

"Hang on." George grabbed his pack, and put Jordan's revolver in it. then he slung it over his shoulder. They both grabbed Jordan's arms, and slung them over their shoulder.

"You got everything?" Kyle looked across to George.

"No, hold him for a second" George let go of the arm and grabbed his SPAS 12 Shotgun, slinging it over his shoulder, he grabbed Jordan's arm again.

"OK, Lets go"

"Well, for one thing, there is no way I am going to Lay down and die!" Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines said to the two other girls, one on each side. In her hands, was the blocky form of her weapon, A MAC-10. She held it in one hand, with the strap around her shoulder.

"What do you mean by that?" Girl#16 Ashley Marks looked across to her. As a born leader, it was her idea to go on this trip, to see if there was a boat on the south shore.

"What i mean is, any-body tries to kill us, i shoot them. We are leaving together.

"But, what happens if we are the only ones left? What would you do then?" Girl#5 Shawn Terry spoke. She had been quiet ever since they found her tied up in the clinic, and without her weapon, she was relying on the other two to protect her. All three of them were close friends, and she surprised the girls by asking the question.

"Well, that's not going to happen, because we are going to get that boat, and get out of here"

"What about Jess and Michelle? Are you going to leave them behind? You can't leave them behind, can you?" Charlotte stopped.

"If we have to..."

"You can't. There our friends!" Ashley stook up for Charlotte, standing beside her.

"She's right, How can we trust them, if they wouldn't come with us." Shawn sighed.

"But we said we'll stick together, and now you are... ditching them?"

"No, we are not ditching them!" Charlotte looked at Ashley for support. "They didn't want to come"

"They couldn't. What about Michelle?"

"What about her?" Ashley put her hands on her hips. "She is gonna die."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Shawn's face contorted with anger. "SHE IS OUR FRIEND!"

"That doesn't matter now. For all you know, she could be dead!" Shawn turned away.  
"NO! SHE WOULD SURVIVE IF WE GET HER OFF THE ISLAND! BUT YOU WON'T GIVE HER A CHANCE! Charlotte pointed the MAC-10 at Shawn.

"Now, Shawn. Calm down."

"NO, I WILL not calm down!" She pushed the gun away from her. Charlotte moved it back.

"Shawn, your making this harder than it should be?" Shawn spat at charlotte.

"GO ON, KILL ME! YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE GUTS. GO ON! GO ON!" Charlotte pointed the gun down.

"No, i am not going to kill you. But you gotta be quiet! Remember there is killers out there. Look, I swear, If we find a boat, We'll go back and get the others." Shawn looked at the two girls.

"Really, you not lying?"

"Of course not, you daft cow!" Ashley put her hand out, and they shook on it.

"Sorry about shouting, its just i couldn't bear to leave them behind." they all smiled. just a second ago, they were arguing, now, they were friends again. The next thing that happened, how ever, changed everything. There was a loud _BAM_ and Shawn fell down, clutching her waist. They other two girls looked around, shocked.

"What's going on?" Ashley pulled out her Tazer, and looked around. Meanwhile, Charlotte was on the ground, seeing how Shawn was.

"Shawn? you ok?"

"No...aahhh...I got a pain in...my waist." She removed her hand to show a growing red stain on her shirt, just above the trouser line. Charlotte looked up to Ashley.

"Who is it?"

"I can't see them" She waved the Tazer around wildly, searching for the attacker.

"Hey Ashley!" A voice from behind her called. She turned, and saw Boy#14 Sam Rymer. He was holding a revolver in his hand, and it was pointed at her. _BAM_, a Bullet slammed into her leg, and she stumbled and fell.

"YOU FUCKER...DIE!" Charlotte opened fire with the MAC-10, and Sam quickly ran to avoid the hail of bullets. He dove behind a large tree, and waited. the MAC-10 ripped threw the tree, and Sam jumped out of the way to avoid the bullets again. The firing from Charlotte Stopped. Sam slowly got up. Charlotte fiddled with the gun, trying to figure out what was wrong with it.

"Uh, Charlotte. You know what is wrong, don't you?" Sam slowly stepped towards her.

"WHAT?" She lifted the gun up and fired, but nothing came out.

"Your out of bullets!" Sam lifted the Revolver. He fired twice. _BAM_ the first bullet hit Charlotte in the chest, knocking her over. _BAM_ the second bullet hit her in the head, killing her.

"YOU FUCKING MURDERER, HOW CAN YOU...KILL PEOPLE?" Ashley pointed the Stungun towards him, it crackling in the air. He pointed the gun at her.

"I hate slutty girls." _BAM_ The bullet went straight into her chest. He turned to face Shawn.

"Ahhh, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME" Sam ignored her. Carefully aiming the gun, he fired. _BAM_ the bullet smashed into her brain, Killing her.

"ahhh. you fuck...come on,...you bastard!" Sam turned to face Ashley. Despite being shot twice, she was still alive. He raised the gun, and fired. _CLICK_. The gun was empty.

"Your lucky!" Sam Kicked the Tazer away, and stood over her. Putting his foot on her head, he stomped down on it, crushing it. Taking his foot off, her head was half caved in, she was dead all right. He had always hated this group of girls, now he had got them back. Walking over to Charlotte's body, he picked up the MAC-10.

"Uzi, Sweet." He hung it's belt over his shoulder, and emptied Charlotte's pack. Picking up the six spare clips, he slung three into his pack. The fourth, however, he kept in his hand. Ejecting the empty one from the gun, he slammed the new one in with a nice _Click._ He also picked up the Tazer. He might not need it, but it is better to be safe than sorry. He turned and left, leaving the girls to rot.

Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines Dead (31 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#5 Shawn Terry Dead (30 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#16 Ashley Marks Dead (29 Contestants Remaining)

"Kirsty, you ok now?" Boy#16 James Counsell gently opened the door, to check if Girl#8 was alright. After He and Boy#8 Jess Cook had found her, they had decided to stay with her. They were heading for the lighthouse, but they felt sorry for the traumatized girl. Jess was currently trying to get something to eat, and James went into her room to see if she was ok.

"Yeah, i think so" The tears had dried onto her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Jess is trying to fix something to eat, do you want anything?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" James looked at his watch.

"About half past two. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know" She slowly got up from the makeshift bed of sheets.

"You gonna come in here?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so" James stood aside as she went past him, then he followed her into the main room. Jess was running around, looking for something. They had took the chairs and tables that Kirsty used as a blockade earlier, and put them back in there right places. The table was by the Kitchen part, with four chairs around it. The rest of the Chairs were around the room, next to walls, and beside smaller tables. On one of the smaller tables, lay the groups weapons. One crossbow, with just one arrow used, a Pistol, with 3 spare magazines, and a knife they found in one of the draws. She sat down on one of the chairs by the big table.

"Hey Jess. Found anything to eat?" Jess turned to face the others.

"Well, there is some oats, but do you like oats?" The others nodded.

"I love oats"

"There ok..."

"Good, because that is all there is" Jess pulled out the large bag of oats. "But we need hot water to make them" He turned the tap. nothing came out. "There is no hot water on this island. We are going to have to heat the bottled water up."

"With what?" Jess lifted up a large pot.

"This, and the gas stove on the table over there" He slapped the pot onto the stove.

"Come on James, help put the water in the pot, I'll pour the oats in." James grabbed a bottle of water, and poured it into the pot. Jess added the oats, and it turned into cement looking substance. Jess turned the gas-stove on, and it began to heat up.

"Right, that's going to be fantastic when it is done" Jess rubbed his hands with joy.

"Yeah, we got everything real good

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre had reached the church, which was strangely empty. It wasn't a big church, more of a chapel really. The was only about seven rows of pews, the big table at the front, and the door at the back. But despite it's size, it was going to be her new home. A church would be the safest place, none of the class were overly into god. The stained glass windows made a weird light inside the church, making it seem more mysterious. Heather was sat at the front pew. The wasn't any birds or other animals sounds, in fact, the only other thing she had heard apart from her breathing, was a lot of firing, about twenty minutes ago. Who knows who was firing, and what happened to them. She did not care. As long as it wasn't one of her gang. A light tapping on the roof indicated the first raindrops. Heather had took her blazer off, there was no need to wear it, she wasn't cold. The gun that she found on Chris's body was on the alter. It was easy to reach. The only bad thing about the church was there was nothing to do. Apart from check to see if anybody was coming, she had nothing to do. She would go to sleep, but what if she missed the broadcast? Not only would she missed who died, she would miss the danger zones, and for all she knew, the church could become one. She wouldn't have a problem if she was with someone. Like Simon... She sighed. Simon was the one that she really loved, and now they were going to die, apart. If only there was a way of contacting him. She did not want to die, let alone by herself. Even the slutty girls would die with a guy with them, even if it just was because of there tits. Just because she didn't flaunt her body, none of the guys liked her. Always calling her names when she was not around. She hated them, all of them. They didn't like anybody who didn't fit in, hating everyone that wasn't a stereotype. That's why they didn't like her, It was because she couldn't be sorted into a group. Same with all her friends, All outcasts, just because they did not fit in with the Jocks, or the Nerds, or the Sluts. Outcast, that was what she was. Forced away from all the other groups. The people that killed Deane and Laura must of loved it. A chance to get the ones they hated. Well, she wasn't going to let them get her. No, she was going to make sure anyone that tried to get her wished they hadn't. Chris's Pistol would make sure of that. They were all bastards, all of them. the Jocks, with George and his creeps, all laughing at anybody who was weaker. The Nerds, with there sarcastic attacks and spreading rumors that were not true, but still ruined peoples life's. And not forgetting the Sluts, all fake, bitching about anybody that did not agree with them. Well, they were all going to die, all of them! The game was a way of purifying the youth, and they would do that. There would be no more outcasts, no more groups, gangs that hated each other, just because they weren't the same. There would be no more outcasts.

Fourteenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining


	16. Fifteenth Hour 29 Remaining

========== fifteenth hour 29 contestants remaining ================

the rain started to pound down all across the island, beating on the roofs of the buildings, and the tops of the trees, everyone outside made it there priority to find shelter, but the ones already inside were making sure no-one else got into there hiding places. for the few outside, however, this meant they could get wet, or try and get in a group. there was only one person unable to choose, girl#12 katie jo walker. having been shot earlier by cara walsh, she was stuck in a ditch, slowly bleeding to death. all alone, she was going to die all alone. the rain had formed a small puddle under her, and her blood had turned it red. she was aware that she might not make it to 6pm, but what could she do? she had tried to get up, but she was too weak, and the rain had started to make the slope very slippy, so she was unable to. so she was stuck, slowly bleeding to death, in a ditch. what a way to go! the pain was unbelievable, the constant stabbing, searing pain where her kidney was, or, used to be before a bullet smashed into it. she remembered the biology lesson where they learned all about the kidney, and how it helps to keep your blood clean. she even remembered jess cook shouting out that "if your kidney get's damaged, your fucked" yeah, she was fucked now. her kidney was gone. fucking cara, why did she do that? they didn't hate each other, although they never talked to one another. katie always thought that she was popular, but by the looks of things on this island, nobody really liked her. even keighley markem, her best friend, had not waited outside the bunker. katie had waited outside the bunker for her, but she just took off running. katie couldn't catch up with the small girl. she hoped she was ok, with somebody that would not shoot her or try to kill her. keighley was a nice girl, nobody would attack her. the rain started to pour down even harder, slamming onto her head, like lots of little slaps. she tried to move away from it, but it only caused the pain in her side to increase. she couldn't even move now, not without screaming like a baby. damn, she really was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"rain rain, go away, come back again another day!" girl#1 becky holmes sang the cheerful song, as the group slowly walked in the heavy downpour. she was trying to lift the groups morale, and there was good reason to. in the last 24 hours, they had went from carefree school-children on a harmless trip, to angry, upset, wet fighters with weapons.

"becky, for fuck's sake, stop singing!" boy#9 tom lawrence wasn't in a good mood, but if you had been shot in the leg with a arrow, forced into hell, and teamed up with the people you hate, you would not be smiling.

"yeah, becky. shut the fuck up!" girl#11 sam boucher also tried to quiet the loudmouth girl. to the surprise of sam and tom, becky stopped singing.

"ok, ok, just trying to get you guys happier, but it did not seem to work."

"just, save it for when we get to the hotel, ok? my leg is hurting already, without you making me want to pop my eardrums!" tom hobbled forwards, trying not to put any weight on his leg.

"ok....but i am not that bad at singing!"

"but becky, you are!" tom broke up the two girls, before a catfight started out.

"girls, please, stop bitching!" they both turned away, in a stress. tom continued to limp forwards, only stopping when he noticed the girls were a good five feet away.

"oh, for fuck sake! come on, we are getting wet, and i don't want to catch cold!" the two girls slowly started to walk.

"why are we going to the hotel anyway? we could have picked any building on the top of the island. why the hotel?" tom turned his head, but continued to walk.

"because a hotel is big, got lots of rooms, and is the most likely to have a power source!"

"oh, i see!" sam stopped the shotgun belt from falling off her shoulder. "and why do we need power?"

"because if we have power, we might, might be able to find a way to contact the outside world. if we do that..."

"we get news crews, stuff like that, the government would have to let us go!" tom stopped, and looked at becky.

"wow, that's the first clever remark i ever heard you say!" she smiled

"thanks!" tom started to walk again.

"tom?"

"yeah, what you want sam?" she moved closer to him.

"why are you teamed up with us? you never liked us in school, so why now?" tom stopped again.

"well, since i doubt any of my friends would be trust worthy, i didn't go with them. i went with you because you were the first reliable people i met. why, don't you trust me?"

"well....we don't know you very well so i don't think we can trust you" tom started to walk.

"thanks, i trust you, but you don't trust me? that's just great! wonderful!" he let out a shrill laugh, and carried on walking. what he had told them was weapon grade bullshit. he didn't trust them, that's why he did not tell them about the 9mm he had in his blazer. god inside pockets were useful sometimes. even if they did not trust him, it didn't matter, after it got down to just the three of them, he was going to kill both of them anyway. the was the sound of shoes running in wet mud, and becky appeared to his left.

"look, tom, we are sorry. we kinda trust you, but we can't trust you fully!"

"well, that makes it all better, don't it....you trust me a bit? how can you trust me a bit?"

"but...but...but!" sam stammered, unable to comeback.

"well, seeing that you only trust me a bit, i guess you won't mind me fucking off, will you?" sam now tried to stop him.

"tom, please, don't go. we....we were scared when you first came, and you make us feel less scared. please tom? protect us?" tom didn't know whether she was lying or not, and it made him feel very nervous. was she telling the truth? if so, she needed him. that means she would trust him, and if she trusted him....he would be able to get hold of the shotgun. sod it, tom was going to do it, if all went to plan, they would be eating out of his hand.

"ok..."he puffed out his chest, to make it look bigger. "i guess i'll stay with you girls"

"just our luck, not only do we have to kill each other, but we have to do it while it rains." boy#6 adam self sat on the large table beside the window, looking out at the rain that streaked across the window, blurring the outside. turning his head, he face boy#17 james shaun, who was making weapons. even though the group had accepted the fact that they were not going to go out and hunt people to kill, they still realized that people were going to attack them, and they needed to be prepared. chris had his uzi in the other room, and adam had his glock 17 right beside him. jason kennely had taken the harpoon gun upstairs, while he boarded up the windows. he also had the nail gun, which he used for the boarding. the other three boys, jim, boy#18 james hill and boy#4 simon chigey, had been given rubbish weapons, a paper fan fro jim, as spork for james, and boxing gloves for simon. but, as said before, the group did not want to fight, they just wanted to get off the island, and save as many people as they could.

"hey, jim. what you making now?" jim looked up from the piece of wood he was working on. it was a old plunger, but jim had took off the rubber bit, and was trying to make the end sharp.

"uhhh, a spike. useful for vampires!"

"great. because we are really going to fight the undead."

the door opened, and james hill walked in.

"hey, what's going on, i just finished the door, nothing is going to get threw that baby"

"well, jim's making spikes, just incase miss kindon lets vampires loose on us!"

"good, good. where is the rest of the guys?" adam pointed upstairs.

"nailing the windows shut, don't ask me. it was chapper's idea. i think he has gone power mad, bossing us all around." james walked towards the other door.

"ok, well i am going to check on them" he left, and the door slammed shut. james walked threw the kitchen, and under a doorframe with no door, and swung around the banisters. running up the stairs, the first sight that greeted him was boy#3 jason kennely, nailing wood over the landing window. every window was covered in boards.

"what the hell are you guys doing? we only want a safe place to sleep, not fort knox!"

"yeah, but better to be safe than sorry!" jason turned, and slammed another nail in the wall with the nail gun. walking down the corridor, james slowly opened the first door. inside, simon was using the old-fashioned way, hammer, and nails. he shut the door, and checked all the rooms, before finding chris in the bathroom. even in there, he was nailing boards down.

"chris! chris!" james tried to talk over the loud sound of chris smacking the nails into the wall. he stopped, and turned.

"what? can't you see i am busy?" james looked around.

"anything you need help with?"

"no" chris turned and started hammering again, but quickly stopped, when he heard the shout.

"i knew it!" the two of them ran towards the stairs, were jason and simon was already descending, the four boys ran into the room that jim and adam was in.

"what all the noise about?" chris asked adam, who was jumping around the room, he tooik a big leap, and landed on the table.

"i knew it was the only way!" the rest of the group looked puzzled.

"what are you on about?"

"i know, there is no way to get the collars off." simon threw down the hammer he was holding, sending to the floor with a loud bang.

"what the fuck is your big idea?" jason stood as adam shook him.

"we make a bomb. a big one. then we put it all on the back the mini-van, and drive it into the bunkers danger zone. knock out the collars, we can take them off and escape." jason shook his head.

"but the bunkers well defended, not to mention in the middle of a danger zone. a bomb won't work!"

"no no. it won't work against the bunker, agreed. but it will take out that aerials that they use to keep contact with the collars. i saw them right outside the bunker. the road pretty much goes straight to them." the group stood in silence for a while.

"holy shit....." jim spoke, breathless. "that might actually fucking work."

"then lets start getting that shit ready" simon said, already pacing the room. adam shook his head.

"it's poring down out there. we wait untill it stops we making any kind of explosives, we are gonna need to be outside. the general atmosphere in the room was that of hope, as well as a little rebel streak as well. what the boys did not know, however, was that in 48 hours, most, if not all of them, would be dead.

========== fifteenth hour 29 contestants remaining ================ 


	17. Sixteenth Hour 29 Remaining

Sixteenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining

The rain continued to beat down, smothering everything on the ground. Boy#14 Sam Rymer did not mind, however, what was so bad about getting wet. He had put the Mac-10 and the Smith&Western underneath his blazer, so they would not get wet. With his shortish hair that had been flooded by the rain, and the blazer, with the school logo just hanging on to the breast pocket, He looked quite a site. Tucked neatly in his belt, was his first weapon, the Police Baton. He had not thrown it away, it might be needed, and he quite liked it. It gave him a feeling of power, but not the same as the gun. The gun just made him feel like he was never going to die, wasting all that tried to get him. The Baton, however, made him feel, well like a police officer. He felt as if his was upholding some law when he used the Baton. The tazer, which he had stole off Ashley, was in his inside pocket. Never know when you might need a hidden weapon. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was just after four, he had been playing this game for sixteen hours now. Sixteen hours, and already he had killed four people, that was pretty impressive, no matter what happens. Not that he liked killing, well, maybe a bit of him did, after all, the game was letting him get back at the people who had wronged him, who had pissed him off. Those people were going to get what belonged to them, even if Sam did not do it himself. He knew he was not the only person killing. He was just the only one that was hunting for people. He had already took care of Charlotte, who he despised, so much so. Ashley as well, he hated all that group's guts. All the fake girls, with there make-up and all the boys swooning over them. The only group that didn't was the Nerds, and that was the reason nobody liked them. Damn school class system.

He looked around, and tried to see a spire or something that indicated a church. But he saw nothing. He had been walking for ages, trying to get to the church, and now he was lost, well that was just perfect. He checked his map, all the while walking. It said the

church was just near here, but he could not see it.

Sam saw the church after madly running around looking for it. It wasn't that big, more of a chapel really. None the less, it was dry, and hopefully, someone would be there. He slowly stepped towards the only, main door at the front. The rain covered the sound of his footsteps, which was good, he did not want to get ambushed. Reaching the door, he pulled the MAC-10 out of his blazer, and slung it over his shoulder, just to make sure it was reachable. Grabbing the door handle, he slowly opened it, and stepped inside. Inside, there was the normal church stuff, pews, and the alter, and the pillars down the side. Hang on, what is that on the alter? Is it a...Handgun? Sam reached for the MAC, lifting it up with one hand.

"Hello?" His voice echoed around the high roofed church, seeming to bounce off the walls. There was movement from the front alter, and Sam saw a figure move from the front pew to the alter, and grab the handgun, then they dived in front of the other front pew. _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_ The MAC-10 roared as it fired, the bullets smashing into the pew, sending woodchips everywhere. Sam stopped firing, and waited.

"Hello?" Sam spoke with a sneer on his face.

"FUCK YOU!" A sharp voice replied. The handgun popped out from the end of the pew and fired wildly down the Isle. Sam dove to the side, to avoid the hail of bullets. He heard movement, but was not sure where, all the firing in the echo heavy room made him slightly disorientated, and he was not sure where the person was. He stood up, and fired into all the pew on the right hand side of the church, ripping the wood, sending splinters onto the floor. The gun _CLICK_ and Sam went to change the Magazine. The was a blur of movement, and a hand knocked the gun out of his grasp, the figure then turned, and pushed him. He stumbled back, shocked by all the rapid movement. He finally saw the face of the person, when she turned to face him, gun in hand. It was Girl#2 Heather Macintyre.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Sam swung, grabbing the handgun from her hand, she kicked his shin as hard as she could, causing him to stumble back even more. Bringing her arm right back, she hit him in the face with all her might, sending him falling backwards. The gun flew out of his hand, and hit the floor, sliding across the floor and coming to a rest near the alter. Heather, seeing her chance, put her foot on his chest and pressed down. Sam simply grabbed her foot and twisted it, bringing her down to the floor with a scream. Sam pushed her down, and got up, he sat on her chest, and began to punch her in the face. The first punch broke her glasses, and the second one pushed a piece of glass into her cheek. She screamed at him, clawing at his face. He punched her a third time, knocking two of her teeth out of there normal positions. He got up, and walked towards the MAC. Heather was in too much pain to stop him from doing so. He picked it up, and pointed it at her, he pulled the trigger, and it did a _CLICK_ It was empty. Forgetting the gun, she walked towards her, ready to crush her head. Heather started to get ready for what she was going to do. Sam lifted his foot, and brought it down, but Heather had moved her head, and she grabbed his foot, and pulled him down. He let out a shout of anger, and hit the floor. She grabbed a pew and got up, running for her pistol. She grabbed it, and turned to face Sam. He was laying there, holding a Revolver, he was pointing it at her. He smiled, the blood from his nose made it seem, crueler. _BAM_. The gun fired, and a incredible pain and force hit her in the arm. The gun flew out again, and she looked at it. Sam ha scored a direct hit on her upper arm, without that working properly, she was fucked. She threw herself down as the next bullet was fired. _BAM_ it narrowly missed her, and hit the stained glass window at the back of the church, smashing it. She grabbed the pistol and looked for a way out. Sam was in front of the door, so that was not a option, she looked at the stained glass window. Maybe she would fit threw it? Only one way to find out. Meanwhile, Sam was gathering his MAC-10, and wiping the blood that poured from his nose, the bitch had hit him damn hard. Heather, seeing the window as her only method of escape, got up, but kept below the top of the pew, to avoid Sam catching on to what she was doing. She got ready, and jumped forwards, running for the busted window, not looking to see where the Sam was. She jumped threw the window the best she could, the sharp shards of glass that stuck out narrowly missing her body, Hitting the ground hard, she quickly got up, and ran away from the Church, she wouldn't run too far, but just to get away from Sam. While this was all happening, Sam was reloading the MAC-10 when she made for the window, Grabbing the revolver, it ran to the busted frame, and looked outside. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit" Sam ran back towards the door, grabbing his pack, and shouldering the MAC's strap. Throwing the door open, he burst outside, the rain hitting down again. but he did not see her. Damn, that was way harder than he expected. Next time, he would just shoot first. For now, however, he was going to wait untill the rain stops. Turning, he opened the door.

"Can someone open the door please? We got someone badly injured." A shout came from the outside of the building, as Gil#4 Jess Owen was sitting next to the Injured Girl#3 Michelle Stone. Jess grabbed the Walther PPK from the table and slowly crept towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, standing next to the locked door.

"George Salter, I am with Kyle and Jordan. Jordan's got shot." Jess hurried to unlock the door, and as soon as she did so, it was flung open. The three boys stood there, soaked to the skin. Jordan was being carried by George, who had slung him over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, quick bring him in!" Jess hurried around George, who strode in with Jordan across his back.

"Where can I put him?" Jess pushed some random junk off a large table.

"Put him here. What happened?" George lay down the limp boy. Kyle closed the door and bolted it.

"Well, he said that Chris Makie shot him, and killed Franny, then he shot Chris, and Chris got away." George pointed it the injured Shoulder and Knee. "He got hit twice" Jess looked shocked. Kyle slowly limped over to the two. George saw Michelle lying on the bed.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?" George had always had feelings for Michelle, and he was surprised and shocked to see her hurt.

"She got shot by Deane Lucy" George looked confused.

"But, Deane was on the noon report?" Jess nodded.

"Yea, we didn't know what happened to her after she shot Michelle, must met the wrong person." Kyle piped up.

"Yeah, so did I"

"What do you mean?" Kyle pointed to his foot.

"I got shot by Heather Macintyre." Jess crouched to see the wound, taking off the shoe.

"Kyle, that's bad, are you ok?" Kyle nodded.

"Fine, it just hurts, that's all" A noise from Michelle indicated that she was waking. They

all moved over to her, apart from Jordan, who was still out cold.

"Wheres Laura?" She asked groggily. She saw George, and looked at Jess.

"Jess? Where is Laura?" Jess rested her hand on Michelle's shoulder.

"Laura is gone out looking for people to team up with" George looked at Jess, a quizzical look on his face.

"Laura? Laura Everard?" The two girls nodded.

"Yeah."

"Look, we need to help Jordan, is there any stuff that could help him?" George looked back at his friend, who had a vacant look on his face, unlike when he was sleeping normally.

"There may be some Medical supplies in the spare room there" She pointed to a dark side room.

"Ok, thanks" George walked over to Jordan, and leaned the SPAS 12 against the table, then he went over to the room. Jess looked at the gun.

"George, what weapons you got?" The noise of him moving stuff stopped, and he appeared from the frame.

"Well, we got quite a lot, because..."

"Because we killed people" Kyle finished George's sentence. Jess reeled back.

"Who...How...Why?" She reached for the Walther PPK, and aimed it at them.

"Jess! Please, you don't understand. We didn't want to kill, we both got attacked." She lowered the gun slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Kyle took a step forwards. "I got attacked by Matt White, and George got attacked by Laura Aish and Jess Woodgate. It was self-defense." She lowered the gun.

"Really." George stepped out from the darkened room.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill them but..." He trailed off, and bit his lip. Jess did not know what to do? Could she trust them?

"What weapon's did you get then?" She looked at them. George grabbed the pack from near Jordan, picked up the SPAS 12 and walked over to a nearby table.

"Ok..So...We go the Shotgun." He placed it down at the top of the table. "Then we have the Pistol that Laura had" He pulled out the Desert Eagle, and placed it next to the shotgun.

"The we have Jordan's Revolver." He placed the .357 on the table next to the Desert Eagle.

"And we have the Machete, that was Jess's" He placed the Machete on the bottom of the table. Kyle moved in, and placed his crowbar there too.

"And my crowbar. I didn't take Matt's weapon" Jess stared at the collection of guns.

"That...That is a lot of weapons." And although they did not know it yet, they were going to have to use all of them.

Girl#7 Siobhan Cockcram walked between the trees, the rain bouncing off the leaves, and flying towards the ground. She was going to the buildings n the west of the island. Hopefully, someone would be there. She had no real feelings for anyone on the island with her, well, at least she thought she didn't. It was a game, simple as that, Just another game to win. She was the school's best female sports star, outshining all the rest. She was used to winning anything that was put in front of her, and this was going to be the same. She would win, then get nice education at a private school, and get a real good job. She would have to change her name of course, but that's the price you pay. She didn't want to be called the "BR winner" for the rest of her life, she had dreams, plans. The others would not be pushover, They would be a threat, even more so with her not getting a good weapon. Her bandana was all right, but Some of the kids would have got guns, Lauren and Keighley's weapons were rubbish, a potlid and a megaphone. So she was going to hide until the second day, let people kill each other, then start going out. She was thinking about her plan of action when she saw Katie. She was at the bottom of a ditch, she looked like she was asleep, her hand half covering a gunshot wound on her body. Siobhan slowly went down the bank, careful not to slip on the mud that covered it. Getting to the bottom, she shook Katie, but she did not wake. Taking her blazer off her, Siobhan checked for weapons, but the only thing she found was a hand grenade. Oh, well, might as well keep it, this fat bitch was in a bad state, she would not last long. Siobhan picked up the drenched pack from beside her. She checked, but there was no weapon. Tossing it aside, she looked around. There was nothing else useful here, She began to walk up the hill, but a idea crossed her mind. Stepping back down, she took a piece of paper, and wrote on it "I owe you one Hand Grenade. Signed, Siobhan Cockram" She smiled and placed it in the pocket where the grenade was. Can't say she didn't have a sense of humor. She began to walk up the hill again, this time, she wasn't going to return. turning, she looked at the large girl.

"See you later, Katie" And continued to walk, after all, she had to get to the nearest house. She was getting wet, and that ruined her hair.

Sixteenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining


	18. Seventeenth Hour 29 Remaining

Seventeenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining

"Is he going to be ok?" Boy#11 George Salter looked at Boy#19 Jordan Windard. Girl#4 Jess Owen had covered his wounds in the same way she did Michelle's.

"Yeah, I think, he will not bleed to death, But he'll still be in a lot of pain"

"Thanks. How do you know all this? Your parents aren't doctors, are they?" She Smiled.

"No, I did First Aid classes. Never thought I would use them, but he we are." They had put Jordan on a bed like Michelle's and put them near each other, it was starting to look like a hospital, Except for all the guns on the table nearby. George sat down on a chair next to Jordan. Jordan was his only friend now, Franny was gone and Bruno was god knows where. Even Lee Da Silva, not a good friend, but still a friend, was hiding somewhere. He hung his head, tired as hell. He looked at his watch, It had only just gone 5:00. Damn, only seventeen hours, and already he had lost a good friend. This whole Battle Royale was fucked up, it made no sense. This bus was many the good kids in the year, all the stupid annoying misbehaving ones were on the other bus. What had he ever done to warrant this? A few school pranks, nothing more. It was so unfair. He looked up, Jess was looking after Michelle. He quite liked Jess really, and Michelle. She was nice, He had liked her since about year 8. But she was always going out with some year 11 or a guy that was like, twenty, So he never told her how he felt. Boy#2 Kyle Andrews and Girl#9 Laura Everard were on the other side of the room, talking quietly. He didn't mind Kyle, he was alright, but Laura, he almost hated her just because she was friends with Becky, but it was the stupid laugh that did it, Pissed him right off. Made her sound snobby, although he could not talk. And of course, Jordan, laying on the table, dead to the world. Jordan was probably his best friend, he had known him for ages, in primary school even. He looked aback over to Michelle. Sod it, he might not live for long, he should tell her how he feels. He slowly got up, and walked over to Michelle, Jess guessed it was going to be a private chat and left, to check on Jordan or some other excuse. He kneeled on his knee, so that he would be level with her face.

"Michelle..." She looked at him.

"Yeah, what do you want" George stalled.

"Uhh...I like you" Michelle smiled.

"That's nice, but i think i knew that already"

"No...I _like_ you." She was shocked.

"Well, I didn't think you did but..." He looked around.

"It was stupid of me telling you" He got up, but she grabbed his hand.

"No, It's ok. I _like_ you too" He let out a smile, which was not like him. "Really? Wow, i

didn't think you would like me, I was always a bit of a twat in school."

"No, it just that I was scared of you" She had liked him in school, but she had never felt

it before. She wasn't sure if it was love, that strange feeling in her gut. He snorted.

"Scared...Why?" Michelle leant back.

"You always hung around with loads of other boys, i could never talk to you on your own." George was still shocked, He didn't realize.

"Well...I don't know quite what to do. I was expecting you to say no."

"George?" He looked her in the eyes, before, he had been trying to avoid it, looked just

behind her, and looking around. She had a weird look on her face, half scared, half surprised.

"What are we going to do George? What are we going to do?"

"That shit tight?" Boy#13 Adam Walters pointed to the window which Boy#12 Ben Collins was standing next to, they had locked most of the windows and doors in the lighthouse, and were just checking the last few on the bottom floor.

"Yes!" Ben pulled on the handle, but it did not move. He moved over to the sofa, and sat down.

"It is only beginning to sink in" Adam glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Ben looked up at him.

"Well, I am only just now beginning to believe this is real, it isn't a dream"

"This isn't a dream, it's a nightmare." Ben looked away, then looked back.

"When did it sink in for you? When did you realize it was real?" Adam let out a deep sigh, as if he had been holding his breath.

"When...When Cridland was killed. There is no way my mind would ever make that up."

"And the worst thing is, we can't even fucking get out of here. Phones are dead, radio dead, the only way to contact the outside world is guarded by about 100 soldiers with guns. I am never going on a school trip again." Adam walked over, and sat by the table, which had there two weapons, a chainsaw, and a pack of playing cards. The both let out a short laugh at the situation they were in.

"What i don't get is, how is it meant to stop the kids fucking up the country, if we don't even know it is going on?"

"Nah, it is going to be spread over the papers. We be called "The lucky 42" or some shit like that by the media, we will become just faces, no-one will remember us, Just our names. From now on, we will only be known as Boy#12 and Boy#13." Adam nodded in agreement.

"We, are goners. There is no-way we will survive." Ben looked at Adam. Confused.

"Why?" Adam shook his head and looked threw the closed window, the rain lashing at it.

"You saw the look on peoples faces, they were going to kill. Makie, and Rymer, Siobhan and a few others, we gotta be careful."

"But there will be people still like us, right? People that want to just get the fuck off this crazy Island." Adam got up, and grabbed one of the bottles of water from his pack.

"Yeah, but they will be the ones that get picked off. Trust don't mean shit now."

"Too right." Ben looked at his watch. "It's half past five. The report will be in half an

hour. Who do you think will be dead" Adam pondered.

"Quite a lot. Reckon all the jocks are goners, Franny was dead by six, and he was the hardest one." He looked at Ben.

"What do you think." Ben put his hands over his face.

"I don't know. I just hope the guys are ok."

"Yeah, they will be. We can look after ourselves, why can't they?" Ben was staring out the window.

"The sun is starting to go down." You could just see the sun, behind all the rain that covered the window.

"Yeah, It's the end of the day. Night is coming, you know what that means?" Ben looked at Adam.

"What?"

"It means it is going to get a whole lot more dangerous."

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre ran and ran and ran. After being shot in the church by Sam, She had kept running, screw waiting for him to leave, he was crazy. Her arm, which was bleeding, turning her right shirt arm into a prop from "Jaws". It hurt like a bitch, and she was unable to move it much. She used that arm for everything, and no she couldn't. Well, at least she grabbed the Pistol. She only had 6 shots left, and she had left the spare Magazine in her blazer pocket, which was in the church. So was her pack, with the water and food she needed to live, and the map. Fuck, she was screwed, big time. It was still raining, making her wet and cold. The heat of the sun was gone, the huge ball of flame now descending into the ground. The water chilled her to the bone, making her shiver, That made her arm move and...you get the picture. Her parents had always told her "Don't stay out in the rain, you'll catch a cold." That wasn't the thing she was worried about now. Looking at her arm, she poked at the tie, which was rapped over the wound. It was normally blue, but the blood had seeped in, causing it to turn a rather nasty red. To no surprise from her, it hurt like hell. Fucking Sam. What had she done to make him attack her like that? She never even spoke to him, let alone piss him off. They were in different groups, why would they talk to each other? She had always seen him as a quiet kid. Shy, even. When he was around his friends, he was fine, put him with anybody else, and he just ended up standing, silently. Strange. Anyway, that was in the past, She had one thing on her mind now, to find Simon. He was the only remaining Member of her "Gang" She would be protected by him, wouldn't she? Maybe he was dead already, killed by some other bastard like Sam. But where would he be? She tried to get into the mind of him, to think like he did, but she couldn't. Simon was very spontaneous, doing things straight away because he felt like it. But she knew one thing, Simon would team up. He was a group person. And with everyone else in his group dead, he would have to go with others. Who did he like apart from her and Makie and Matt and...Jason. Wait one second, Jason was still alive, he had not been called out. Simon would have gone with Jason. But who would Jason go with? The only people she saw him hanging around with was Chris and...Adam, Adam Self. She was on to something, Heather could tell. Adam Hung around with the Jocks/Nerds, which would put him with James Hill and James Shaun. Now she had something. The nerds would be looking for a way to get off the island..." She racked her brain. How could you get off this Island? She stood there, madly thinking, and then she got it. A boat. They would be where a boat was, and, if she could remember the map right, it said there was a dock at the bottom of the island. BINGO! All she had to do was go to the bottom of the island, and they would be there...If they were still alive, that is.

"Come on, it's will be dry inside" Girl#1 Becky Holmes ran towards the old hotel. Two stories high, it was a imposing figure on the shoreline. The hotel itself was in a obvious state of disrepair. The windows were smashed and missing, the door at the front open. There was weeds growing threw the tarmac road that skimmed past the place, giving it all a feeling of apocalyptic war to it. Boy#9 Tom Lawrence limped towards the hotel, with Girl#11 Amber Stiles beside him. She carried a Short Shotgun, while he held a Ice Pick. Becky ran next to the door, and peered inside. There was a tiny room, with a desk, probably the check in, and a few doors leading off. She waited for the other two to step in from the rain outside, then she ventured towards the pair of double doors to the right of the desk. She slowly pushed them open. It was a large, empty room. One of the walls was almost all glass, but even the glass parts had been broken and smashed in some places. There was a few pillars holding the roof up, but apart from that, it was completely empty. She turned around and went threw the doors. Amber and Tom were checking the desk.

"I am going to check this door" Beck pointed to the door behind them.

"Yeah, sure" Tom mumbled, sifting threw the papers on the desk.

"Ok" Amber was checking under the desk. Becky slowly walked over to the door, and opened it. It was a set of stairs, leading up to the second floor. She slowly began to step up them, looking all above her. She got to the landing, and opened the door. Inside, there was a row of doors. There was about five doors on each side, which meant ten rooms. She walked back over to the stairs, better get some help.

"HEY, COME HELP ME LOOK THREW THE ROOMS" There was movement, although it was hard to hear over the sound of the rain hitting the roof above. Tom and Amber came into view, clambering up the stairs, they reached the landing, and looked down the corridor.

"Fuck me, that's quite a lot of rooms" Tom stared at the corridor. Becky was the first to open a door, the first one on the left. Inside, there was a bed, and a door, which probably lead of to a bathroom. The room was tidy, with a window, the window was smashed, and rain dripped in. She stepped back out, and checked the door across the hall. Amber and Tom were checking the other doors on the left side, Tom opened the door and stepped inside. It looked like a nice room to him, and the window was still intact. A double bed, very nice.

"Hey, i found my room" Tom shouted to the two girls, who had also found theirs. Amber was at the bottom of the hall, in a smallish room. Like the others, except it had a single bed. Becky had liked the room across the hallway, It was the same as amber's room. Becky put her bag on the bed and stepped out onto the hallway. Tom and Amber were coming out of there room, and walking towards her.

"This place seems great," Becky looked around, Tom was not so sure.

"We need the power."

"And how do we do that?"

"We got to find the power maker, a generator or something" Tom limped towards the stairs. The two girls followed him, they didn't know much about electric, but they were guessing Tom knew what he was talking about. They went down the stairs, and went over to the door. Tom peered outside.

"It's still raining hard, You stay here" They nodded and Tom stepped out, the rain making him wet again. He slowly walked around the hotel, looking for a generator or some thing similar. But, after a long trek around the building, He had saw nothing. Damn, he needed that generator. What would he do now? He opened the main door, and stepped inside. The girls were sitting, not talking. They looked up at him.

"Nope, looks like we are going to need some candles, and soon, it is getting dark." Becky ran into the large hall. Tom began to go for the stairs. Amber walked with him.

"What's the plan?" Tom didn't even look at her, just started to go up the stairs.

"I don't know Amber. The only thing we can do is stay here."

Seventeenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining


	19. Eighteenth Hour 29 Remaining

Eighteenth Hour 29 Contestants Remaining

The rain was still pouring down, but it did not stop Miss Kingdon from turning on the microphone, and starting the 6PM broadcast.

"It's 6:00 PM! Are you feeling tired? Sleepy? I wouldn't sleep too deeply, You have to be awake for the midnight report. Here is the list of the ones that weren't up to it.

Girl#17 Keighley Markem

Girl#6 Charlotte Gaines

Girl#5 Shawn Terry

Girl#16 Ashley Marks.

"Now boys, you are picking on the girls again. Stop it! I want some boys killed, it's getting stupid. And for gods sake girls, you got weapons, use them! Now, here are the danger Zones, don't forget to mark them. at 8:00, K5, at 10:00, I1, and at 12:00, C1. Remember, Fight hard, and see what your worth. See you at midnight!" The intercom cut off, and there was quiet.

"Damn, if it don't stop raining, we won't be able to do it until morning" Boy#6 Adam Self looked threw the window, the sun sinking, being covered by the trees outside. The entire group was in the room, they were eating. Boy#17 James Shaun was sharing some of his food with Boy#18 James Hill. Seeing that he only had some rolls, this was quite kind. Boy#3 Jason Kennely was eating from a can of sweet corn, not his best loved food, but he was hungry, so he didn't care. Boy#5 Chris Chapman was eating a roll, chewing on it with might. Even Adam had a potato. Warmed up with a small fire they had made, it was slightly burnt, and he made a sour face when he bit into it. The only person not eating was Boy#4 Simon Chigey. He had said that he was not hungry, but he was. All the other boys were looking forward to using there plan to get off the island, But he highly doubt it would work. He had been quiet for most of the day, just sitting and thinking. The others went about there jobs, nailing shut windows, making weapons, finding ways to cook food and just sorting their shit out. However, Simon just sat there, watching. When ever they had talked to him, asked him why he was so quiet, he just said "I am fine. I just need to think". He had been thinking, and the only thing he had been thinking about was if the plan would work. Even Adam was not sure if it would work or not, and he came up with it. Simon shuffled further into the corner, It made him feel safer, even though there was no such thing on this island. He was going to die, and he knew it. He couldn't even control it. It would be ok if he knew when, how, But all he knew now was that he had only 2 and a bit days to live, most likely less. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

"Oh man, this sweet corn is the best sweet corn i have ever had" Jason held it up. "And i don't even like sweet corn!" Jason tried to sound normal, but inside he was sad. Sad, because Keighley Markem was on the list of the dead. He went out with her, she was a nice girl, how could somebody kill like that. Of course, he didn't tell the others how he felt. They didn't like the fact that he went out with her. They thought it was "horrible" He remembered when he first said he was going out with her in tutor to Adam and Chris. They had laughed in his face. Damn it, why was his life fucked up like this? He shook his head, bringing him out of the deep thinking state he was in. He looked at everyone, most of them had finished eating, only James was still eating.

"What are you going to do when we get off this island?" Jim looked around.

"Well..." Adam thought. "...We would have to go to somewhere like Mexico, Because the government would want our asses."

"No way. Mexico is so cliched. We would need somewhere that is low key, that we can blend in."

"We need a hive of scum and villiany. Unfortantly for us, we arn't on Tatooine."

"What about South America?" Jason looked at Adam. "Remember the Nazi's went there after WW2."

"But we arn't Nazi's." Adam rubbed his eyes, and let out a gentle sigh. "Plus it sucks. Way to much bugs and things that'll kill you in your sleep for me."

"You and your stupid fear of bugs." Chris mocked Adam, who tryed to defend himself.

"What? I can handle spiders, but if it got between 2-8 legs, get it the fuck away from me. And if you want a stupid phobia, ask James about Petrol Stations." Chris turned to face James, how was staring at Adam.

"Petrol Stations?"

"What?" James looked at Chris. "They could blow up at any second. All that..."

"Petrol?" Adam leered as well. "It's quite safe."

"Shut the fuck up." James snapped.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Well, If this plan works, your never have to see me again."

"If it works, Adam." A voice slipped across the room. Simon had his head up, and was staring at Adam. "If it works."

Girl#21 Cara Walsh detested the two boy she was with. Boy#20 Elliott Jones and Boy#21 Henry Cullen. It pissed her off that the boys were so stupid, and Elliott still had not caught on that he had been shot at by a sniper rifle, and she had a sniper rifle! And she also hated them because they were falling over themselves to fuck her. She could see it in there eyes, that's all they wanted to do. They hadn't invited her to stay, so that she could just be with them, No, they wanted something from her. All men did, that's why she hated most of them. The boys so wanted to have sex with her, she had come up with a plan. She would lure on of them to the bedroom, and kill him, quietly. Then, she would kill the other by shouting for him to come up the stairs, then jumping on him and killing him, most likely with the knife that Henry had. That meant, however, she would have to kill him first. A shame, because she quite liked him, in a weird way. Not in most ways, in fact she hated him, but there was something there, she couldn't describe it. As if she felt...sorry for him. Stupid, she knew, but still. Oh well, some things have to be done. She looked across to the window, it was nearly dark, dusk if you will. Good, she could kill them, and then stay here for the night. It was a nice place, and in the morning, she would go out again, to settle a few scores. He had heard on the death list that Charlotte, Shawn and Ashley were dead. Shame really, they weren't all bad, Very stupid though, probably why they died. Michelle was still alive, a relief if any. Michelle was the only person on the island that she liked. Cara wondered Where she was, after all, Michelle wasn't the best fighter in the world. She looked around, the boys still weren't back, they had left about an hour ago to find wood for a fire, she wondered what they were doing, Maybe they had been killed. They had taken the GPS and the Flick-knife, so they would be able to look after themselves, Well, against everyone but her. They wouldn't know what hit them. If she remembered correctly, there was an animal that killed the male after sex, what was it called? Oh yea, the Praying Mantis. That's what she was, a Praying Mantis.

Girl#12 Katie Jo Walker felt bad, really bad. For some strange reason, she was standing in the bunker. There was no-one there, the only people was her, and the bodies of Matt Cridland and Nick Hawkins. She looked around, and saw the pictures of the others on the walls. They were the portrait ones, the ones that were taken every couple of years. So ironic, the faces were smiling, everyone looking happy. Except there was crosses appearing over them, the faces turning sad, gray. First it was Lucy Philpot, then Lauren Simms, Then Naomi Gibbs. It went threw the list of the people dead, each one fading and being crossed out, the row of picture covered in patches of gray. There was even ones she knew weren't dead. After Deane Lucy, Keighley Markem began to fade, the cross appearing over her face, it turning sad, gloomy. Katie ran towards the wall.

"NO! That's not right, it can't be...She not dead!" But the fading continued. Charlotte Gaines, Shawn Terry, Ashley Marks, they all fade as Katie sobbed. then, it stopped. No more Faces faded. They stayed the same. She looked around, what was going on? She fixed her eyes on it, the pictures staring at her, smiling, Then, a picture begin to fade, But it couldn't be true. She looked closer, it was happening. Her picture was beginning to turn gray, the cross slowly beginning to appear. She filled with horror, How, What, she wasn't dead. She put her hands over her eyes to cover it, screaming "No, NO, IT'S NOT TRUE, IT CAN'T BE!" but to her complete horror, he own hands began to fade out, showing all behind them. She was fading away, she was disappearing. A loud noise came from behind her, and she spun around. The large door at the back of the room was slowly opening, creaking and squeaking as it did so, opening wider and wider until it was fully open. There was nothing, Just blackness. She stared at it. It was moving, the blackness was moving. It slowly began to fill the room, covering the back wall with complete darkness. Katie screamed, and ran of the side door. She grabbed the handle and pulled, all the while the blackness crept slowly towards her, covering the first few bags that lay on the floor. The door was locked, but she pulled and pulled, screaming and screaming, the blackness still closing in, covering Nick's body, the room was half filled now. She gave up on the door and ran to the back wall, where the Pictures lay. The blackness slowly crept, making no noise, just moving. She took a deep breath and carried on screaming. It kept on coming, getting closer and closer, Going over Matt's body, swallowing it, it was near her now, a meter or less, slowly making her push against the wall.

"HELP ME? PLEASE!" the blackness began to cover her body, and she pushed her head back to try and avoid it, all she could see now was a tiny slip of the room, right at the corner of her eyes, and it slowly begin to shrink.

"Is this it? Am I dying? I am not ready to die yet!" The blackness covered her head, and she saw no more.

Girl#12 Katie Jo Walker Dead (28 Contestants Remaining)

"The rain is starting to stop" Boy#8 Jess Cook looked out of the window. He had been checking it every so often, and now with the darkness growing, the rain was lighting up from the hammering it was doing. He turned away from the window, and looked across the room. Girl#8 Kirsty Walker was curled up on the armchair, asleep. She had dozed off around five, and he couldn't say he didn't want to sleep as well. It had been a long day, even for him and he restless body. Normally, he didn't even think about sleep to at least ten or eleven at night, but he was shattered right now. He at down on a chair, a hard, high backed dinner chair. He wanted to sit in the other armchair and sleep, but Boy#16 James Counsell was sitting there. He had started to right down stuff in a notebook he had kept in his bag, Jess thought it was a bit stupid, but it kept him happy, so what was he to complain? There was hardly any noise, apart from the noise of Kirsty's deep breathing and the scratching sound of James's fountain pen against the paper. They had lit a few candles, found by James, and they were placed all over the room. They lit up the room, but also gave off a spooky vibe, as if the room was haunted. James did one last mark on the paper and looked up, his eyes peering threw his glasses.

"What did you say?" Jess pointed with his head to the window.

"I said that it is starting to stop raining. Why are you writing that, anyway?" James Wrote something down, and closed the book.

"Well, we aren't going to live, I mean, someone is going to kill us. I just want somebody to know what we went threw" He placed the pad and pen on the table, next to their weapons. He got up, and looked threw the window himself.

"Your right." He moved closer to the glass. "It is stopping. Hard to tell with the darkness and all"

"Yeah." Jess rubbed his eyes. "Man, I am damn tired." James turned around.

"Well, you won't be going to sleep for a while, We got to look after her" James pointed to the sleeping Kirsty.

"There is no need to stay awake. She'll be fine" James shook his head.

"No, What happens if we get attacked, and we are asleep? We would get killed! What if she was the only one awake? You seen how shook up she is, she wouldn't be able to

hurt a paper bag!" Jess leaned back, holding the chair so it did not tip back.

"I guess. But when can we go to sleep?" James thought.

"After midnight, to about 5. My guess is, most people will be sleeping then" Jess smiled.

"All right, so we got..." He thought about it. "Six hours till we can sleep" James strode back over to his armchair, and sat down. He let out a deep sigh, and took of his glasses and placed them next to the paper and pen.

0

"You shouldn't wear them, you don't need to!"

"No, we need to be able to see at a distance, I can't do that without them"

"Your right, Why don't you put them in the case?"

"Lost it."

"Damn it James,"

"Sorry" Jess looked at his watch.

"It is nearly seven, already." James looked at his watch.

"Damn, you right. Time fly's when your having fun!" He smiled.

Eighteenth Hour 28 Contestants Remaining


	20. Nineteenth Hour 28 Remaining

Nineteenth Hour 28 Contestants Remaining

Boy#7 Lee Da Silva looked up. It was starting to get dark, which meant he would have to get a good hiding place. to make it worse, the headache Sam Rymer had given him had remained in his head. It was pounding, and for all he knew, he could have brain damage. The blood that had come out of his head had dried all down his face, flaking and crumbling off. He held his weapon, a sledgehammer, with both hands, the top heavy end he cradled against his chest, every step pushing it into his chest. The path he was following twisted and winded it's way threw the trees, going up and down hills as it snaked across the island. Lee had started to follow it, because the map showed that it went to the road that led to the school. He was sick of this, the hiding, the beatings, no way. He was just going to go to the bunker and give up. Maybe they would take pity, maybe they would just shoot him. No-matter what happened, he wouldn't fight. A lot of people were dead, he had heard the reports. Not that bad at math's, he had worked out that fourteen people had died. Fourteen people had died, for what? Even although Lee was seen as a bit of a hard man, he didn't like the idea of BR, in fact he despised it. Violence was only acceptable when it was needed. This was not needed. Damn the government, and damn it to hell! Why did nothing ever go his way, it always went with some other person that didn't need it is much. He looked up, the dying sun sinking under the horizon. it would be dark soon. Darkness wasn't good, it meant people could set traps, a fact he knew all to well. pulling the folded map from his pocket, he unfolded it. It had finaly stopped raining, so he could read it without the plastic carry sack. He searched the map with his finger, looking for the closest building. According to the map, there was the clinic, maybe someone was there. It was a good long walk, with him being at the bottom of the island, and the clinic just below the bunker. Sod it, what did he have to lose. Maybe there was a escape party there, maybe someone he could trust. Hell, whatever was there, he didn't mind.

Boy#14 Sam Rymer. He was a normal kid, at least he thought he was. In school, he had been quiet, even a bit shy. But one thing he wasn't, was a cold hearted killer. As soon as he awoke from the sleeping gas induced sleep in the bunker, He had promised to himself that he would die. He had looked on as the group panicked, but he just stayed on the chair he woke on, watching, seeing how people reacted. There was a few obvious ones, The people that shouted, the ones that were in shock, and people that were just accepting it. Sam watched them all, Seeing if they would be threats or not. He marked out three high risk people, people he should not attack. Siobhan, Cara and George. The others would be easy, even the slutty girls, how were all talk and no show. Sam had left the bunker, feeling optimistic, seeing a bright future ahead of him. It all changed, when he found his weapon, a Police Baton. What he had wanted was a gun. So when he saw James stumbling blindly threw the trees, he followed. A spork was his prize. Now, flash forward seventeen hours, he was inside the church. One side of him, a loaded MAC-10. On the other, the blazer of Heather Macintyre. It was ripped to shreds. He was hoping for a weapon of some kind. But all he found was a shitty handgun magazine, with bullets he couldn't use. He had filled with anger, and ripped up the blazer. Now, he was calmer. He patted his blazer, checking that the M19 revolver and the stun gun were still there. The Police Baton was now placed under a belt hoop, just like the cops did it. He moved his arm to pick up the MAC-10, and grazed it on the sharp metal sheet under his shirt. He had made a crude Bullet proof vest, and it hadn't been tested out. The sun, which to that point had been lighting the church threw the stained glass window, started to dip under the horizon, making the church dimmer. Sam grabbed the MAC-10, and put the shoulder strap over his shoulder. The rain had stopped, he could leave. He smiled, it was getting dark, he could get people by surprise now. He looked around the church, which had been his home for a few hours. Slowly, he stepped towards the door, his soles tapping on the stone floor. Reaching the door, he opened it. Outside, the wind had picked up, and a few leaves blew around on the floor. The sun was just in view, behind the trees that stood in front of him. He slid the pack strap up his arm, and began to walk. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

Boy#11 George Salter and Girl#3 Michelle Stone were next to each other, George was sat in a chair next to Michelle's bed. He was fast asleep, he head leaning onto the side of the mattress that supported the wounded girl. Beside him, His weapon, the SPAS 12 Shotgun, was propped up against the wall. Michelle was awake, and watching the commotion across the room. Girl#4 Jess Owen, was distraught. After hearing Charlottes, Ashley and Shawn's names, she had began to pace up and down the room, babbling to herself. When she finally explained it to Girl#9 Laura Everard, she said that it was all her fault, and she should have went with them. She was shocked by the fact that the three girls that she had been talking to at lunchtime, were dead. On the other side of the room, Boy#2 Kyle Andrews sat next to the badly injured form or Boy#19 Jordan Windard. Despite being shot twice, being in a car crash, and losing a lot of blood, he was still alive. He may not have been able to walk, or do a lot of things, but he could sit and talk. Laura was trying to get Jess to calm down, and the other watched her.

"Jess. Please, sit down. It wasn't your fault!" Jess continued to pace, walking back and forth, back and forth, across the room.

"It was my fault!" She stared at Laura. "If I had went with them, they might have lived!"

"No they wouldn't!" Laura shouted. "You would have got killed too. We had to stay and look after shell!" Jess stopped pacing, and turned to face Laura.

"Really. But they still would have lived!" The dry tears on her face glistened as she spoke.

"Look, there is nothing we can do!" Laura pushed Jess.

"Your...No, your wrong. There is something we can do!" Jess ran over to the weapons table, and grabbed her Walther PPK. She turned to face Laura.

"We can look for others, group up, and try to find a way of this fucking island."

"She's right. The more people we have, the better chance we would have of getting out of here." Jordan winced with pain as he spoke.

"Yeah, it could work!" Kyle piped up, trying to light another candle.

"Hell yeah!" Even Michelle spoke, even though it hurt her wound to do so.

"Well...I guess it would help to have more people." Laura thought about it, playing with her hair.

"Ok, ok. We'll do it. But who is going out to look?" Jess looked around. No-body replied. Then, Kyle stood up.

"I'll do it. I need the walk anyway" Jess pointed to his foot.

"Are you sure? What about your foot? Don't it hurt?" Kyle took a few steps.

"Hurts like i have been shot in the foot. But, I want to do it. Lil has had a long day, and Jordan can't walk."

"Let me come with you" Jess went towards her pack, but Kyle stopped her.

"No, your the only one that knows anything about how to keep these two alive. I can do

it, i am not needed here all the time." Laura objected.

"What do you mean, "Not Needed"?" Kyle pointed across to everyone.

"Lil is your protector, Jordan and Shell, they are injured, so you have to protect them. Laura is a odd-jobber, doing all the little jobs we need, and your like a medic. What do i do? I would be doing nothing, let me go, please?" Jess put her pistol down, and turned to face him again.

"Ok. Take one of the pistols." Kyle shook his head.

"No. I just take the crowbar. I won't be fighting." Jess picked up the machete.

"Take this, at least. Please?" Kyle took it.

"Ok."

"Kyle, be careful!" Laura spoke. She never really liked him in school, but he seemed a nice guy.

"Hell, I will try my best. I am going to check the one place i think there may be a group of people that would help us." Jordan leaned up.

"Where?" Kyle picked up a map, and pointed to the lower right corner.

"The lighthouse."

"That's it, the last of the sunlight." Boy#9 Tom Lawrence stared out of the window, as the sun disappeared under the horizon. In the room with him, Girl#1 Becky Holmes and Girl#11 Amber Stiles sat. They were lighting candles with a lighter that Amber carried around. They were in the middle room in between their individual rooms. They had found the candles in the rooms, along with sheets, which they put in their own rooms. Now, however, there was a quiet between them. The list of the dead on the report at six shocked Amber and Becky. Tom, however, couldn't really care about the dead girls. He never knew them, but the girls must have. Amber had nearly cried, after all, it was three of her friends in one. He could see why, but he didn't feel it himself. Becky was less shocked, but he could still tell that she was shook up by it. So he decided to just keep his mouth shut, let them grieve. None of his friends were dead, so in a way, the list was good. He hoped that they were in good condition, not slowly dying, like Katie Jo was. Damn, that was fucked up. He wondered if she had used the grenade, No, she wasn't the kind of person to kill herself. She was quite strong mentally. Tom looked back at the girls. Amber was curled up, head in her knees. Becky was just sitting, staring. Becky was leaning onto the bed, and Amber was sat next to the wall, back against it. The candles only lit up one side of them, making them seem fake, 2D. He kept his blazer, with the 9mm inside, next to him. If the girls found out he had it, he was fucked. They trusted him, but he didn't trust them. He felt sorry for them, but trust? No. The weapon that he was given at the start, Ice Picks, lay on the table, right next to him. Same with the girls, Amber had her shotgun next to her, and Becky placed the grenades on the table next to the door. They were prepared, just incase anybody attacked them. Not that they would, Most, if not all the people went below the bunker and onto the large part of the island. The bit they were on, a small part above the bunker on the map, had the hotel they were in. The hotel was right at the tip of the island. It had a clear view for about 100 yards in all directions, allowing them to see anyone way before they could attack them. Tom slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you ok Amber?" She lifted her head, to see Tom.

"Yeah, I am just tired, that's all." Tom nodded and looked at Becky.

"Are you ok Becky?" She was shaken out of her trance like state, and she looked at him.

"Yeah. Really tired." Tom rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you go to bed. I am not tired, I'll stay up and male sure no-one attacks us." Both of the girls pondered at his idea. Becky slowly got up from her slumped position.

"I am going to bed, then." She grabbed a candle, and opened the door. the light flickered as she went down the corridor, getting brighter as it lit up more by itself. Amber watched the candles light fade, and heard the door shut. She got up too.

"Hell, I am going to get some rest. Will you be ok Tom?"

"Yeah, I will be fine." She took another candle, and left, clutching the shotgun in the other hand. Tom waited until she closed her door, The he pulled out the 9mm and looked at it. It was Shiny and wonderful. Tom placed it back into the blazer. It wasn't the time for it, not at this moment. He got up, and moved one of the two remaining candles across to the other side of the room, so that he could see most of it. He had to be aware.

Nineteenth Hour 28 Contestants Remaining


	21. Twentieth Hour 28 Remaining

Twentieth Hour 28 Contestants Remaining

The blackness of the night finally covered the isle, like a blanket, smothering the good, and renewing the strength of the evil. One of the evil ones that were made happy by the loss of sunlight, was Girl#21 Cara Walsh. Ever since she had teamed up with Boy#20 Elliott Jones and Boy#21 Henry Cullen, she had been thinking of a way to kill both of them, without getting hurt herself. And she had got it. She now sat on a chair in the main room on the bottom floor of the two story house. Elliott was asleep, like a baby. Henry, however, was very awake, and would not stop talking. Cara saw her chance. Elliott would have been troublesome if he was awake. She stood up, and walked towards Henry. He was busy looking after the wound on hisrm, and when he looked up, she was next to him.

"Hey, Cara." She smiled. It was different from her normal smile, but he could not work out how.

"Hey, Bruno." She sat next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well..."Cara stared at him. "We are going to die..."

"And, I knew that already, What can we do?" Cara did another smile.

"Well...I don't want to die a virgin. Do you?" He beamed at her.

"Of course not!-"

"Well, then. Elliott is asleep. So do you want to..." She did a giggle, forced of course, but it worked a treat.

"Ok." Henry got up from his chair, and pointed up the stairs. "Do you want to..."

"Yes, stupid." She pushed him, and he went up the stairs, But she stayed. She quickly grabbed the pocketknife from the table and put it in her pocket, ready to grab. She started up the stairs. Her heart was beating. She was about to kill him, and he didn't have a clue. Reaching the top of the landing, he saw him waiting at the doorway off the center room. She went up right next to him, and leaned close to his face.

"Go on, go inside" He quickly did so, and she entered too, they faced each other, and there was a awkward silence.

"Turn around." Cara tried her hardest to sound normal, despite the fact she was about to stab him.

"O...ok!" Henry slowly turned around. She pulled the knife out of her pocket, and slowly opened the blade out. Henry wondered what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He didn't want to turn around, incase he pissed her off or something like that. He heard a floorboard squeak.

"I am getting undressed." Cara lied, but it seemed to work, he just shook his shoulders and carrie0d on facing the other way, oblivious to what she was doing. She took another step, knife raised. She inched closer and closer to him, until she could smell the deodorant that he wore. She moved the knife towards his neck, but he turned he head just as she was about to stab it.

"HOLY SHIT!" He reeled back, seeing the knife. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING CARA?" She moved forwards, and thrusted the knife into his gut. He let out a scream as she pulled the knife along the belly,. He pushed her away and ran towards the other side of the room, screaming wildly. She ran and jumped, knocking him to the floor. She lifted up the knife, and stabbed him in the back, making him scream even more. She stabbed him twice more, and climbed off him, turning him onto his front, she crouched, getting close to his face.

"Looks like your going to die a virgin!" He just kept on screaming. "OH, SHUT UP!" She lifted the knife, and with all her might, stabbed it into his neck, the screaming became a gurgle, and then it stopped altogether. She took a few deep breaths, and pulled the knife out. Looking up, she saw Elliott standing at the door, He was frozen with horror.

"Your next!" She got up and slowly began to walk towards him, and he slowly started to back off.

"What? But Why?" Elliott spoke, in no more than a whisper.

"You stupid bastard. When you got shot at earlier, it must of been obvious that the person that did it had a sniper rifle. And you didn't think when i came along, with a SNIPER RIFLE!" He just babbled, stepping closer and closer towards the stairs. She quickly saw this, and rushed forwards, pushing him. He stumbled, and went down the stairs, hitting his head several times as he fell, he hit the floor at the bottom with a _THUD_ and a tiny stream of blood appeared from under his bright ginger hair. She quickly went down the stairs, and checked if he was still alive. He was. She got the knife, and jammed into his chest. She pushed it as deep as she could, and then pulled it out again. Now he was dead. She sat on the stair, staring at the dead Elliott. She had not wanted to do what she just did, but it had been done for a reason. Never underestimate a woman. She smiled, and wiped the blood off the knife, using Elliott's blazer. Snapping it shut, she stood up. She walked over to the table, and picked up the GPS Device. She looked at it, It would become very useful to her.

Boy#21 Henry Cullen Dead (27 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#20 Elliott Jones Dead (26 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#18 Lucy Hather stumbled threw the darkness. She was completely lost, and with the moon hidden behind the clouds, she could not check the map to see where she was. After leaving the hideaway in the village, she had just roamed the island. Now, at her best guess, she was near the south of the island. She had avoided all the landmarks, such as the clinic, the hotel, and the lighthouse. She feared someone would be there, and they wouldn't be friendly. Maybe they had weapons like Lil and Jordan, guns and knifes. All she had was the poison, and that wouldn't hurt unless someone ate it. There was real killers out there, she knew. She had seen Jordan kill someone, and if he could kill, who else would? Damn, this whole situation was screwed up. She almost kicked herself for not sitting on the other bus, like she had wanted to. But, fate was fate, and she was meant to be in the program. The wind brushed against a branch, making her twist with surprise. What was it? She carried on walking, it was the wind. She felt deep inside, a feeling of anger, that she shouldn't have left the hideout. At least she would have been safe there, instead of walking around in the dark, trying to see the shadows, jumping every time the wind whistled or a tree brushed against her. If only she could find someone she could trust, someone she knew she could trust. The people she could trust. It bobbed around in her head. How would she know who to trust. Trust was a rare thing on the island, after all, in two days time, any friendship, no matter how strong, or powerful, would break down as people turned against one another. Lucy knew that, by then, she probably wouldn't be alive. After all, most of the people dead had been girls, the boys had probably formed a huge group and was roaming the island, killing all the girls. She couldn't trust any boys, and most of the girls that were alive were bitches, such as Cara and Siobhan. Miss kingdon had probably given all the girls shit weapons, like her poison. Damn it, she was going to find someone she could trust, and they could escape. Yeah, escape. They could swim off or something like that. Al she needed was someone she could trust. Trust, such a hard thing to find.

As she slowly walked threw the trees, stepping over shrubs ad plants, Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram realized that the night was a damn good thing when you want to hide. After getting the grenade off Katie Jo Walker, she had carried on threw the trees. She had found a place to hide, but it did not fill her "Needs" It was just a shack, with holes in the roof. That wouldn't have done, not for a winner like her. No she needed somewhere dry, and warm, next to clean water, and maybe with a good bed. Not some shack next to the road. So, here she was, walking threw dark woods, trying to find a decent building to get some rest in. It was a quiet night, not like the morning, which was full of screaming and gunshots. Now, all she could hear was the wind, which had picked up a bit, and herself. There was a scream now and then, but nothing like before. It was probably down to the fact that nearly half the others were dead. Anyone with any sense would be hiding now, not running around like she was. The same few people probably made the majority of kills few people, and they would be the ones outside, the ones like her. Siobhan heard a noise, and she stopped. It sounded like someone moving, over to the left. She quickly headed towards the noise.

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre was running, full speed threw the woods. She didn't care who heard her, she just wanted to get to the dock quickly. She just hoped that she was right, and Jason and Simon were there. She wanted to tell Simon what she really thought about him. She kept this in her mind as she sprinted threw the trees, branches smacking her in the face. She kept on running, until a noise made her stop. It was someone moving. Before she knew what was happening, something heavy landed on her, knocking her to the ground. Reacting quickly, she pushed the weight off her, and she got up, pulling the gun out of her back pocket. She pointed it at the figure, who slowly got up, unaware of the gun. It stood up fully, and Heather recognized it as Siobhan Cockram, a spiteful girl if there ever was one. She was blazer less, and had anger in her eyes. They darted from Heather's face, to the gun, and back again.

"Get away from me!" Heather moved away, and Siobhan stepped forwards.

"No, you puny little bitch. GIVE ME THE GUN!" Siobhan moved forward even more, but Heather did not fire.

"No! Go fuck yourself. Or better yet, a boy." Siobhan laughed.

"Hah! I don't see you getting any."

"That's where your wrong!" Heather waved the gun around. "I was going out with Chris Makie!"

"Is that it? A fat ginger Goth, with no chance of any girl with breasts. He only went with you because it was all he could get!"

"LIAR!" Heather pointed the gun at Siobhan's head. "He loved me!"

"I am sure!" Siobhan replied, sarcastically. "If that was true, he would have found you, but no, he got himself killed! A true boyfriend would protect his girlfriend!"

"SO!" Heather Smiled. "I don't see any boys protecting you, and you have gone out with most of the ones on this island!" Siobhan seemed hurt. She had never thought about that.

"So, They didn't mean anything to me! I just did it for a laugh."

"Yeah, right. At least i found a boy who like me because of me, not my body!"

"Why you little cow! You really believe that Boys want a girl that has a personality? Don't be so stupid!" Siobhan sneered.

"Yes I do. Boys want to be _with_ me, not just _fucking_ me. It's the same with all you sluts. Posing around with miniskirts, all tarted up. No wonder you get all the boys, leave the rest of us with the ugly ones, or the gay ones."

So what if we flaunt our bodies" Siobhan Eyed up Heather. "At least we got stuff to flaunt!" Heather rushed at Siobhan, filled with rage, hand outstretched, Siobhan grabbed the gun, and twisted Heather's hand, making her lose grip of the gun. Siobhan pointed the gun at heather head, and pulled the trigger, point blank. But instead of Heather's brains being splattered over her, Siobhan just heard a _CLICK_. Heather let a laugh come out of her mouth.

"What's so funny!" Siobhan asked, spitting with rage.

"Oh. Nothing!" Heather pulled out a clip for the handgun. "Just that you thought the gun had bullets in it. Nope" She laughed some more. Siobhan ran towards heather, and lifted the gun, to use it as a club. Heather dodged the other girls slow movement, and grabbed the gun. She lifted it up, and whacked her on the head with it. Siobhan staggered, apparently stunned. Heather hit her once more with the handle of the gun, and Siobhan slumped to the ground. She stood over Siobhan, then put the gun back in her pocket, and took off running. She didn't know how long Siobhan was going to be out, and she didn't want to find out.

Twentieth Hour 26 Contestants Remaining


	22. Twenty First Hour 26 Remaining

Twenty-first Hour 26 Contestants Remaining

Boy#14 Sam Rymer Crept slowly towards the clinic. He wasn't stupid, he knew the chance of someone being in there was highly likely. After all, it was one of the only landmarks on the map, and that would attract people to in, and injured people would be there. they would be easy pickings. But, there was a chance that the people inside would have lots of good weapons, shotguns and other such things. And they said videogames didn't learn you anything, well, they were wrong. If he hadn't of played video games, he wouldn't have known how to use the revolver, or the MAC-10. Nether would he know how to sneak up on people. Video games had learnt him a lot. He studied the window, the candle inside lighting up the interior of the building. All he could see was the window, but then a figure appeared in the window, it's large outline coving the candle. Sam had no idea who it was, but he wasn't going to wait to find out. As he said in the church earlier, Shoot first, get the weapons and fuck off. He slowly raised the square box that formed a gun, and aimed it. A smile flickered across his face, this might even be fun.

_BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_ Boy#11 George Salter dived as soon as he heard the roar of the Uzi from outside, the window smashing, sending shards or glass allover his back. Due to his quick reaction speeds, he just got skimmed by the first bullet, by the time he hit the floor, the gunfire had stopped. He looked across to the others, placed on the other side of the room, they had not been hit, but had reacted. Girl#4 Jess Owen grabbed the Walther PPK and held it up, spinning it around. Boy#19 Jordan Windard woke from his snooze, so did Girl#3 Michelle Stone. There was a quick bang as a door opened, and Girl#9 Laura Everard appeared, brandishing a hand axe. George quickly crawled across the floor, speeding towards the SPAS 12 Shotgun.

"What are you doing Lil?" Michelle asked, as he grabbed his weapon.

"I got a plan. Don't leave here." He picked up his pack, which contained the Desert Eagle, as well as food and water, and his map. He stood up , and sped towards the backdoor.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked, staring at him, had he gone mad.

"Wait here, don't leave." He opened the door and left, slamming it shut before anyone else could object. He ran threw the still wet mud as he rounded the corner and sprinted towards the front of the building. He jumped out from the edge, and lifted the shotgun, pointing it into the air. In the road next to the clinic, he could see Sam Rymer, a weird guy if there ever was one, holding a Uzi and looking at the building. Lil pulled the trigger. _BDUMM. _Sam twisted his head instantly, and looked at George. There was something weird about his eyes, there was no fear or any sign of weakness, just anger.

"COME ON, GET ME!" George dropped the shotgun, it's belt leaving it hanging from his shoulder. He turned and ran, as the _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM _hit the wall next to him, plaster and brick flying off. George sprinted into the dark woods beyond the clinic, the dark swallowing him. He could hear Sam behind him, running, twigs snapping, and branches being bent and broken. George had only planed this far, now he was away from the others, he didn't know what he should do. As long as he kept running, he would get Sam away from the girls, away from Michelle. He was doing this for her, to keep her alive. Not looking where he was going, a large, low branch knocked him down, making him fall down a nearby hill, rolling and rolling. He hit the bottom with a thud, the wind being knocked out if him. he lay there, stunned. The black was weird, it made him think. No, he shook his head and got up, he had to keep moving, to get away from the group, to save them. He could hear Sam approaching, the noise increasing as the boy moved closer. George pulled himself up, using the shotgun as a stick, and carried on running. The trees, just starting to bloom, smacked him in the face. He kept on running and running, but every time he stopped for a breath, Sam was still behind him. How could he do that, George was fit, fitter than most of the boys. Sam was only just a nerd, how could he keep up with him. Within a short period, he hit a road, the black tarmac reaching across in both directions. He looked both ways, which one should he take? He fumbled with the map case in the pack, he looked at the compass. He had a choice, north, south. No time to look at the map, just take a choice. George started heading north, his heavy soled feet pounding on the tarmac. Sam was still behind him, the faint pitter-patter of his feet could be heard. George kept on running though, all the time thinking of Michelle. He wanted to be with her, but he couldn't go back, not until Sam had gone. He couldn't risk it. She was too damn much to lose.

Even though it was only nine thirty, nearly all of the Escape Squad had went to sleep. Only Boy#3 Simon Chigey was still awake. Boy#6 Adam Self was meant to be up, on guard, but he had fell asleep. Simon slowly crept towards him, his long messy hair covering his face. Adam moaned, and turned away from Simon. Simon's Eyes were fixed on the black gun in the back pocket of the tall, sleeping boy. Simon slowly, carefully moved his hand towards the gun, inching slowly. He gently grasped the end, and pulled it out, trying not to wake the dormant holder. With a little work, he got the gun. It was cold, but not as cold as he expected, the black plastic warming to his hand. He walked slowly away from Adam, and opened the door of the large, Front room. He entered the kitchen, which, compared to the lit up front room, seemed almost pitch black. He sat down on the chair, at the table. It was the only way, he kept on telling himself, it was the only way. If he trusted Adam's plan, he would die, but how? That was the thing that kept crossing his mind. How? No, this way was better; at least he had control over this way, not like the other. There was no choice. A single tear slowly made it's way down his face as he thought; raising the gun, and turning the safety catch off. He just wanted to be in control, to do what he wanted to do. Simon raised the gun, and pointed it at his head. It was the only way.

_BAM. _Adam Self woke with a start at the gunshot. It was close. Reaching for the Glock in his pocket... But it wasn't there. He quickly looked on the floor, all around him. It wasn't there. Shit, where was it? There was noises from above, the others were awake. Adam quickly got up, the candlelight lighting the room, dimly. He grabbed the torch from his pocket, and ran towards the kitchen door, he burst it open, only to be greeted by the body of Simon. He was slumped down on the table, with Adam's gun in his right hand. Most of the right side of his head was missing. There was blood splattered all over the walls. Adam screamed, and tumbled backwards. The door at the back of the kitchen opened and Boy#5 Chris Chapman appeared, he did pretty much the same.

"Oh, god" Boy#3 Jason Kennely covered his mouth, turned, and was sick. Adam, mean while, was staring at Simon, the damp sound of vomit hitting the floor was in the background. He slowly got up, and walked over to Simon. Taking the gun out of his hand, he turned the safety catch on, and lay it down on the table. Something Caught his eye, it was a piece of paper. He picked it up, it was half covered in blood. Slowly opening it, he read the note, it was in Simon's handwriting.

_I am sorry. I couldn't handle waiting to die...I just wanted to be free. Don't blame yourself Adam. If you wasn't asleep, I would have just grabbed the gun off you, and used it. I don't want anyone else to be hurt. Escape, your plan, it WILL work. Start now, before it's to late. Make sure you get out._

Adam finished reading it. Tears streamed down his cheeks, sticking the hair to his face. The was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Boy#17 James Shaun.

"You ok?" Adam shook his head, and passed him the note. Adam walked threw the room, and went over to the others. They looked at him. Jason was still being sick, but had started to cry, as did Chris, even Boy#18 James hill had a few tears. Adam looked at them.

"When... we...We getting out of here" Chris looked at him.

"What?"

"We are...getting out of here...now!" And Adam stepped past them, towards the door. He was going to put his Master plan into affect.

Boy#3 Simon Chigey Dead (25 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#7 Lee Da Silva slowly opened the door of the house. After walking around in the dark for a few hours, he had found this house, next to a field. He didn't even know there was fields on the island, but there was. The house, well cottage, was in good condition, and he had decided to stay there for the night. He could carry on to the clinic in the morning. He slowly stepped inside the house, the faint smell of dust filling the air. The house had been lived in, but not for a month or two. It was dark, so Lee turned on his torch. The beam swinged across the room, lighting up different things, a chair, table, door, window. Stepping inside, he closed the door. It was getting quite chilly, despite it being warm in the afternoon. The beam of light lit up a piece of paper on the table, and Lee moved towards it. Picking it up, he saw that it was a government letter, due to the stamp on the top. It seemed to have information about the island. He started to read.

_Dear sir/madam_

_As you may be aware, the Education Reform Act was just passed. This law requires a island, or "Zone" for it to take place. We have selected multiple sites, and your island has been chosen for "Zone 1" We hope you understand that this requires you to leave the island. In order for the act to be fairer, we ask you to take all items that may be a hazard. This includes the following._

_Swords/other sharp items_

_Guns_

_Food_

_Water_

_Any documents about you or the location of the island._

Lee turned over the paper, and in crude handwriting someone had wrote

_If you are part of the program, don't worry. I have left a stash of stuff, you may find very helpful. It is located at the center house of the Morington hamlet. That's the group of buildings near the center of the island. good luck._

_A Friend against the Battle Royale Act._

Lee was stunned. What could these supplies be? A boat? Guns? a way to get the collar off his neck? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to get to that hamlet. But should he go now, or should he wait until morning? It was a few hours walk to the village, and he was tired, but if he left it till morning, more people would die. It took him only a few moments to think about it. He had to do it tonight, before anyone else got hurt. Picking up the pack, which he had dumped on the floor, he picked up the letter and headed towards the door. He yanked it open, and stepped outside. As he began to walk south, threw the dips and burrows of the plowed field, he began to think. It was extremely luck he had found the letter, and even more lucky that he had bothered to look on the other side. And this "Friend" Why would they help a person? Now that the government passed the Homeland Defense Law, anybody that did a negative act against the government was put into prison, where they would be likely to be killed by the guards. Why would somebody risk his or her life for him? Well, he didn't even know what was there, it could just be lots of guns. And how, or rather what, would help him? All these questions and more filled him. But all he really knew was that he had someone helping him.

Twenty-first Hour 25 Contestants Remaining


	23. Twenty Second Hour 25 Remaining

Twenty-second Hour 25 Contestants Remaining

Boy#9 Tom Lawrence slowly, quietly moved down the corridor. He had decided that he wasn't going to stay with these girls, he would only end up getting killed by them. no, he was going to get out of there, find somewhere else to stay, alone. He had got his pack, with the Ice Picks, and the 9mm, which was now in his hand. He had made sure the girls were safe, they wouldn't get attacked, not here. He had looked after them, so now he could leave. They would be alright, they had a shotgun and grenades, they could look after themselves. Tom had thought about taking their weapon, but he didn't. They would die if they had no weapons. He approached the stairs, and slowly went down them, trying not to make a sound on the hard steps. He reached the bottom, and opened the door. The lobby was dark, shadows spread across it. He took one step, carefully, slowly. He was scared, there was something there.

"Hello?" Tom quietly asked. There was no reply. He smiled, it was all in his head. He walked towards the double doors that led to the outside. He slowly pulled one open, and looked outside. It was dark, really dark. He could just make out the road, the trees, and the sea. Tom stood there, looking, letting his night vision grow. Soon, he could almost see normally, so he stepped outside. The wind was cold, and he pulled the blazer closer to him, trying to get warm. The rain had stopped, but the group was still wet, and his shoes sunk into the mud as he left the road and entered the trees. Tom clutched the handgun tighter, trying to feel safer in the darkness. Lifting up his arm, he looked at his watch, it read 10:13PM. He still had two hours before the next broadcast. Maybe if he were lucky, he would get to the place he was aiming for, the clinic. His leg really hurt, and the clinic may have something to ease the pain. He kept on stepping forward, every movement making the pain worse. He had a limp, and limps kicked ass, but the pain was not worth it. Tom stopped, and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but had dried, making the blood flaky and crusty. Damn, why did Counsil have to fight back? Motherfucker was going to get it when Tom found him again.

Girl#18 Lucy Hather continued to run threw the darkness that had swallowed the island. She didn't' t know how long she had been running for, only that she had heard someone shouting about three quarters of and hour ago, and she had been sprinting ever since. She had only stopped now because she was close to collapsing, and the lack of air mad e it impossible to breath. Leaning against a large tree trunk, she breathed deeply in and out, gasping for air. The breathless feeling soon went away, and Lucy lay there, looking around her. She was pretty sure it was safe, so she took the pack off her back and sipped from the water bottle. The only movement was the trees and her, and she clamed down. Maybe she could stay here for the night, it seemed a good, safe place. Something caught her attention, a twig snapped in the dark in the front of her. Lucy studied the dark. There was someone there. The person moved closer and closer, until they fell under the moonlight. It was Boy'7 Lee Da Silva. He looked rough, he blazer was gone, dried blood was smeared down his face, and he held a Sledgehammer, ready to attack.

"Are you...?" She asked, looking at the sledgehammer.

"No, no! I found a way off this island!" Lee dropped the hammer, and moved forwards.

"How, what is it?" Lucy looked at Lee. Was this a trick, or did he really have a way off?

"This" Lee pulled out the letter, and showed it to Lucy. She smiled brightly.

"Wow...If this is true...We could be free!"

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me, I mean, safety in numbers and stuff"

"I guess." Lucy smiled at the scraggly boy.

" All right" He smiled too.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Several Hours" He replied, looking at his map.

"Can we stay here, until the early hours?"

""We really should be getting there soon as we can but..." She smiled once more. "I guess we could get a bit of sleep, until three or something"

"Yeah, thank you Lee!"

"No problem. How much water you got?"

"Oh, god, I am so tired" Boy#8 Jess Cook yawned as he sat down. It was was to late, and he had been up for nearly twenty-four hours. That was a long time for anybody. He looked across at Boy#16 James Counsil. He was still writing in his notebook. Jess wondered why he was doing it, there was no point. But, it passed the time, time that they wasted, just protecting Girl#8 Kirsty Walker. Jess didn't know why they were protecting her, she didn't really like them from what he gathered at school. But James had been insistent, they Had to protect her. Maybe something was going on between them? Jess just didn't know.

"And Jess? You gotta stay awake until twelve. You never know what might happan" James looked up from his book, peering over the glasses that rested on his nose.

"Why, I mean, Nothing will happen, and if it did, we would be awake in seconds"

"We don't have seconds Jess. How quickly did the situation change when the girls turn up? Seconds, that's what" James wrote something down on the pad.

"That's really pissing me off! Stop it. What are you writing? huh? huh?" Jess stormed over to the Chair that seated James, Grabbed the notebook, and looked at it"

_10:23PM_

_I am really worried, I mean, what is going to happen to us. Will we die, like the rest. What happens if we win? I saw the article in The Times, about the US Battle Royale. All they told people was the name and class, and how the kids died. What about our class, What will they write about our class? Will I just become a number, a stat for people to stare at, go "Oh, didn't he do well, killed two people..." No, not me, I am going to get off this Island alive._

Jess stayed stunned. He had expected it to be James bitching about him, but instead...

"Can I have it back now, Jess?" James looked at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought..."

"That's Ok. Like I said, going to find a way off this motherfucking Island." James smiled his cool, calm smiled.

"You really think so? I mean, they have made it near Impossible"

"Near indeed." James tapped his head. "But nothing is perfect, So there is bound to be a way"

"Damn, James. You the smartest Person I know. Your do it." Jess tapped James in the shoulder.

"Too right, But. I can't seem to find their weakness. They are good, Copied the yanks almost perfectly"

"Almost" Jess smiled.

"You got it" James Winked, and returned to thinking.

"We can't swim, because they will blow our necks, or there will be a patrol boat or something. We can't touch Miss Kingdon, because she is surrounded by lots of bad ass soldiers."

"We could take them, We got a Gun, and a crossbow!" Jess pointed to the weapons on the table. James took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his tie, shaking his head"

"No, no. That wouldn't do shit. Even if we got past the Danger Zone, Which we wouldn't be able to, unless we took down their mainframe. If we got past the Danger Zone, we would have to fight those soldiers. They weren't normal soldiers, You saw the badges on there arms, the parachute one?"

"Yeah" Jess remembered.

"Well, that means they are...Dun dun dun! The SAS."

"The SAS?" Jess reeled

"Yep. I doubt they would take kindly to some punk-ass kids trying to get them, with a Peashooter of a gun, and a crossbow"

"Fuck, your right!" Jess slowly sat down. "What are we going to do then?"

"I don't know, but I am working on it" James turned his head slightly, and winked.

Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram slowly, and carefully moved towards the clinic. He had decided to head here after her meeting with Heather. The last thing she could remember was getting into a fight with Heather, then waking up, looking at the sky. Her head felt like it was going to split, but lucky, there was no blood, so she wouldn't die. The clinic probably had painkillers or something to ease the pain. The only problem was that there was a high chance someone was in the clinic already, and no way she was going to sweet-talk them. After Heather, everything had changed. She was going to do her plan. Get in there, try and get hold of one of the weapons, and make them run, or kill them. Nothing could go wrong, or could it. She got close to the door, she could hear voices, a girl, no, a boy. A girl and a boy? This was going to be harder than she thought, Oh, fuck it. What else was she going to do?

_DUMM_. The clinic's main door burst open, causing the occupants the spin around and look at the source of the noise. Girl#4 Jess Owen's eyes darted to the table next to it, The one with all the weapons! She let out a mental sigh as she saw a figure pick up her handgun from the table. She saw the blonde, gelled back hair. No, it couldn't be...Siobhan?

"Hey, thanks for the weapon!" Siobhan sneered at Jess.

"You...You wouldn't shoot me. We friends!" Jess looked at Siobhan, She seemed like she wasn't lying.

"Ha! I was good friends with Lauren...Shame what happened on that cliff"

"What do you mean? You didn't..."Jess looked at Siobhan, her fear growing.

"Oh, no. She jumped. Well, was going to Jump. I just gave her some "Persuasion" "

"You killed her." Jess shouted in horror. Meanwhile all the others, Girl#9 Laura Everard and Girl#3 Michelle Stone stared too. Boy#19 Jordan Windard, was slowly reaching for the revolver on the table next to him.

"Oh. Kill is such a harsh word. Now, if your talking about Keighley. I would call that a kill."

"You...You killed Keighley too?"

"Oh yes. Strangled her with my weapon, A bandana. Silly little girl. Didn't trust the right person."

"You...you cold hearted Bitch!" Jess moved closer, Siobhan raised the handgun, and pointed it at Jess's forehead. She could almost feel the cold metal pressing against her skin. In the corner of her Eye, she saw Jordan moving. He had something in his hand, what was it?

"Jess, duck!" Jordan screamed, And Jess dived to the floor. Siobhan moved her Eyes to see Jordan holding his weapon, a revolver. It was aimed at her.

"Sonofa..." Siobhan moved the Walther PPK, getting ready to shoot Jordan, but he was Quicker. _BAM_. The bullet hit the gun, and knocked it out of Siobhan's hand. Realizing she had no weapon, she ran for the door, and quickly ran away.

"Bitch" Jordan dropped the gun. It had hurt his shoulder to lift it, and now he wished he hadn't. Jess got up.

"I can't...She killed...Who can we...trust?" Jess looked at everyone in the room, was they a threat!

"I know one person we can trust. Jordan" Laura looked at him, with new found respect. So did Jess.

"Yeah, that was a good shot, shooting the gun out of her hand" Jess congratulated him.

"No, It was a fluke. I was aiming for her chest. She turned and...Well, at least I didn't kill no-one else"

"Yeah, I am glad you didn't to" Jess hugged him, she didn't know why, but she felt she had to, after all, he had saved their life's. Meanwhile, outside, a angry, upset Siobhan ran threw the woods, plotting her revenge.

Twenty-second Hour 25 Contestants Remaining


	24. Twenty Third Hour 25 Remaining

========== twenty-third hour 25 contestants remaining ===============

boy#9 tom lawrence was worried. not scared, because being scared was for weak people. he was worried about the chance of someone jumping out and attacking him. he didn't want to kill anyone. his whole plan was to just hide and wait for everyone to finish each other off. in the meanwhile though, he was going to get all the weapons he could, then, he would have less chance of getting hurt when the final person tracked him down. he had stolen kirsty's 9mm, and he had ice picks, but he knew for a fact people had much better weapons, like the sniper rifle cara had, or sam's shotgun. they were likely to be kept by there killers. anyone he saw, he was going to steal there weapon, that was the plan, anyway. he had also picked a real nice hiding place, a building near the middle of the island. it was far away from any roads or paths, so no-one would go there by accident. hell, it might even have a car or something, he had heard one early in the morning, if he could get a car, that would be fucking amazing. it would be the best option, a portable, hideaway. and, when the last person came after him, he could just run them over, no chance of getting hurt. he was tired though, so he started to jog, getting to the building was his first job, then he would get some sleep, after that, who knows? just as he was thinking this, he saw movement ahead, it was a boy, looking for a weapon, he saw a large, long black object being held by the boy, shit, it looked like a gun. tom dived into the trees next to him, this was it, his first weapon, and by looks of it, one of the best to, a shotgun.

as he slowly walked threw the trees, heading north at his last compass check, boy#11 george salter closed his eyes. only for a few seconds, because he was scared of falling asleep, even though he was standing up walking. he was so tired that he just wanted to lay down and sleep. after losing sam, he had continued north. he had to stay away from the clinic, at least for tonight. if sam was still following him, but not showing it, he would be killing shell, no he was going to head for the building close to him, a building, he didn't know what kind, all he knew was that it was a bit south from the hotel. he stumbled along, his feet sometimes dragging on the ground, he finally realized that there was no way off this island, without playing the game. he already had, by killing laura and jess. so had kyle. they couldn't be innocent, not anymore. so he had a choice, play more, and try to win, or just devote his life to saving michelle. he had already made up his mind by that point however. he was going to keep michelle alive, no matter what. the next few seconds made him chance his mind. the was movement from behind, and a click.

"oi. drop the shotgun" the voice shouted. george wasn't just going to lay down his weapon, no way. he slowly turned, and saw tom lawrence. he was standing there, with a handgun that seemed to glow silver in the moonlight. he had a grin in his face.

"drop it" tom shouted, but george didn't.

"no. in fact, i suggest you drop that pussy handgun!" george growled.

"why would i do a silly thing like that?"

"two reasons." george lifted up the spas, and made the moonlight cover its black frame, the long weapon with the pump.

"oh yeah? what s that?" tom slowly sneered.

"well. one. i have already killed, twice. laura aish and jess woodgate. and two, i did it with this very gun, which as you may be aware, is a spas 12, the shotgun most feared across the world, partly due to its....deadly speed." tom's sneer vanished, and a worried look appeared on his face.

"ok, ok." he threw the 9mm aside "lets fight man on man, fists only" george looked at the unfit, short boy. was he crazy? george knew that he would be able to beat tom without any doubt, so he thought "why not?"

"ok" george put the spas 12 and the pack aside, out of reach of both him and tom. the stared at each other, a new hate for tom building up inside of george. tom made the first move, running towards him. george quickly dodged, and grabbed tom's head, placing him in a headlock.

"oww. get off me!" tom shouted, half muffled by george's strong arm.

"your going to wish you didn't run away!" george spoke to the chocking boy. tom bit george's arm, and he let go, screaming. seeing his chance, tom pulled back his arm like a spring, and punched george smack in the mouth. the weight behind his fist gave the punch extra power, and he stumbled backwards, holding his face. tom shook his fist in pain. george ran back towards tom, filled with anger. unlike tom, george was a strong, tough guy. he grabbed tom's blazer, and punched him in the gut. tom wheezed, and fell down.

"you like that? huh? huh?" while george stood over him gloating, tom moved his hand towards george's leg. it was an old move, but a good one. he grabbed the leg, and pulled it. george, unstable after being punched in the face, fell. tom punched george in the groin, and he returned with a hit on tom's nose. while they both lay stunned, george realized he had to stay alive, to keep michelle alive. he couldn't help her if he was knocked out by some punk. george slowly got up, and walked towards the spas 12. he picked it up, and walked over to tom. tom looked up, and saw george stand, holding the shotgun.

"please....don't shoot me....i am sorry"

"stop whining, your lucky!" george turned the spas, and slammed the butt down on tom's head. it knocked him out, just as he hoped. looking over to the 9mm, he thought about stealing it. no, tom would need it when he woke up. grabbing his pack, george stumbled towards the building, leaving tom to wake up to whoever next met him

girl#2 heather macintyre was close to the dock. she could hear the sea, and there was also very faint voices. as she reached the edge of the tree line, she stopped. she could see the buildings, and the boat, but what really made her smile was the people standing around. her idea had been right, all the people she had thought. there was boy#3 jason kennely, trying to fix a generator, while boy#6 adam self climbed into a minivan. boy#17 james shaun and boy#18 james hill were peering into oil drums, and boy#5 chris chapman was playing with a small tub. the only person she couldn't see was simon, if jason was there, why wasn't simon. well only one way, and she knew that. slowly getting up, she stepped out of the treeline, and straight into view.

chris chapman was tired. it had been almost twenty-four hours since he had started in this "game", and to be fair, he was almost falling asleep. but he saw the girl walk out of the trees across from him, and he let out a shout.

"hey guys, look. girl!" everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look. as she slowly moved closer, they realized it was heather macintyre. adam was the first to react, walking towards her.

"adam? what are you? why are you?" heather was confused, why were they messing around outside? adam didn't reply, just pointed to the collar.

"shhhh? you want me to be quiet? why?" adam pulled out a smallish lump of bluetac, and grabbed her collar, she jumped, but he quickly placed it over the mic, and stood back.

"sorry. there is a mic in the collar, they hear everything" by the time adam finished his sentence, all the boys were almost next to him. heather saw jason.

"jason, have you seen....simon?"

"uhhh." jason froze. what was he going to say?

"heather.....simon was with us, but he.....he killed himself" jim shook his head. heather couldn't believe it, simon, dead?

"no! he can't be. he can't be dead. i had to tell him, tell him i loved him!" tears started to stream from her eyes. jason nodded to the others, to leave them alone. with him being the only one from her group, he felt it was his job to help her.

"look. heather...simon...he couldn't take it, he didn't want to be killed." jason moved closer, and heather grabbed him, sobbing into his shoulder.

"i had to tell him, tell him that i loved him. because i didn't tell him before......i had to tell him" jason lowered his head, so he could see her eyes.

"look. he did it because he didn't want to play this fucking game. neither do we. you can't do anything about simon. but what you can do is escape, with us" heather looked up. she was still sobbing, but less so. simon had died because he didn't want to kill, he didn't want to kill her? if that was so, she would have to escape, for simon.

"escape?.....how?....there is no way you can....i mean....is there?" jason slowly helped her towards the rest of the group.

"look, look. adam is the one that came up with the plan. i think you should talk to him" adam looked over at the sound of his name. he didn't really like heather, but he could hardly say no, could he?

"look, heather. we have a way of this island. it is a idea that can't fail, and if it can, we have a back up plan, just in case." he looked at her. she had stopped crying, which was good. she still seemed very upset.

"what...what's you plan?"

"we are making a bomb. it should create a blast that destroys the aerials controlling the collars, letting us take the collars off, and leave."

"wouldn't a blast that could take out the bunker kill us?" heather looked at him, confused.

"no, no, the bomb will be set up on a fuse, and then we'll set the van up so it drives straight into the aerials." adam grinned.

"so. you really believe that your plan will work?"

"100% sure. if you aren t sure about it. you can leave." the others looked at her.

"what? where would i go?"

"i don't know. all i know is that by this time tomorrow, you be free, never mind where you are" she thought about it.

"well. i got no-where else to go. i guess i'll stay here" adam smiled. good, now the bomb would be ready even sooner.

boy#2 kyle andrews limped as he slowly walked towards the lighthouse. it was dark, a far chance from when he had started, and his leg was really painful. kyle didn't know what he was going to find when he knocked on the door of the lighthouse. would it be someone friendly, like jim or jason kennely. or would it be someone that was playing the game, like adam self, or heather. none of them had been on the six'o clock report, so they most probably be alive. who knows? the tarmac road he had been walking sown had changed into dirt, a sure sign of unused. the rough stones and holes hurt his foot, as it bent and twisted to keep him standing. he could see the lighthouse in front of him, it white and red stripes sticking out of the dark night sky. he slowly stepped towards it, wondering who, if anybody was inside. as he neared the door, kyle grew ever more worried. he stopped, fearful. pulling the crowbar out of his pack, he felt safer with it's heavy weight in his hands. he stood next to the door, and knocked. there was a wait. he tried the handle, but it was locked. he knocked again, louder this time. still nothing. kyle was getting worried, he wouldn't be able to head back to the clinic, not at the present moment. just as he was about to give up, a shout came from inside.

"who is it?" kyle instantly recognized the shrill voice of ben collins.

"ben? it is me, kyle! open the door!" kyle lent up against the door. it moved, and he almost fell into the room. a hand grabbed him, pulled him in, and shut the door behind him. he was pushed forwards, and another hand grabbed his crowbar and the pack off his back, bending his arm, and making his squeal with pain.

"what you want?" ben asked. kyle went to turn around, but he was pushed back.

"i just, i just came here to see if anyone was here. there is a group at the clinic. we are trying to escape."

"who's in this group?" ben pushed something against kyle's back.

"uhhh. jess owen, lil, jordan, shell...and lou" kyle waited, there seemed to be whispering.

"ok, turn around." kyle slowly turned around. when he had turned the full way, he saw boy#12 ben collins and boy#13 adam walters standing, watching him, adam held kyles belongings.

"sorry about that, we were just being careful" adam passed the pack and crowbar back to kyle. kyle understood, after all, he didn't know who, or what to trust.

"what did you get for weapons?" he asked, looking at the two boys. adam spoke first, unusual for the quiet boy that kyle knew him as.

"i got a deck of playing cards" he picked up the cards from the table.

"bastards!" kyle swore. ben picked up the chainsaw.

"i got this. those fucking bastards want me to cut up my friends, no way"

"good on you. "kyle looked around, at the smallish, cramped, room that had become the two boys home. "don't you want to join us at the clinic." the two small boys turned and began to talk, quietly, kyle could not hear what they said. ben was moving his hands, while adam seemed to do nothing. after a short period of debating, they both turned.

"yeah, ok." ben replied, and adam nodded to agree with him. kyle took a step towards them, and the pain came out of his foot, making him stop and screw his face up in pain.

"what is the matter? you ok?" ben looked at kyle, and kyle sat down on the nearest chair.

"i got shot, by heather. you got any booze?" they looked at him strangely. "to keep the wound clean!"

"oh." ben grabbed his schoolbag, which was under the table, and pulled out the small bottle of whiskey. meanwhile, kyle was taking the bloodstained cloth of his foot.

"here" adam passed the bottle to kyle, who placed it next to him as he ripped off a piece of shirt. most of his shirt's right arm was torn off, and he poured the whiskey onto the cloth. then he applied it to the wound, tying it tightly, but not too tight that it would cut off the blood. he looked up, they were both looking at him, eyes full of fear.

"what now, kyle? what now?"

========== twenty-third hour 25 contestants remaining =============== 


	25. Twenty Fourth Hour 25 Remaining

======= twenty-fourth hour - day two 25 contestants remaining =========

as she slowly turned on the mic, miss kindon realized why she hated kids so much. it was because they were so, intent on doing there own thing, that they would rebel against anyone who dared to stop them. the result of the first day proved that. damn, in japan and the us, games had been won before noon. but here she was, a whole day after starting, with twenty-five of the little shits remaining. never mind, the few that were killing would lower the numbers during the night.

"it's late, and you should be in bed! that right, it's the start of the second day, and we have ourselves some kills since i was last here. lets hear the list of the ones who didn't play the game."

girl#12 katie jo walker boy#21 henry cullen boy#20 elliott jones boy#4 simon chigey.

"what a shame. the boys are starting to lose. even simon chigey, and he was classified as "violent" on our records. now time for the danger zones! at 2:00, h2. at 4:00, g5, and at 6:00, d5. oh, well. keep it up girls, and boys, watch out, the girls aren t taking no shit anymore, see you in the morning, get some sleep!"

12:00 midnight.

it is the end of the first day. miss kindon just did the midnight broadcast. elliott, bruno, chigey and katie jo are all dead. that makes twenty five remaining, including me, jess and kirsty. jess is just starting to go asleep now, i am staying awake. i got to find a way off this place?.....how can people just kill like this? i thought we were friends.....i thought that, well, i thought everyone liked each other. i have to save as many as i can, before the last of the innocent ones are killed......

boy#16 james counsell finished the writing, and placed the pen down. he looked over to the now sleeping jess. he had only moved into the makeshift bed of a quilt no longer than ten minutes ago, but he was already asleep. james felt slightly tired, but he knew he had to stay awake, to find a away out, and to keep them safe. kirsty had been sleeping for almost seven hours, but she was scared by the whole thing, so he let her sleep. taking off his battered glasses, james put his head in his hand. why was it, in any other time, he would be a genius, making ideas as fast as he could say them, but under pressure, he couldn't do anything? he friends were dying out there, and he couldn't help them. it almost made him want to scream with anger. why, why did it have to be like this? true, he had still come up with some ideas, but they were all blocked by some thing he hadn't thought of. h is first idea was to swim, but then he saw the boats passing back and forth the streach of water outside their hidout....hang on...the boats. if he could draw one of the boats to the shore, then maybe...maybe they would have a way of getting the collars of. why didn't he think of it before? james got up, and moved to the window. peering threw the dirty netting, she saw the single light in the large blackness that indicated a boat, it's slow progression across his view proving that it was a boat. now he needed a way to get it to shore......what could he use as an signal?

"hey....hey laura, you still awake?" boy#19 jordan windard quietly whispered to the shadowy form of girl#9 laura everard. since around eleven, everyone had slowly started to go asleep, jess being the first. jordan wanted laura to be awake, he needed someone to talk to. jess was just too busy, and girl#3 michelle stone had been asleep for most of the evening. he called her name once more, and laura turned around to face him, he face peeking out from behind the sleeping bag's edge.

"what?" she mumbled, sounding as if she was half asleep. she tried to see jordan in the dim light, but failed.

"laura, it been ages since lil and kyle left. do you think they are ok?"

"well, i don't know. lil will be fine, he is able to look after himself."

"what about kyle, he can't run. what if the loonatic that attacked us got him?"

"he'll be fine" laura wasn't sure about it, but jordan seemed upset, and she could hardly say they were likely to be dead.

"i don't know...i m really worried. some people out there.....it is like they are glad they have to kill everyone." jordan remembered the state chris was in when he attacked him. he sounded like he was almost enjoying the battle royale. maybe it had pushed him over the edge? he wasn't the most popular guy in the year, in fact, he was almost hated. maybe he saw the game as a chance to get even.

"well. people like that are more likely to kill each other off than kill us." laura was worried, probably more than jordan, but she didn't want him to know.

"i guess so....but, siobhan, what if she comes back?"

"we have guns."

"but....would you shoot her.......could you shoot her?"

"well, i.." laura hesitated.

"we are trying to escape right? to not play the game. if we kill anyone, even in self defence, we have played the game. even lil and kyle.......they have played the game. even me."

"they had to. you had to. if you hadn't, someone else would have played, and you would have become just another number. your more than that."

"really?"

"yeah. and that s why we are going to escape. we are all more than numbers, we are people, with feelings, thoughts, friendships. battle royale is just a way of reducing us."

"well. if we are going to escape, how do we do it?" jordan had hit the nail on the head. they didn't have a plan, and he knew it.

=========== twenty-fourth hour 25 contestants remaining ============= 


	26. Twenty Fifth Hour 24 Remaining

Twenty-Fifth Hour 25 Contestants Remaining

As Boy#14 Sam Rymer looked at the peaceful two, a hint of mercy came into his mind. He knew he had to kill them, but they were asleep, at least he could wake them up. Then again, if he woke them up, they might hurt him. Seeing that it was none other than Boy#7 Lee Da Silva. He had escaped Sam earlier in the day. Sam could still see the blood down the side of his head, where he had hit him with his baton. Also seemed that he had found a little friend, in the form of Girl#18 Lucy Hather. Sam did have a crush on her, but she had shunned him. It hit him quite badly, he started to become the shy Sam, instead of the bubbly Sam that was in year 7 and 8. He knew he still loved her, but he had to kill her. Everyone else he had killed or attacked, he hated or disliked, but Lucy was the one person he knew was going to be difficult to kill. He knew he couldn't let her live, after all, if he did, she would still be killed. if he killed her, at least no-one else could. All these feeling bubbled around inside him. Wait! He could keep her alive, but not be able to run away. Sam pulled the bulky pack off his shoulder, and pulled out the rope that he had gotten from the workshop. There was a good 7-8 meters of it, he wouldn't run out. First off all, he gently moved her apart from Lee. Then he tied her feet together then her hands, behind her back of course, he wasn't stupid. When he was sure that she wasn't going to go anywhere, he propped her up against a tree. Now with her out of the way, he had Lee to deal with. Taking off his blazer, he placed the MAC-10 under it, and put the Police Baton next to it, along with his pack. Taking the S&W M19, he tucked it under his belt behind his back, like the cops in the US dramas. It had six bullets. Now was the fun bit. He moved closer to Lee, and looked down at him.

"Wakey Wakey, Sleepyhead." Lee suddenly awoke at the sound of the voice, the words. It was Sam Rymer. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Sam standing there, looking at him, the slightly mad look in his eyes in the morning were now starting to get red, he stared at Lee, surely this was just a dream. No, it couldn't be.

"You...your not a dream?" Lee looked at Sam, pleading to god it was a dream.

"Yes, the one and only. Seems a lot of things have changed, Lee." Sam slowly moved over to the pack and blazer, and he picked up the MAC-10.

"You...How did you get that?" Lee knew Sam didn't get it by asking nicely.

"Oh...Charlotte and her pals, you know, Ashley and Shawn. They were quite a fight. Not as much as you, but they still didn't go down quietly. This Uzi, or MAC-10 if you want to be anal, was Charlottes. It is quite a good thing to have!" Sam pointed it at Lee's head.

"You going to shoot me?" Lee looked at Sam. He knew he could, and would.

"Rat-a-fucking-tat!" Sam let out a short burst of laughter, and placed the gun down.

"What are you doin-" Lee saw the slumped form of Lucy, the white rope just visable in the moon-light. Sam saw his gaze.

"Ah yes, well, I have a bit of a crush on her, didn't want her to get hurt. I may want her later" Lee noticed the malice in the "want" part.

"You...You..."

"Yes, I am quite remarkable. Anyway, I didn't just wake you up for a chat. I have a offer for you." Sam's face warped to fit the biggist smile he could.

"What?"

"It is quite simple. I have spent a good part of this day looking in places you may have been. I..." Sam faltered. "...I want to fight you. If you win, Lucy will be free, and you live. If _I_ win, I get Lucy, and you die."

"What do you mean, die?" Lee inquired.

"Oh, the fight is a fight to the death. It'll be great, I promise."

"What if I beat you, but don't kill you."

"Then I kill you. If you run away, I'll hunt you down, and kill you. I found you once." Sam turned to the still Sleeping Lucy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Lee knew Sam would hurt her, he killed Deane after all.

"Wake up, wake up." Sam woke Lucy up with a slap to the face. As soon as she was awake, she realized the rope that kept her from moving.

"Hey, untie me!" She looked at Sam.

"Lucy, Don't! He's...crazy!" Sam turned to face Lee again.

"Lee, Crazy is such a nasty word. I am not crazy, I am just playing the game. Now get up, and fight me like a man. Lee slowly stood up. If this was what he had to do to keep Lucy alive, then fine. She was innocent, and Sam was...well, evil.

"Ok then, If we must."

"Great, at least we both be fight at our best." He turned to the captive Lucy. "Enjoy the show" Sam leapt forward, fists raised. Lee put his hands up too. Sam was quick, moving around the clearing, keeping on his toes. He got the first punch in, hitting Lee in the gut, causing him to bend over with pain.

"Come on Lee!" Sam slammed his fist into Lee's back, causing him to drop. Sam stood back, letting Lee gather His strength. lee slowly stood up, and stared at Sam. He jumped forward, running towards Sam. Before Sam could react, he Punched him twice, once in the head, once in the chest, Sam reeled backwards. For some strange reason, it really hurt his hand when he punched Sam in the chest. Sam stumbled backwards, and stood up. He smiled at Lee. The moved towards him again. Lee attacked again, running towards him, he swung his arm, trying to hit Sam, but Sam ducked, and grabbed Lee's arm.

"Your not bad!" Sam put his hand on Lee's elbow, and pulled back the arm. Lee screamed in pain as Sam pulled even harder. Then there was a loud _CRACK_ as he broke the arm. Sam pushed the now screaming Lee onto the ground, Sam had a smile on his face.

"YOU...BROKE...MY...ARM!" Lee shouted inbetween the screaming, and the gasps of air. Sam nodded. Lee thought he would be able to beat Sam, but Sam seemed...inhuman. Lee had got him square on the head and Chest, but he just brushed it off. Sam slowly moved towards him.

"Ok, your finished. Do you want to keep fighting with a broken arm, or do you want to quit?"

"I an't finished yet, you sick fuck!" Lee got up, using the right arm to help him do so. Sam smiled, and moved towards him. Lee grabbed Sam head with his right arm, and placed him in a headlock. He had got him now.

"Oh, please. A headlock? Never mind" Sam bit deep into Lee's arm, drawing blood, and forcing Lee to loosen his grip. Sam stood back upright, and turned to face lee. With one movement, he pushed lee back. With the other hand, he pulled the Revolver from his back, and cocked it as he moved the gun into his aiming position. He pointed it at Lee's head, as he stumbled back, the whole scene seeming to unfold in slow motion. Sam aimed, and with a pull of the trigger, and the following _BAM. _Lee jerked backwards as the round hit his upper chest, causing a red hole to appear, as if by magic, at the point of entry. Sam quickly cocked the gun, and fired again, _BAM. _This time, the bullet hit Lee's lower neck. with another cocking and the following _BAM_, Lee fell to the ground. There was a few short, labored breaths, then nothing. Sam placed the gun back under his belt, and turned to face Lucy. Her face was frozen, a total look of fear over it. He Smiled.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. What shall i do with you?"

"Please, Don't kill me!" She looked at Sam. Lee had been right, he was totally insane.

"Lucy. Remember in year 9, I asked you if you would go out with me, what did you say?"

"I...I can't remember" Lucy lied, She knew what she had said.

"I do. You said "I wouldn't ever, ever go out with a dirty, ugly creep like you. In fact, I would rather kill myself" " Sam said it fast, he hadn't forgot at all.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You, you changed me. I loved you, I still do, and you kicked me away. You know how much that hurt? I never recovered. Now, I have you."

"No, Please...NO!" Lucy knew what Sam meant. Sam walked over to his stuff, and picked up the Blazer and put it on, along with the strap for the MAC-10. He picked up the pack, and walked over to Lucy.

"Walkies." He picked her up, and pushed her forwards. She found that the rope allowed her to take very, very small steps. Sam smiled at her face as she noticed this. "Don't worry. I can wait"

Boy#7 Lee Da Silva Dead (24 Contestants Remaining)

"So, what your saying is that you got a minivan, got it stolen, got attacked by Matt White, killed him in self defense, got shot by Heather Macintyre after she saw you over his body, met Lil, met Jordan, went to the clinic, met Jess, Shell, Laura, and then cam here?" Boy#12 Ben Collins was still confused.

"Yeah, that is the whole story "Kyle looked up at them.

"And now you want us to go with you and meet the girls?" Boy#13 Adam Walters was still wondering, even after the hour of Kyle explaining everything.

"Yeah. We are trying to escape" Kyle moved his head, trying to ward of the ache he had gotten from looking up for the last hour.

"Do you really think that we are going to go out there tonight?" Ben asked. He knew people were just waiting to get him, waiting.

"Yeah." Kyle picked up the weapon he was given, a crowbar. "We got weapons. That chainsaw would scare anybody"

"But surely going in our tired state would make us easy kills. We need some sleep, even if it is just one or two hours"

"Your Right." Kyle knew that being tired would make them less likely to react fast when they need to. But he did want to get back to the clinic.

"Maybe we could have a few hours kip. Just until 6 or something." Adam knew they would have to be awake for the 6AM report.

"WELL...I guess we could. But just until six. Then we leave. If only we could contact them, tell them the plan." Kyle looked around

"What do you mean?" Adam wondered. "The mobiles don't work, out of range."

"Wait...This is a lighthouse, right? Wouldn't it have like a radio, to contact ships?" Ben looked around.

"What good would that do? All we could do is talk to somebody of the island..."

"Yeah, we could try and get someone to help us escape." Adam started to open draws, wardrobes, storage chests, to try and find the radio.

"I'll look upstairs!" Ben quickly ran upstairs, leaving Kyle and Adam searching the main room.

"Shit, if we could contact another country, maybe we could get them to force the government to let us go!" Kyle wondered.

Twenty-Fifth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	27. Twenty Sixth Hour 24 Remaining

Twenty-sixth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

"Wake the fuck up!" Boy#16 James Counsell shook the quietly sleeping form of Boy#8 Jess Cook. Jess slowly rolled over to see what the hell was going on, after all, he didn't have to wake up for a good 3-4 hours.

"What is it?" Jess rubbed his eyes as the sting of light hit them, causing him to swint.

"I got a way out of here! I got a way!" James beamed his normal happy smile, and moved in closer.

"Yeah!" Jess knew that any plan by James was a good one indeed. "What is it?"

"We gotta get down to the lighthouse. If we turn the light on, the Patrol boats will come in to see what is going on, and then we hijack the boat, and get the fuck out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah, but we gotta turn it on by morning, because after that, it will be useless until tonight, and we don't have that long." Jess looked at the still sleeping Kirsty, and them looked at the cheap watch on his arm, it read 2:07.

"We got until like 5:45. That when it gets light, it did this morning."

"Ok." James looked over to Kirsty. "We can't waste any time. I am going to wake her up" James walked over to Kirsty, still curled up the chair, just as she was seven hours ago when she went to sleep. He gently rocked her, and she jumped awake.

"It ok Kirsty. Its me. We got a way out of this game." James let her wake up. After a few seconds, Kirsty rubbed her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"We got a way out of this game. We got to get to the lighthouse."

"Why, what's at the lighthouse?" Kirsty was confused. She thought they were going to stay here, why the lighthouse?

"We can use the light as a signal, draw one of them patrol boats in, then we steal it. Home free."

"Are you sure this will work?" Jess looked at James. He was smart, but did he know it would work, or was he just guessing.

"I am sure of it. If we don't get anyone with just the beam, we can try coloring the light, or Morse code. No-one will not respond to a SOS, surely?"

"I...ok." Jess put the fears away. He trusted James, what could go wrong?

"Ok, if we leave now, we will need to be going at a fast walk. Jess, Kirsty, you think you can keep up with me?"

"I guess so" Kirsty put on her blazer that hung from the back of the chair.

"Hell yeah. I could outrun you any day, rookie." James looked at Jess.

"Don't call me rookie, I am bigger than you, matchstick." The smile on Jesses face was wiped, and he stopped laughing.

"Ok. Jess, you carry the crossbow, I'll have the Beretta. Kirsty, you can read the map."

"Why do I get the Crossbow? The gun is mine!"

"Jess, I wouldn't trust you with a empty cap gun, you get the crossbow. It alright!"

"But I want the fucking gun!" Jess crossed his arms and crossed the room.

"I give you the gun, you more likely to shoot anyone we see. You go crazy with guns."

"Ok, Ok. I...your right. Let just hurry up and get the fuck out of this nightmare."

"Agreed" James picked up the empty pack that used to hold his weapon, food, water and map. "Let just get all the stuff first, hey?"

The night was cool, and she loved it. As Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram walked threw the dense trees that coved most of the island, she wondered about the remaining students. Most of the dead ones were no problem. It was the few people that were still alive that worried her. There was a few strong people, a few with lots of friends, and a few nutcases. Her original plan was just to lay low until it got to a low number, but it had been changed by the fact she still had no decent weapon. She could have got the pistol from the clinic, but she didn't. Due to that incident, she had changed her plan completely. Now her plan was to look for people, until she found someone with a gun, then depending on who it was, she would either befriend them, steal the gun and kill them, or kill them with the bandana. What ever worked best. She also had a few grudges against people, Heather, and the group at the clinic. She was going to make them pay. As soon as she got that gun, she was going to show them at the clinic what she was going to do, if it wasn't for the shot by Jordan. Once she had sorted out the few grudges, she would hide and wait for the last three . Then she would hunt them down and kill them. Or maybe she wouldn't. Earlier in the day, she had seen Elliot Jones playing with what looked like a PDA. it was the thing that he said that got her though, something about "There is someone in the building by the shore" Sounded like he had a map of where people where, and maybe it was on the PDA. if she could get the PDA, maybe she could find where the last few where, and sneak up on them.

It was the blade that did it. The shined silver that reflected the moonlight in it edge. She thought it was a mirror that was reflecting the light, but as she came closer, Siobhan noticed that it was, in fact, a rather long sword. A samurai one, or something. As she took one of the final steps towards it, she felt a weight on her foot, holding it back. Quickly turning to see what it was, she saw a leg in front of her foot. Her eyes went up the body, short, thin, no blazer, Blue tie, must be in Hodgkin, until she saw the face. Matt White, or Boy#1. A smear of dried blood was along the left side of his face. He was dead. Siobhan didn't care all that much, it wasn't as if she liked him or anything. Stepping over the limp leg, she picked up the Katana, and felt it in her hand. It was not too heavy, but still had weight behind it. She swung it around, cutting threw small twigs in the trees with ease. She let out a smile. Now she had a proper weapon, not that Piece of shit bandana. In the back of her mind, however, she still knew that a gun would easily beat a...sword. But it was better than nothing.

" I don't like it." Boy#12 Ben Collins stared at the two other boys as they fiddled with the large, bulky radio. It was a big old one, maybe like the CB radios that swept the country in the 70's.

"Why? It could be a way off this island" Boy#13 Adam Walters twisted the dial slightly more, and listened to the static. Still nothing.

"Well, what if they are like, listening to us?" Ben looked at the radio with shifty eyes.

"How would they do that?. Bug the packs?" Boy#2 Kyle Andrews looked up at Ben, sneering.

"No. It is just that...I don't know, maybe they got someone listening to the radiowaves?"

"If they do, we'll find out soon." Kyle turned the dial.

"So, We gotta try. We can't just sit around with our thumbs in our asses, waiting to get our head blown apart by a bullet." Adam stood up.

"Whats the matter?"

"Keep on trying. I got a Idea." Adam quickly stepped over to the pile of blazer that lay on top of the sofa. He picked up his, and pulled out his mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" Ben inquired. "We tried already, they don't work."

"Yeah, no signal. But can we send it the short distance to one of your phones?" Adam pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"How would that work?" Kyle looked at Adam as if he had gone crazy.

"I am not sure, but maybe they did something to the network, tampered with our phones when we were out cold."

"Yeah, we don't know how long we were out, it could have been days."

"Exactly. Maybe they just made it look like it got no signal, so we don't try." Adam pressed a few yeah buttons.

"It's worth a try. What are you doing now?" Ben looked at Adam, who continued to press the buttons.

"I am guessing they think we would try to call the outside world, but what if we just text someone else on the island?" Adam pressed the keypad once more, and lowered the phone

"It should be getting to your phones now." There was a seemingly long wait as they listened to every sound around them. Then, the noise they had been aching for ringed out. Ben quickly picked up his phone.

One new Message

He opened it, it simply read "It works"

"It works, it fucking works!" Ben almost did a little dance with excitement.

"Good. Now who do we contact, who first?"

Twenty-sixth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	28. Twenty Seventh Hour 24 Remaining

Twenty-seventh Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

_Beep Beep, Beep Beep._

The noise made everyone that heard it freeze, and slowly spin there heads in the direction of the noise. Boy#17 James Shaun heard the noise come from his blazer pocket. But it couldn't be, the phones didn't work!

"See what it is!" Boy#6 Adam Self quickly moved towards Jim. Jim stepped out of the daze he was in, and pulled the small, silver object out of his pocket, and flipped the lid open.

One new Message

"What the fuck?..." Jim opened his inbox, a message labeled "Open this you fag!" was there, sent by Adam Walters.

"What is it?" Boy#18 James Hill asked Jim, trying to peek over his shoulder.

"A text from Waltee."

"Read it out then." Boy#5 Chris Chapman looked as if he was going to grab the phone and read it himself.

"Ok. Hang on..." Jim read the message once or twice before it was finaly accepted by his brain.

"What it say?" Boy#3 Jason Kennely asked, trying to see the screen, joining the group that was already bunched on Jim's shoulders.

"It says "Jim, its Walters, With Ben and Kyle at lighthouse. Where are you, you ok? Text back, phones down." Shit."

"Text them back Jim."

"What should i say?" Jim asked.

"Tell them we are safe, and who you are with. Say we are at the dock." Chris finished, and everyone agreed with him.

"Ok." Jim quickly started to reply, his thumb flying over the keys. Soon, he had finished the simple message.

With Self, Hill, Kennely, Chappers, and Heather at the dock. We are fine, How u?

With another _Beep_ it was sent, and he placed the phone back in his pocket.

"Well, that's a turn up for the best." Adam pointed to Jim's pocket. "How else you think would want to team up with us?"

"I don't Know. Heather, you said that Sam attacked you so, not him. Matt White is dead, so..."

"What about Counsell?" James looked at Jim.

"I'll give it a try." Jim wrote another short text, and sent it. The reply was instant.

"Fuck!" Jim exclaimed. "It wasn't delivered. Must have turned his phone off, or lost it."

"Or he could be dead" Jason piped up, but was met with angry looks from most.

"No way, Counsells smart, he still alive." Jim looked at Adam. "We still doing this bomb thing?"

"Of course. Let get down to it. Now we know there is still people out there that arn't playing, we got all the more reason to do it"

"Ok. I would say "Lets do this thing" but that would sound cheesy" Adam Smiled.

"Come on, making Napalm can't be all that bad, can it? I gotta do the truck."

"Yeah, well you keep on ripping those seats out, and i'll make all sorts of crazy fireworks."

"Hang on." Boy#13 Adam Walters slowly read the message from Jim.

"What it say?" Boy#12 Ben Collins looked at him.

"Uhh. He is at the dock with Hill, Other Adam, Kennely, Chappers and Heather?" Adam looked up. Kyle's face changed to that of anger.

"Self? What the fuck is he doing with them! He stole my fucking minivan!"

"I am sure he needed it, Kyle" Adam tried to calm down the angry boy. "He might have needed it to rescue Jim and the others. He can't be bad, there still alive, arn't they?"

"I guess..." Kyle sat back down.

"Well at least they are ok." Ben looked at the radio.

"What about Jess at the clinic? Wer should see if they are still ok." Kyle took off the bulky headphones and placed them on the table.

"Well, I guess so. Just ask if they are ok?" Adam looked at Kyle.

"Yeah" Adam quickly sent the text with a _Beep. _Kyle began to pack up his stuff.

"What you doing?" Ben asked.

"She will want us to go meet her, we should get ready" Kyle looked at the radio.

"You thinking about taking it?" Adam stood next to large box. "Forget it, it's too heavy"

"What, are we leaving?" Ben rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, as soon as we get the text from Jess. Get ready." Adam ran upstairs, and Ben quickly followed. as they entered what used to be the light keepers room, Ben tapped Adam on the shoulder.

"Do you think we will be alright if we go to the clinic?"

"Of course. Kyle's a good guy. So is the rest of the people in that building. Now hurry up and get your shit together." As they packed the small amount of personal items into there bags, Ben began to really think about Kyle. He had killed Matt White. Even if Matt was a dick, it wasn't right to kill him. How could he really know if Kyle did it in self defence? And Lil, Kyle said that he had killed two people, that's...wrong. Just as he began to wonder about the rest, the tell tale _Beep Beep, Beep Beep _came from Adam's direction.

"Got it!" He read the text. "Jess is worried, says Lil ran after someone that attacked them, got attacked by Siobhan. Wants us to come quickly" Adam finished the last item and put it in his pack. He slung the strap over his shoulder and left the room. Ben quickly hurryed to get his stuff done, he could here Adam and Kyle talking, maybe they were plotting against him? He quickly ran down the stairs, and was greeted by the two of them packing items into their packs.

"You Ready?" Kyle asked Ben.

"Yeah." Kyle pulled out the machete from his pack, and put in on the table.

"What's that for?" Adam inquired.

"Well, Ben's got the Chainsaw, I got the crowbar, you got the cards, seems unfair. Use the Machete." Adam picked up the machete and felt it.

"Ok." He continued to stuff the water bottles, food, maps and assorted junk into the three different packs. Then he placed one over his shoulder, and chucked the other ones to Kyle and Ben.

"What, we leaving right now!" Ben quickly caught the pack, and placed it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, right now. Get the chainsaw." Ben slowly picked up the chainsaw, it seemed heavier. Kyle looked out the window.

"Looks clear, no one is out there"

"Let go." Adam pulled open the door, and stepped outside.

"Sit down there!" Boy#14 Sam Rymer pushed the Captive Girl#18 Lucy Hather forward, causing her to fall into a large chair. Sam quickly closed the door of the house, and turned around. They were in the hamlet, The didn't see another living being, though they did see the corpse of Boy#15 Francis Lynn. Sam took of his pack, and threw it on the floor. Taking Lucy pack, which was on his shoulder, Sam opened it up and sifted threw it. Taking the water and food and placing them on a nearby table, Sam pulled out her weapon, a small tablet case. He looked at her.

"What's this?"

"Poison." Lucy was too scared of what he may do to lie.

"Oh, I see" Sam placed it on the table, and he made sure the door was locked.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy looked at Sam, covered in shadow.

"Why. Lots of reasons. I want to live. That is probably the main one."

"What's the others?"

"Revenge, People that have pissed me off. Those are the two main ones."

"But how can you kill other people?" Lucy stared at Sam, and he stepped into the moonlight form the window.

"Because I don't really care about them. I only care for a few people."

"People, People like me? Is that why you won't kill me?" Sam stepped closer.

"I...I love you, but i have to kill you to survive." Sam pulled the lighter he stole form Lee, and lit candles, lighting up the room.

"Oh, you love me, but your gonna kill me."

"Yeah, It the only option I got. What do you want me to do, leave you and let someone else kill you?"

"Well, I don't know." Lucy tried to loosen the rope.

"There you go." Sam looked at his watch. "Would you look at that, it is almost four in the morning. I got a choice, stay up with you, or get some sleep. What do you think?"

"What do you mean by "Stay with me?"" Lucy looked at him. Sam smiled.

"What do you think I mean?" That was the reply that she was dreading. She had got the confirmation. He was going to rape her.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep?" She looked at him in the eyes. He wasn't going to go get some sleep.

"No thanks. I get some later. We have some "Catching up" to do" Sam approached her, and picked her up, he carried her over to the dinner table, and laid her down on it. Then he walked across the room, out of Lucy's shortened vision. She desperately tried to get free, but to no avail. Sam returned with a cloth.

"What's that for?" Lucy looked at the cloth. What was he up to? Sam sighed loudly.

"It a gag. I know your gonna scream for help, and i don't want anybody disturbing us."

"HELP! HELP! HELP ME, PLEA-" Lucy's screams for help were cut of by Sam shoving the rag into her mouth. Now no-one would help her, no-one would save her.

Twenty-seventh Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	29. Twenty Eighth Hour 24 Remaining

Twenty-eighth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

As she slowly woke from the slumber she had been in, Girl#1 Becky Holmes was aware of the noise. Or, rather the lack of it. Growing up in the town, she had always fell asleep and woke up to the sound of cars, horns, general people noise. As she awoke on the beginning of the second day of the Battle Royale, she was only aware of the total silence. Then, as if someone had plugged a socket into her head, all the images of the previous day flashed threw her mind, the bunker, Nick and cridland, Meeting Amber, Finding Tom. Seeing Katie Jo. It all was too much. She opened her eyes. The room was pitch black. All she could feel was the bed she lay on. She looked around, her eyes slowly seeing more and more. She felt...cold. She looked down on her body, she had took off her school uniform. Why? She fumbled around for the shirt and trousers, and put them on. Taking out the small, portable torch she was given from her pocket, she quickly looked around the room once more. She saw that the window was wide open, it must of blown open. She shut it, and put on her shoes. It was still too quiet for her. She opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. It was as dark as she remembered. Taking sevreal small steps, she approached the room where they had agreed to be in if the woke up. Tom would be in there, maybe he could tell her what time it was. She reached the door, and with the slow turn of the handle, opened it. It was dark. She looked around with the torch, scanning the bed, the table. He wasn't there. Becky was confused, he had said that he was going to be there all night. Where was he? She backed back out of the room, maybe he was in his own? Quickly moving down the dark hallway, she pushed open his door. The room was similar to all the rest, with the bed and table. He wasn't there. Where could he be? Maybe he was with Amber? Becky strode down the corridor, and knocked loudly on the door. There was the sound of things falling over.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Amber shouted threw the door.

"Becky. There is a problem" Girl#11 Amber Stiles quickly opened the door, and looked up and down the corridor.

"Tom, he's...gone"

"What do you mean, Gone?"

"He is not here." Becky nodded her head in the direction of his room. "Or there"

"Well, have you checked the whole of this place?"

"No, I just checked the rooms"

"What about downstairs, you checked there?" Amber disappeared into her darkened room.

"No, why?"

"Because he might be down there!" Amber returned, clutching the short shotgun tightly in her hands.

"Well...I"

"I know, for all we know, he may have gotten attacked." Amber quickly ran down the corridor, closely followed by Becky. The reached the stairwell, and quickly descended them, bursting out the door at the bottom. The dim moonlight the seeped threw the busted doors and broken windows only just lit up the room. Amber ran towards the double doors to the main, open area of the ground floor. She slammed the doors open, and looked around the empty hall.

"TOM! TOM!" Amber looked behind pillars, everywhere she could think of. Becky slowly caught up with Amber, who was shouting into the disused kitchen.

"I don't think he is here."

"Where is he then? Where is the fuck?"

As the world of dreams faded, and the real world kicked in, Girl#21 Cara Walsh slowly opened her eyes. A quick slam to the side of the bed stopped the infernal racket that woke her up. She had set the alarm because she want to make sure when the sun rose, she was ready for any opportunists. People like her, they would be up early, or not even slept at all. She rubbed her eyes, and turned on the torch that lay next to the alarm clock. Scanning the room, she checked it was the same as when she had went to sleep. Cara got up for the bed, and opened the door to the upstairs hallway. She looked at the now dry blood that lay on the stairs. Cara went down the stairs, making sure not to step on the bloodstains, they may have still been wet, and she could have slipped. Reaching the ground floor, she picked up the GPS she had left on the table next to the bottom of the stairs, She checked nobody was nearby. There was a few people moving around, but almost everyone was in groups, no one was nearby. She placed the GPS down again, and stepped over to where the door was. The lock was broken before she had got there, so she just opened the door, and stepped outside. It was still dark, with no sign of the sun. The crashing of the waves indicated the sea behind her, and she slowly made her way towards it, brandishing the Flick-Knife in her outstretched arm. Reaching the rear of the house, she looked at the sea, there was a very short beach, probably less than ten meters. She quickly reached the water's edge, and washed her face in it. There was no water in the taps, and the water in the bottles was too valuable to waste on washing. After she had cleaned the specks of dried blood off her face, she quickly returned to the house. The wind was cold, and seemed to have a nasty chill to it. After she had managed to reached the relative warmth of the interior, she looked around. Now, she needed something to eat, then she could get ready to leave after sunrise. As she twisted her head to see the gas stove that would heat the food, a hair fell into her eye, causing her to freeze in pain as she moved it. It that happened during a bad moment... She grabbed the bag from the chair, and pulled out one of the hair bands that she rarely ever used. Bunching up the hair at the back, she quickly made a ponytail. She hated it like that, but it was necessary. She finally spotted the stove, hidden under junk and empty water bottles. As she stepped closer, she strode over the bodies of Boy#20 Elliott Jones and Boy#21 Henry Cullen. She had tried to put them under the table, but she must have not of done it correctly. He decided to leave it till after her food, then she would hide them better. Of course she felt a bit bad about killing them, after all, she was human. To have felt nothing, would to have given up her humanity to the game. The fact that she had hated them help ease the pain, as well as the fact that all they wanted from her was sex. There was a good chance they would have killed her. Well, they were dead now, so they weren't a problem.

The dark seemed to cover everything, leaving only the outline of the trees, the sea, and the occasional light out far on the horizon. The only reason they were still on the right path was because it was a road, and could be felt by there feet. Boy#16 James Counsell stood at the front of the group. His eyes peering sharply from behind his glasses, and the bags sticking out of his back, making his shadow look like a hunchback. In his hand he held a Beretta 92F Handgun, but he did not have it facing up, or in front of him. Instead, he left it just pointing at the floor. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he hoped he wouldn't have to use the gun. Slowly walking next to him was Boy#8 Jess Cook. In comparison to James, Jess seemed a midget, then again, compared to anyone he seemed like a midget. His Gelled, spiky hair also made a weird shadow on the ground. In his hands, raised and pointing in front of him was a Crossbow, it's strings taught, ready for any attacks. He shifted his eyes, and his head form side to side, looking out, watching for any movement. Slightly behind Jess, at the back of the group, was Girl#8 Kirsty Walker. She was scared, but put a brave face on. In her trembling hand was a Kitchen Knife, it point as far away from her as possible. Her weapon was a 9mm Pistol, but Tom Lawrence stole it, and she had been left with nothing. Jess and James were, protecting her. They had felt sorry for her, and decided to help her out. As this strange group slowly made it's way down the road, a few short conversations started, but quickly ended.

"Urrggghhh. This is like the worst orienteering ever!" James folded the map, and placed it in his pocket.

"What's matter? We going the right direction, arn't we?" Jess looked up at James.

"Yeah, yeah. It is just that..."

"What?" Kirsty leaned forward to try and hear them better.

"It is just that...I can read maps, but not in this condition. It is dark, windy, we could be attacked at any moment...It's not a good mix. You gotta keep on your toes"

"Well, I think that is what they are trying to do." Jess lowered the crossbow.

"What do you mean?" Kirsty looked at James, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, they want us to be scared, to be worried, so when we do meet someone, we snap and attack." Jess looked at James for confirmation. "Am i right?"

"Yeah, it would make sense."

"I knew it." Jess did his usual cocky smile.

"But we are smarter than that." James scanned the horizon. "We are gonna get out of shitty position."

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Yeah. If this way fails, there is no way off the island. We won't have time to make another plan and put it into action. Today may be the last day we ever see."

"Oh...Well...What..." Jess was surprised by James's confession to the fact they may die. He had thought that James thought that they would get off this island, no problem. If Counsell had doubts about it, would it really work?

"Don't worry about it Jess. "James seemed to read Jess's mind." Just because I am unsure doesn't mean it won't work. I am just not sure _I_ can do it"

" Due, you like the best in the year. If you can't do it, no one will be able to."

"Nah. Will you and Kirsty, I think we will do it." James rubbed his neck.

"You alright?" Jess asked. James seemed in pain.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it"

"Your sur-" Jess was cut off by Kirsty, who had raised her hand and pointed into the distance.

"Hey, it's the lighthouse!" James looked carefully at the point she was looking at. In the darkness, there was a even darker, long, slender shadowy figure.

"Your right. Quick, lets hurry up"

Twenty-eighth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	30. Twenty Ninth Hour 24 Remaining

Twenty-ninth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

Hurry up, Run!" Boy#16 James Counsell ran ahead of the two lagging members of his small group. Boy#8 Jess Cook, clutching a crossbow in one hand, and holding the wrist of Girl#8 Kirsty Walker, to make sure she kept up. They headed quickly down the road towards the lighthouse. There they would set up a help beacon, and get out of the Battle Royale. It was all James's Idea, the blond, long haired boy who always got it right. Now, his life depended on him getting it right. There feet pounded the worn tarmac as they ran with all there might. The noise of them running carried across several hundred meters. They were so desperate to get to there goal, they didn't realized the fact that people would hear them, and come after them.

"Come on! Hurry up!" James turned to face the two slow students, who panted and wheezed as they rapidly moved towards him. He was breathing heavy himself, but nothing compared to their huge gulps of air. The quickly caught up with him, and he let them go ahead, to keep them moving. The approached the lighthouse very quickly, not stopping of breath. As the got towards the end of the trees that lined the lane, James stopped. He could have sweared that he had heard something, or someone move in the bushes next to him. Just before he could lift the Beretta up to check, it was grabbed out of his hand, and another hand went around his neck. He tried to see his attacker, but could only see there arms, long nails, blazer. It was a girl, but who? A slight cold, circle shaped object touched the left side of his head. He was pretty sure it was the handgun that he had just been holding.

"JESS, HELP!" James shouted to his companion, who spun around quickly. Kirsty did the same. Jess saw the gun, and his face lit up with shock.

"Who are you?" James asked the attacker. they didn't reply. "Who is it Jess?"

"It's...Siobhan Cockram" Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram smiled as he said her name.

"Drop the crossbow!" Jess lifted up the crossbow, and aimed it at Siobhan. James squirmed, it was aimed at him too.

"Fuck you. Let James go."

"I would drop the crossbow if i was you, unless you want James to have a really bad headache" Jess wavered, then lowered the gun. He dropped it to the ground. Kirsty stood behind him still, shocked.

"What do you want Siobhan?" James twisted his head to try and get a view of her face, but all he could see was her shoulder.

"This gun, for a start. I need a good weapon." Siobhan pressed the gun into James head. "And it seems all the good weapons went to people that are trying to get out of here. What a waste"

"Take the gun. It's yours. I don't need it. Just let me go"

"I can't. We have to kill each other. May not want to, but we have to. Anyway, you would just get killed by someone else." James looked at Jess. He moved his hand to his chest, and pointed it with his thumb. Jess saw what he was doing, and just smiled.

"What's so funny? Huh? huh?" Jess took a step forward.

"You don't think I was going to try and escape do you? I am playing the game too. I was going to kill these two poor saps off, but now you fucked everything up"

"Stand back Jess!" Siobhan pointed the gun at Jess. "I shoot you, easy"

"Go on, try it. Shoot me! Lets see if you can really do it!"

"Don't make me Jess!" Siobhan moved the gun forwards slightly, it beginning to tremble.

"YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T KI-" Jess was cut short by the _BANG _as the gun fired. He stumbled backwards, and fell over. In the short space of time between the shot, and him falling over, Jess briefly winked at James. He hit the ground with a thump, clutching his guts.

"I told you, I fucking told you!" Jess moved towards the crossbow, slowly, so that Siobhan wouldn't notice. To her, it looked like he was reeling with pain, but James and Jess knew better.

"Jesus Christ! You shot him!" James began to struggle, causing Siobhan to take her attention off Jess. He quickly grabbed the crossbow, and sat up.

"Hey Siobhan! Guess who's back" Siobhan twisted her head to see Jess. He hit his chest and smiled.

"What...But how?" Siobhan was shocked, confused at how he was still alive. James took his chance and pushed her away, and darted for cover behind some barrels.

"Jess, look out!" James shouted as he dived behind the barrels. There was a _BANG_ then a _TING_ as the bullet bounced off the barrels. Jess grabbed Kirsty's arm, and dragged her towards the lighthouse. There was a _BANG_, and a bullet hit the ground near them. Jess quickly pushed open the door, and shoved Kirsty in. Seeing James hidden behind the Barrels, he looked at the crossbow in his hands. James Needed it, but who could he get it to him without getting shot? Maybe he could throw it? No, it might go off, and the distance was too long. He would have to run for it. Jess began to run towards James, trying not to go in a straight line, but rather a zigzag. There was a _BANG_, and Jess got hit in the side of the chest, but the Bulletproof vest stopped the round from hurting him. It did make him wobble a bit, but he kept on running.

"Counsell, Catch!" Jess threw the crossbow, aiming for the ground next to James rather than James himself. The crossbow flew the small distance between them, and landed next to James, just as Jess predicted. Jess then threw himself behind the barrels, not caring what he landed on. James picked up the crossbow as Jess fell onto the dusty ground next to him.

"Glad you could drop in" James lifted the crossbow, and peeped over the edge of the barrels. It was replied be a _BANG,_ then the _TING _as the bullet bounced again. He quickly jumped up and aimed. Siobhan was standing still, with the gun outstretched. James didn't want to kill her, he didn't want to kill anybody. Without realizing it, He aimed at her thigh, and fired. there was a _TWANG_ and the arrow flew forward in a perfectly straight line, hitting her at the top of the thigh. She dropped the gun immediately, and clutched her leg.

"You bastards, I get you for that" Siobhan held the thigh with one hand, and grabbed the pistol with the other. She pointed it towards the two boys, and fired, missing completely. It was no good. With a bad leg, she would never be able to beat them. She had got the gun, and that was a plus point. She slowly moved backwards the best she could, watching them. Jess put his hand on the top of the barrel. She aimed as best as she could at it. _BANG_. the bullet went straight into his hand, causing him to squeal in pain. Maybe things were a bit more equal.

"I got you, you fucking bastard!" Siobhan moved slightly closer. Jess Looked at his hand, and at James.

"She won't stop James. We are going to have to take her out!" James shook his head.

"No, we wound her, she'll run."

"Dude, she shot my fucking hand!" James shook his head again.

"I got for her belly. That won't kill her, she may survive. It the best I can do. I an't killing her."

"Please, just make her fucking go!" James waited for the right moment, and he popped up form behind the barrel. Siobhan was looking at her thigh. James pointed for her belly, and fired. There was the _TWANG_, and the arrow plunged into her Stomach. She staggered backwards, dropping the gun. Holding both arrows, she started to move backwards.

"You bastards. You...You got me...I'll...I'll be back soon...get you...Just you wait!" She turned and ran the best she could, trying to get away from them. She had screwed it all up. She got badly hurt and she still didn't have a weapon. The arrows, they were starting to make her not able to walk. She had to find help, to find someone that would look after her.

"You ok Man?" James looked at Jess after Siobhan had gone. Jess lifted up his hand, and showed the hole that was in the center of it, He could see right threw it.

"Yeah, I am fine!" James helped him up.

"Come on, lets get inside. It be getting light in a moment"

"Ok. What you done since i last came over here?" Boy#6 Adam Self looked at the mass of bottles, tubes, and other assorted junk that lay on the ground. In the center of it all was Boy#17 James Shaun and Boy#3 Jason Kennely. They were fiddling with a bottle, pouring some light colored liquid into it. Jason looked up, and screwed his eyes.

"Uhhh. We got the Gas Canisters, they are good. The molitovs are nearly done. You already seen the Napalm."

"Good, good. How many Molitovs?"

"Well...We have done...fifteen. But we are trying to aim for 30." Jim lifted up a bottle, and shoved a rag into it. "Sixteen"

"Excellent! We should aim to get moving before nine. Think we can do that?"

"Yeah, I guess we could" Jason looked at his watch. "It is 5:37 now. Gives us just under three and a half hours. Is the minivan ready?" Adam smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. I took out two of the back seats. Should be able to fit it all in."

"You sure? What about Chappers? He will take up to seats by himself"

"Nah. Me driving, Jim and you in the front as well, Chappers, Hill and Heather in the back?"

"Why you gotta go on the front?" Jim looked up from the bottle he was trying to fill. Adam just smiled.

"I am driving"

"Your driving! Why are you driving?" Jason stood up.

"Because it is my plan, and my minivan" Jason sat back down.

"Oh. Ok."

"Where is Hill, Chappers and Heather anyway?" Jim looked around.

"Uhhh. They are just looking around near the boat, seeing if there is anything else we missed."

"Oh. Ok"

"I am going to see what they are up to. Back in a second" Adam strolled off towards the waters edge, leaving Jim and Jason to continue there work on the Molitov's.

"Hey Adam, Look what I found!" Boy#5 Chris Chapman lifted up a single Item. It was a bright orange, bulky lifejacket.

"What about it?" Adam looked at it. "What's so important about it?"

"It is cool. I am gonna wear it" Chris beamed, and slowly put on the jacket, His black blazer arms poking out of the arm holes.

"Ok. You can do what you want. Anything else?" Adam looked behind Chris.

"Well, I found a helmet" Chris lifted up a old, WWII Style helmet, painted white.

"Anything else?" Chris picked up a zippo lighter.

"This lighter. And this..." Chris pulled out a small, tube shaped object.

"Is that..."

"A flare? Yeah." Chris tucked it into his pocket. "Never know"

"Yeah. Never know." Adam Stared into the horizon.

"What's the matter?" Adam nodded to the horizon.

"Sun's coming up. We gotta get moving."

Twenty-ninth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	31. Thirtieth Hour 24 Remaining

Thirtieth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

"Morning all. Have a nice night?" Miss Kingdon looked at the sheet of paper that contained the list of the dead. It only had one name. She was slightly disappointed, after all, it meant she was stuck in the island for another six hours at least.

"Looks like you have all been taking a break form the killing. Shame on you! Only one dead today."

"Boy#7 Lee Da Silva"

"Well, at least it wasn't a girl. Come on, fight! You all know what happens if you go over the time limit...Danger Zones! At 8:00, I2. At 10:00, B3, and at 12:00, E5. Just incase you wanted to know, its going to be sunny today. Take advantage of it, and kill outside."

"You hear that? Today is going be nice." Boy#14 Sam Rymer sat in the Chair, holding the revolver in one hand. With a quick movement of his wrist, he span the gun on his finger, and grabbed the butt again, aiming at the wall across from him. He lifted up the revolver, and looked at it. Shame the end was short, if it wasn't, it would look just like the fake gun he had at home. It was a replica of a Single Action Army. He had seen the gun on Metal Gear Solid, and he loved the way Revolver Ocelot spun the gun around with such ease. He ordered the Replica of Ebay, and had messed around with it ever since. He had gotten quite good. Nowhere as good as Ocelot, but still very good. Sam spun the gun again. A flicker of a smile crossed his face. Without warning, he jumped up, and pointed the gun at the head of Girl#18 Lucy Hather. She didn't notice, of course, she was knocked out. He cocked his head to look at her. She looked...helpless. Well, anybody would look helpless if they were tied to a chair, and were gagged. He spun around, to face away from her. The window that he turned to face let in a beam of sunlight, lighting the room up slightly. looking outside, he could see the petrol station, and the trees behind it. no-one was there. There was a noise behind him, and he turned around. It was Lucy, she was waking up. Her head lifted up, and looked at him.

"What?" He barked back, replying to her stare. Lucy tried to reply, but the gag muffled it. Sam sat back down in the large chair. he was tired. He hadn't slept for over a day, and lack of sleep was kicking in. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to face Lucy.

"I think I may have a nap. Do you mind if i do?" She only replied with a stare. "I'll take that as a no then." Sam got up, and walked over to her.She flinched as he got closer. When he leant over her, she strained to get away. He checked the rope, amking sure it was secure. After he was sure there was no way she was going to get free, he walked over to the small kitchen area of the room. He picked up a empty tin, and went over to his schoolbag. He sifted threw the contents, pulling out a bag of Skittles. He ripped open the packet with a tear, and poured the contents into the tin. Then he walked over to Lucy. He stopped, then returned to his bag. He pulled out a small sack, used to carry his P.E kit. He dumped the kit, and took the bag, and the tin, over to Lucy. He crouched, and looked at her.

"I am going to put this tin on you leg. you move it, it will fall, I will hear, and I'll wake up. This is just incase you get any ideas of escaping." Sam place the tin on her leg, it only just balancing. If she moved the leg, it would likey fall. The he got the sack, and pulled the strings, making the hole bigger.

"Oh, and I am going to put this on your head. Be even harder to escape if you can't see." Sam placed the sack over her head, and palled the strings, causing the string to tighten, making the hole smaller. She couldn't pull it off now. He sat back down, and placed the Revolver on the side table next to him. It was cocked, and ready to fire. He rubbed his eyes once more, and leaned back into the chair.

"everyone ok?" Girl#4 Jess Owen walked into the large room of the clinic. On the two makeshift beds were Boy#19 Jordan Windard, And Girl#3 Michelle Stone. They had both been injured in the first day, and had been brought to the clinic by there worried friends.

"I am good. Hurts if i move my arm or my leg, but I am good" Jordan lifted his and up, and did a thumbs up sign to Jess.

"I feel...Weird." Michelle held the gunshot wound on her stomuch. Jess had to give it to her, she was holding up pretty nicely.

"What do you mean, Weird? You dizzy? Tired?" Girl#9 Laura Everard looked at Jess. "Do you know whats happaning?"

"I took first Aid lessons, I an't a doctor. She got shot in the gut, could have hit her organs or something bad like that" mIchelle looked up.

"It can't be thay bad. If it was, I'd be dead by now. Almost a day since I got shot, I am still Alive and Kicking"

"It's good to hear." Jess looked at Laura. "What is there to eat?" Laura searched threw the pile of supplys they had.

"Uhhh. A few rolls, a tin or something, and four more bottles of water" Jess cursed under her breath.

"That's it? Surely there has to be food on this rock"

"There was food in the petrol station, but..." Jordan trailed off. They knew the details.

"And there is NO food here, right?" Jess turned to Laura, who had been going threw the storerooms, looking for stuff they may need.

"No. All i found was a out of date tube of toothpaste"

"We are going to have to ration down the food we got."

"Lil and Kyle have there food." Jordan half told, have asked.

"Yeah, but how do we know they will get back in one piece?" Jess grumbled.

"Don't be so down" Jordan tryed to get her to think positive, After all, if they couldn't think positive, they were fucked.

"I am not being "Down" I am being realistic. How do we know they arn't dead now, Lying with a knife in there heads."

"I...I...don't know." Jordan failed for words. "...I just don't know"

Boy#11 George Salter Checked his pack one more time, making sure he had all the stuff he needed. Therer was the bottles of water, the food ( two tins), the map, the Handgun. The extra Shells for the shotgun (10) and the shotgun itself. He would be carring that with his hands. The last few hours of sllep had recharged his batterys, and now he was ready for the long slog to the clinic. He didn't know what was out there, but at least he knew the group were safe. There names wern't on the list at six, thank god. George strode over to the window, and looked out. The sun was up fully. It shone on the road outside the house, the last patches of rain slowly drying up. He hoped Miss Kingdon was lying, if it was going to be hot, it would make it even harder to gewt to the clinic. The whole island was silent now, the last gunshot he heard was over an hour ago. People were stopping. Not many left. Lee's death meant there was only twenty four left. Twenty four. One day, and eighteen were dead. Of course he had done two of those kills, but that was an accident, wasn't it. George tryed to block out the memory. It was in the past, forget it. He rubbed his eyes, and picked up the shotgun, placing the belt over his shoulder. His picked up the Pack, and put the straps over his shoulders. He opened the door, and looked out into the early morning light.

"What you do want?" The long haired boy looked at the gang of boys. Well, men. They were 18-19, with baseball caps, tracksuits and geaming, polished BMX's. They stood there, staring at the group of long haired, worried nerds.

"We saw the way you looked at us. You starting something" The leader of the large gang stepped forward, staring at the group.

"Shit, man. What we going to do?" Adam Self whispered to the boy next to him, James Hill. James Looked at him.

"I don't know. Just get ready to run."

"Look, we don't want no trouble." James Shaun stood at the front of the group of well, nerds.

"Then why did you give us a look like you do?" The leader pushed Jim, causing him to take a step back. He was in his face now, staring at him.

"Fuck it. RUN!" Jim shouted to the group of four behind him, and they quickly headed towards the path at the side of the road. Jim quickly turned and ran too.

"Get them" Sevreal of the men climbed onto their BMX's, and quickly chased after the running boys. The others ran.

"Down the alley! Down the Alley!" Adam ran into the alley, quickly followed by Jim and James. James Counsel followed behind them, and the last member of the group, Ben Collins, quickly tryed in vain to catch up with James Counsel. The Men on BMX's quickly entered the alleyway behind them.

"Got any fucking plans?" Jim ran, gulping breaths of air as he tryed to stay faster than the rest of the group.

"I am all out, just keep running!"

"Wiat, the alley splits! Which way?" Jim quickly chose left, and he ran dopwn there followed by the rest of the group. The BMXers quickly caught up with them.

"When we get out onto the road, fucking split up." Adam shouted, trying to keep up. He wasn't the most active of people, and he was really running at full pelt. They soon hit the join between the alley and the road, and they split into two sammler groups. Jim, James and Adam ran one way, and Ben and Counsel ran the other. The group of ten poured out of the alleyway behind them, and went after James, Adam and Jim.

"Fuck! There after us!" James spun around and quickly started running again.

"PLAN?" Jim asked the others.

"Uhhh...Try to lose them!" Adam looked behind him, the guys on the BMX's almost next to them.

"How?"

"Carpark! Across the road. Weave in the cars." James looked at the filled carpark across from them. They ran across the road, narrowly getting run over by a car. They reached the carpark, and stopped.

"How do we lose them?" Jim looked at James. The men were held up at the road, the cars stopping them from crossing.

"uhhhh..."

"QUICKER!"

"Hide inbetween the cars, if they get near, get under the car"

"Good, I am game" James, Adam and Jim dived in the space bewteen the cars, as the group crossed the road.

"We...Lost...Em..." Ben panted as he lay on the ground, getting his breath back.

"We lost Jim, Adam and James too."

"Yeah, But we are allright. Thats what matters."

"Your a dick ben. They could be getting the shit kicked into them, and you don't care?"

"..."

"Shit, Get off me!" Adam Shouted as two of the men piacked him up from next to a car, pulling him kicking and screaming into the open. There, the kicked him, causing him to clutch his side with pain.

"Fucking run from us. Kick your head in!" The large leader of the group kicked Adam in the gut, making him scream even more. Jim and James hid behind the car.

"Get the fuck off him!" Jim stood up, and walked over to the group. They stopped, and turned to face him.

"Or what?" Jim looked at Adam, blood coming from his upper lip.

"Or..."

"Or WHAT?" the closed in towards Jim.

"Uhhhhh..."

"HEY DICKWAD, I GOT YOUR BIKE!" they turned to see Adam, on one of there BMX's. He quickly started to pedal off, and the other BMX's chased after him, with the rest on the pegs of the back wheel. They were soon out of sight, leaving Jim and James standing there.

"What the hell is he up to? They will kick the shit into him!" James stood, Dumbfounded.

"No they won't. You seen Adam on his bike? He'll get away."

"Still some stupid thing to do."

"you could say that. He's a stupid guy...sometimes."

"You Ok man?" Boy#5 Chris Chapman looked at Boy#6 Adam Self. He was sat on the minivan, and seemed to be thinking. He looked up at Chris.

"Yeah...Fine. Just thinking"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Fair do. Look, They have finished the Molitovs. We could be gone within the hour."

"Good."

"Having second thoughts?" Chris looked at Adam. He was a bit quiet.

"No, No." Adam looked at the bright orange LifeJacket Chris was Wearing. He smiled. "Nice Jacket. You still going to wear it?"

"Yeah. You should see what Hill has done" Adam looked out of the van at Boy#18 James Hill. He was wearing his uniform, but he also had the helmet Chris had found.

"Damn. Everyone is adding bit and bobs. I might do it."

"What you going to do?" Adam pulled the tie off his neck, and undid the knot. He them put it on his head, like a Bandana.

"Very nice" Chris smiled. Adam looked up, trying to see it.

"Ok. Lets do this. I want to be out of here by eight." There was footsteps, and Boy#17 James Shaun appeared.

"Oh, nice bandana, Snake"

"Thanks. If all goes to plan, we will be out of here by nine"

"Nine it is"

Thirtieth Hour 24 Contestants Remaining


	32. Thirty First Hour 23 Remaining

Thirty-first Hour 24 Contestants Remaining

Boy#9 Tom Lawrence moved towards the house that lay next to the sea. He slowly crept towards the building, Ice Pick in hand. The pistol was in his inside pocket, waiting to be used. As Tom moved closer towards the house, he heard a soft "Fuck" from inside. He speeded up, convinced they had seen him. He had waited for a good half and hour, checking to see if anybody came out. No-one did. He reached the road that separated him and the building. He looked at it. No-one peeking threw the windows, no shadows moving, nothing. He began to cross the road, looking at the house carefully. Strange. He could have sworn that he heard som-

_SWOOSH. _A bullet hit the ground next to Tom. He looked up at the house, and saw that a figure was standing at the window on the top floor. That seemed to be holding a large rifle. Tom quickly tried to run forward, but a _BANG _came from the window, and a sharp pain shot up his leg. He looked down. The bullet had skimmed his leg, cutting threw the trousers, as well as a few layers of flesh. a lone red mark had appeared, and blood began to slowly ooze out of it. Tom threw himself sideways, hitting the ground with a thud. He quickly pulled out the 9mm from his pocket, and pointed it at the window. He didn't aim, he just fired. _BAM, BAM BAM, BAM, BAM._ There was a girly scream, and something fell inside the house. Tom looked at the window. One of the panes had been smashed by the person firing out, but the others were littered with holes from his handiwork. He waited a few moments, but his attacker did not get up, or fire back. Tom slowly got to his feet, and hobbled toward the house. The bullet had not hurt him, it had been the fall that hurt his arrow wound. He reached the door, and slammed it open quickly. The room inside was dark, and full of shadows. He aimed the gun, left, right. Two slow footsteps forward, and he felt something against his foot. Slowly looking down, Tom expected to see a rug, or something like that, but in fact, he saw the body of Boy#20 Elliott Jones. The eyes were clouded up, and a look of terror was on his face. Tom bent down, and closed Elliott's eyes, trying not to vomit. The scene was horrible, and Tom didn't want to know what happened to Elliott. He quickly moved over to the stairs, and with gun raised, went up, step by step. The landing at the top slowly immerged. Tom reached the top, and saw three doors. Which should he try first? Tom moved forward, and opened the middle door. He slowly opened it, and looked inside. There was the window, with the bullet holes, and the missing pane. Underneath lay someone, struggling to breathe. Tom approached, and the person lifted up an arm, holding a Flick-Knife. They pointed it at Tom. Tom moved closer. The arm holding the knife faltered, and it dropped. Tom moved so that he could see who it was. When he saw that it was Girl#21 Cara Walsh, he was surprised. She had got him in the leg?

"You bastard. Got me. Go on, Kill me. Ruin my plan..." Cara spat at him, the mostly blood mixture landing near he foot. He could now see where he had hit her. In the chest. Several red dots marked the points where the bullets had entered her.

"You...You got me? But...How?" Tom looked at Cara. She reached over to her left, and picked up a small, PDA like object. Then she threw it at him, it hitting the floor, and sliding to a stop near his foot.

"What's this?" Tom looked at her. She stared at him. He picked it up. Messing around, he realized. It told him where everyone was. He looked back at her. She had the same stare.

"Is this?" She didn't reply, she just stared. Tom moved closer. He touched the side of her head, she fell over. She was dead. When she hit the ground, the vibrations caused a long, metallic object fall over. He looked at it. It was a sniper rifle. Musta been what she shot him with. He picked it up. It felt heavy, and noticing the box of rifle shells next to it, it was deadly too.

"Wow." He looked at Cara, who continued to stare at the wall. "Nice weapon. Thanks. "With this, the handgun, the knife, the Ice Picks _and_ the GPS, there was no way he could lose.

Girl#21 Cara Walsh Dead (23 Contestants Remaining)

"Ok! We ready to go?" Boy#6 Adam Self tapped the side of the minivan, and looked threw the small window at the back of the truck. There was tubes, bottles, two gas canisters, and a large block shaped explosive. It had been made out of fertilizer, as well as several other ingredients, including some gunpowder, form the bullets in the guns they had. They didn't use all the bullets, just enough to give it a extra kick. Adam moved the open slide door, and looked in. Boy#17 James Shaun and Boy#3 Jason Kennely were securing the explosives to the inside of the van, making sure it would topple, or fall. Jason finished Gaffa taping the gas canisters to the wall of the minivan, and turned to face Adam.

"Yeah. Get the suff ready, we are all set"

"Heather, Chappers and Hill are getting everything ready to go. Shouldn't take long." Jim and Jason nodded.

"Oh. Ok"

"How much petrol we got left in the tank?" Adam tried to see the gauge over the back of the front seat, but failed. Jim looked over and saw.

"Half tank."

"Cool. That should get us to the bunker, no problem." Adam looked at Jason as he began to open his mouth to speak, and second guessed what he was going to say

"Don't worry. When we get there, it will just be a simple job to get the bomb to the Bunker. We tie the wheel, and make sure the van goes in a straight line. It will hit it, and BOOM! Game over."

"Allright"! There was the sound of footsteps coming from the house, and the three turned to see Boy#18 James Hill, Boy#5 Chris Chapman and Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. James and Chris were carrying the large packs, full with there stuff.

"Hey Chappers. You got everything?" Jason looked at the bags. Chris nodded, and threw one to Jason.

"All your stuff, Food, water, map, Weapon, as well as all the stuff from your Schoolbag. Chris threw a bag to Adam, and kept one for himself. James gave Jim his pack, and Gave Heather Hers.

"We all set then?" Chris looked at the three who sat inside the van. Jim nodded, Jason nodded too. Adam looked up from his pack, and nodded.

"Everything is ready to go. Let do this fucker. Got the fireworks, all we need now is the party." Jason looked at Adam. "You sure this will work?" Adam looked up, pulling the Glock 17 out of the back of his trousers.

"Sure."

"Why you getting the gun out?" Chris looked at the gun, as Adam gripped it firmly.

"Well. We don't know who is out there, and who is playing"

"Rymers playing." Jim looked at Heather. "Right?" She nodded.

"Well, if we get into trouble, Don't shoot first. We are against this game. We kill, we are playing...But if it gets into shit alley, you might have to." Adam Opened the door of the minivan, and cimbed in, placing his pack on the floor near the passenger seat.

"Ok. who's sitting where?" Jim asked, looked at the front seat, then at the seats next to the explosives.

"Well, I am driving, and Jason and Jim are in the front. Chappers, Hill and Heather, your in the back." The group climbed into the minivan. James sat at the front of the back, next to the front seat. Chris sat one seat behind, and Heather sat Next to him. In the front, Jason sat next to the passenger door, and Jim was in the middle. As Chris took the Uzi out of his pack, Adam turned.

"Don't piss off the explosives." He then turned to Jason. "Get your map out, we need a clear road to the Bunker."

"Lets go already" James looked at Adam, and he turned the engine on, making the minivan slightly vibrate. Jason fumbled with the map, and finally got it out.

"Ok, where to?"

"How's that Hand?" Boy#16 James Counsell sat down to look at the injured hand of Boy#8 Jess Cook. It had been wrapped up in some white cloth they had found at the lighthouse. Someone had been there before them, the empty bottles and half eaten food was a clear sign. After Siobhan had attacked them, James had desperately tried to get the power up and the lighthouse working before the sun rose. He was too late. He had missed his chance. James knew that to get out alive, he would have to wait until dusk. a good twelve hours away. His objective was to stay alive till then. He could have been a bastard, and let Jess bleed to death, but Jess was a friend. You shouldn't, He couldn't allow a friend to die in front of him. Some people on the Island had forgot that. People like Siobhan. Thanks to her, Jess now had a hole in the middle of his hand. Jess was sat on a battered old sofa in the ground floor of the lighthouse. He kept looking at his hand, which kept on hurting.

"How do you think it is? I got shot in the hand. It doesn't tickle." James Smiled. Even in times of dire need, Jess would still crack a Joke.

"Well, not much we can do about it, really. if you survive, you have a kick ass scar." Jess looked at James, cocking his head in the way a dog would.

"If?"

"Well. You may lose a lot of blood. We can't do anything about it. We are getting off this island, But you may die."

"Why? Soon as we get off the Island, we can just get it sorted out"

"With who? We will be wanted fugitives, Jess. We are going to have to Flee, Flee this country, maybe even Europe." Jess looked down.

"Do you think...I...die?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I am just hoping we can get off this island soon. If we stay too long..."

"Someone will find us, won't they Counsel?"

"Maybe. The lighthouse is a landmark on the map. People are more likely to head here"

"If someone comes, and gets you, will you fight back."

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Come on Kyle. We have been going for a good four hours, and we are only just getting to the village!" Boy#12 Ben Collins grabbed Boy#2 Kyle Andrews arm, and tried to help him hurry up. Boy#13 Adam Walters saw what Ben was doing, and helped Kyle as well.

"I am trying my best. But my foot is getting really, really painful."

"Look Kyle" Ben tried to look at Kyle threw his arm. "We slow down, we are dead. Dead!"

"I know that Ben. It just I can't go any faster. Unless you want to carry me?" Ben looked at Kyle, who wasn't the lightest person he knew.

"Uhhh, no thanks. I am just saying we got to keep ahead of the others" Kyle stopped and looked at Ben.

"Ben. I am not the one that has been hiding in a lighthouse for the last day. Before this, I used to live in South Africa, which as you may know, isn't the most friendly of places. I am probably the only kid on this Island that has fired a handgun before. And you telling me what to do?" Ben rubbed his head, in a way which meant he was uncomfortable.

"Ok. Sorry Kyle. I am just saying-"

"Well don't!"

"Look, you two." Adam looked ahead of them. "The village is just ahead. Do you want to go threw it, or go around.

"Around" Ben looked at Kyle, who hesitated for a second.

"Around"

"Ok, around it is."

Thirty-first Hour 23 Contestants Remaining


	33. Thirty Second Hour 21 Remaining

Thirty-second Hour 23 Contestants Remaining

"Ok, we are getting near the village. Where do we go after that?" Boy#6 Adam Self looked across to the man with the map, Boy#3 Jason Kennely. The minivan was moving at a steady ten miles an hour, and was managing to stay on the road. Next to Jason sat Boy#17 James Shaun, who was chatting with Boy#18 James Hill who sat in the back of the van. Behind James was Boy#5 Chris Chapman. Brandishing a Uzi, he looked all around him. At the Back was the only girl of the group, Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. Most of the boys in the van wasn't even her friends, and she was feeling unsteady.

"We go ahead from the village, then we go west, and try to avoid the danger zone."

"How do we do that?" Adam looked at Jason.

"I don't know... Go offroad?" Adam put his foot down, and speeded the van up. "This is more extreme than the Asteroid Field scene in Empire Strikes Back."

"Ok, lets just get threw this village. Don't know who is there." The van lurched forwards, and speeded towards the crossroads that marked the beginning of the village.

"I have a bad feeling." Chris piped up, looking at the road ahead. The van drove past the first building.

"Well, If all goes well, we should be outt-"

"FUCKING HELL!" Jim shouted to Adam, making him look forward, by the time he did, he saw Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram in the middle of the road, getting closer and closer. Realizing he was going to run her over, Adam quickly turned the steering wheel left. The van, jerked left, but the mix of a high speed and the sharp turn caused the van's two right wheels to leave the road, Causing Adam to lose control when they hit earth again. The minivan sped towards the side wall of the burnt out petrol station, still going at the high speed at which Adam had accelerated to. Siobhan, meanwhile, had dived out of the way, and was now watching the minivan reach the wall. At the last moment, it turned just enough to make the minivan hit the wall, and fly behind the petrol station, landing in the ditch that lay there. Siobhan didn't want to find out who was in it, and quickly ran away.

As he slowly came to, Adam Self realized what had happened. He opened his eyes, and saw where he was. He had been Expecting to be in the minivan, leaning over the steering wheel, but he wasn't. As he opened his eyes, Adam could see the minivan. He was a good five foot in front of it, the smashed up front end slumped into the ditch. Though the smashed remains of the windscreen, Adam Could see his friends, Jason Kennely, and James Shaun. Adam Slowly got up, feeling unsteady on his feet, and he staggered over to the minivan. Reaching the window, he lifted up Jason, pushing backwards onto the seat behind. He looked ok, but was He? Adam did the same with Jim, but found that he had a large gash across his face.

"Guys...GUYS?" Adam waited for them to respond. they didn't. A quick check of there pulses told Adam they were still alive. He slid open the side door, and saw what had happened. To his surprise, the Explosives were still at the back. That was good, he could still carry out the plan. He looked at Chris Chapman. He was awake. Clutching his head. Adam checked James. He was fine, just not talking. Heather too was ok. she just nodded. It seemed that the people at the front got the full impact of the crash, but they seemed to be ok.

"What happened?" A voice came from the front. Adam moved to the now smashed window of the passenger seat door, and looked in. Jim was looking around. He saw Kennely, and shook him. Kennely opened his eyes, and gasped.

"I AM ALIVE!" He looked across at Adam. Adam nodded.

"Yeah. were all fine but..." A tap on Adam shoulder caused him to turn. Chris was standing there.

"We still on? I want to go Hom-" Chris was cut off by a loud _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM._ His body shook in a weird dance like movement, and he fell.

"HOLY SHIT!" Adam looked behind where Chris had been standing. There stood Boy#14 Sam Rymer. He had a Mac-10 in his hand, and was aiming at the minivan. Adam grabbed Chris, and pulled him behind the front of the minivan. He propped him up against the grill.

"Everyone, take cover, get Sam!" Adam shouted, and Grabbed Chris's Uzi. He quickly jumped out from around the corner, and Shot at Sam. _RAT-TAT-RAT-TAT-RAT_ the bullets sprayed the area Sam stood, causing him to run towards the house. Adam chucked the Uzi to Jim, who them ran towards the petrol station where the other where. Jason was brandishing the Harpoon gun he had got off Naomi, Heather was holding the Handgun that Chris had, and James Hill had Jason's nailgun. Adam looked back at Chris. Bullets holes littered the bright orange Life Jacket.

"Stick with me man." Adam looked at Chris, who had a mix of pain and sadness on his face.

"Get that fucker. Please." Adam looked at his hand, now covered in Chris's blood.

"Jesus...Chappers?..."

"It feels really bad...Is it?" Chris was scared to look down, and looked at Adam in the Eyes.

"Stay with me. We close. Were close!" Chris shook his head, and lifted his hands to undo the lifejacket. There were more bullet holes.

"Nah...Too...Late..." Chris stared at Adam, them grabbed his hand. "Do it...Bomb the fuckers...Show them..." Chris trailed off. Adam looked at him.

"Chris...YOU FUCKER! DON'T DIE ON ME!" He shook Chris's body, then stopped. Adam grabbed his Glock that lay on the ground next to him, and he Sprinted towards Sam, Who was distracted by the others.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He could see Sam, looking at the petrol station where the others were Hiding. Sam raised the Mac-10, and fired at the petrol station. _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_. There was a shout, and Adam heard voices. He stopped, and looked at the bomb at the back of the van. Adam quickly ran and opened the boot. He saw the mass of molitov's, as well as the gas canisters. He turned, and saw Sam, who was casually changing the Clip on the Mac-10. Adam could take Sam out, but it would mean he would not escape. Adam lifted up the Glock, and Aimed. Sam saw what he was doing, and grabbed the S&W M19 from his belt. He pointed at Adam Direction, and Fired._ BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM._ The gun clicked, and Adam clutched his face, holding his hand over his eye. Adam fell to the ground. Sam dropped the S&W. Sam started to walk towards Adam. He was interested by the stuff in the back. Adam slowly got up, and did something to the stuff, closing the boot and running for the trees. The boot had a dim light coming from it now. Sam moved closer. What could it be? The group in the Petrol station didn't have a clue what was going on. They had saw the gunshots fired by Sam, and heard Adam scream, but nothing else. Sam moved forward, and he saw Adam jump forward. What could that be about? Sam was right next to the boot now.

"HEY FUCKER!" Adam shouted from the bushes. " GAME OVER!"

_KA-BOOM._ The explosion was big. Smaller than Adam had Expected, but it was still a large explosion. The van was shrouded in bright light, and The boot was thrown off, Closely followed by the explosion which ripped the minivan to pieces. The explosion reached the petrol station, burning the outside walls, to match them with the inside ones. Adam watched the Explosion spread and grow as the gas canisters blew, increasing the ball of fire that was slowly rising. Then he lay down and a combination of blood loss, and lack of sleep caused him to pass out.

Boy#5 Chris Chapman Dead (22 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#14 Sam Rymer Dead (21 Contestants Remaining)

"Fuck me! Somebody got creative!" Boy#16 James Counsell looked at the ball of fire that rose from the middle of the island. He had just been checking to see if anybody was near them, when he had heard gunfire. Sounded like a Uzi or something, with a handgun thrown in there too. Then the explosion happened. James watched the explosion grow and float up into the air. There was the sound of footsteps in the lighthouse, and Boy#8 Jess Cook ran to see what counsell was talking about. He saw the falmes, and turned to James.

"Do you think that was a bomb?" James almost laughed at Jess's comment.

"That was no grenade!"

"Maybe someone was trying to escape, blow the school up." James nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe"

"It's a good Idea. Maybe we should..."

"No." James cut into Jess's sentence. " Its too unfeasible"

"What you mean?"

"Well. First we would need to know how to make a bomb. Then find a way of delivering it to the bunker, then figure a way of making it explode."

"Oh..."

"Whilst at the same time, defending ourselves and the bomb."

"Oh..."

"As well as any other problems that-"

"Ok, I get your point. But someone must have done it."

"Yeah. They made the bomb, but they didn't deliver it." James clicked his tongue. "I wonder who it was?"

"The nerds?" Jess looked at James. "Not counting Matt White."

"I don't Know. It could have been the nerds."

"Who you thinking then?"

"I don't know. I don't know..." Jess looked at the flames.

"Why don't we go find out?"

"What?"

"We got nothing to do here, and if they built a bomb to escape, they must be friendly."

"No." James shook his head.

"Why not? We might hav-"

"JUST NO!" James looked at the flames. "We don't know what happened. Why do you think the bomb went of if they were trying to escape? Somebody attacked them."

"Somebody attacked them?"

"Yeah."

Thirty-Second Hour 21 Contestants Remaining


	34. Thirty Third Hour 21 Remaining

Thirty-Third Hour 21 Contestants Remaining

Boy#17 James Shaun was leaning against the wall on the inside of the burnt out petrol station. He always thought that he would be the one person that would live forever. He watched Boy#18 James Hill look scared, looking at the flames that had erupted from the explosion. The people in the petrol station had been saved, Heather, Jason, James and Himself. The explosion had rocked the petrol station, but they had been shielded by the walls. Adam, Chris and Sam, That was a whole other kettle of fish. Jason had came in, Said they found Sam's body. He was dead. How could he have done that? Sam may have been slightly strange, but to go as far as killing his friends? How? There was no way Jim could comprehend it. A noise to his right alerted him, and he turned to see what was going on.

"Keep him up, Watch his arms." James was coming in the front door backwards, holding what may have been a body.

"Ok...Woah, Straighten up." Jason came in, holding the head. From the size of the body, and the long, shaggy hair, Jim saw that it was Boy#6 Adam Self. They lay him down on the floor behind the Counter, which was blackened and charred. Blood was running down the side of his face, and it appeared to come out of his eye.

"What's matter with his eye?" Jim looked at the Two. They turned to face him. "Where was he?"

"Looks like he got shot in the eye. Skimmed his head, went threw his right eye. We found him behind a bush. Managed to get out of the way." Jason shook his head.

"What about Chappers?"

"He...Burnt real bad." Jason dropped his head. "He's Dead"

"Oh...God." Jim waited a second. It seemed a bad time to ask any more. Jason lifted his head up, a tear clearly visible.

"We have more bad news." James looked at Jason, then at Jim.

"What is it?"

"All our stuff...It was in the van. Water, food. Everything."

"Everything?" Jim was shocked. If they had no more stuff...

"One bag survived. Chris's. He had took it out when he got out of the van."

"What's in it?"

"Four Clips for the Uzi. Two bottles of water, one tin, his map, and his personal stuff."

"That's it?" Jim looked at Jason. "Is this right?" Jason nodded sadly. Jim looked over to Adam.

"We...We are screwed." James looked scared. Jim pointed to Adam.

"Why isn't he awake?" Jason looked at Adam.

"I don't know. He is alive, Pulse and everything...Like he is in a coma, or something."

"Maybe the bullet damaged his brain." James looked closer at the wound.

"Well...What we going to do? What we going to do?" Jim looked at them.

"Oh god. She getting worse!" Girl#9 Laura Everard Turned from looking at Girl#3 Michelle Stone, and looked at Girl#4 Jess Owen, how was sitting in a chair, drinking a small amount of water from a bottle. Jess looked up, and brushed the blonde hair that jumped onto her face back.

"What do you mean?"

"She...She's passed out." Laura looked at Michelle. She had gotten very pale. Jess got up, and walked over to Michelle.

"Michelle?" Jess shook Michelle gently. "Michelle!" Jess shook her again.

"See. Whats matter with her?" Laura looked at Jess, who was still tranfixed on Michelle.

"I don't know" Jess removed the sheet that covered Michelle, and she looked at the wound. It had almost stopped bleeding, but now it had started to bleed manically.

"That looks bad. I thought it had stopped bleeding."

"It had. She must have moved the wrong way, and it pulled open." Jess walked over, and grabbed the Gaffa tape from the tape near Boy#19 Jordan Windard. She then grabbed the sheet that had covered Michelle, and tore it along the side, ripping a large strip off.

"Wha-"

"Help me wrap this around" Laura grabbed the end of the strip of cloth, and helped Jess wrap it around Michelle's abdomen. Then helped her cover the cloth with the tape, pressing the whole thing close to Michelle skin.

"Do you think that will Help?" Laura asked. Jess shook her head.

"I hope it will, but..."

"Uhhhh...ohhhhhh..." Girl# 7 Siobhan Cockram collapsed onto the middle road. She hit the ground facing it, causing the Crossbow arrows to dig deeper into her body. She let out another whelp, and rolled over, looking up at the sky.

"HELLO!" She tried to see around her. Trees, the road. The huge blue sky above her, witch was impossibly clear, beating down onto her. The heat was getting high, and it was still only early in the day. Siobhan tried to get back up, but failed, sliding back down to the ground. _"Well. This is it. This is the end. All the things I have done, All the awards I won. What have i got to show for it now?"_ Siobhan looked down at the arrows that stuck out of her leg and abdomen, pointing out at strange angles, like tiny wings, or hairs. The blood that oozed out of the wounds had covered most of the lower left side of her body, it even creeping up her shirt, almost to her breasts. Siobhan gently pulled on the arrow in her leg, but it didn't come out. She sighed, and lay her head back on the ground._ "Couldn't even pick a good place to die. Why couldn't I have found a nice house, with a bed. No, I am stuck on this road. With rocks."_ She looked around once more, still no-one. She couldn't have went back to the lighthouse. Not with James Counsell and his _Boyfriend_ Jess. Always hanging around each other. They should have been a easy target. How was she to know that Jess had a bulletproof vest? And the gun! She could have had it, if only James Hadn't shot her. She would have won. But now...

"HELLO! PLEASE?...ANYONE" Siobhan struggled to shout. She knew that she was close to death. She had lost a lot of blood. The sky above her seemed to swirl, spin around. _"I got to...gotta...survive...gotta...win...winner...I.am...The...winne..."_

Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram Dead (20 Contestants Remaining)

Thirty-Third Hour 20 Contestants Remaining


	35. Thirty Fourth Hour 20 Remaining

Thirty-Fourth Hour 20 Contestants Remaining

"We should go back, see what's going on!" Boy#13 Adam Walters Pointed to the cloud of fumes that rose over the tress to the south of them. After the explosion, they had carried on going.

"He's right Ben." Boy#2 Kyle Andrews looked up from the log that he sat on. Boy#12 Ben Collins grabbed his hair in frustration.

"We don't know what happened. It's too dangerous."

"We need to find out!" Kyle looked at Adam. "You agree?"

"Yeah. We have to go, Ben."

"Well...You can go, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE ITS NOT SAFE!" Ben kicked a root.

"No-where is safe on this island, that's not a good enough." Adam pointed to Kyle. "It could be Jim, all that"

"What?" Ben looked at the two.

"Well. We did hear a engine."

"It could have been any engine"

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE OPTAMISTIC OF ONE SECOND BEN?" Kyle stood up to get at Eye level with Ben.

"That's good, coming from a murderer!" Ben spat at Kyle. "How can we trust a single word you say!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"SURE!"

"IT WAS!" Kyle grabbed Adam for support. "You believe me? Matt was my friend. I didn't mean to..."

"YOU KNOW ITS TRUE ADAM!"

"NO!" Adam pushed the screaming Ben aside. "I...I believe Kyle."

"What! But...Adam, we have been friends since year 7? You don't believe me?"

"No." Adam pointed to Kyle. "Look at Him. He was Matt's best friend! Why would he kill Matt?"

"Because that's the game."

"Fine. We are going to see. Just...Go..."

"Go."

"Yes. Go away.

"But...But..." Ben looked around in desperation. "Where?"

"I don't Care."

"Oh Shit. SHE STOPPED BREATHING!" Girl#9 Laura Everard panicked, and Shouted over to Girl#4 Jess Owen, who was attempting to look out of the boarded up window. Jess heard the panicked tone, and spun around, quickly rushing over to where Girl#3 Michelle Stone Lay.

"What?" Jess felt Michelle's Neck. "There's a pulse" Jess placed her hands onto Michelle's chest, and pressed down.

"What are you doing?" Laura stood there, unable to help.

"Resuscitation. Maybe I can keep her alive" Jess pressed onto Michelle's lungs, then put her ear to her mouth. Laura was confused. What could she do? Jess lifted her head up, and started to press down on Michelle's chest, quicker this time.

"Is it working?" Laura stood still, frozen by confusion.

"No. It's not working! Come on Shell... Please!" Jess put her ear to her mouth, then blew into Michelle's mouth. Then went back to pressing on her chest. _"Come on...Please! Don't die Michelle!" _Jess continued to try, breathing into Michelle's lungs and pressing down on her chest in a vain attempt to revive her, but it was pointless. Jess stopped, and Slumped into the Chair next to Michelle.

"Is she...dead?"

"Yes...I...I Thought i would be able to save her...But no." Jess put her hands to her head, and sighed.

"Slut" Jess Owen looked across to the group of three girls that sat on the grass. Cara Walsh, Jemma Hicks and Michelle Stone. They were hanging around the large group of boys that was on the playing field. They always hung around the jocks.

"Too Right. They would sleep with anyone." Kirsty Walker Glared at them. One of Jess's closest friends, she had pretty much the same views as her.

"WATCH OUT!" A shout came from behind the group, and a bundle of bodies fell onto the girls, crushing them. The tall, large figure of George Salter appeared from behind the ruckus.

"Owwww! You Twats!" Jess pushed the two boys that had landed on her, and help the others get off Kirsty as well. "What was that for!"

"Din't mean to. Anyway, I did say look out" George took the ball in his hand and threw it behind the girls. then he ran after it.

"Arrogant prick." Kirsty glared at George as he blended into the group of loud, rowdy boys. She hated the way he was just so, ignorant. Movement in the corner of her eye made he tilt her head to see, and she Saw Lucy Hather walking towards her. They were friends, but she wasn't as close as Jess. Lucy hurried over and sat down next to them.

"Where have you been?" Jess inquired.

"Uhhh...Music Room"

"Oh really?" Jess smiled. "Come on. Who is it?"

"What?"

"What Boy?" Jess looked around. "It can't be any of the Jocks, there all here so..."

"I was at the music room!" Lucy protested. She didn't knew whether Jess knew the truth, so she decided to stick with her story. for now, at least.

"Come on Lucy. You know nothing is secret in this school." Kirsty Looked at Her. Lucy realized she might as well tell them.

"Ok. I wasn't at the music room... I was..."

"Sam Rymer!" Jess blurted out.

"What?"

"Youv'e been with Sam Rymer"

"No." Lucy felt bad inside. Sam was a nice boy. It was just that... "I would never... He revolting."

"Well?" Kirsty moved closer, desperate for gossip.

"It must have been one of the nerds." Jess spoke, half talking to herself.

"If you would just let me-"

"Chris Chapman?"

"NO" Lucy shouted. Jess reeled back. " I...I am Moving Schools."

"Why?" Jess looked at her.

"I Just...I..." Lucy struggled for words. "I...

Girl#3 Michelle Stone Dead (19 Contestants Remaining)

"I am telling you. He'll be fine." Boy#3 Jason Kennely looked at the still unconscious body of Boy#6 Adam Self. He lay behind the counter still, having collapsed after the Explosion claimed the life of two of his fellow classmates. After the gunfight that had cost him his right eye. The other members of the group he had geared up for escape were without a plan. There only hopes melted in the explosion. They had hardly any food, or water. All they had was weapons. Boy#18 James Hill stared across at Adam. Thanks to him, he was stuck on the island. He was going to die. Thanks to him. If he hadn't blown the bomb they would be home free now, not stuck on the island. There was the sound of broken glass underfoot, and James looked up. He saw Boy#17 James Shaun slowly walk in, Followed by Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. The both looked glum.

"What did you find?" Jason looked at the two weary travelers. Jim looked up.

"There's a Car." Jason smiled at the words.

"Where? Does it work?"

"We don't Know. It's upside down in a ditch. Someone used it. Looks like there was a fight there. Heather showed me it."

"Heather?"

"Yeah." Heather brushed away the hair from her face. "I met Jordan there yesterday morning. He had crashed it. He wasn't there."

"Well if we could get the car up and running..."

"What?" James looked up at the group. "What happens if we got it up and running. We can't make another bomb. What's the plan?" Jason didn't reply.

"Well. We could...No...Hang on."

"See! The only plan that had a chance of getting us out of here is gone. No we are gonna die. Thanks to HIM!" James pointed to Adam.

"It's not his fault. If he didn't blow the bomb, Sam would have killed us all. At least we can think, we can try to escape now"

"Bollocks. I reckon it all part of a plan. To kill us. "

"What?"

"Yea...Yea. He lures us in with the bomb Idea, and then he kills us."

"Adam would never do that!" Jason looked at Jim and Heather. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yea." James got up, eyeing the Mac-10 on the side next to him. They were his friends! Could he? Would he? _Adam will kill you if you let him live. Kill him._

"James." Jim looked James in the eye. "It's Adam. He's a fucking pussy. He also a dumbass. You know what he was like in Science.

"Yea. Maybe he got help."

"What?"

James Knew it was going to have to be quick. He quickly jumped left and grabbed the Mac-10.

"James? What the fuck you doing? Put the gun down!"

Thirty-Fourth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	36. Thirty Fifth Hour 20 Remaining

Thirty-Fifth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"Put down the fucking gun!" Boy#17 James Shaun begged to his once friend Boy#18 James Hill, who was brandishing a machine gun at the rag-tag group.

"No. Your gonna Kill me!" James shouted at Jim. They Were all going to get him. He could...trust them. His friends, His closest friend. Against him. He didn't know what to do, who to trust.

"James...Please!" Jim moved a step closer to James, who pushed the gun forward. Jim backed off.

"No. Get away! You...You think you can trick me. We...We can't escape...We gotta kill to win. You have to kill to win...Kill me!"

"No! We'll find another way. We'll work something out."

"LIES!"

"No James..." Jim moved a step closer. It was clear. James was breaking down. "Your..My best friend...We...What about the friendship? You going to throw it all away for this?"

"SHUT UP!" James Inched closer towards the door, trying to stay away from Jim.

"James...Your...Your like a brother to me!" Jim looked at him, eyes welling up with tears.

"Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" James slammed on the door and fled to the outside, running as fast as he could away. Jim moved quickly to the door.

"JAMES!...PLEASE!" Jim dropped his head as James disappeared into the trees. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He twisted his head, Half expecting to see James, but Saw Jason Instead.

"Did you mean that?"

"Yea." Jim slowly moved into the Petrol Station, and Slumped to the ground. _"Why James? Why? We a a team. All of us was. You, Me, Adam, Counsell. We were...Now Everyone is split. Gone. Adam's out of it, I don't have any Idea about Counsell, and now you go skitso. I...Iam all alone."_

"Hello?" James looked up at the sound of a new voice. He looked at the burnt out door, and saw two more of his friends, Boy#2 Kyle Andrews and Boy#13 Adam Walters.

"Guys!" Jim leapt to his feet and gabbed them, hugging them tightly, then he let go.

"Are you all right?

"Yeah...I think." Adam caught a sight of Adam, who still lay prone on the floor. Jim saw this.

"Let me tell you."

"Tooled up and ready to go!" Boy#9 Tom Lawrence Looked at himself in the mirror of the small run down house. He had made a strap, so that the Sniper rifle went over his back, very snazzy. In one hand he held the 9mm Pistol, and in the other the GPS Device that he had found next to Cara. underneath his blazer was Two Ice Picks, and a flick Knife. On the floor next to him was a bag full of ammo, food, water, everything he needed. Tooled up like this he was unstoppable.

"A Hero is Born!" Tom smiled, and winked at himself. But, where to now? He had finished here. He had layed Elliott and Bruno correctly, covered them up. They were good guys, he had liked them. And Cara? He had did the same. He may have hated her guts, but a person should be respected in death. Now he had done that, he was free to go, find somewhere, find someone. Maybe, maybe the clinic? Yeah, that sounded good. He had heard that a few people were there. Maybe he could team up? And if that failed... Tom grabbed the pack from the ground and stepped towards the door. Gently prying it Open, he looked outside. It Bright Sun beat down onto the surroundings. The broadcast has said hot, but he didn't think it would be this hot. Damn, heat means he would have to drink more water. He didn't want to waste any.

"Jesus Christ it's hot" Boy#11 George Salter spoke to himself as he walked further threw the trees. His weapon, the SPAS 12 Shotgun, was over his shoulder. He had taken to taking to himself, just to hear a voice. It had been almost twelve hours since he had met anyone, and the last person tried to kill him. Tom. That prick. If he ever ran into him again, he would...Almost made it so that George wouldn't get back to Michelle. He hoped she was ok. With the thought of his loved one, he broke into a jog, moving more quickly towards the Clinic. It was close, he had been walking for ages now, he was off the road he had followed away from the damn place. Goddamn Sam. Why was everybody trying to kill him? He knew it was life or death, but it seemed as everyone was picking on him. Ok, maybe he was a bit hard to deal with in school, but he was popular. Popular kids always survive. He'd seen it in countless horror movies. He was a Jock, they survive! George looked ahead. He could just about see a outline of a building. He began to run towards it.

_SLAM_ The door burst open as George flew threw. Inside, the mood was dark. In the few seconds it took for George to scam the room, see Girl#4 Jess Owen with her head in her hands, or Girl#9 Laura Everard staring off into nowhere. Even Boy#19 Jordan Windard just sat there.

"What's the matter with-" George started to say. Then he saw it. The white sheet that lay over the place where Michelle should have been. The rises and bumps under it.

"George..." Jess looked up, and saw him stare. His face dropped from one of excitement, to sadness.

"Oh...Ohh..." George dropped to his knees, and stared at Michelle. The shotgun fell from his shoulder, and clattered to the floor. The others remained Silent, unsure of what to say of do. " I...No...no.no...no no no no no!" George clutched his head with his hands, stricken with grief.

"She...She died peacefully...I am...Sorry" Jess moved slowly closer.

"I...I Loved Her..." George looked at Jess, his eyes growing red with the stream of tears that flowed down her face. "I...I never told her...untill now... I was going to during...but...No no no no no no no no no no!" George slammed the floor with his fist.

"..."Jess remained speechless.

"I...I kept alive. I kept alive for her...Now she dead...What will I do?"

"I am sorry." Jess tried to stop the grieving George.

"Thats...Thats It...They killed Franny. Bruno's dead...now...Shell..." George wiped his eyes, and looked at Jess. She saw a new look, one of determination, a fierce will. "It's all this STUPID GAMES FALT! NO MORE! NO FUCKING MORE!" George grabbed the Shotgun from the floor, and stood up. he stared at Michelle. He walked over, slowly.

"George?" Jess started to worry. What was he doing? George lifted the sheet, and stared at Michelle's face.

"So...Relaxed...Peaceful..." George gingerly removed the tiny silver necklace from Michelle, and He placed it around his own neck, it resting just above the collar.

"What are you doing?" Jordan looked at his friend. George just looked at him.

"I am gonna Kill everyone of the FUCKERS AT THE BUNKER, INCLUDING THAT BITCH MISS KINDGON!" With those words, George strode towards the door, and left, Without so much as a goodbye.

Thirty-Fifth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	37. Thirty Sixth Hour 19 Remaining

Thirty-Sixth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"You kids have had a busy morning, why don't you take a break?" Miss Kingdon sneered into the microphone. If it kept up like this, she would be home in no time. " Well, lets get to the points, Here is the list of the ones who popped their clogs in the last six hours"

Girl#21 Cara Walsh

Boy#5 Chris Chapman

Boy#14 Sam Rymer

Girl#7 Siobhan Cockram

Girl#3 Michelle Stone.

"Shame about a few of them, Cara and Siobhan, they had real potential. On to the danger zones! At 2:00, K4. At 4:00, J1, and at 6:00, H4. It's getting hot outside, make sure you got your guns and your suntan lotion"

"You Hear that? This area is going to be a danger zone in six hours. Come with us to the clinic." Boy#13 Adam Walters looked at the despondent group around him. Everyone was down in the dumps. Boy#17 James Shaun, the leader of the group. Well, the one who had took charge after Boy#6 Adam Self fell into the coma like state he was in. Jim looked up at Adam, who was pacing from side to side of the room.

"I guess. We can't stay here. But what about Adam?" Jim looked over to Adam, who lay still. He was a big guy, and taking him anywhere would be a challenge.

"We, we all help carry him." Boy#2 Kyle Andrews pulled up his sock, with covered the blood stained bandage on his foot. "If we all chip together..."

"I am game" Boy#3 Jason Kennely smiled. "But what happens when we get to the Clinic? We just sit there, waiting to die?"

"No. We find another way off this Island. If the bomb didn-" Adam was cut off by a shout from the other side of the room.

"What about their collars? Couldn't Miss Kingdon be listening in?" Girl#2 Heather Macintyre looked at Jim. He shook his head.

"No. I showed them. It ok." Jim turned to Adam. "So, We coming with you." He stood up, and faced the others that sat behind him, Heather, and Jason, and the non listening Adam. "Lets get moving now. Jason, get all the weapons, and put them in one back, with the ammo. Heather, get the food and Water." Jim moved to the side, and started to do something with a pack that lay there. Heather looked at Kyle, who winced in pain as he moved his leg. She had said sorry. He understood. It was an accident. But she still felt guilty. He was a good guy. She slinked over to him.

"Look...I am really, Really sorry." Heather looked at his face. He just did a grim smile.

"Don't worry. I understand why you did it. Like I understand Why Adam stole the Minivan. He just was confused." Kyle chucked to himself when he recalled Adam acting tough to get the minivan. He was scared at the time, but now it was just weird to remember Adam being Violent.

"Ok. Got everything." Jason shook the bag." One Uzi, Two Handguns, One Revolver, A nailgun and a Harpoon Gun." He slung the bag over His shoulder, and went over to Jim, who was trying to lift Adam.

"Same here. Heather lifted up her bag. It contained more supplies than they needed." She watched Adam help lift Adam up. With a struggle, they got him in a way in which they were comfortable, but could support him.

"We...Ready to go?" Jim asked Heather. She nodded, and the crowd of Boys moved forward slowly.

"Jesus Christ shut the fuck up! I know you got shot in the hand but for fuck sakes zip it!" Boy#16 James Counsell snapped to Boy#9 Jess Cook, who sat half-assed on the chair across from him.

"I got shot in the hand!" Jess protested.

"Yeah, but give it a rest. I am trying to get some sleep." James looked at him, deep bags under his eye showing that he needed rest.

"What happened to James the Party Animal, up for days?"

"Well, one of my normal all-nighters doesn't include being shipped of to a remote Island to kill my friends, nor does it include thinking of ways to get of said Island."

"Huh?"

"My brain has been on full alert for thirty six hours. Please, shut up!" James turned over on the small sofa, and fell into silence.

"All right" Jess got up, and walked over to the stairs. If he wanted sleep, let him have sleep. Kirsty would talk to him. She had had lots of sleep. Jess knew he should sleep too, but he just couldn't. Maybe it was his ADHD, or just that he was too tense, but his body was not letting him sleep. Jess reached the room where Kirsty had retreated to, and slowly opened the door. She was staring out of the window. Jess slowly closed the door, and she jolted at the noise.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Kirsty looked at him. "Its just...I still can't get my head around all of this."

"I know how you feel." Jess sat down on the chair, next to the door. "It's...crazy."

"I just can't believe people are playing."

"People change under pressure." Kirsty looked at Jess, Staring into his eyes.

"Would you?...You know..." Jess shook his head.

"I...I don't think I could." Kirsty let out a loud sigh at the end of his sentence.

"I...I don't know what to do, What to think..." Kirsty placed her head in her hands, and began to softly sob.

"Come on." Jess got up and went over, trying to comfort her. "We'll make it."

"How do you know?" Kirsty wiped the tears off her face. "We'll die...just like the others..."

"No! James has a plan. We will get off this island."

"How do you know?" Kirsty looked up. "How can you trust him?"

"Because...well..."Jess faltered. " I just trust him."

"Want some?" Girl#11 Amber Stiles offered part of her roll to Girl#1 Becky Holmes, who sat beside her on the steep slope that fell into the sea. Behind them was the Hotel, a huge imposing figure on the landscape. Both of the girls were staring out to sea. The had tried to look for land, or anything they could swim out to. There wasn't a single damn thing. The did see a small boat, but it looked like one of the cruisers that Miss Kingdom said was going to shoot them if they tried to swim away. Where ever they were, it was away from all civilization.

"No thanks." Becky shunned the food.

"You sure?" Amber pressed it closer towards her.

"Yeah. My stomach is like a walnut."

"Scared?"

"Yeah. Can't not be."

"Well, some of the crazier one might not be?" Amber picked up a loose stone and threw it into the sea.

"What, like Siobhan and Cara?"

"No." Amber glared at Becky. "We don't know anything about that. She could have lied, to get us to fight."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Amber looked back out into the sea. "They know we arn't killing each other. They are trying to scare us, get us paranoid."

"Well. I bet a lot of us arn't. We should go find people."

"No. Some people are playing. There is only 19 remaining. Someone is killing."

"But..." Becky stood up. "We can't just stay here, waiting for whatever happens."

"We got no choice. We leave, we might run into someone who doesn't like us."

"Yous suggesting that we just sit here and die?"

Thirty-Sixth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	38. Thirty Seventh Hour 19 Remaining

========== thirty-seventh hour 19 contestants remaining ==============

as situations go, this was pretty fucked up. as he weaved his way threw the trees, boy#12 ben collins realized he had screwed things up big time for himself. he had been in a good group, with people he could trust, and he threw it all away. and for what? because he had a slight doubt about kyle. kyle couldn't kill anyone. it wasn't like him. ben didn't even know why he flipped out. now he stuck here, in the sweltering heat, with only a chainsaw that was too heavy to use for protect him. what was he going to do now? he was weak, small, an there was bound to be a loony with a gun near him. that would be just his luck. ben picked up a small stone from the ground, and chucked it into the trees, hearing it bounce off the tree and hit the ground. ben also heard a faint scrabbling noise from behind the tree. he quickly grabbed the chainsaw and his pack, and climbed under a large bush. he could see the direction that the noise came from. it slowly got closer. ben held his breath, scared that the person may hear it. there was a line of brown, with a flash of blonde, and ben had a faint idea who it was. if it was who he thought it was, it would be safe. ben slowly crouched, and watched as boy#18 james hill stepped into the small clearing. he had lost his blazer, which ben recalled he was wearing on the bus, and in his hands was......a mac-10? ben gawped at the gun, as james scanned the area. ben decided to chance it, and stood up. james jumped, and pointed the gun at ben.

"hey james....chill out....it's me, collins." ben took a step closer.

"what weapon did you get?" james barked.

"a chainsaw, but it's too heavy for me to carry." james lowered the mac slightly.

"too heavy?"

"yeah. look....don't kill me man. i don't wanna die!" ben looked at james, who seemed to be thinking. if ben knew what was going on in james mind, he would have ran for his life. james realized that ben couldn't use his weapon, and he was a general dweeb and he wouldn't even think about going for his gun. might as well keep him alive.

"sorry..." james took a step forward. "just have to be careful. my group backstabbed me."

"who was in your group?"

"jim, self, kennely, chris. we had a plan to escape, well, i think we did... we made a bomb. it backfired. chris got shot by rymer, and adam set off the bomb to kill sam. but he trapped us on the island. i reckon it was a clever plan to get all our weapons, weaken us, lower our moral, then he would bump us off. no-one believed me."

"i believe you." ben held out his hand. james hesitated, then shook it.

"what's your story?"

"fuck. god damn piece of shit. fuck........fuck!" boy#11 george salter stared at the bunker, which lay just ahead of him, just across the road which cut threw the trees. he could almost smell it. he wasn't sure how close he could get before his collar blew. he had been sitting there, just staring over at the bunker for at least ten minutes, and the heat of the sun was getting to him. he didn't know where he was, but it was somewhere tropical. he needed somewhere where he could have a quiet nap, a rest for a while. if he remembered correctly, there was a shack a bit down the road, maybe he could have a rest there? george slowly got up, using the shotgun as a crutch. he slowly began to walk away from the bunker, even though his true objective was inside. miss kindon. she was the one that chose the class, she was the one who picked the bus with michelle...it was her falt that michelle was dead. he was gonna find a way in that bunker, and was gonna shove the shotgun so far down her neck she would be shitting pellets for a year. but there was one main problem with that plan. the collars prevented him from just storming in there, and he needed someway to find out how to get them off, or disable them. he also had no idea how to do that. george slowly moved towards the shack, which was no more than a garden shed. the window was boarded up, and the door had a crude padlock on it. george lifted the shotgun, and with one heavy blow with the butt, knocked the lock off, and it fell uselessly to the floor. he pulled the flimsy door open and stepped inside. it was very dark, and he grabbed a small, heavy object (a brick?) and propped the door open with it. he quickly grabbed the torch out of his pack, and did a quick sweep. nothing, a few bricks, but it was mostly empty. george slowly slid himself down the back wall, facing the open door. he almost threw his pack to the side, and rested the spas 12 over his legs. he sighed deeply. he shoulda thought it out more, and not just ran away from the girls like that. it was foolish, but he couldn't go back. he didn't even know why, it would just feel wrong to go back, not unless he had taken miss kindon down first. he was going to get that bitch, he'd find a way, but he'd do it. he'll make her pay.

========== thirty-seventh hour 19 contestants remaining ============== 


	39. Thirty Eighth Hour 19 Remaining

Thirty-Eighth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"HELP! HELP ME! HELLLLPP ME!" Girl#18 Lucy Hather shouted into the unknown around her. She had managed to get rid of the gag Sam had put in her mouth, but he couldn't get the bag off, and therefore couldn't see a thing. She had no idea of what was going on, but knew one thing, if she didn't get free she was gonna die. In less than six hours, the square she was in, H4, would be activated, and her neck would blow. A while ago she had heard that from the broadcast, so it must be past twelve now. She had no-idea what happened to Sam, but Miss Kingdon said he was dead. It was probably at the time where all hell broke loose. She had been sleeping, when she heard a gunshot, then, lots of gunfire, with a scream, then a huge bang. After the bang, the windows had smashed. She was able to faintly hear voices, but could do nothing as she was still gagged at that point. She had only gotten the gag of in the last half an hour? She didn't know how long it had been since midday. She was completely disorientated. She could undo the ropes ether, so she was dependent on someone helping her.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY? ANYBODY?" She shouted once more, but still no-one came. It was no use, she was going to die, and there was fuck all she could do about it.

"Anybody? Is anybody there?" Lucy tried the ropes once more, but they didn't budge. Lucy gave up screaming, her voice was starting to hurt and she knew no-one was able to help. There was only nineteen left, after all. She was happy that her friends were still ok. Jess Owen, Kirsty Walker. At least they were fine. Or where they? for all she knew, they could be dieing slowly, shot in the guts, or stabbed in the back by some so called "Friend". And Lee, poor, poor Lee. He was just trying to help her, and now he was dead. She remembered the night before, How Lee had desperately tried to save them both. She had never really thought of him, or never really talked to him. But when she was under that tree, and they were sleeping, it was the safest she had ever felt. Not even in the game. The safest she had ever felt in her whole life. The more she reflected on it, the more she realized the terrible truth. Lucy had realized it to late, though. Lee was dead. The first, proper love of her life. Was it love? She felt strange, but could it have been love. She had laid there, and he had put his arm around her. Whether it was a expression of his feelings, or he just did it when asleep didn't matter. She hadn't brushed it off, or made a big deal. She found it comforting. God...Lucy had picked a bad time to start loving someone.

Do you think they are all right?" Boy#20 Jordan Windard asked Girl#4 Jess Owen, who was sitting next to the bed he lay in.

"Well, they were supposed to be here by twelve, it now two. I hope they are but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Jordan Inquired. "You think they are badly hurt?" She shook her head.

"No. They probably got distracted. or attacked. You heard the list of the dead. Quite a lot."

"You don't think they would...Do you?"

"No...I am more worried about Lil. He does what he said he would, he gonna die really fast, and for no reason at all."

"I say he has a pretty good reason, If you ask me." Jordan looked at her, dead in her eyes. "What would you do If the one person you love died here?"

"Come on, you really believe that Michelle was his one true love?" Jess sneered.

"Well...Hang on!" Jordan pointed at her. "Your Jealous! You love him, and your pissed because he loved Michelle."

"No!..." Jess jumped up from her seat. "How dare you say that?"

"Ok...Ok...sorry..." Jordan tried to get her attention.

"No your not..." Jess stormed off away from him, and towards Girl#9 Laura Everard, who was leaning against a wall.

"I am soo right" Jordan whispered to himself.

"You Ok Jess?" Laura looked up at her. Jess just sat down, and glared at her.

"Yeah...Fine"

"I'll take that as a no then...What the matter?" Laura had overheard the conversation between Jess and Jordan, but didn't let on.

"Nothing...Jordan said I am jealous of Michelle, and I wanted Lil to fancy me instead."

"And you don't think that?"

"No!..." Jess shook her head. "I couldn't...you saw how they were."

"So." Laura smiled. "That doesn't mean anything. You could still be Jelous"

"I am not! Ok!" Jess snapped. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Because..."Jordan began to shout from across the room.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!"

"Hello?" Boy#6 Adam Self slowly looked around. As he slowly came too, he had found himself laying on a bed in a small dingy room. There was a door to his right, and a window to his left. After calling out, he waited for someone to come. No-one did. His head was pounding, right around his right eye. Adam slowly lifted up his hand, and went to feel his eye. Instead of the soft orb he had always known to be there, there was a hole. He jerked back, afraid of what he had felt. He slowly began to notice that his right eye wasn't showing anything, and he had to turn to see the right of the room. Looking around, she saw the mirror on the wall, next to the door. Adam slowly got up, unsure of his footing. He moved towards the mirror, and looked. There was a red hole where his eye used to be scared him, and he jumped back and he nearly fell over the end of the bed behind him.

"AHHH! Fuck! Where is my eye? Anyone? Anyone at all?" Adam waited for someone, anyone to appear at the door, and comfort him. But no-one came. He stood there for a second, staring at his eye.

"Better get it covered up...Its disgusting" Adam turned, and looked at the bedside table. He dropped to his knees, and opened the draw. Inside was a Eye patch, the joke ones used for fancy dress. He placed it over his eye, and smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Whey Hey! Now lets find out what the fuck is going on" Adam grabbed the door handle, and opened it, peering out. There was a small corridor, to which he stepped out into. The corridor when down for a bit, then spread out into a small room. Adam quickly moved forward into the room. On the far left side was a door, and on the right was two windows. Adam ran towards the windows, and attempted to open one. It didn't budge. Non-plussed, he looked outside. There was a normal American street, with the large roads, and the huge footpaths. There was even cars parked at the side, Toyotas, Fords, Big SUV's. But there was no people. Not a single person. No cars ether. Adam turned away.

"Weird..." He quickly crossed the room, and opened the door. Which lead to another hallway, even if this one was bigger, and longer. Quickly deciding, he headed left.

"HELLO! HELLLOOO! IS ANYONE THERE?" Adam shouted at his loudest. He had been walking down the street for a good ten minutes, and had not seen a single living thing. Nothing, not even a bird, or a bug. There was complete quiet as well, something that Adam found very un-nerving. He was scared, and continued down the road, hoping to find something to tell him what the hell was going on.

Thirty-Eighth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	40. Thirty Ninth Hour 19 Remaining

Thirty-Ninth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

Boy#16 James Counsell stood there, staring at them as the both slept, peacefully. After he had started his short two hour sleep, Counsell had heard Jess go upstairs. Now, after he had woken up and come up to see what they were doing did he find out. Jess was asleep, and Kirsty lay just to the left of him, with her head on his chest, slowly rising and falling. Counsell did care what they had done, or hadn't done, but they were asleep, and safe. What he was going to do was stupid, and god damn plain deadly. He knew he said to Jess that it was too dangerous to go see what happened at the village, but he had to go. If there was someone who had made a bomb, then maybe, just maybe... James cursed at himself. What was he thinking. He grabbed the note he had written, and stuck it to the back of the door, so it could be clearly seen. He then gently lifted up the Beretta from the table, and gripped it in his hand. He then left, closing the door with a sigh and a _CLANK_ of the lock. It was the only way he could be sure that they would stay safe, and that they wouldn't try to come after him. He'd be back. So what was the problem. He slowly jogged down the stairs, and entered the main room on the bottom floor. He looked at his bag, and grabbed it. It contained one bottle of water, and some food. His map was draped around his neck, along with the compass and the flashlight, which were both in the plastic bag with the map. He strode over to the door, and quickly left. The sun was still baking, and he ran for the cover of the trees. There wasn't even a cool breeze to chill him, so it was a musty heat that followed him into the woods. He looked around, and quietly chuckled to himself. Curiosity, the one main advantage or disadvantage of humans. True, it had let people become better, stronger, but how many people had been killed by it? James knew the figure must be huge, but here he was , heading towards what could be good news, or it could be the end of him. Whatever it was, he had to find out. Well, to be fair, he wasn't going to be taken down without a fight, he still had the Beretta, and that could help him out of some situations that he may find himself in. He didn't want to use it, and even if he did, he wouldn't shoot to kill. No matter what, he wouldn't kill.

"Is this your idea of a plan? Laying in the sun hoping to get a tan? What's the point? We are going to die tomorrow!" Girl#11 Amber Stiles glared down at Girl#1 Becky Holmes, who was laying on the rooftop of the derelict hotel they now called home.

"Well, We are gonna die, might as well look good. Plus, you got anything else to do?" Becky shielded her eyes from the sun, and looked at Amber.

"Well...What..."

"What? We are on the roof, we will here or see anyone before they can get close. Come on, lay down with me." Amber let out a large sigh, and lay down on the hot tarmac that covered the roof.

"I guess.. I just don't get it. How can you be so relaxed? We could die at any second."

"Well, Like you said earlier, We arn't dead yet. Only 19 remaining and we are still alive, we must be doing something right." Becky sat up.

"But all we have done is sit here all day, we haven't left this zone for ages."

"Exactly. I am guessing most people are moving across the island, looking for people. I guess they keep on finding the bad people. We maybe the only ones who have stayed in the same place."

"But...What if someone else comes?" Amber lifted up the shotgun. "We don't want to use this, you know?"

"What if it is a good person? Or a large group of people? Whatever happens, we can't do anything."

"I just can't believe your trying to get a tan!" Amber chuckled. "What about the bit under the collar?"

"Well, In a day and a half, there will be no bit under the collar, so there is nothing to worry about..."

"Jesus...you have cheered up! Earlier, you were all doom and gloom."

"Well, a little bit of sun can cheer anyone up."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Amber half laughed, half disapproved.

"Why?"

"We are in a game where we have to kill each other, our own friends, people we love. I don't think a little sun is going to cheer people up"

"People we love? I didn't think you loved anyone who is here."

"I might do."

"Oh..." Becky sat up, and faced Amber. "Now you got me intrigued...Come on, who is it?"

"I am not telling you..."

"Why not?" Becky started to whisper. "I won't tell the newspapers..."

"Shut up!" Amber smiled. "Ok then, who do you love on this island?"

"I an't telling you!"

"Tell me, and I tell you mine. Promise!"

"Well..." Becky Hesitated. "Might as well..."

"Go on then!"

"Well...I know it sounds kinda weird, but i really have a thing for Jordan Windard?" Amber almost snored when she heard Jordan's name.

"Jordan?" She half coughed, half laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know." Becky giggled. "I think he's cute, and he isn't all up in your face."

"I guess he has his good points." Amber shrugged.

"Who do you fancy then? Who do you love?" Becky playfully nudged Amber.

"I don't want to say...It's kinda Embarrassing..."

"Who?"

"...James Counsell..."

"Why is that Embarrassing?" Amber sighed loudly at Becky. "He got loads of girls on him. Lucy, Naomi, Cara..."

"I know. It's just I don't normally go for nice guys like him."

"Nice? He is nice, yeah, but smart beyond belief." Amber shook her head. "Not "Smart" smart. He just seems to know almost anything useful"

"Exactly. You know me, I got for the dumb Jocks, who can't even count there own fingers."

"So then? What's your problem with smart guys?"

The Sniper Rifle. A classic weapon. Not the weapon Boy#9 Tom Lawrence would have wanted if he could choose, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Mind you, the Sniper Rifle had one major advantage, you can be a fair distance away when you go for the shot. Tom knew a few of the famous ones, the Dragonov for instance. But the one he had was old, very old. Didn't even have a Magazine. This one was a bolt action baby, it looked a bit like the M1 Garand, but that was unlikely, they were a ancient rifle, they were used in WWII. No, if Tom had any choice in the weapons he could have, he probably would have settled for a classic. Something rapid fire. A Uzi, or a AK-74. Even a shotgun would have been nice, probably a SPAS 12 like the one had George had. Damn, that gun was a wonder. Seven shots, all delivered in almost unreal succession. Plus it used some of the recoil to fire the next round, like a machine gun, so the force on your arm wasn't as powerful as a normal Shotgun. But all this thinking of guns would only piss Tom off more. He was stuck with the Bolt action rifle, and the 9mm, which at best guess was a Browning. A good gun, but he would have rather of had something more...Famous. Like a Berreta 92, or a Glock 17. Still, Tom was glad to have a gun at all. What Miss Kingdon had said, everyone had been let out with nothing more that sticks and harsh words. A gun was a advantage, no matter which type. He had grown up with guns for a good while. Not real guns, but on TV, films, Games. They had taught him stuff he would have loved to do in real life. Due to the harsh gun laws in the UK, Tom had never even held a real, proper gun before Battle Royale. He had replicas, he had Airguns, BB pistols. But he had never held a real gun before. More so he knew how to use them. In the dark of the first morning on the Island, he had removed the Clip, without having to look at the instructions guides. He was rather proud of that. Tom quietly chuckled to him self as he imagined someone like Lucy trying to figure out how to use the gun. But then Tom realized the flipside of the coin. There was at least seven kids on the island that would know how to use guns. Kyle would be up at the top. He had grown up in South Africa, and Tom had heard more than one about Kyle firing guns. Another one to watch out for would be Adam Self. He was a boy devoted to games. Not just any games, they normally had to involve some sort of guns, or weapon. Tom knew that Adam knew his guns. Tom also knew he had family in the countryside, and Adam had talked about firing a Shotgun. In fact, all the nerds would know there guns. He would have to look out for them. Tom stopped, and had another look at this Map. If he was right, he would reach the clinic within two hours, faster if he speeded up from this crawl, but it was hot, and there was no rush, so Tom desided that he would rather slow walk. With that in mind, he carried on walking slowly, clutching the 9mm in his hand.

Thirty-Ninth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	41. Fortieth Hour 19 Remaining

Fortieth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"Come on, get him on the mattress there!" Girl#4 Jess Owen stood next to the large group who carried Boy#6 Adam Self into the room. They quickly moved over to the mattress, which was on top of a table, and lay Adam down on it. Then, from the babble of people appeared Boy#17 James Shaun, who looked tired and disheveled. Behind him was Boy#3 Jason Kennely, who was standing next to Girl#2 Heather Macintyre. And to the side was Boy#2 Kyle Andrews and Boy#13 Adam Self.

"I am surprised it only took us that long. I thought we would be out there all day with Adam. He weighs a ton.!" Jim sat down on a nearby table. Jess looked over to Adam and Kyle.

"What happened?" They shrugged. a voice appeared from behind her.

"I'll explain..."She turned to see Jason, who was busying himself with the boards on thw windows. He turned to face her.

"Go on then."

"I think you better sit down." Jason gestured to a seat behind, and she sat down. He took a deep breath, and began./

"Well...Our story is like this. I met up with Chappers and Simon Chigey at the start of this bullshit. We then met up with Jim and James Hill, and we headed for the docks at the bottom of the island. There we met Adam Self. he stayed there, and Adam came up with a plan to take down the schools Computers, but that failed..." Jason trailed off.

"What? What's the matter?" Jess inquired. Jason fumbled with something in his pocket, and he pulled out a large ball of bluetack. He rolled it into three balls, gave one to Jess and one each to Boy#19 Jordan Windard and Girl#9 Laura Everard, who were both just watching.

"Put it behind the front part" Jason waited until they had done so. then continued.

"Ok...So the computer plan failed, so we came up with a plan to bomb the school, and around this time we found Heather, and Simon killed himself..." Jason fell silent for a second.

"We made the bomb, and were on the way to the bunker when we crashed. Before we could get going again, we were attacked by Sam Rymer, who killed Chappers...Adam killed him by setting the bomb off. He got shot in the eye, and fell into some weird coma thing. we were at the petrol station, and then James Hill flipped out, and ran off with Sam's Uzi. Then Adam and Kyle turn up, and ask us if we want to come here. We did."

"Fuck..."Jess was almost speechless.

"Look, I think I speak for everyone when I say...I need sleep. Lets get some shuteye, then we can worry about getting of this rock."

"I guess. But we need a lookout."

"I'll do it." Jordan piped up. "I slept most of last night. You guys get some sleep."

"Really? Thanks man." Jim sat on the floor.

"No problem..." Jordan looked at everyone. "Go on then! Before I change my mind!"

"Who do you think was better in Face Off, John Travolta, or Nick Cage?" Boy#18 James Hill casually stepped though the tress, the MAC-10 gently tapping against his hip. Behind him was Boy#12 Ben Collins, who was struggling to keep up with James, and nearly dropped his weapon, a chainsaw at every step he took.

"I would say Cage. He was badass in the beginning, then got better." James laughed at Ben reply.

"What? But Travolta had that really cool personality. He was just ubercool. He was the same in Broken Arrow. Maybe even Pulp Fiction, but he was colder in that, less fun."

"True true. Pulp Fiction was Samuel L Jacksons show. And I didn't think Broken Arrow was that good."

"What?" James voice turned a shade angrier. "It was a great film. Up there with...Well, its near Leon, and that is way near the top."

"Leon?" Ben Inquired.

"You haven't seen Leon?" James sneered.

"No." James froze in his tracks for a second.

"It's one of the best films of all time, and the best Hitman film." James started to move again.

"What it about?"

"Its about a Hitman. Leon. He is the best. He can hit anyone. He live in this cheap apartment in New York, and there is this family living next door. Now, this family are just annoying, but there is a 10 year old girl, Matilda. She talks to Leon one day, and thats it. The family get in trouble with some drug dealers, and they get killed. But while they are getting ripped apart by shotgun fire, she has gone to the shop to buy milk. She comes back, and walks past her apartment, seeing her dead father at the door. She goes up to Leon's door, and knocks, quietly begging hem to let her in. He does, and she gets saved."

"Go on."

"Well, she finds out he is a hitman, and she wants to learn how to be one, to kill the thugs that got her family. Now the thugs are DEA, and they have Gary Oldman as they're Leader. He is a complete badass, as well as a nutter. He has a strange love for Classical music, very cool. Anyway, Leon says "no" but eventually says "Yea" and he begins to teach her. He teaches her to be a hit man, and she helps him become a person. you know, games, playing, messing around, stuff like that. They become friends, and nothing more than that. Then she fucks it all up by trying to kill Gary Oldman, and they end up in a apartment, surrounded by most of the NYPD. He gets her out of there using a air duct, and sneaks out wearing the SWAT team member clothing. But old Gary figures it out, and Shoots Leon in the back. But Leon uses the grenades on his chest to blow the fucker away, and half of the apartment block. She goes to an orphanage, and plants the plant that Leon loved."

"What?"

"Leon had this plant, he loved it, took care of it. She planted it as a mark of remembering him."

"Wow. Sounds good" Ben looked around. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Building on the west of the island. We will get some sleep there, then carry on tonight."

"Good Idea."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Simon Chigey lent over closer to Heather Macintyre, and spoke to her. The noise in the hall was oppressively loud, and he had only just made out the fact that she said she hated the large group of boys that was to her left. It was full of laughing, sneering faces, and every so often, a shout would come over, normally directed at Heathers group of friends. The two groups didn't hate each other, they just did want to know each other.

"They are all so...Arrogant!" She rolled her eyes and sighed to herself.

"What do you mean? Some of them are all right. Jim's cool."

"He is the worse one! If his doesn't know you and you have nothing of interest to him, he doesn't want to know you."

"It's just because you don't know him" Simon smirked. "If you knew him..."

"I don't want to... He treats us like shit. Just because we are slightly weird."

"Weird? Jim probably a better emo than any of us!"

"Then why won't he be nice to us?"

"I don't know..." Simon sighed, but this one was real. "He isn't like us. He talks about computer games. Most of us don't. He's a nerd in wolfs clothing."

"But its all wrong!" Heather growled. "This isn't how school should be!"

"What?"

"Come on! We are screwed up. The main group in this year is the nerds. Why are the nerds the popular group?"

"What? What is all this your on about?"

"Come on, we have been brainwashed to believe that in secondary, the nerds get beaten up by the Jocks. While our group is more likely to be the cool outcast group. Instead, We have about ten Jocks, and they are scared of the Nerds, thanks to the fact that most of them are prefects, head of houses and team captains. Instead of being the cool outcasts, we are hated, we get picked on by lower years! This isn't how it was promised!"

"And?" Simon shrugged. "What you going to do about it?"

"Nothing I can do." She glared over at Jim Shaun, who was looking over the group from his slightly higher seat on the stage. "But I hate him so badly."

"Forget about it." Simon looked at the large window, and saw that the rain was starting to ease off. "Come on, lets get outta here."

Fortieth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	42. Forty First Hour 19 Remaining

Forty-First Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

Boy#19 Jordan Windard counted the Bullets in the revolver once more. Six. He closed the barrel, and placed the gun back on the table beside him. God, he was bored. All the others had gone to sleep soon after he had offered to watch them while they did so. Over on the table on the other side of the room was the group rather large collection of weapons. A Uzi, three pistols, one almost empty, One other revolver, a Machete a Hand Axe, a nail gun and a harpoon gun. Even though Jordan didn't want to have to use them, they would most certainly help them if trouble arose. But Jordan didn't know who out there was a possible danger. What if the killer was in there group? No, he shrugged away that thought. It would only get him thinking about who would kill him, and he didn't need that. He looked over to Boy#6 Adam Self, who was laying on the other bed, where Michelle once had been. The girls and took her outside, and covered her with leaves. There was nothing else they could do. Adam lay there, not moving, just still. Just before they had went to sleep, someone? had wrapped his head with some with some of the white cloth, or was it bandages? Jordan couldn't remember. Whatever it was, they had covered his right eye, or where his right eye had been. Jordan had only heard of what had happened, but he still couldn't quite believe it. Adam Self finally doing something, getting up and making a plan, and doing it. Some people just work under pressure. Not like himself then, Jordan quietly chuckled. He had been too slow, and now he had two holes in him. He wasn't complaining, They could have been bad, not like the nearly misses that he did have. The one on his shoulder was only just on the shoulder, and it had went threw the collar bone, just hurt when he moved his arm, that was all. and the one on his knee was just next to the kneecap, right on the side. It still bloody hurt to walk, but he was still alive. Some people had been unlucky, like Michelle. She had been hit once in the stomach, and she died...God, Poor George. Jordan could tell that George really had a thing for her. It must of broken his heart when he found out. He picked up the revolver once more. He could just quit now, a easy escape from this nightmare, a faster than sound exit button. All he would have to do is pull the trigger, and it would be bye bye Battle Royale. But Jordan Knew he was stronger than that. He would have the guts to stick it out, to the end. whether they managed to find a way off this island, or he died. He was going to stick it out.

"The Bastard. He's locked the door!" Boy#8 Jess Cook slammed his shoulder against the door one more time, and then stopped, knowing inside himself that it wasn't going to be opened from the inside. Boy#16 James Counsell Had locked him and Girl#8 Kirsty Walker in the smallish room in the lighthouse. Jess checked his watch. He had remembered coming up to the room around half twelve, and now it was quarter past five. He had got at least four hours sleep. He looked across to Kirsty, who was sat on the bottom bunk, looking down to the floor. She had been quiet ever since they had found her, and only now was she starting to talk and trust them. Now Counsell had done this, she had gone back to the wreck they had found her in.

"Great. That is just what we need. He took the gun as well. The crossbow isn't here, but I don't think he would have took that." Jess was still looking across to Kirsty, who remained in the same pose.

"Why?" Jess slammed his fist against the door. "Why do this? I thought we were your friends? COUNSELL!" Jess slumped down in the chair next to him. He looked across to Kirsty, who moved into the bunk, and laid down. She turned to face the other way, and was quiet.

"Why..." Jess whispered to himself. "Why would you do it Counsell?...I thought we were a team!" Jess looked at the floor, spitting with rage. Only then did he notice the sheet of paper that lay near the door. Jess slowly leaned forward, and picked it up to read. It said.

_Don't worry. I locked you in, but I'll be back soon, Ok? I took the gun, but the crossbow is still downstairs. If you wondering where I have rushed of to, its the village. I know I said not to go there, but I need to know. Ok? I'll be back soon, hopefully with good news._

"Oh...Ohhhhhhhh!" Jess mentally kicked himself. "Of course Counsell wouldn't leave us here." Jess got up and went over to Kirsty. He shook her gently, and she jumped.

"Sorry" He showed her the note." I found this. Its from Counsell. He hasn't ran off. He just gone snooping." Her face lit up. She grabbed it and read it herself.

"That's great!" She smiled at Jess. "At least he did run off. I told you he wouldn't do such a thing."

"Ok...Ok" Jess shrugged the finger of blame away. "But how do we know he will make it back? What if he doesn't? are we going to just stay here and wait for death to come get us?"

"Have a little faith. He'll be fine."

Boy#16 James Counsel sprinted into the village. he quickly stopped, and peaked at his watch. ten to six. He had ten minutes to see what was going on, and get out of there. He looked around. The burnt out petrol station would be a start. He quickly jogged over there, and he saw where fighting had took place. a...what looked like a minivan, or what used to be a minivan was at the side. He slowly ventured inside. Empty water bottles showed that someone had been in there. He slowly stepped outside, threw the back entrance. There was a horrendous smell, and he was forced to back away. He was pretty sure it was a dead body. He took another look at his watch. Six minutes left. He moved back to the front of the building, where he was aware of a faint voice. he could just hear it.

"Help...Help me!" James moved forward, and the voice grew lightly stronger. he looked ahead. a building. He ran over to the door, and tightened his grip on the Beretta. He moved close to the door, and slammed against it, throwing it open, he ducked, half expecting some sort of counterattack. Instead, he saw a girl tied to a chair, with a bag on her head. He stepped over and grabbed the bag, to find Girl#18 Lucy Hather.

"Quick, help." James glanced at his watch. four minutes left. He quickly started to undo the knots, but got stuck on several points. every time he looked at his watch, a minute had passed. He quickly ripped off the last of the ropes, and went to the front of the chair. He checked his watch. one minute, this couldn't be right.

"We gotta go, now!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the door.

"The stash!" She shouted at him.

"What?" He paused.

"There is a stash of stuff here that could get us off the island." James looked at his watch.

"We got 45 seconds before this becomes a danger zone, now come on!" They both ran forwards, speeding out of the door, and heading south. James was a few steps ahead, practically dragging Lucy forward. He lifted his free hand up, and watching where he pointed the gun. fifteen seconds! He ran as fast as he could, but at the worst possible time, Lucy tripped and fell. James thought for a second about leaving her, but he stopped, and grabbed, almost carrying her. He could see the point where he would be safe. He desperately forced himself to move faster, even with the extra weight of Lucy. He tried to glance at his watch, but he wished he hadn't.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two_

_"Iam...Iam not gonna make it!"_

_One_

Forty-First Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	43. Forty Second Hour 19 Remaining

========== forty-second hour 19 contestants remaining ===============

"had a good afternoon kids? i haven't. there as been no kills, which means that i have been bored. don't make me bored, or i may have to start making it more interesting.....more danger zones, random kills. you get me? ok, since you have been slacking off, here are the danger zones. at 8:00, i5, at 10:00, e3 and at 12:00, h5. remember, stop slacking! get some kills in the next six hours, then you can sleep."

miss kindon clicked off the mic, and sat down on the large, square chair that was in front of the main hub. since the whole place was underground, there was no windows, but one whole wall had been covered with screens, monitoring every student. the was at least twelve soldiers listening to the collar mics. the rest were monitoring heartbeats, pulse, location and other vital information. all she had to do was put a face to the troops, make the kids scared, confused. it was working, well, only nineteen left, but she was worried about the large group in the clinic. there must of been nine, eight? of them. she didn't know what they were up to, nothing was reported abnormal. some of the members had been planning an escape attempt, and had even built a bomb. they would have never got to the bunker. had they got close, the computer expert would have activated the danger zone they were in. they had tried to cover up the microphone in the collars as well, but this had happened in previous games in the us and japan. there was another mic in the back. she had quite enjoyed listening to the hopeless rambing of them. but what if they all group up, and decided to die together, rather than fight? the government was going to have to report to the press how this went. the last thing they would want would be the game failing. there had to be a winner. f there wasn't, well, she would be finished, and so would the government. the br act had been risky on its own. she couldn't even see how it had passed. then she remembered. at first, there was riots. then the prime minister had that speech. in it, he had declared that "today s youth was out of control. no matter what we do, they still do not respect us. it is time to change tactics. if we can not win their respect...well shall force them to respect us....to fear adults. there will be no more attacks, no more gangs on the streets. adults will be in charge again!" after that speech, everything changed. more laws were brought in. the battle royale act, or "the program" as it was called by the press, was allowed to continue. the government picked a school with poor records, and that was where miss kindon had come in. she had selected this group. she knew what they would be able to achieve. they were going to show the world how bad the state of affairs was in the uk, and they were going to show that the program worked. all she needed was a winner

"what? what are you doing?" boy#12 ben collins sneered at boy#18 james hill, who had frozen and was now looking at his map. by the look on his face, ben could tell he was confused.

"well. i just realized something. when we were let out, i am guessing that most of us headed south. so, why don't we head north?"

"whats north?"

"well, this map says there is a hotel. why don't we check it out?" ben shrugged.

"why not. but we are still going to go to the building on the east of this island, arn't we?"

"yea." james smiled to ben. "what harm could it do us?" james began to move forward again, clutching the mac-10 tightly. ben quickly started on after him, and they began to move threw the trees.

boy#9 tom lawrence lay very, very still. as he lay on the cold ground, he watched the two boys move into the trees. making sure they were a safe distance away, he got up slowly. he picked up the sniper rifle from the ground, as well as his pack, and he slowly moved in their direction. he had decided to follow them as soon as he had seen them. he wanted to see what they were up to. of course, the schools black and white uniform stood out in the trees, so he did a bit of camouflaging. he had put his blazer in the pack, and then he covered his shirt with leaves, making sure they stayed on with a little help from his tub of hair gel. he didn't even think it would stick, but it did. the trousers he had rubbed some mud down, they always seemed to attract mud in school, and now was no different. the streaks did what camouflage normally does. break up the color, make it harder to notice. the face was simple, some mud. hey, he couldn't afford to be vain. he had even covered his sniper rifle in some of the material from the pack, it dark green helped the brown sniper rifle hide. now that he was ready to go looking like a mix between a tree and rambo, tom slowly followed the two. he always kept in eyesight of them, but they hadn't caught on to him yet. and even if they did, he still had the pistol. but he had his eyes on james's mac-10. a machine gun in this kind of situation would be like christmas. he would have a gun for every situation. but the danger wasn't with james, it was with ben, and the rather nasty chainsaw. a gun he could deal with, a gun runs out of bullets, needs to be reloaded. a chainsaw, well, you could just wave it around, and your get lucky. he would have to deal with that if he was going to attack directly. but for now, he had a sniper rifle, and could just wait for the right moment, and pick them off. now, now was just waiting, waiting.

"are you all right?....."boy#16 james counsell panted as he slowly got his breath back. he had only just made it across the square boundary with girl#18 lucy hather, and the extra boost he had been forced to do had really weakened him.

"i am fine....." lucy looked at him. "thank you so much."

"no....."james gasped for air "problem"

"oh....james!" lucy grabbed him, and hugged him. james, still trying to get his breath back, just let her do what she wanted.

"look....it going to be getting dark soon. we need to get moving" james breathing slowly returned to normal.

"why?"

"i got to get back to the lighthouse. prior commitments. do you want to come?"

"yes. please. are there others?"

"yeah. jess cook and kirsty walker. we, you will be safe there."

"if its with you, then i am in." she hugged him one more. james got up.

"ok. are you sure you don't want to go your own way?"

"no"

"ok." james hesitated. "what.....what was going back there?" lucy almost instantly burst into tears, and clutched him. he was taken aback.

"it was....sam rymer.....he found me and lee......killed lee....then....." she sobbed into his chest.

"you don't have to tell me." james tried to comfort her, he put his arms over her. "its ok.."

"no...i want to tell you.....he....he raped me...." she dug herself into his chest, her sobbing muffled my the layers of cloth.

".......its.....its...ok.....your safe now......with me.....i'll protect....care for you......i promise." lucy looked up at him.

"you promise?"

"i promise....i have got a way of this place.....i'll make sure you get out...."

"thank you.....counsell......"

========== forty-second hour 19 contestants remaining =============== 


	44. Forty Third Hour 19 Remaining

Forty-Third Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"Shit. Godamn me and stupid wounds." Boy#19 Jordan Windard looked across the window. The light was slowly fading, and he was going to be sat in darkness if he didn't get up and lit a candle or something. But because of the pain that seared threw his body every time he tried to get up, doing it himself was out of the question. On the other hand, the others had been asleep for only 3 hours maximum. Most of them hadn't slept since the gassing on the bus. what a pickle. What a conundrum. Well, he was going to have to wake someone. Who had the most sleep? It would have to be Girl#4 Jess Owen

She had slept the night before, where as Girl#9 Laura Everard had stayed up talking to to for a good two hours. But Jess would moan, but what could you do?

"Jess..." Jordan quietly whispered to Jess, who was quietly sleeping in the gap between his and Boy#6 Adam Self's makeshift beds. She stirred slightly, rolled to face away and was still again.

"Jess...Wake up!" Jordan repeated himself, this time making his voice slightly louder that he would normally talk at. This time she was disturbed from her sleep. He heard a sigh, and she slowly turned to face shim.

"What?" She yawned, slightly stretching the end of the word.

"Its getting dark, so if you could like, light a candle, that would be great" He did he cheesy fake smile. She sighed once more, and ran her had threw her Blond hair.

"I guess." She got to her feet, and took the lighter that lay on the table next to her. Jordan watched as she slowly stepped around the mass of people. Boy#17 James Shaun was sitting in a chair, slumped to one side, but most of them were on the floor in the center of the room. She reached the first candle that was positioned next to the front door.

"Jess. I got a question."

"Fire away." She lit the candle, and began to make her way to the second.

"Do you trust them?" Jordan looked at the group of people that had just burst in to their hideout.

"Well..." Jess hesitated as she lit the second candle, which was to the rear of the room. "I guess. I meant, we know for sure Adam isn't going to do anything. And I have a good feeling about the rest"

"Really? It's just th..." Jordan begun to whisper. "It's just that I am not sure, I mean yeah, Adam is a vegetable at the moment, but what about the others, what about Heather?" Jess looked at him.

"Look...Everyone's seems reasonable people. Even Heather. We just got to see how it pans out. Ok?" She lit the third candle, which was placed across from Jordan. She quickly hurried to lit the last two, she was tired and wanted to get back to sleep.

"You are sure?" Jordan seemed cautious. Jess wasn't quite sure why, but didn't want to ask, she was tired.

"Yeah. Now..."She lit the last of the candles, which was just out of Jordan's reach. "I need some sleep. Can you keep up till 12? And did you mark the map?"

"Yeah." He looked her in the eyes. "And I did the map as well. No one died."

"Great. Maybe people are starting to see sense." Jess lay back down on the shit that she had been sleeping on. "Well, See you at twelve."

"Great." He smiled. "See you then" She laid down, and he was alone again. Alone with his thoughts. Great. Just what he wanted. He looked at his watch. 19:26. four and a half hours on his own. Great. Just perfect.

"Oh..God...What did I do?" Boy#16 James Counsell Stumbled backwards, away from the limp boy that lay on the road in front of him. In the twilight he could make out who it was. The gelled back Blonde hair, the athletic body. James stumbled backwards from Girl#7 Siobhan Cockrams corpse. He bumped against Girl#18 Lucy Hather, who stood surprised and shocked. She had never been a close friend of Siobhan, but the sight of her dead truly dazed her. It brought back the fact that this was real, it was really happening, it wasn't some dream. In the short time she had been with James, she had already started to forget about the game. She looked over to him. He was retching at the side of the road. She rushed over.

"What...What happened?" When he looked up to face her, she noticed he had tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry. Infact, she had never seen him sad before. He looked at her, then at Siobhan.

"It happened this morning." He sat down on the thin layer of dirt at the side of the road. She sat next to him.

"Tell me, please" James looked at her. Should he? If he did, she would know that he was a killer. Maybe she wouldn't stay with him. But she had to know the truth. Maybe she would know it wasn't his fault.

"Well..." He trailed off. He had to tell her! " Me, Jess and Kirsty were attacked by Siobhan outside the Lighthouse. She managed to get the gun..." He sighed. "and shoot Jess, only in the hand, but still got him. I grabbed the crossbow that he had and..." James choked "I shot her...Twice... I promised myself that I wouldn't kill anyone...But I had too...I thought that she would be ok, she would be helped by someone." James broke down, his hands covering his face, and he began to shudder from his sobbing. "I don't want to be a killer...I didn't want to play this game..." Lucy put her arms around her. In her mind she thought it was slightly ironic, only less than a hour ago, he had been hugging her as she cried. Seems like they had both had a shitty time.

"It wasn't your fault." She pulled him closer. He had told her that he was trying to find a way to escape, he had told her that he wasn't going to play the "Sick bastards game" He wouldn't kill her on purpose? She looked at him. There was no way he murdered her. It was a accident.

"It was an accident, right?" James asked her, she looked down at him.

"Yes...Its not your fault James...Its ok...its ok..."

_CLICK_. Boy#11 George Salter pulled back the slide on the top of the Desert Eagle. His other weapon, the SPAS 12 was leaning against the wall of the tiny wooden shack. It had been quite a few hours since he had sat down, and he as no in almost pitch-black. The last of the twilight had just faded, and he was now being smothered by a sheet of darkness. He placed the large pistol on the ground and fumbled in his pack, looking for the torch which was issued to him. Flicking the small switch on the side caused the small shed to be filled with bright white light. George got up onto his knees, and placed the torch on a shelf, enabling him to use his had and see. he quickly sat back down, unfolding his legs and making them stretch across the wooden floor. His target was just over 400m away from him, but there was nothing he could do to get to her. He had tried to think of a plan to get her, but his mind just kept drawing blanks. Just running there would be suicide, his neck would be blown before he got anywhere near. Maybe if he could make them come out of the danger zone, but how would he do that? What possible reason would they leave their safety zone for? God, it hurt his brain every time he tried to thing of a way out. Everything was just so...airtight. They had checked and doubled checked every single aspect of the game. George lifted up his hands, and felt the smooth metal of the collar, he felt at the back of his neck, just to see if there was a clip, a latch, some sort of release that would open the collar up and get it off. All he could find, however, was more of the shiny smooth metal, and four lumps which he guessed were screws. Screws! From the little he remembered from Design Technology, Screws into metal were quite difficult to do. They must of took some time to do all 42 in the class. Must of taken, hours. George fumbled for the phone in his pocket. With a quick press of a random key, the screen was lit up with a bright light. George looked at the screen, or more importantly, the date. He had remembered it. When they had left, the date was 07.04.06. Now the date on the phone was 10.04.06. So, taking into the fact he had been playing the game for almost two days, that ment...they had been out for a whole day. Then it hit him, and he almost slapped himself for not realising it

earlier. He had a Phone! He could call someone. If he could get...George saw the signal bar. It only had one notch. Then he realised it. The bunker probably had its own mast, but it may of been only a short range one. George didn't know how long this range was, but he knew the Clinic was pretty close to the bunker. Maybe, Maybe he could reach them, see if they are ok...But for some strange reason, George wasn't compelled to phone them. They could wait. He would, but first he needed to get some sleep. George positioned himself against the wall, so he would be able to get to sleep, but he wouldn't get to comfortable, and miss the midnight broadcast.

Forty-Third Hour 19 Contestants Remaining


	45. Forty Fourth Hour 18 Remaining

Forty-Fourth Hour 19 Contestants Remaining

"Come on. We might die." Boy#8 Jess Cook swapped from looking out of the small window of the tiny, whitewash room, and looking at Girl#8 Kristy Walker, who still sat on the bed. Jess slouched in his chair.

"No. No. I am not going to do it." Kristy shook her head, as if to shake the idea off.

"Come on! I need to get it out of my mind!" Jess pleaded with her.

"No!"

"Look. If Counsel's plan does fail, and that may happen...I want someone to ...you know..." Jess looked at her. "I am sure you want to too."

"Well...Slightly...But I think my problems may overshadow yours. For a change." Jess started to smile.

"Thats it. Come on, I get the ball rolling...I can't believe i am saying this...I always try to make everyone think i am "the man" when it come to women. I...I an't"

"Everyone already knows that Jess." Kirsty giggled. "Why do you think most of the girls put up with the stuff you do?"

"I always thought they liked me."

"They do. Well, some of them." Kirsty looked at him, and smiled to herself. "But because you don't show the "real" you, most of the girls don't see you in that way."

""That" way?" Jess raised his eyebrow, which got a smile from Kirsty. "What, as in Boyfriend material, or just sexual?"

"None of them see you as boyfriend material, and you know the girls that see you in a sexual way." Kirsty looked away to hide her blushing.

"Wow. I thought the girls really liked me..." A smile came over Jess's face. "Who do they like then?"

"Well..." Kirsty dragged the names from her memory. In the last two days she had almost forgot about normal school life, where people had crushes on each other. "There are the predicable ones, Like Lil, James Hill...Uhhhh...Jim used to be...Counsell, of course."

"And the unusual ones?"

"Well, there is the slightly unusual ones, such as Jordan, Franny, or Sam Rymer..." She trailed off..two of those were dead...

"And the really unusual ones?" Jess continued with the topic. He could see that she was starting to think about the ones than had died.

"Well, there is two. One is Chappers..." She remembered his names was called on the noon broadcast.

"And the other one?"

"Well, your not going to believe this one, but Adam Self. Some of the girls that hang around with Jason Kennely like him. and-" She cut herself off, and her face up, she knew she shouldn't of said the "and".

"Who?"

"I an't telling!" She shook her head again, and it reminded Jess of a bobbing dog.

"Ok. I can understand Chappers, I can uinderstand the others. They are decent guys...But Adam?" Jess wondered. The Adam he knew was always nasty to the girls, always attacking them with biting remarks. In fact, Jess doubted that he had ever had a normal conversation with a girl. He doubted Adam ever had a conversation with a girl.

"Just Forget it!" Kirsty raised her voice, signalling the end of the topic. The was a awkward silence as Jess thought of what to say.

"Ok then. Whats is your problems? What gets you down?" Jess looked at her. She slowly turned to face him again.

"Well. Maybe the fact that all the boys always overlook me. They always go for Jess, or Lucy, or any of my friends. No boys ever even look at me."

"What, in "that" way?" Jess put the joke in as he noticed the bitter tone in Kirstys voice. He didn't want her to be all upset again.

"Just...Just forget it. Ok?" Kirsty just didn't want to talk about it. change the subject. She looked across at Jess, who seemed to be thinking.

"Do you realise?..." He pondered. "That this is probably the most normal conversation that has happened in this game." He smiled softly. "Most of them mmust have been about friendships being broken, love, threats, and here we are, talking about who fancys who, as if we are back at school."

"Do you think we'll ever have another talk like this?" Kirsty looked at Jess. He shyed away from her gaze.

"I don't know. I would like to think so, but..."

"But?"

"Ding Dong...Pizza Delivery!" Boy#18 James Hill gently tapped on the door of the small, two story house next to the sea. Next to him he could just make out Boy#12 Ben Collins, but the last of the sunlight had gone, and now he could only see a dim silhoette. James hit harder on the door, and it gently opened. he looked inside, but could see nothing. James fished around in his pocket and pulled out his torch, and the beam of light that appeared next to him indicated that Ben had done the same. When James turned his torch on, they both looked into the house. A table, a chair, what looked like a Kitchen, all of in covered in darkness. James nodded at Ben, and he slowly stepped forward, grasping the MAC-10 tightly in his hands. James stepped in, and looked around. He saw empty water bottles, a opened can. Signs that someone had been, or was there. He turned around, and motioned for Ben to come in. The both looked around. James sa the stairs. As he walked over towards them, he tripped over something unseen on the floor. He shone his torch down...And saw a sheet. A sheet with dips and ridges that looked like..A face. He jumped back with surprise. He looked over to Ben, who was looking in a set of drawers next to the large armchair.

"Ben! Someone is here...Dead" Ben looked over towards him, and half ran to get there. James shone the torch down. Then he caught a glimpse of another sheet. He shone on that as well. It was another body. Ben shone his torch, and revealed one more, behind the first two. The both staggered with shock. James slowly crouched, and grabbed hold of the sheet over the first body. He quickly threw it off, and jumped back, looking away. Ben looked to see who it was.

"It's Bruno." Ben sighed as he spoke. James turned to look. Bruno. James half remembered the Bruno from school, the one that always used to make him laugh. How he used tom make those crude jokes that were only funny because it was bruno. Now, however, that memory was fading. It would be replaced by this Bruno. This wasn't Bruno. This was Boy#21 Henry "Bruno" Cullen. James would now allways remember his face as it was on that Kitchen floor, in a look of horror, surprise, pain. The main wound James could see was a wound on his neck, below the collar. James had seen all he could, he covered Henry up, and looked away, holding in the urge to vomit. He looked over to the second one. Then he looked at Ben. Ben nodded. They knew what they had to do. James stepped over Henry, and stood next to the second corpse. James grabbed the sheet, and lifted it. This time he didn't look away. It was Boy#20 Elliot Jones. James was surprised by this. He saw the head wound. Someone had smashed in the head. James began to wonder who, or how did they die? did they argue? were they attacked? He shook his head. Elliott was a nice guy.. James dropped the sheet, and stepped over to the third person. He was expecting it to be a jocks, but it couldn't be. Franny had died at the petrol station, and Lil and Jordan were still alive. He held his breath, and pulled the sheet. James jumped back at surprise at the body of Girl#21 Cara Walsh. She...James didn't get it. Why was she here? James had heard the report about Cara. Had she killed Elliot and Bruno? James didn't know. He had to uncover her waist to see what had killed her, several shots to her chest. damn, this was fucked up. James dropped the sheet, letting it cover her up again.

"God...What happened here?" Ben shook his head. James looked at him. Ben looked down. James wasn't upset, just...Confused. It was like in those TV programmes, like CSI. But he had no idea what had happened. Then he looked up at Ben, who was standing in front of the door, and he noticed something. Past Ben's shoulder, just outside the door, was a person. a average sized person, with a strange, almost permed hairstyle. and a face that looked like it was covered in mud. His eyes were drawn to the silver object in the persons hands. James realised within a millisecond what it was. and he brain started to scream at him. James could see time slowing down, even if it was just him. It was just the situation he had been dreading.

"BEN! DUCK!" James said the sentence so fast it almost was just one word. Ben looked up, and saw James lifting up the MAC-10, He knew what to do. Ben pushed he own legs out from his body, making him fall. It would hurt, but he needed to be on the floor, now.

"FUCK...YOUUUUU!" James got the MAC-10 to waist height, and pulled the trigger. The recoil was surprisingly little. The figure at the door was too quick though, and as James had just managed to begin firing, a sharp _BAM_ popped threw the air, and he felt a sharp pain in his left elbow. He felt his left hand go numb. but the _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM_ of the machine gun drowned out his cry of pain. The figure at the doorway jumped towards the side. James thrust the gun left, managing to get his attacker several times in the legs. James left the gun pointing at the door, and he fell back, hitting the wall and slumping to the ground. He looked over at Ben, who was laying as flat as he could against the floor. James kept the gun aimed at the door. Then he dropped the gun. Ben looked over at him.

"You ok?" He looked at James. James shook his head.

"No I am not! Fucker got my fucking arm. I can't move it! It fucking paralysed." James got up, using his right arm to grab hold of the table. he stepped over the three bodys, and helped Ben up. he slowly stepped towards the door, and stuck his hand out quickly. He wasn't shot at, so he stepped around the corner. He saw his attacker finally. he eyes just readjusting to the dark again picked out a figure on the floor. Ben lit them up with a torch. James smiled when he saw it was none over than Boy#9 Tom lawrence. Tom was clutching his legs. James grabbed Tom's legs, and dragged him into the house.

"Get some light in here. Light some candles or something!" James shouted at Ben, who managed to light two candles in the time it took James to drag Tom in with one arm. Ben disappeared outside, and reappeared, with a Scoped Rifle, and a Pistol in each hand.

"Look at his weapons! Fucker could have sniped us from a distance.".

"Yeah, you could have, couldn't you?" James spat at Tom. He was raging. he probably lost the use of his right arm below the elbow. That meant he would never be able to play a guitar, or drums, or games. "But you got greedy. Mistake!" James picked up the Pistol, and aimed at Tom's head. Tom was still in a daze from the pain, and was still not sure what was going on.

"Wait!" Ben grabbed James arm. James shook him off.

"No. He has to die!" James looked at Ben. "Why do you want to save him?"

"We could fuck him up, beat the shit out of him..."

"Hey!" James grinned "Thats not bad!" James was still looking at Ben, and Tom made his move. He grabbed the Ice Pick from his jacket, and swung it towards James's Leg. James looked down just in time to see the long, sharp end of the Ice Pick disappearing into his calf. by sheer reaction, James pulled the trigger. _BAM BAM BAM BAM _James hit Tom four times in the head, at point blank range. There was a spray of red matter, some of it landing on James and Ben. James looked down once more on the red pulp that was Tom Lawrence's head. He staggered backwards, and fell over, hitting the floor with a thud. There he stared at the roof, the large wooden support beams jutting out. and Ben standing over him. Bending down, lifting him up. James blinked. He needed some sleep.

Boy#9 Tom Lawrence Dead (18 Contestants Remaining)

Forty-Fourth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	46. Forty Fifth Hour 18 remaining

Forty-Fifth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"Did you hear that?" Girl#11 Amber Stiles tapped on the shoulder of Girl#1 Becky Holmes, who was casually leaning out of the window in the second floor hotel room. It was pretty much the same as all the others. A window straight across from the door that lead from the hallway. The Ben was positioned in the middle of the room, and a smallish table was just under the thin window frame. Becky was sitting on the table, but Amber had been pacing up and down when she heard the gunshots. Somewhere on the island, people where fighting again. Last time gunshots had been heard was in the morning. In both incidents, she had heard the rapid fire. Now she wasn't no expert on guns, but Amber was guessing that it was Machine gun. Maybe it was the same person? Maybe one of her classmates had just flipped? lost the plot had started roaming the island, attacking anyone who came near. Maybe they had been responsible for the fact there was only nineteen left. But however much Amber had racked her brains, she couldn't think who would do that. Who ever she imaged didn't seem right. Even the more aggressive boys, like Lee Da Silva, she just couldn't see attacking anyone. Well, there was one person, but they had been ruled out. Cara Walsh. Amber had thought it was her in the morning, but she had been dead by noon. Maybe Cara had been the first attacker, but someone got the best of her, and got the Machine gun. Amber just couldn't bear to think about it, but it was still there, in the back of her mind, nagging at her, forcing her to think about it.

"Yeah. It sounded closer than that one in the morning. You think people are starting to move up towards the north of this place." Becky Looked away from the window and looked Amber in the eyes. "You think anyone is gonna be coming here?"

"I don't know. They might. Its the only building on the north part of the map that isn't in a danger zone. You want to get out of here?" Amber looked at Becky, who had now returned her gaze to out of the window. A cloud of smoke from Becky's mouth in the dim light showed Amber that Becky was smoking again.

"Well..." Becky took a drag, making the end of the cigarette light up. "I think we should stay here. We spent a whole day just getting here, and it is a good spot. Why leave, and spend what could be the last day of our lives wondering around in a forest."

"True. What do we do if someone turns up?" Amber pointed to the short Shotgun on the bed. "It's all well and good pointing that thing, but we wouldn't use it"

"Wouldn't we?" Becky looked at Amber again. After Becky had lit her cigarette up, she had been much more calmer. Amber was slightly put off by it, but it was better than the slightly worried Becky that she had first met.

"Well...I doubt it. But if it was going to happen, it would probably be a spur of the moment thing." Amber looked at the flimsy door. "If anyone did come, we could block up the door. Hide in one of the rooms. As long as we were quiet, no-one would know we were in here."

"No one would know.." Becky repeated under her breath, as she eyed up the shotgun.

"Dude...Dude, you all right?...James...James...James...James..." The voice hit Boy#18 James Hill ears. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Boy#12 Ben Collins crouched beside him, shaking him. James looked at him, and squinted. His eyes seemed a bit blurry, but the soon focused.

"What? Ok. I am fine." James tried to lift himself up, but his left arm just gave way, and he fell back onto the floor. In fact, he still couldn't move it below the elbow. He looked over to it, and from the elbow down his shirt was a dark shade of red. He muttered something, and grabbed Ben's hand. James managed to get up, stagger across the room, dragging his right leg in the process, and finally dump himself in the large armchair. He looked over to Ben, who was going threw Tom's stuff.

"Looks like Tommy here hit the Jackpot. The stuff he has." Ben held up one of the small boxes that they had been given, the ones that contained the spare bullets for the guns. Except when Ben opened it, there wasn't small handgun bullets, instead there was large, long, sleek ones, which by any course of logic would be for the sniper rifle.

"What did he get me in the leg with?" James leaned over as he spoke. He still hadn't seen how bad the wound on his leg was. As he heard Ben fumbling around with Tom's pack, James slowly lifted up the trouser leg. There was a large hole, right behind the shin. It looked pretty bad, but his mind had been occupied with the state of his arm.

"It was this!" Ben held up what James thought was a small pick axe. It was too small, maybe a Ice Pick? What ever it was, James knew it did some big time damage. He looked at his effectively paralysed hand, and a rather amusing thought came into his head.

"Do you think I should get a hook, or a gunarm?" Ben looked across. What was James on about?

"What?"

"Should i get a hook, and be like a badass pirate, or should i get a gun on my arm...Barret was badass." James smiled to himself. Ben still didn't get it.

"Gunarm?"

"You never played Final Fantasy VII, did you? Forget it...Ok scorpico, what's the plan?" Ben stood up

"Well, thanks to Tom's generous donation, We now have one MAC-10, a Pistol, a sniper rifle, bolt action sadly, two...Icepicks? and a chainsaw." Ben waved his arm to the pile of weapons.

"Well, I think we can get rid of the Chainsaw...You can have the pistol Instead. It's smaller, and you won't bitch about how heavy it is." Ben picked up the Pistol, and placed it under his belt, at the front of his trousers.

"What you-"

"WOAH! Ben, get the gun out your pants man! You never think? Is it loaded. You could blow your nuts off!" James pointed to his pockets. "Keep it in the pocket."

"Your...Your weird..."

"Your thank be after you don't blow your balls off." James took a hold of his left hand. "And can you give me some help here I gotta tidy these wounds up, and I only got one hand!"

"Jesus Christ man...You took your time, didn't you" Boy#8 Jess Cook playfully pushed Boy#16 James Counsell. They both laughed, and then began to go up the stairs. Behind them was Girl#18 Lucy Hather and Girl#8 Kirsty Walker. They both moves slowly up the stairs, leaving the boys to start the power to the lighthouse's main feature, the light at the top. James had informed Lucy on the way back that he planned to turn the light on, and attract a ship, even if it is a patrol one. Then they could steal it, and...Well, that was as far as he got before they reached the lighthouse. Lucy was surprised to see Kirsty, and to see her much more mellow. The last time she had seen her was all the way back, just after they were pushed out onto this game. She had been beyond hysterical, but now she was calm, even slightly happy.

"You sure this is good to go?" Jess asked James, who was flicked a number of switches in the large brown box underneath the huge ball of glass that filled the center of the room. Jess peered out threw the all glass walls, making out the dark outline of the island.

"Sure as i'll ever be." James pressed a button and waited. He looked over to Jess. "Go downstairs, and turn the generator on downstairs...We kinda need that." Jess rushed towards the stairs, and after letting Kirsty and Lucy climb up past him, he practically jumped down the small ladder to the room underneath. The two girls looked over to James. He smiled back.

"What are you doing now?" Kirsty asked in her petite voice.

"Jess has gone to turn on the power, and as soon as he does that...We will be well on our way out of here." He still didn't talk about it, so Lucy decided to bring it up.

"James...When we get the boat...What we gonna do then? We will still have the collars on. They'll just set them off, won't they?" James smiled as she said "collar"

"Well. I am just guessing here. But when a winner...well, wins, they must have to take them off the island. I am guessing that on the patrol boats, there is some sort of device to ether disable the collars, or remove them."

"Thats..." Lucy struggled for words. James seemed to have it all planned out.

"Incredible? Amazing? Awesome? Mind-blowing? I think it is. I have finally beaten the system!" There was a slight humming from below, and James chuckled. He seemed to be enjoying this all, he plans coming to fruit.

"What tha-" Kirsty began to talk, but James cut her off.

"Cover your eyes! and our lord said "Let ...there...be...light!" James clicked his fingers, and a few seconds after, the blinding white light came bursting outr of the huge light bulb in the middle of the room. Kirsty and Lucy had closed there eyes. They felt James guiding then to the ladder. They opened their eyes, and as they climbed down the ladder, they saw the light pulsing above them. there was a pause, and over the loud hum of the machinery in the room below the light, they could hear James shouting up above. Then his legs appeared on the ladder, and he slid down, a grin beaming across his face.

"I did it! I fucking did it! WOOO! WOOOOO!" James hugged the girls. He then strolled over towards the stairs, as if he was going to buy a ice cream. "Come on!" He disappeared down the stairs, and the girls stared at each other in bewilderment. Then they followed him, down the long, winding staircase. The caught sight of him again in the large room on the ground floor. He had jumped onto the sofa, and was high fiving Jess. Lucy felt he was being a bit over confident, but seeing he had found a decent plan, and so far it was working, she felt happy.

"Come on!" Jess sat down at the chair next to the window, and watched as the light passed his point of view. He couldn't believe it. He didn't really think James could pull it off, but here he was, watching the beam go around.

"Wait." Kirsty shouted out. "If they know its us, the patrol boats won't come. right? and if we are just doing it for a random boat, and if they don't want the lighthouse to be on, they would have just activated the collars...Right?" The air of celebration vanished. James looked at her.

"Wait. I am guessing they wouldn't want the lighthouse on. But just turning the danger zone on wouldn't do anything, just kill us, which would make the game unfair...Remember, they want us to kill each other, they only kill us if it doesn't interfere with the game...look at Elliot. So if they want the light off, but couldn't physically come here and do it, the only way would..." James trailed off.

"What?" Jess jumped up from his seat.

"Fuck. If they, really, really...really! want to turn it off, they could just use one of the ships. We are miles from land, there has to be a large battleship or cruiser nearby. If they wanted to, they could just...shoot at it. a small cannon shot would take the lighthouse out no problem..."

"But would they do that? It surely would be pointless.." Lucy looked at James, who now had a worried look on his face.

"Maybe..Maybe they think that some students would see the light, and think about not playing. If they blew it up, it would be show everyone not to try, of your be crushed."

"No Way! They wouldn't do that!" Jess shouted at James. But James was busy listening.

"You hear that?" He jumped up. "I got a bad feeling!" Jess listened. Now there was a noise, a low whistling. He finally realised what it was, but it was too late. He remembered it from news, and from those videos they watched in school about Bosnia. He smiled inside, he couldn't even remember what it was that was about to it the building. Jess remembered watching footage of the Iraq war, and cheering as a missile hit a building...Damn karma. Jess looked across the room. James was running for the door, as was the two girls. He started to move forward, but before he could even make a second step there was a almighty _THUMP_ louder than anything he had ever heard. Jess looked at the door again. Kirsty was the only one he could see, the other two had left. There was sounds of stuff falling, and everything shaking. Then he began to loose his balance. Then it all went dark, very, very dark.

Forty-Fifth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	47. Forty Sixth Hour 18 Remaining

Forty-Sixth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Becky Holmes leaned over the desk, trying her best to make her breasts look bigger. She had to go to the prom, and it had to be someone all the girls wanted. But none of the boys really liked her. oh, the Skerds (Skating Nerds) did, but she would not be seen dead going to the prom with someone like Matt White, or Adam Walters. She looked across at the boy in front of her, one of the few in the year with a decent body. The short hair was also a bonus, she couldn't stand the current fashion of all the boys having their hair long, a tread that seemed to be set by Adam Self and Jim Shaun. They boy looked up at her, and did his smile, showing of a pair of braces that all the girls didn't even care about, partly because he hid them so well.

"Ah...Becky, Becky, Becky...Sadly, I already got someone." James Hill did his best impression of someone who was sorry. "I am going with Laura."

"What! Why? You can't turn me down!" Becky glared at him. James finished his tiny sketch of a spiky haired man with a large sword, and looked up again.

"I can. Sadly, such a hot body like mine, it goes fast. Should have thought ahead Becky. Now if you don't mind, I got some work to do." He put his head back down. Becky stared at his head, and got up, walked as calmly back over to her seat as she could, and sat down, glaring at Laura Everard, who was completely unaware of the conversation Becky had just had.

"Why are you going with James Hill to the prom?" Laura turned to face Becky.

"Because i didn't want to go with Jim, and Counsells already taken."

"So! Tough luck. You better hurry, or your end up with Ben Collins." Laura turned back to her conversation with Jess Owen, and blanked her out.

"Fine! Fine!" Becky fumed. " But I got to get someone really good. It's prom, it the most important night of my teenage life...I bet the boys are arguing over who is going to go with me."

"I am telling you...Prom is just...Stupid. It a night where the girls are thinking and pretending its their wedding day, and the boys are only in it to were tuxedos and get some. It's the only reason." Adam was telling James Hill is view on prom night, after James had told Adam and the rest of the group about him blowing off Becky.

"You only say that because no-one with go with you." James sneered.

"So. I am not popular with women. Maybes it just because I am always honest with them."

"That and your so ugly you make blind kids cry." Ben collins jumped into the conversation. Adam swiftly slapped Ben around the back of the head.

"At least I don't look...older than TIME!" Ben retreated away. "Anyway, I know who is going with who, it going to be really funny. For example, Jess Owen is going with Debson."

"I wonder why Adam knows that..."Jess Cook. quipped. Everyone knew Adam had a big time crush on Jess Owen, ever since he blurted it out by accident. Jess Cook didn't let him forget it.

"Shut up, you dickhead! Anyway, Elliot White is going with Naomi, no big surprise there. Jess is going with...Sammy? Jim is going with a carefully crafted mannequin of himself, and Counsell is just going to walk around, stealing everyone's girls. It gonna be like a poontang buffet for him."

"And you going with?" James Inquired. He lined up the jokes for whoever it was.

"I am not going...Just what I need, to be bored, sat on my ass drinking watered down Pepsi and watching you guys get some...No thanks."

"Shame...not."

"Fuck...Jess?...JESS?...Can you hear me?" Boy#16 James Counsell. James looked at the now half ruined lighthouse. Whatever the government had used to blow it up, it worked a damn treat. The top part was gone, and the lighthouse now only went up to the small room near the middle, He could see where the window was now sky. The first thing he did after he got out was check if everyone got out. Boy#8 Jess Cook didn't. Girl#18 Lucy Hather and Girl#8 Kirsty Walker were fine, they were sitting on the grass behind him. The lighthouse had crumbled, maybe even collapsed inside. A large portion of wall had fell, in front of the one and only door, blocking James from getting inside. It had been ten Minutes, and still hadn't heard a shout of a cry for help from Jess. James tightened his fists in anger. Everything had been going great, and bam, he lost his escape plan and possibly his friend too. There was more bad news too. James realised quickly that something like this would attract hunters, people looking for a easy kill by taking shots at the weak and injured. He knew if he didn't get a move on and get out of here, he would have company. James attempted to move the concrete chunk that blocked the door, but it was far too heavy for him. He looked back. The girls were much weaker than him, but he should still give it a shot.

"Hey...Help me move this rock! We got to hurry!" James waited while they took what seemed like a eon to get up and walk over to the rock. He told Kirsty to stay with him, and Lucy to go to the other side. When they were all in position, he shouted push!. They all pushed sideways, hoping the rubble would fall away from the lighthouse and onto the ground. There was a little movement, and all three pushed harder to get the rock to move. James put his left leg behind it, and pushed with that as well. Finally, the large block slowly leaned past vertical, and fell towards the ground, making a large thump, and a large ball of dust. James shoved the door open, and stepped in. He couldn't see a thing, so he pulled the flashlight out of his back trouser pocket, and turned it on. He swept the beam of light around, trying to locate Jess. There was still a lot of dust, and he couldn't see most of the room, as it had been swallowed in the dust. James stepped forward slowly, looking and listening for any loose material that may fall and hurt him. James headed for where he remember Jess was last, the chair by the window. After a few steps, he found what was left of the table, a large piece of the ceiling had fell, and snapped it into two. He stepped around that, and kept his light on the ground, untill he found what he both wanted to, and despaired to. He caught sight of the short, spiked hair on top of Jess's head. James panned down his body, and saw another piece of ceiling, on Jess's hips. James placed the torch in his mouth, and picking up the smallish concrete piece, threw it away. He checked Jess's pulse. He was alive, and James could see that Jess's back was going up and down gently, showing that he was breathing. He picked him up, and placed him over his shoulder. Jess only weighted seven stone, so it wasn't that heavy. James slowly carried Jess out, still watching out for anything that was still to fall. He made it to the safety of the outside, and James Lay Jess on the grass. The two girls stood next to James.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lucy asked James. James stood up.

"I think so. He didn't get a broken spine thanks to the fact he was wearing the Bullet-proofvest." James smiled to himself. "I told him to take it off like five times...Never listened to me."

"Whats the plan now?" Kirsty asked. There was no lighthouse, no escape. Unless James could think something else up.

"Well, we are gonna wait fro Jess to wake up, if he doesn't within...thirty minutes, we carry him. Then we are going to look for whoever set of that bomb this morning. See if they are making another one."

"If they are still alive."

"No. I think I know who it was, and they arn't dead yet."

Forty-Sixth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	48. Forty Seventh Hour 18 Remaining

Forty-Seventh Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Boy#12 Ben Collins looked at Boy#18 James Hill. Not only did he not have the use of one arm, but he had suffered a bad injury to his leg. And he wanted to walk all the way to the hotel at the top of the island.

"Look. We bandaged up my wounds. That was the plan originally. Now is no different."

"But can't we just stay for tonight? get some sleep? We both haven't slept in almost a day." James faltered.

"Well, I guess. We do need to sleep." He looked at Ben. "But we are getting out of here as soon as we wake up."

"Yeah, sure..." Ben wondered off for a second. "I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah?" James leaned forward in his chair.

"What's gonna happen when we get to the end off the game. What happens if it become just the two of us left?" James smiled.

"Well, I plan on splitting up with you before that, but if it gets to that...Your gonna get killed."

"Split up? You really want to do that?"

"Yeah. Despite the fact that I make fun of you, taunt you, hit you and generally be a dick to you, I wouldn't be able to kill you."

"What if i don't want to split up with you?"

"Well. I won't be able to kill you, but if needs be, i'll shoot you in the leg or something."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me" Ben quipped sarcastically.

"Well, do you want to have to fight each other?" James smiled. "We both know who would win."

"Yeah me. Your down a arm, and you have a bad leg. I may be smaller and weaker, but you would just lose."

"Oh really?" James leaned forward. "You really think that?"

"Yeah." Ben looked at him, then leaned against the wall. "But we won't find that out."

"Why?"

"Because We are going to split up. Arn't we?" James fell back into the deep back of the armchair again.

"Yeah...We are going to split up. You don't mind, do you?"

"No...Not at all!"

Boy#19 Jordan Windard was bored out of his mind. He only had a hour to go before the midnight broadcast, and then they would wake up. But the last hours had been so incredibly slow that Jordan needed to see anything, do something. He looked around. Most of the suff near him he had looked at, even getting up a few times. Jordan finally saw something new. Boy#6 Adam Self's blazer. It was a untidy, slightly shabby blazer, unlike most of the students in the year, you tried to maintain their blazers in almost new condition. Adam's was different. There was several loose threads, a tear on the elbow, and lots of paper stuffed to the side pockets. Jordan thought about, then slowly got up. The stuff in his pockets might be a decent read. He slowly placed his feet on the ground, and limped the one step to where the blazer was, hanging just above Adam's head. Jordan looked down at Adam. Still out cold. Grabbing the blazer, Jordan quickly sat back down. Any kind of movements really, really hurt his wounds. He placed the blazer on his legs. He started with the left pocket, pulling out the large bundle of paper . He quickly skimmed threw it, most of it was school work. He found the same for the right pocket, apart from one sheet which looked like it had the ingredients for the bomb the others were talking about. Jordan placed the bomb sheet on the chair beside him, and he chucked the rest of the paper on the floor to the right of him. He decided to see what Adam had in his inside pockets. He tipped it, and shook the blazer, causing the contents of the two inside pockets to fall out. He scanned the items. I glasses case, some change, a playing card, pen and a flip-top mobile. He picked up the glasses case, and opened it. Adam's blue rimmed glasses were inside. Jordan didn't know why, Adam had took to wearing them all the time. He put the glasses case back in the blazer, along with the playing card, the...70p's worth of change and the cheap biro. He picked up the phone. The display on the outside said that it was 23:36. and the phone had two bars of power left. He opened it. The screen was partly obscured by a grey blotch that was spread randomly across the screen. It was pretty clear, but he still couldn't make out the date, or anything on the bottom-left of the screen. He wondered how it got like it, but it was Adam's so probably doing something stupid. Jordan slowly went threw the menus, checking what was on the phone. Adam had the usual stuff in pictures and video clips, just parts of normal school life. Jordan them moved to the real jucey part, the texts. Adam's inbox just full of friends, no girls. so was his outbox, just texts to his friends, no girls. Jordan felt a twang of pity. He closed the Phone, and placed it back into Adam's blazer pocket. He then draped the blazer over the chair next to him. He looked across at Adam. He had been out cold for almost a day. Would he ever wake up? Were they just keeping him trapped in his body. There was a noise from inside the room, just in front of his bed to be precise, and Jordan snapped his head in that direction, grabbing the revolver next to him. He realised it was just one of the group, and calmed down, almost kicking himself. He placed the Revolver down, and looked. A figure stood up, but where they was there was hardly any light, so he could just make out a outline. Long hair, quite thin. It was either Boy#17 James Shaun, Girl#2 Heather Macintyre or Girl#9 Laura Everard. They got up, and slowly walked into the light. It was James. James, Or "Jim" as he preferred to be called. Jim looked at Adam, then at Jordan.

"He woke up yet?"

"No. Hasn't even moved. It's..." Jordan hesitated "Slightly creepy."

"Tell me about it." Jim sat on the end of Jordan's bed. "Normally, she wouldn't shut up. But when we entered the game...He got quiet."

"Why are you up? Get some sleep, while you can!" Jordan looked at Jim. He shook his head.

"Nah. Five hours is the most your gonna get out of me. I just can't sleep. not while we are under this kinda pressure." Jordan laughed.

"As soon as it hits twelve, and that she-bitch has done the broadcast, I am going to get myself some well earned sleep."

"Yeah..." Jim trailed off.

"What?"

"No...It's nothing...I was just thinking...How the fuck are we going to get out of this situation?"

"Well..." Jordan felt he couldn't answer. Then he remembered the piece of paper with the bomb stuff on it. He picked it up, and gave it to Jim. "Give that a try."

"This is...Great!" Jim's excitement quickly wore off. "But we don't have the actual...Instructions...I think Adam would remember, but..."

"We could try to remember. You guys made it? Surely you could all remember how!"

"I don't know..." Jim shook his head." I just...Don't know."

Forty-Seventh Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	49. Forty Eighth Hour 18 Remaining

Forty-Eighth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"Lets see who has stayed up for a little midnight entertainment!. Since my last little talk, you have been slightly busy...But not as much as I would like. Only one more down kids, so a short list for now.

Boy#9 Tom Lawrence

Yep, made one bad mistake, now he's history. Ob to the danger zones! You did have a kill, so the extra zones will be held off, for now. But, there are still the three normal ones. At 2:00, J6. At 4:00, C2, And at 6:00, G2. Remember, fight well, and do your familys proud!"

"That's it. Only one day to go." Girl#1 Becky Holmes leaned backwards in the small chair next to the window. Girl#11 Amber Stiles was sitting on the bed, writing something.

"Twenty four hours left...You think we will make it? To the end?" Amber looked up from the paper. What she was writing was essentially her will. She knew that there was now just a slim chance of her making it out alive. Now there was only eighteen left. Things would be getting hectic in the last day. Amber had already began to suspect Becky. Only one could make it out, and Amber didn't know if Becky would kill to win. Amber knew she couldn't do so herself. Becky, however, she wasn't sure. Becky had calmed down pretty quickly.

"I doubt it." Becky stood up, and began to walk across the room. Amber tracked her with her eyes. "There is bound to be someone that finds us...Unless..." Becky trailed off.

"Unless...Unless what?" Amber didn't quite get what Becky was hinting at. Before she could react, Becky had pounced, Grabbing the shotgun at the foot of the bed. Amber just grabbed thin air. She looked up, to see Becky holding the shotgun square at her head.

"Unless one of us decides to go for it...Sorry." Becky smiled. "Well, I say "sorry" but really, i just want to live."

"Why...How, just how?" Amber stuttered.

"I just want to go home. See my Mum and Dad. I don't want to die on this god-forsaken rock. Don't you feel the same?"

"Yeah...But killing? You can't make this ok just because your homesick."

"That's what they want! If it what we have to do to go home, I'll do it." Amber shook her head. Becky had lost it. Then Amber felt the smallish metallic object in her pocket. It was the Hand Grenade that Becky had given her to look after. If Becky was going to Kill her, Amber could use the grenade to take her out. It looks like she was going to die pretty soon. Amber just had to wait for her chance. She had to stall Becky, and catch her off guard.

"But...You honestly believe that your stand a chance against the lunatics out there? You heard the gunshots. Someone is being very trigger happy with a machine gun. You really thing your won't just get mown down by them?"

"Nah, ah." Becky shook her head, and swiggled the shotgun slightly. Not if i sneak around. Shotgun be very useful at close range." Amber looked at Becky, she was starting to waver. Amber decided to go for it, as she reached for the pocket, she threw herself forward, attempting to topple Becky, and give her a second to get the grenade. The plan worked, partly. Amber succeeded in knocking Becky over, but the grenade, and the shotgun, fell out their hands, and tumbled across the floor. The two girls hit the ground a millisecond later, and they both looked at each other.

"What are you doing?" Becky screamed at Amber, who was on top of her, stopping Becky from reaching the weapons.

"You want to play, fine...If your gonna try to get me, think again." Amber took a hold of Becky's long, light brown hair, and pulled as hard as she could. Becky screamed, and grabbed ahold of Amber's hair. They both screamed, rolling away from the weapons. Amber leaned back, raising up onto her knees, Becky had no choice to follow. Amber began to bit on Becky's right arm, with was grabbing Amber's hair, just in front of her ear. Becky cursed and let go. Amber used her arms, to slam Becky's back into the thinly covered concrete floor, winding Becky. Amber stood up, and stared down at Becky, who lay clutching her chest.

"You...You bitch! How could you just turn on be like that?" Amber began to make her way over to the weapons that were still discarded on the floor. She crouched down to pick up the shotgun. Becky saw her chance, now sitting up. She threw herself at Ambers back, straitening her legs to get the energy needed to cross the short space of floor. She grabbed hold of Amber's back, and placing her arms around Amber, dug her long nails into the first thing she found, that being Amber's neck and face. Amber wailed as Becky's nails dug into her neck and cheek. She pushed backwards, trying to crush Becky. She aimed the shotgun behind her.

"Get off ME!" Amber screamed. Becky saw the shotgun, and removed her nails. Amber slammed her head back, hitting Becky square on the nose. Becky fell to the floor, and Amber slowly got up. Becky clutched her nose, and blood began to trickle from it. Amber wiped the blood that was now oozing from her cheek, and attempted to get the one on her neck, but the collar partly blocked her. She looked at Becky, who was on the floor, reeling.

"What do I do with you? I could kill you..." Amber shook her head. "No, I an't like you." Amber began to smile. "But shooting a leg. That might satisfy me."

"Whos the monster now!" Becky spoke, her voice slightly distorted.

"Shut up! I am thinking." Amber looked at Becky. Becky began to sit up. Amber pushed her down with her foot, pinning her to the floor. Becky squealed, to no avail.

"Come on you two. Wake up!" Girl#4 Jess Owen shouted at the two remaining members of their group. Boy#13 Adam Walters and Boy#2 Kyle Andrews. They were still asleep. Most of the group had woken up just after midnight. They all said they couldn't sleep any longer. Jess had been the self appointed leader of the small group that was in the clinic before, and now she tried to leader the newcomers as well. The two that were sleeping slowly, and arguing, began to get up. She looked around. A group of nine people, half the remaining students. She looked at then, and when Adam and Kyle had finally stood up and looked at her, did she begin.

"Ok. We are all here, because we are against this game. We are all looking for a way out. So far, the first plan you guys..." She nodded over to the group of boys that had joined them " Had, failed...But we can't give up. We have lost to many people to just give up now. We need to come up with a second plan...Something that will be a co-"

"Hang on." Boy#3 Jason Kennely interrupted her. "..We did that, remember. You said your group came up with blanks, and our only feasible plan went tits up...Adam migh-"

"Stop it!" She looked at Jason. "We...We don't know if Adam will ever wake up. What happens then? We wait until 11pm tonight? We have to do something now." She looked over at Boy#6 Adam Self, who remained out cold. She had heard that he had become almost their leader. It surprised her.

"Ok, you got a plan?" Boy#17 James Shaun piped up. Because we got nothing...Not even little ideas. Nothing!"

"Thats what we got to do then, isn't it!" Jess struggled to come up with a answer. Girl#9 Laura Everard stepped forward.

"Why don't we...attempt to take the collars off."

"And how do we do that?" Girl#2 Heather Macintyre sneered. "Anyone want to volunteer?"

"No!" Laura looked at everyone. "Why...Why don't we use Michelle's? She's dead, so we can open it up, and look." There was a babble of noises.

"We...C...could.." Jess stuttered. The idea was obscene, but they may have to."

"Look, like you said. We have lost too many people to stop. Chappers, Simon, Michelle...They can't all die in vain." Jason looked at Jess, and stepped one foot forward. "We gotta take these collars off before we do anything."

"Well..."Jess Hesitated. She couldn't believe what they were going to do. "I guess we got everyone's opinion. Apart from Jordan, but he would say yeah."

"And Adam..."Jim continued. "He would say hell yeah."

"Hell yeah to what?" A voice wafted from across the room. Everyone's faces were frozen for a second. They all turned around, to see none other that Adam sitting up in his bed, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Your...Awake?" Jason stared.

"Yeah...Ok, How long have I been out? And I am i right in guessing that i have no right eye?" Kyle stepped forward.

"Youv'e been out for..."He checked the number in his head" for...sixteen hours." Adam face changed to shock.

"Fuck...He looked around, and At Jess. "Where are we, and Why is Jess and Laura with us?"

"We are at the clinic. Jess and Laura were already here. So is Jordan, but he is sleeping." Jason smiled. "We are going to disassemble a collar, see how they work."

"Great..."Adam looked at everyone. "Can I stay in this bed a bit longer...Still getting kind of used to only having one eye...Hey, Jim, do I look like Rufus?"

"Slightly, but your lacking the cool shotgun and the suit." Adam chuckled.

"Well. At least I qualify for being a pirate. Some fill me in on the details, i need to know everything i missed."

Forty-Eighth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	50. Forty Ninth Hour 18 Remaining

Forty-Ninth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"Let me out, you bitch!" Girl#1 Becky Holmes shouted threw the bathroom door. Girl#11 Amber Stiles had shoved her in there, and managed to block the door, trapping Becky in the small, dingy bathroom. There was a cream colored bath, and a sink, which had a mirror above it. It was almost pitch black, due to the fact the only window was right near the roof, and was way to small for her to climb threw. Even if she did, she would have a two story drop. Becky was well and truly stuck. She waved the Flashlight around, and leaned against the door. There was more noise from next door. On the other side of the door, Amber had pushed the extremely heavy chest of drawers in front of the Bathroom door. Unless Becky turned into the hulk, there was no-way she was going to be able to get out. Just to make sure though, Amber began to push the bed in front of the drawers. Even if Becky did get the strength to push the drawers, she wouldn't be able to get out, there wasn't room, the bed stopped the door from opening more than a inch or two. Amber slammed the bed against the drawers, and slumped onto the bed. She looked at the door.

"I an't ever going to let you out. Get out yourself."

"Your just going to leave me to die here?"

"You might not die.." Amber slammed her fist against the drawers "Someone might find you...Might not."

"You can't leave me here! YOU SPITEFUL BITCH!" Becky hit the door with her clenched hands, desperately trying to move it.

"I can't?...I am." Amber slowly stood up, and picked up the pack. She placed the few items she had taken out, bottles of water, her map, and other such things. She also placed the hand grenade in there. Then she slung the strap over shoulders, and grabbed the shotgun from the chair.

"Please! I am begging you...Don't leave me! What if no-one finds me! What if this place becomes a danger zone?"

"You better find help then." Amber turned to leave, then stopped. "And don't shout to much, don't want anyone who's out to kill find you...And, well, if a despite boy finds you...They'll have a field day" Amber quickly left the room, before Becky had a chance to respond.

"AMBER! GET BACK HERE! AMBER!..." Becky dropped her head. "...oh, god...Fucked up big time..."Becky curled up in the corner between the wall and the door, and slowly, very slowly, began to cry.

"Man, you should totally ask her out?" Jason Kennely looked up to Chris Makie, who was standing next the cheap wooden bench in the courtyard. The courtyard was in the middle of the school, surrounded by the actual building. It was covered in a thin layer of tree bark, and it was the main hang out for the self proclaimed "Outcasts" of which Chris was the visible leader.

"But...You know our history..." Chris looked over to Heather Macintyre, who was talking to her friends. He had been out with her before, but it didn't work out. He really liked her, everything about her.

"So, ask her out...who you asking out?" A voice came from behind him, and Chris turned. It was Adam Self. Chris was slightly surprised, Adam didn't normally hang out with his group.

"Yeah, Like I am going to take romantic advice from a man who is romantically retarded, and is in love with a girl he could never get, one because she's taken, and two because your a sarcastic bastard."

"That hurts...Really it does..." Adam sat down next to Jason. "I am guessing your going to go out with Heather for the thousandth time."

"Look, shut up!" Chris couldn't believe Adam had come in to his group, and just started taking the piss out of him. "At least I got the balls to ask her out"

"Fuck you!"

"Woah, guys!" Jason stood up, and tried to break it up between them. "Adam, what you want, and he's just goading you Chris."

"I just came over here to see all you guys, you know how i am. Friends with everyone."

"Only because you can't face being more than "Friends"" Chris muttered under his breath. Adam heard it.

"Shut the fuck up, Makie! Here is a little tip for you, fucker. Did you know Heather got off with like five guys when you two were going out!"

"No.."

"Then shut your mouth...I rather be on my own than be with some slag.." Adam stormed past him, and disappeared threw the school doors. Chris looked at Jason.

"That true...?"

"Yeah, but..."Jason froze for a second.

"What...?"

"...She...did more with Simon."

"While we were going out?" Chris sat down. and rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah...Bu-"

"For fucks sake!..." Chris got up, and began to walk away.

"Where you going?"

"I need to think...Leave me alone..." Jason tried to think of something to say, but gave up and watched Chris walk away from him.

"I fucked up big time, didn't I?" Boy#6 Adam Self leaned back against the wall, rubbing his one remaining eye with his hand. Next to him sat Boy#3 Jason Kennely, who had just told Adam what had happened since he passed out.

"No, man...You couldn't help Sam turning up and shitting on our party." Adam shook his head.

"No, man...I..."He faltered, trying to get something out, but shying away at the same time. "It's my fault. I I just wanted to be the hero, I just wanted everyone to see me for the good i can do...I, I went around the whole thing..." Adam stopped, and looked away.

"Went what?" Jason edged forward.

"I...I was just trying to be like Counsell...I tried to keep calm, try to just come up with a plan. Be smart, pull it off...If counsell was here instead of me, you would all be out of here by now...I...I did my thing, I fucked things up."

"Dude...It's alright...We still have a whole day left...I am sure we'll find something.." Jason tried to comfort Adam.

"Forget, it...I am useless to the group...I only have one eye, my vision was shit as it was..." Adam nodded his head to Girl#4 Jess Owen, who was talking to the rest of the group. "...And Jess is a much better leader than me...Smarter, better shape, prettier...I...Iam useless now..."

"We still need you..."

"Stop it..! Just stop with the cheering up!" Adam slammed his fist down onto the bed. "The situation is pretty bad, in my eye. I...I lost one of my best friends, My plan to escape failed...I lost an eye!"

"Bu-" Jason tried to interject.

"Oh, not to mention that I am stuck in a fucked up version of Lord of the fly's, I only have a day to live, and to top it off, I end up stuck in the same room as the one girl i could never get!" Adam threw the sheets off his body, and grabbed his Blazer. He was already wearing his shirt, and trousers. Adam walked across the room, and went into The door that lead into the small basement area of the clinc. Jason looked across to the others, who were looking around shocked.

"Maybe we should..."Jason offered. They shook their heads.

"Best leave him alone...Unless..." Boy#17 Jim Shaun looked over to Jess.

"What? You don't want me to go and talk to him?" She looked at Jim, she slowly nodded.

"If you don't, this could go on and on for ages...Look, it's Adam, he isn't going to Jump you..."

"Well..." Jess sighed. "I guess. She moved across to the door. and looked back, everyone was following her. She pushed the door open slightly.

"FUCK OFF AND DIE!" A shout came from inside.

"It's me, Jess..." There was the sound of something toppling over.

"Yeah...Last person i want to see is you..."

"Don't you want to ta-

"No."

"But..."She looked back at the group again, and gave a "what can i do?" look. Jim moved his hand, indicating she should go in. "I am going to come in anyway." Jess slowly moved the door open, and went down the seven or so steps. Their was candles light down there, probably done earlier by Laura. Jess looked around, she couldn't see Adam. Then she turned around, and saw him sitting underneath the stairs, staring at her.

"Adam..."

"I don't want to talk...Can't i just be alone?"

"Why do you want to be alone?" Jess moved slightly toward him.

"I have things to think about...Go find a way to escape...I am sure your do it...Your better than me in everyway.."

"What?"

"Oh, come on...You must of heard of Jess...Everyone know that I...I..."

"What? You fancy me?" Jess looked at Adam, the dark obscured half of his face.

"No...I...I kinda...This is going to be really cheesy but...I think I love you...There, I said it...Now let me get on with my self-loathing."

"You...You love me?..."

"YAH! Ok!..."

"But..." Jess couldn't help but smile. "I thought it was a joke...I thought they were just messing around...You hardly ever talk to me..."

"Yeah, because I become a even worse wreck around girls...Around you...I...I need to be alone. Just tell me that you don't feel the same way, and get out."

"But..." Jess didn't know what to say. She...She had never thought of Adam in that way. He had always been just the weird guy..."

"Go! Please...Your just making it worse..."

"Are...But...Ok..." Jess turned to leave, and then looked at Adam once more. He had dropped his head, and wasn't looking at her. She slowly went up the stairs. but kept the door open. The group looked at her.

"...wow..."

Forty-Ninth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining


	51. Fiftieth Hour 18 Remainimg

Fiftieth Hour 18 Contestants Remaining

"So where are we heading for?" Boy#8 Jess Cook asked Boy#16 James Counsell, who was guiding their group threw the pitch-black that surrounded them. Jess had woken up over James shoulder, and James hadn't told him where they were heading. Jess didn't even know how long he he'd been out. James so far hadn't talked to him, and James only looked back to check on Girl#8 Kirsty Walker and Girl#18 Lucy Hather, who where trailing behind Jess. James slowed down, and began to walk at the same pace as Jess.

"We are going to look for whoever made that bomb that went off this morning. I am fresh out of ideas. Maybe they are making a another bomb..."

"That's it?" Jess was genuinely shocked. He didn't expect James to run out of ideas. Jess had just assumed that James would just click his fingers, and he would have a second plan that would work.

"Well, I am guessing it was the nerds doing. They have a nack for solving difficult problems. Remember when they broke into the school computers, and got rid of the filtering system?" James remembered being in awe at the group of nerds. They had managed to get threw a quite good protection system, and then disable the filtering system with out raising any eyebrows. If they could have the brains, and the balls, to do that, he was sure they would be at the forefront of the people trying to get out of the game.

"Yeah, that was awesome...But could they really do something that...Spectacular?"

"I am guessing so. But we need to find them. And with the danger zones, it going to be getting difficult. There is almost a blockage in the middle of the island, only one zone left. If we cross it and it becomes a danger zone, we will be stuck on one side. What happens if they are on the other? We would...We would be fucked."

"Do you think they are on this side?"

"No. The upper part is much bigger, if they were, they would move upwards."

"Even if we know they are in the upper segment, we will never find them! It still big."

"I am guessing they will A) Be hiding in the landmarks, because they are so likely that people won't go there, or hiding in one of the buildings on their own. So, that means..."

"We have to check every building?"

"Nope, just landmarks and singular ones. Shouldn't be difficult..."

"What happens if they die?"

"Well...We will be screwed...Unless i can come up with something..."

Gril#2 Heather Macintyre glanced over to the Revolver on the table. It was the one Sam had used to take out Adam's eye. She kept staring over at it. She knew the truth. Not like the others. She knew what was going to happen. It was unavoidable. The group would try plan after plan, and when they got to the nighttime...People would start to freak out. They would all turn against each other. But, Heather was ahead of the game. She had to do what James Hill did, get away from them. But they wouldn't let her leave, not with one of their weapons. So Heather also knew she had to fight her way out...She quite liked the idea. She would be able to shoot both Boy#17 James Shaun, and Girl#4 Jess Owen. The king and queen of the year..if she was going to take anyone out, it would be those two. She also looked at Boy#3 Jason Kennely. She knew he was in love with her...He had never told her, but she knew. The sly glances at her, the look in his eyes. She didn't love him. Infact she almost hated him. He had caused the huge argument between her and Chris Mackie. It was his fault she had to lie to Chris before he died. She looked over to the gun again. It was fully loaded. Six shots. There was a pistol, but that was the one Chris gave her. It only had two bullets left. She would have to do it quickly. Jess had her PPK, and Boy#6 Adam Self had the glock 17, but he was out of the way in the basement. Heather was angry at Adam too, it was his fault Simon died. If he hadn't made such a farfetched plan, Simon would still be still alive. But she could get him, not unless he left the basement. It could be hours. Heather couldn't wait that long. She would have to do it in the next hour or so. Heather kept building herself up inside. All she had to do was get the gun, fire at the two stupid ignorant fuckers, and leave. Nothing could go wrong. She was- Heather was distracted by Jason, who was walking away from the group and towards the weapons. He looked at the revolver, held it in his hand, then picked the handgun. He placed the gun in his pocket, and rejoined the group. What was he up to? Was Jason planning to do the same as her? If so, it would make this a lot more difficult. Never mind, she would deal with it. Heather watched then as they continued to debate on when to try Michelle's collar. Jess was saying now, Jim was saying wait until Adam cheers up. Heather didn't care. The were both going to die. Heather got up from the chair, and slowly made her way towards the revolver. She reached the table, and picked it up. The heaviness of the gun filled her hand. She turned around. Jess and Jim were side on to her, and Jason was facing Heather, looking threw the group. He saw Heather raise up the gun, and pushed the two back. Heather was just aiming for the center of the group and fired. _BAM_ It seemed Jason had pushed Jess far more than Jim. The bullet pierced its way threw Jim's chest, going into the left side and coming out the right. He clutched his chest, and fell down, hitting the floor with a thud. There was a pause as everyone looked at Heather. Then a loud slamming noise came from the right of the room. The basement door had been burst open, and Adam was standing there. He saw Jim laying on the floor, and rushed over to him. He clutched Jim's head. Jim seemed to whisper something to Adam, then his head fell back. Adam stood up, and looked at Heather, anger pouring out of his eyes. He raised his Glock to her head level. She moved the revolver to aim at Jess, who was dumbstruck. Adam paused.

"Shoot me, I'll shoot her!" Heather shouted at Adam. He glared at her.

"Do it.. Your probably miss...I won't" Adam pointed the gun square at her chest. There was a _CLICK _from beside him. Adam looked to his right, and saw Jason, who was aiming his handgun at Adam's head.

"You shoot her...I'll shoot you..."

"I don't believe this!" Adam sighed. "Why are you doing this man? I thought we were close."

"I get it...Its like a Shakespeare play..." Heather let out a small smile. "If I shoot your love...I'll be killed. So Jason will kill you, because I am the love of his life..."

"You gotta be shitting me!" Adam kept his eyes on Heather, but talked to Jason. " She's holding a gun to a innocent person! She an't all that great!"

"So! I still love her..." Jason moved closer, and gripped his gun tighter. His palms were sweating.

"For fuck sake! All we been through, and we are gonna all turn against each other because of fucking love? She killed Jim! You grasp that Jas? For no reason! She's a cold blooded killer!"

"I know!"

"Put the fucking gun down then! For christ sake Jason! I am holding a gun for good reasons. She just killed by best friend! and now, she holding a gun to the one girl I love, a sweet, smart, beautiful girl who is trying to help us all." Jason slowly lowered the gun.

"Well...Now what?" Heather looked at Adam. "Still got you by the balls. Put down the gun."

"Well..I really don't want to reveal this to you. Heather..." Adam moved a step closer.

"Move and she gets it."

"There is no bullets in that gun...We could only find one that would fit. Your all out..." Heather sneered at him, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She pulled it again. Still nothing. She looked at Adam.

"What. You going to shoot me?"

"No...I am, not a animal like you."

"Well..." Heather pulled out a thin, long, black and yellow object. It was Michelle's weapon, a screwdriver. Heather beared her teeth, and began to run at Adam. He didn't shoot. He moved to the side, and gripped her. The both fell to the floor, and the struggled to control the screwdriver. Heather pressed down on Adam's one good eye, and he used both his hands to stop her. Heather got on top, and Adam was using all his strength to stop her from plunging the screwdriver into his head. The stayed in the same position, both struggling to move, the other neutralizing anything they did. There was a click from behind Adam, then a _BAM_. Heather's head sprayed a fine layer of blood from the bullet that entered her head. She looked at him, then went limp. Adam dropped to the floor, and he felt someone lift the body off him. He slowly got up, and looked behind him, to see who had shot Heather. He was shocked by who it was. He followed the arm, past the gun, the impeccable sleeve, up to the shoulder...It was Jess, She looked at him, then dropped the gun onto the floor. Adam looked around...He saw Jim's body behind her...It was at that point that all the fear, all the sadness he had been storing up during the three days, come out. Simon, Chris, The plan failing...Losing an eye, Jim...He suddenly burst into tears. Jess looked at him, slowly approached him, and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, His whole body shaking with the force of crying.

Boy#17 James Shaun Dead (17 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre Dead (16 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#11 Amber Stiles was storming threw the grass that surrounded her ankles. She was taking big, angry strides. Amber was heading for the small building at the east of the island. She had heard gunfire from there, and hoped that someone who wasn't playing had been hiding there. She had heard gunfire from the center of the island. She had decided to head for the eastern house first. She had heard the machine gun...She just hoped that the owner was dead. She had only thought about Becky in the toilet once. Amber had managed to justify it in her mind. Ding of her collar exploding would be far better than getting shot and slowly bleeding to death. Amber knew she was going to die. She wasn't going to kill just to live herself. Amber had decided to see who she could help. Hell, she might find someone who was planning to get off this rock. That would be a bonus, but very unlikely. She didn't know how the day was going to turn out. Only 18 students left at last count...She knew the remaining kids, she didn't have a clue which was the killers. None of them projected "killer" to her. It was going to make it all the more difficult. Amber didn't know if anyone good was still alive at the eastern house, but it was worth a try. She was curious to see who the machine gun killer was. Whoever it was, she would be surprised. One of the nerds? pushed to far and they just snapped? An opportunistic girl, who took advantage of the fact that no-one would be expecting a girl to attack? The ideas kept running in her mind, different scenarios, different people. Same results. Amber closed her eyes for a second, and kept on walking. Part of her brain still didn't really believe this was happening. Part of her brain was telling her that it was all a nightmare, telling her she would wake, and it would all be fine, she would go into school and see all her friends...But when she opened eyes, she was still in the dark, lonely woods, holding a shotgun, and wearing a torn and stained uniform. Amber let out a sigh...And moved forward at a faster pace.

Fiftieth Hour 16 Contestants Remaining


	52. Fifty First Hour 16 Remaining

Fifty-First Hour 16 Contestants Remaining

"What? Your just going to waft on out of here, after we spent hours protecting your comatose ass!" Boy#3 Jason Kennely shouted at Boy#6 Adam Self, who was shoving his personal items into his bag.

"That's about it...Look...I gotta find Counsell...He will have a plan to get us out of here." Jason looked at the others, who refused to get involved.

"You gotta stay here...We are going to test the collars, see what they are wired up like..."

"Look..." Adam moved next to Jason ear, and began to whisper. "I don't want to be here...The whole Jess thing will just drive me nuts. I'll be no help to you anyway if I am around her..." He leaned back, and raised his voice again. "You take over for me." There was the noise of feet behind him. Adam turned around. Girl#4 Jess Owen was standing there.

"You...Your really going? Whats... Whats the matter with the group?"

"It's...It's..."Adam looked across to Jason. "Nothing...I just need to talk to Cou..counsell."

"But surely we could make the collar idea work..." Jess argued.

"I just..." Adam rubbed his single eye with his hand. "I'll...Be useless around you...I am a bumbling fool as it is...You around...You get the idea. Plus, this way, we can find counsell. If anyone could find a way out of this hole we are in, it's him."

"Are..." Jess tried to think of a reason for him to stay.

"Look...This is cheesy as it is...Knowing me if i stay her, i would get shot and have a really lame death. Trust me on this one guys..." Adam fished around in his bag, and pulled out a small notebook. He chucked it onto the bed he had woken up in.

"Whats th-"

"Little present to keep you busy while I am out...Laugh if you want...It's my diary..." Adam picked up his Glock, and headed for the door.

"Bye..." Jason looked at Adam.

"I'll be back, you big twat! All of you, Don't stay up! And later." Adam opened the door, and he was gone. Everyone was silent for a second.

"Well..." Jess started a sentence, but trailed off.

"You can't say he follows a trend..."Jason laughed to himself. "Come on, lets try that collar."

He hated himself for it, but Boy#11 George Salter couldn't get it out of his head. After he woken up at twelve, he had been thinking of any possible ways to get Miss Kingdon, who was safely protected in the bunker not more than a mile away from him. He had only come up with only one solution...He could play the game, then when he was in the bunker, blast her away. But that would mean he would have to kill someone else...George had been feeling worse and worse ever since he had shot the two girls in the morning of the first day.. He knew it was an accident, but He also knew somewhere, deep down, it didn't feel like an accident. All he would have to do to win would be kill the last person.. George had been thinking about this for a while. Maybe..Maybe he would be doing a good thing. The last person would have killed at least one person, maybe more. Now, George was trying to justify killing someone, but surely it would be ok for him to kill a possible mass murderer? Wouldn't it be ok if he was just trying to get miss kingdon? This was the argument that had been going on inside his mind for the last hour or two. Whatever happened, he would be dead before tomorrow morning, whether he was killed during the game, or if he did make it to Miss Kingdon, the soldiers would shoot him just after he had shot at Miss kingdon, after he shot at her guts, making her spine and organs fly out from inside her, like she had swallowed a roman candle. George knew...All he would have to do is kill the last person...They would be injured, weak...They would have innocent peoples blood on their hands. Surely he could take their place? Surely that would be ok? surely that would be just?

"There is always someone taller, with more of a wit. And He's quick to please her, and her friends think he is fit." Adam Self strode down the corridor in his strange, half confident, half shy way. The tall lockers on both side were taller than even the Adam, who was by far the tallest student in the school. He was heading...He really didn't know, sometimes he just walked around the school, not really noticing where he was heading. He could see why some called him wierd.

"He's pinched your bird, and he'd probably kick you head in...Bigger boys, and Stolen sweethear-" Adam was cut off by a flurry of hands who grabbed him, and slammed him against the lockers. He stared at the group, trying to make out who it was...The only window had been smashed, and was covered with a thick woodboard. The light above him wasn't working ether, typical of the poor budget, run down school. He finally saw who it was, and was completely taken aback.

"Lil? What the fuck you doing? I thought we were cool?" George Salter held Adam up against the lockers. Adam was bigger than George, but George also knew that Adam wouldn't fight. Plus, George had his friends, Francis Lynn and Jordan Windard. Adam noticed them.

"Oh...I see you brought your cronies! Why you roughing me up man?" George pressed Adam harder into the lockers.

"The rumors you been spreading...About...Her...Stop them."

"Or what?"

"I kick your fucking head in."

"What? For spread in rumors...Oh!" Adam finally realized who George was talking about. He had been spreading rumors since forever, now he knew what George was on about...

"Yeah? Want to try me?" George leaned back, and moving sideways, used his own weight to slam Adam into the other side of the hallway, into the other lockers.

"Dude...You know me, right? Physical threats and intimidation only spur me on! There something about that rumor that you don't like..."

"Your not going to listen to my brilliant advice?" George went in closer to Adam's face.

"No...Just hit me...It won't help...But go on..."

"Allright then." George had already moved his right arm back, and he moved it forward at frightening speed. He did a perfect hit on Adam nose, causing Adam to clutch his nose in agony..

"You fucking prick!" Adam quickly returned with a uppercut, the kind you see in the movies. George hadn't been expecting it, and it knocked him back quite a bit. He was sure waht to do, He knew in a fight, Adam would probably win, sure, he wasn't as refined as George, but he had more waight behind him, and a nasty temper problem that was buryed deep down. George choose not to risk it..He get Adam again when he least expected it. George backed off.

"Your lucky this time...But if i hear the rumor is still around...I'll finished you off."

"You punch like a girl!" Adam shouted, wiping the blood that had began to trickle down his nose. As he watched George turn the corner and leave. Adam knew he was in for a big time beating, but he didn't mind. The rumor was true, and George just couldn't handle it.

Fifty-First Hour 16 Contestants Remaining


	53. Fifty Second Hour 16 Remaining

Fifty-Second Hour 16 Contestants Remaining

"No...No way...Your not going out there as well! He told you that he would be back." Girl#9 Laura Everard stood there, trying to stop Girl#4 Jess Owen from leaving. Jess had been fine, then she had just said she needed to go get Adam. Laura looked to the rest of the group for support. The group was shrinking by the hour it seemed. Now there was only six of them. Boy#2 Kyle Andrews was trying to find any remments of food left in their packs. Boy#19 Jordan Windard was fast asleep, haven woken up during the gunfight that took two of their group. Boy#13 Adam Walters was just sitting, looking at Laura and Jess. Boy#3 Jason Kennely was sat on his own. He had broken his friendship to Adam. Jason saw it as his fault that Adam Left. Laura knew she had to stop Jess from leaving, she was the only strong leader in the group.

"He isn't going to come back...If i leave now, I'll be able to catch up with him much faster." Jess looked at Laura. "Your be fine..Everyone will. You all have to continue with the collars...Test them..."

"Can't you see? It is clear that Adam doesn't want to be around you Jess..If anyone should go find him, it should not be you..." Adam Walters looked up from his gaze at the floor.

"That's...its not true...He said he was going to find James Counsell."

"Let me go." Jason stood up from the corner. " You need to be here."

"Oh, yeah...He is really going to want to see you! You let his best friend die." Jess looked at Jason with contempt.

"Oh...You think it was that easy? It was a split second decision!" Jason pointed at Jess, his voice rising. "It was Jim or you! Whatever i did, I would still be the bad guy! I push Jim, Adam would a been upset over you!"

"Why didn't you push both of us?"

"I didn't think that!...And you are blaming Adam leaving solely on me? He would have left anyway! You think he would hung around, just after he told you that he loves you, knowing full well that you blew him off. Hell, no-one would stick around after that!"

"Yea..." Jess stumbled... She knew Jason was telling the truth, but she just couldn't admit it to herself.

"What going to happen then?" Laura asked both of them. "Is anyone still going to go?"

"Look..." Jess stared at Jason, who returned the icey gaze. "I am going...It's my fault he went...I'll bring him back." Jason looked at her. His stare softened.

"If you go out there, you take your handgun..." Laura picked up the small pistol and handed it to Jess. "You don't have to use it, but keep it...just incase."

"I guess..."Jess looked at them all anyway. "We will be back anyway...Back before noon." Jess knew who the words were from as she said it. a tiny flashback to the first day...To Ashley..._"We will be back before 8:00PM, promise!"_ Jess knew there was a very real chance she wouldn't ever come back, but...She had to go get Adam. She looked at the gun in her hand, the dull metal shining weakly in the dim light.. It would be light soon.

She wasn't that scared of the dark...After all, she was in a locked room. Nothing could get her. But she was still scared. Girl#1 Becky Holmes was just scared. She didn't even know what of, which made it worse. If she knew what it was, she could tell herself she was just being stupid, but at that moment, in the dark, in a small room, she didn't know what it was. She was laying in the bath, as it was the most comfortable place there was. It had been surprisingly clean, she had checked it with the torch. She couldn't have the torch on for long know, it had already began to faint. The battery's were low. That's why she was sat there in the dark, with hardly any light coming from the smallest window she had ever seen. Becky knew there was little chance of anyone finding her. Even smaller chance of someone that wouldn't want to kill her, or worse. She didn't have anything to defend herself, not even a sharp pencil or a ruler, nothing. The bathroom was devoid of anything that could be made into a weapon. If anyone found her, she would be easy pickings. Well, she could always pretend to be friendly, then go for their weapon when their guards down. It all depended on who found her. Becky was hoping that it was someone friendly. She hoped someone would find her, dying by someone else's hands would be better than just sitting their, waiting for midnight to come and her neck to explode. The thought of it just made her shiver. Re could still remember Matt Cridland. The look of fear on his his face as he ran around the room, clutching at he friends, who threw him away. His best friend Chris Makie, pushed him away, as if he completely despised him. It had shown Becky the true nature of people, that they would betray, turn their back on you in a instant. Becky knew that Amber, even Amber, the one saying she wouldn't stoop as slow to turn on her fellow classmates, Becky knew Amber would. When it got to the eleventh hour, Amber would panic, flip out just like anyone else.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid...Well done Adam..." Boy#6 Adam Self talked to himself as he walked threw the dark trees. He had ran away from everything, A plan, His friends, Safety, and for what? He knew just as well as they probably did, he wasn't going to go back. Adam knew that. He wasn't looking for Counsell, He was...He was being stupid...Now, instead of being with somebody, the chances were he was going to die alone...He couldn't go back... He couldn't go back and show his face.. Adam was doing what he always did best. Run away from the problem. Instead of sorting it out, doing what should be done, he would run away, put things off, try to delay, stall...And everyone knew it. His friends, his teachers, they would all say "He has talent...He just need to get on with it." It was the reason he was with all the stupid kids..Adam knew he wasn't no leader. He wasn't one to take charge. It was running threw his mind, what if Counsell was in his position? What if counsell had found the others at the dock? They would be off the island by now. And Adam...He had only got this far by luck, and being in a group...Now he was on his own, he knew is time was almost up. But he wasn't sad, depressed. Sure, He would die. His name would be in the papers for a day or two, written down in the archives. Sure his family would grieve, so would all his friends families. All of them, all 41 that didn't survive, they would fade with time, just ending up numbers, names. They wouldn't be forgotten, but they wouldn't be remembered. Adam just did what he always did, just accept it. Hell, if he was lucky, they could even make a film of this whole thing. Adam chuckled to himself. That would be...Interesting. But his mind went back to the present, walking threw the trees in the dark, clutching his pistol like it provided oxygen. Stuff of nightmare, yet to him, at that moment, it seemed almost normal. Adam stopped and looked around him. He ran that word threw his head. "Normal" It raised another titter. Only two days, and he was already beginning to see all this as normal. Friends dieing, make bombs, explosions...All normal. Normal? When did things change? When was anything normal in his life? Everyday, at school, or at home, maybe with friends, something "abnormal" would happen.

"Like living in a episode of around the twist...There you go, talking to yourself again..." He shook his head. Hell, it was good to hear a voice, other than Miss Kingdon..He began to walk forward again. He had a lot of ground to cover, and not a lot of time.

Fifty-Second Hour 16 Contestants Remaining


	54. Fifty Third Hour 16 Remaining

Fifty-Third Hour 16 Contestants Remaining

"In every Society, there is always different groups. Sometimes these groups are too different to be able to mix. sometimes groups just don't get on, no matter how much they are alike. Now can anyone give me an example of this?" The Teacher looked across at the half empty class. She teached Sociology to these kids after school. Yeah, it was a GCSE lesson, but she got no funding from the school. The class itself was a perfect example to her. She could see, just by looking at them all, who was in what group. There was a group of the "Outcasts" on one side of the room. She only knew they were outcast because they were the only group that used the courtyard at lunch. There was a..She faltered for a name. They were somewhat like the typical stereotypes of Jocks, but as far as she knew, they were completely different. They were the "slackers" of the year, but they took up a majority of the students. Well, male students at least. It seemed the girls had their own social group, completely separate from the boys. She had been to many schools, But the Teacher had never seen a year structured like this before.

"Uhhh. The riots in France a while ago. Wasn't that a case of two groups not getting along.?" Chris Makie answered her question almost perfectly.

"Nah, it was just the French being whiney idiots." A voice came from the girls group, but she didn't catch who said it.

"Well..."

"Why can't we watch Heathers? That is a perfect example of social groups." Adam Self raised his voice from the back of the class.

"No." The Teacher shunned his idea. "I don't want any of you kids getting ideas about killing each other!."

"Damn. "Adam quieted down again.

"Anyone have any other examples?" The teacher looked across the class, hoping for a hand to go up, or a voice to cry out. they just looked at her.

"What...I may just be firing into the dark, but this school? I mean, Our year has its own different groups, most of them separate from each other. The reply she had been hoping for came from a table on their own, well, not paired up with someone else, like everyone else in the room. It was Jess Owen. Model student. Good Grades, Very smart. She was just associated with the wrong crowd.

"Well done." The Teacher turned to face the board, and wrote it down. She was intrigued by the fact that they had noticed the groups themselves, well, they would have noticed them subconsisly, but to really notice the groups..

"Yeah, there is different groups, but its not like we are fighting..." Adam started to talk again.

"Well, maybe we should. It would be better to be fighting than have all this hidden hatred like we do." Chris Makie leaned back in his chair to see Adam, who was surprised at his comment.

"Hidden Hatred? News to me. I knew we don't all get along like the brady bunch, but Hatred?"

"Oh yeah." Chris nodded his head.

"Like who? I...I just don't see it." James Hill slurred from his seat next to Adam. He had been quiet most of the lesson, just watching everyone.

"I...You'd be surprised."

Girl#8 Kirsty Walker looked at the other three members with a slight feeling of in trepidation; She knew what was going to happen. It was obvious. Someone was playing the game, waiting for the right time to strike. Kirsty wasn't going to do anything. She just needed to keep her mind open, know that something might happen. She considered talking to Boy#16 James Counsell, who was the one leading the group. But he could be playing the game. Now that his plan had failed. She didn't know what was going to happen. James was big, strong. If he did decide to play, the rest of the group wouldn't have much of a chance. Add to the fact that he wouldn't let anyone else hold the pistol, and she was very wary of him. Boy#8 Jess Cook, well, Kirsty knew that Jess would do anything James told him to.. He probably wouldn't try anything on James. It wouldn't be worth it. Kirsty was most worried about Girl#18 Lucy Hather. There was something about her that scared her. As soon as they met at the start of the game, she knew. Lucy was too calm to be normal. Kirsty had a horrible feeling of dread, that Lucy was going to turn on everyone in the group. Kirsty had to keep a close eye on her. There was only Two weapons, the pistol and the crossbow, which Jess was holding. Lucy would try to go for the pistol, so She would have to go for James. That made Kirsty feel slightly better. Counsell wouldn't just hand the pistol over. At least he would make it more of a challenge. Kirsty looked at her map, using the first streaks of sunlight. They were about a mile northwest from the village. Counsell said they were heading for the clinic. Kirsty didn't see the point, what was so special about the clinic? But James just kept on saying that "It's just...Calling" She didn't know what he meant.

Boy#12 Ben Collins slowly, very, very slowly, took the pistol that was resting in the sleeping hand of Boy#18 James Hill. James had went to sleep with the gun in his hand, Ben had to have it. Against the wall behind him, right next to the stairs, was the sniper rifle, the MAC-10 and ammo for both of them. Ben didn't have a regret about what he was doing. He..He was leaving James High and dry. Ben knew that now the game was into its final day, there would be no escape plan, no way of foiling the computers, no way of flicking the v to Miss Kingdon and walking out of here. There was only Two ways out. One was to Win, the other, to die. Ben wanted to win. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mum, his dad, his sister, even though he had never treated them with the respect he should have. He just wanted to be back home. Back on the beach at Burnam-on-sea. He had never once sat and looked at the sea. The game had made him realise so many things he had not done. But he still would. He would finish his GCSE's, get good grades, and go to collage. Ben had thought about having to "play" the game since Ben and Adam had blown him off. His mind had trimmed it down. Nothing a little therapy wouldn't fix. Ben carefully tried to remove the gun's handle from James's hand, when the worst happened. James's eyes shot open, and looked at the gun, at the weapons behind him, and finally at Ben. There was a look of anger, hatred.

"Bad move...Ben!" James whipped the hand with the gun away, and kicked Ben between the legs, causing him to be stunned, and stagger. James quickly got up, at looked at Ben.

"You would have done the same to me!" Ben looked at James. He held the gun to Ben's head with his right hand, his left hanging limp at his side.

"True, but you wouldn't have woken up."

"What now?" Ben quizzically asked. "You shoot me in cold blood? You'd do that?" Ben looked at James. His face remained silent.

"...Well..."James Appeared to be deep in thought "...Yeah" James was just about the pull the trigger, when something happened that changed everything. The broken locked door to the right of James burst open, and in entered Girl#11 Amber Stiles. She brandished a Remington M31 Shotgun, and with one quick scan of the scene, pointed it at James. James looked at Ben, Ben looked at James. They both had the same thought.

"Two against one?" Ben asked James. He nodded. Ben slowly pulled out one of the Ice Picks in his blazer pocket, making sure Amber had no Idea. He waited for the right moment, then threw it at her. She ducked to avoid the spinning weapon. James ran for cover behind the large armchair behind him, Ben ran for the MAC-10 and the stairs. Amber pointed the shotgun at Ben, and fired. It was appallingly wide, and hit the banisters on the stairs. As soon as she fired, James launched forward at Amber, who was distracted by Ben, who was now grabbing the Mac-10. James slammed into Amber, knocking her down, and the Shotgun out of her hand, which slided across the floor and hit the far side of the kitchen. Ben pointed the MAC-10 at both them on the floor. James pointed the 9mm at Ben and fired. Ben dived to miss the bullet, jumping onto the stairs. James got up, with Amber still winded on the floor. He looked at Ben, who was winded as well by the sharp, bear stairs. James walked over, and grabbed the shotgun.

"Come on, you guys! I beat you both. With one arm!" James pointed the shotgun at Amber. He walked up to her, and stared her in the eyes. He didn't pay attention to Ben, who had regained his breath, and had picked up the MAC-10. He aimed it at James's feet, hoping to hit both of them. James was completely unaware. Ben placed his finger on the trigger.

"This is for the four fucking years of hell, you prick!" James heard Ben speaking, and turned to face him. Ben could see Amber's face behind James's legs. He didn't care what emotion it was. He needed to do this, he was in too deep now. He wanted to see his family, he wanted to go home. All they had done in school was taunt him, make fun of him. Four years of humiliation, pain, ritual discrimination, just because. well, there was no reason for it. All this had built up inside him, building and growing. Now...Now. at that moment, it finally reached the top, bubbled over. Ben saw it. He saw the game for what it really was, just as he began to pull the trigger. It was a legal way for people to get their own back. He could finally be strong. Ben's finger pressed the trigger, and in the split second between that and the gun firing, something inside him snapped. Some would say it was Ben going insane, some would say it was Ben reaching his limit, but everyone agreed. It went.

_BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM _The bullets ripped threw James's legs, cutting threw bone, muscle, tissue. The bullets also ripped into Amber chest, puncturing her lungs, her heart, her stomach, her intire chest shattered by the small bullets. James looked at his legs, and dropped the shotgun. He fell to the floor almost instantly, his legs no longer being able to support him. As he hit the floor, he looked at Ben.

"You...You grew...You grew some balls!" James laughed. He lay his head down. Ben watched as James just let it happen. No screaming, no crying for help. James lay there, and with his blood pumping out of his broken legs, he closed his eyes, breathed one last time, and was still. Ben dropped the MAC-10, and just stared at the two corpses that lay in front of him.

Girl#11 Amber Stiles Dead (15 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#18 James Hill Dead (14 Contestants Remaining)

Fifty-Third Hour 14 Contestants Remaining


	55. Fifty Fourth Hour 14 Remaining

Fifty-Fourth Hour 14 Contestants Remaining

"Well, well, it seems you little tikes have been busy since I last spoke. Your list of deaths is rising, well done. So, here it is.

Boy#17 James Shaun

Girl#2 Heather Macintyre

Girl#11 Amber Stiles

Boy#18 James Hill

Well done, all of you! Fourteen remaining, come on, you could be home by lunch. Now on to the danger zones. Its starting to get a bit compact, so watch out. At 8:00, E1. at 10:00, C5, and at 12:00, H3. So watch out, and keep the good work up!" With a crackle, her voice was gone, and extreme quiet sunk over the island again.

"No...No way..." Boy#16 James Counsell looked around, trying to see the speakers that had just told him that two of his best friends had died. James Shaun and James Hill. James had been hoping to find them, make sure they were ok. But now...He wasn't sure what was going to happen. Now almost all his friends were dead. His plan had failed. He had nothing left, he was running on empty. He realized that he was holding a fully loaded handgun. He could always...No! His mind threw that idea out before it got hold of him, and gripped tight. He sat down, the rest of the group behind him stopping. Boy#8 Jess Cook almost collapsed onto the layer of dead leaves on the floor. Girl#18 Lucy Hather sat down beside James, and Girl#8 Kirsty Walker nervously stood by the small trail they arrived on.

"What the matter James?" Lucy bent down to look at James's eyes. He looked at her, and slowly and gently shook his head.

"I am tired.. I can't go on. My mind is just...Frazzled...I..need...Help." James looked at the gun in his hand, and he threw it into the center of the tiny clearing they were in. James turned back towards Lucy.

"We are all here to help? Right?" She looked around. She suddenly froze halfway. James could not see why, all her could here was a _CLICK_, like the sound of a gun...James snapped his head, and turned to see Jess holding the gun, looking at James.

"What the fuck are you doing?" James glared at Jess. If this was Jess's idea of a joke, it wasn't funny. Instead of laughing, Jess stood up.

"I need the gun man. I don't want to hurt you.."

"Put the gun down then!" James stood up rapidly. Jess panicked slightly.

"...Sorry.." Jess looked at James. There was a strange look, James couldn't quite make it out. Jess turned, and before he knew what was happening, began to run. James didn't bother to look at the girls, he just shouted back to them.

"Come on!" James began to run after Jess, who had began to run at full speed threw the trees. Jess was much smaller, and was able to move at a much faster speed than James, who continually had to push branches out of his face. He heard noises behind him, and assumed that it was Lucy and Kirsty. James began to sprint, now not caring if branches or twigs slapped in the face, cutting and biting into his flesh. James had to catch up to Jess. He had to get that gun back.

Jess was running at full speed, as fast as he could. He could hear the noise of James faintly in the distance behind him, maybe no more than 40-50 meters? Jess knew James would catch up to him if he tried to go on a road, so Jess had to contend with ducking and diving between trees. Jess was busy dodging the branches, and he didn't see the figure dressed in black ahead of him. Jess ran blindly into a thinning hedge...and slammed into the tall body of Boy#6 Adam Self. Jess had panicked when he hit the object, and he had completely forgot about the handgun in his hand. His finger jerked as a response to the collision, and the gun went off. _BANG._ The gun fired into Adam's guts, and they both fell to the ground. Jess rolled over away, and looked over to who he had hit. Adam had hit the ground, and slammed against a mound of earth. The both caught each others eye.

"Jess?" Jess panicked. He had never meant to hurt anyone. Jess backed up, panicking.

"Sorry...God...Oh, sorry...Jesus Christ...Fuck!" Jess took a quick look around and began to run off again. Adam just stared, not quite believing what had happened. Did he really just get shot in the guts by Jess? There was a ruffle in the trees to the right of Adam, and a tall, blond haired figure sprinted past Adam, too fast for him to respond. He looked at Himself, laying in the mud. Adam laughed, then clutched his side as the pain burst from the bullet hole.

Jess knew the game was up when he just fell. No warning, no shallow slope, just a steep hill. Jess hit the top of it and half walked down it, then he lost his balance, and fell forward. The rest of the hill passed in a blur. He felt his leg being struck, and a incredible pain surged threw his leg, up to his groin. He also smacked his head against what he hoped to be a tree. The next moment, he was hitting the bottom of the slope, and coming to a rest. He lifted his head up, and looked up the slope he had just fallen down. The sun had fully come out now, and Jess could clearly see a figure standing, glaring at him. It was James. James slowly made his way down the hill, keeping his balance, and a beady eye on Jess as well. Jess was unsure what to do. He had screwed up big time. James was going to be angry. He couldn't forget this. Jess knew he wouldn't be able to get up and run away, James would catch him. Jess attempted to lift up the gun with his wounded hand, but he dropped it, the hand beginning to get too weak to hold the heavy weapon. The gun fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud. Jess looked up at James. James was approaching down the hill. Jess had no choice but to run. He quickly pulled himself up, using a nearby tree to help him. Jess grabbed the gun with his good hand, and began to hobble away, the injury in his leg stopped him from running. He could hear James moving towards him behind him. Jess didn't know what to expect. James had said himself that he didn't want to hurt anyone. Was James going just jump? Jess just didn't know. He knew he was making some distance, and he realized that the sound of James had stopped. Jess slowly stopped, and turned. James was standing, no more than ten feet away. Just standing. The Crossbow was in his left hand, hanging loosely. His eyes were fixed on Jess, a deep stare. Jess was judging the position in his mind. He could take a shot at James. But would he hit, and if he didn't James still had the crossbow to return fire. The hand that held the Berretta slowly moved up. Jess quickly moved it to aim at James. James's eyes widened. Jess closed his eyes, and fired one single round._ BANG_ Jess din't open his eyes, and he turned and made his way into the trees, not looking back.

James felt it. The bullet. As it whooshed past his arm, he could _Feel_ the bullet slip past. His thanked his lucky six that it didn't hit him. There was a strong urge to lift the crossbow up and fire at Jess. James refused to, denied what his brain was screaming at him to do. Instead of doing what it told him to do, he just stood there, watching as Jess made his getaway.

Fifty-Fourth Hour 14 Contestants Remaining


	56. Fifty Fifth Hour 14 Remaining

Fifty-Fifth Hour 14 Contestants Remaining

Where do we go from here, the words are coming out all weird...Where are you know? When I need you!" Boy#6 Adam Self sung to himself. The encounter with Jess has cleared up his mind. The shot to his gut had made him realize. Why was he running away? Ok, he may have only a few hours left alive, but surely he should be trying to get out of this situation. Or at least doing something positive. He had the chance the spend the last few hours of his life with the girl he loved. Ok, she may not have loved him, but he could have still spent that time with her. But now. He looked down at the gunshot, which went in his side about an inch under his ribcage. He could walk, but he needed to get this wound treated. And he could do it, he couldn't sew it up. He hated needles. Plus it was on the side, which made it almost impossible for him to do by himself. So now he was here, stuck on his own, shouting Radiohead lyrics into the forest. Adam knew it would probably attract the dangerous students, but he was going to die, and he might as well go out with a song. He smiled to himself. He had been quite a tool over the past couple of hours. He looked around him. It was quiet. really quiet. Normally that would freak him out, but now..He found it comforting.

"Alone on an aeroplane, Falling asleep against the window painn! My blood'll thicken!" He laughed to himself. God. He felt the twang inside of him, the horrible one that make him want to cry. Why had he left Jess at the clinic? Why had he been such a Idiot? Ok, it wasn't like they were going to spend the last couple of hours making out, but at least he would have been with her. He looked around him again and listened. Still no signs of life. He was still alone. Time for a change of song.

"Faith, your driving me away! You do it everyday. You don't mean it but it hurts like hell!...Were too young to fall asleep, to cynical to spe-" Adam was cut off by the noise from his right. Something was moving. He lifted up the Glock, and aimed it at the moving shrubbery. A arm appeared. A arm carrying a Walther PPK. No, it couldn't be. He had to be seeing things. But he hadn't lost that much blood, had he? Ok, most of the left side of his shirt was covered it the stuff, but the body was full of it, right? But no, a face emerged from the greenery. Her face. The face of Girl#4 Jess Owen. She looked at him.

"What... happened?" She was staring at the red stain that covered Adam's left side. " Are you ok?" She moved forwards, closer to him. What had happened? Had someone attacked them? Had Adam fought back?

"It was an accident.." Jess crouched to get to eye level with Adam, who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"An accident?...Did..did you do this?"

"No!" Adam responded quickly, quicker than was needed. "What kind of idiot do you think I am? I ran into Jess Cook..." He smiled to himself. "We really did run into each other. He accidentally shot me."

"We got to get you back to the clinic.." She felt a pang of sorrow for him. He had only wanted to be a hero. No-one deserved to die in a ditch, on their own.

"I...I gotta ask you for a massive favor..." He looked at her. Would she say yes? It would make him feel better. But he didn't know if she was that type of girl.

"What?"

"Can you..." He picked up the needle and thread he had kept in his bag. " And this is gonna be gross, but you gotta sew up the wound." She looked at the needle and thread.

"But don't you have to sterilize it? What about the pain?" He looked at her. He knew that he probably wasn't going to live longer than a day. It wouldn't matter.

"It won't matter..." The look he gave Jess told her everything. He knew that his hours were numbered. But she couldn't understand why he was suddenly being so calm, after all that had happened.

"Look...Ok..I'll do it." She took a hold of the needle and thread. She moved to his side. Adam looked at her.

"..." He seemed on the verge of saying something. "...Thanks." He lifted up the shirt. The bullet hole was right on his side. She winced slightly at the sight of it, but she made sure Adam did not see. She slowly started to sew up the hole.

"Adam.." She had decided to talk to him whilst she sew the wound up, it might take his mind off the pain.

"Ye-ahh!" He clenched his teeth. It hurt like hell. But he got Jess's Idea. Talking would take his mind off the pain.

"..This may sound like a difficult question to ask..but.." She hesitated. How would he take this? " Why do you like me...so much?" It had baffled her ever since he had told her in the basement of the clinic. He had never shown any real interest. Hell, he had only talked to her once or twice, and they had been nothing more than simple questions or requests. In fact, Adam had never shown any real interest in the girls of the year. Even the nerdy boys lusted over some of the girls. Adam had always kept to himself. Some of the girls had deduced that he was gay. Although Jess had always doubted that. She had never really noticed him, and they had been in the same tutor for four years. Yet he, in his own words "Loved her" She just couldn't get her head around it. She waited for the response. Adam took his time before replying.

"To be honest...I would love it if it was just one thing. If i could just say one thing and that would explain it all. But..." Adam paused as he felt another stab of pain in his side. "..It isn't that simple. I know I hardly ever talked to you...But.." Adam seemed to be having trouble coming up with the right words. "..It wasn't a sexual thing." He looked down at her. "I never thought of you like that..." She was surprised to hear that. She had expected him to start talking about her breasts or god knows what, and completely forget about _her_, the person.

"Really?" It was all Jess could think, and it must have sounded lame, but Adam continued.

"Yeah..When your around someone for four years, you get to know them, even if you don't talk to them. I see you talking to your friends, and so seemed so..." He trailed off. He didn't know the word that could describe it. Whatever he said, it would seem out of place.

"So...What?" Jess looked up. Adam seemed to be in deep thought.

"So...And this is the only word i can think of at the moment, but...So...pretty. God, that sounds so lame. I am such a dork." Adam placed his head in his hand. She looked up at him. Ok, he wasn't the most attractive man she'd ever seen. But...Maybe it was just because he hadn't been so obnoxious to her in school like many of the other students. Maybe it was just because he had declared his love for her..She smiled. He looked at her. She looked up at him.

"I am finished." He looked down at it. Ok, it looked pretty grotesque, but it should help a bit. She took some white material from her pack, and started to fold it.

"What's that?" He inquired. She also took out the roll of gaffa tape she had placed in there. Ok, she had been going out to look for him, but she took these in case she found anyone injured. She didn't know she was going to end up doing both.

"Hands up..She pressed the white material (Adam later found out it was her spare shirt) against the wound, and then taped it on. It would do for now. She stood up, and after giving him a hand, Adam was standing up as well. He smiled at her. Only for a faction of a second. Adam hated his smile, and only did it when it was absolutely needed. He slowly bent over, and picked up his pack, and the Glock.

"We better...you know.." He nodded, and went to move, but then he stopped. He looked at Jess. There was a moment where they were frozen in their positions. Adam went to open his mouth, but Jess spoke first.

"The...The lads back at the clinic..They are working on an escape plan..." He looked slightly happier. He seemed to want to say something, but was holding back, trying to to reveal it.

"Jess...thank you." He looked at her, then started to walk, one hand on his side. She wasn't sure what this thank you was for. What had she done to deserve it?

"There's Petrol in these Barrels!" Boy#2 Kyle Andrews peered into the large, oil barrels that were positioned at the side of the clinic. He could tell, by the strong smell.

"So. Look, no-one wants to do this, but we need to see what the collars are like." Boy#13 Adam Walters was looking at the collar of Heather Macyintire. They had chosen her, since she had attacked them. There was a twisted logic in the choice that they all had to agree with. She was lying face down, some five meters away from the oil barrels. The other group member outside was Boy#3 Jason Kennely, who was also standing next to the barrels. The only girl in the group, Girl#9 Laura Everard, was inside talking the other boy, Boy#19 Jordan Windard. He was wounded on the bed. Meanwhile outside, they were still talking about the ghastly process they were about to do.

"Ok...Give me the screwdriver." Adam looked over to Jason. Jason picked up the screwdriver from on top of the barrel, and chucked it to Adam. Adam caught it, and turned to face Heather, looking at the back of the collar. There was four screws, right at the back of the neck. Adam was not looking forward to this. He slowly moved his hand forward towards the screws. He swore under his breath, and he placed the screwdriver into the screw. He twisted. The screw slowly moved. Adam was very worried, what if the collar went off? He could lose his hands. The screw was slowly moving out, the head rising out away from the collar. After what seemed a eternity, the screw came loose. Adam breathed a sigh of relief after the collar didn't explode. He looked back to the others.

"One down." Jason noted. Adam shook his head.

"I can't take this. It's shit scary. Someone take over." Jason moved forward, and Adam got up from his crouched position, and passed the screwdriver over. Jason looked at the collar. Then he quickly crouched down, and undid the second screw as fast as he could. When he got it out, he looked up. There was no way he was staying down there.

"Ok, Kyle." Jason hurled the screwdriver, and Kyle just caught it. Jason headed inside. He didn't want to be there when it did go. Kyle was shaking when he knelt down to do the third screw. Adam was staring. Jason was back outside before he had started. Adam was now looking at the oil barrels.

"We could always make another bomb. You know, this petrol could do some major damage."

"We do the collars first. Then the barrels." Kyle slowly began to unscrew the third one. Jason looked at his chunky watch. Adam saw.

"What time is it?" Jason looked up.

"Uhhh...7:59"

Fifty-Fifth Hour 14 Contestants Remaining


	57. Fifty Sixth Hour 14 Remaining

Fifty-Sixth Hour 14 Contestants Remaining

Boy#12 Ben Collins couldn't believe his luck. He truly couldn't believe it. He had followed the GPS device that tom had so kindly left him, followed it right to the largest group on the island. Now he was there, it was going to be easy pickings. He could see three people, just standing outside. They used to be his friends. Well, they turned their back on him. Boy#2 Kyle Andrews, doing something to what appeared to be a corpse, a girl with long, jet black hair. Boy#13 Adam Walters and Boy#3 Jason Kennely leaning next to an Oil drum. Thats what got Ben excited. He felt it in his hand. It was perfect. Too perfect. The grenade he had found on Sam. Oh, god. Ben just couldn't believe it. Three Kills just like that. He knew he couldn't do it. They had betrayed him. They had been part of the kids in school, calling him names, playing tricks. They pretended to be his friend. The joke was on them now. Ben had a huge grin on his face. It was...Perfect. They were completely unaware. He lifted the grenade up. The finger went around the pin, and he tensed his arm, ready to throw. Ben would be going home soon. Home to see his Mum and Dad. The finger pulled on the pin.

The last thing they would have seen would have been the grenade hitting the side of the barrel. Well, the real last thing they would have seen was the huge explosion that was caused by the explosives. When the small, metallic object hit the barrel with a _CLANG_ the only person to manage to say something was Jason. The last words he said, and the thought must have went threw all their heads.

"What the fuc-" He was cut off by the grenade, which was far too rude to wait for him to finish. Inside the building, Where Laura and Jordan were just talking, the building shook. The explosion burst threw the windows on the left side of the building, sending glass flying. Luckily, The two were on the other side of the room, and they had a millisecond to react, and do what everyone does at a loud noise. Duck. Jordan threw himself off the bed, and Laura jumped down to the floor. their ears popped with the sound. Jordan looked at Laura, just as the sound began to quiet. The whole thing was over in less than a second.

"What the FUCK was that?" He knew that it wasn't the neck collar. A hand went up to the revolver on the table above him. Laura was still stunned by it. Jordan wasn't much of a fighter, or a hero, but even he knew he had to get his shit together. His head was ringing from the blast. But he pulled himself together. It was another person. He looked over to Laura.

"Ok. There is someone out there. What weapon you got?" She shook her head, she had no weapon. Jordan heaved himself up with the bed, and looked over to the table, already going threw the list in his head. Adam had the Glock, Jess had the PPK, Lil had taken the Desert Eagle, so that left. Chapper's Uzi! and a harpoon gun, a SigP230 with two bullets, and Sam's Simith&Western Revolver. Great! He moved quickly towards the table, as if he bent his leg for too long, it would hurt like a bitch. Laura was behind him, being dragged along by his hand. He tucked the Revolver in his hand into his waist line, and grabbed the Uzi, and the pack containing the ammo. He picked up the other Revolver, and gave it to Laura, who seemed to be thinking straight again. The flames had begun to spread inside the building, and the mattress that was leaned against the left wall was aflame, and was helping the fire spread across and up the wall. Jordan wasted no time, he didn't know who, how many, and what weapons they had. Laura was now fully aware again, and was looking around.

"What the hell is going on?" Laura looked at the gun in her hand, then at Jordan.

"I am guessing everyone else is dead. And we will be to if we don't get it into gear." Jordan looked towards the left side of the building, which was completely covered in flames now. He stumbled towards the main entrance of the clinic, which was position across from him. Laura tagged behind him, following him, not sure what his plan was. He pulled the door open with all his strength, wanting to get out and away from the building as quick as possible. The sunshine hit his eyes and blinded him for a second. Jordan blinked, Got used to the light, and looked around. It was when he looked to his right that he saw him. Someone he didn't expect to be brandishing a Machine Gun and running towards him. Ben Collins. Jordan quickly pushed Laura back in, and closed the door behind him. He grabbed the largest object in his reach (A large coffee table,which had been propped up against the wall after its legs had been stolen) He shoved in in front of the door, and stepped back. It wouldn't hold for long.

"We need to get into the basement!" Laura spoke, taking charge for the first time. Jordan looked at her. He seemed to be having a brain malfunction, and he had just stopped thinking. She now lead him forward, and he managed to get together as the reached the basement door. The went in, and immediately began to stack up all the could on the other side of the door. Meanwhile, the fire began to take hold of the entire building, incinerating anything it found. Ben had stepped in the main door, and had to back out, the fumes were thick. But he would wait. He had the sniper rifle.

Boy#2 Kyle Andrews Dead (13 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#3 Jason Kennely Dead (12 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#13 Adam Walters Dead (11 Contestants Remaining)

"So...Since I don't know you that much...I guess we should get to know each other." Girl#4 Jess Owen wasn't quite sure what to say. She turned her head to face Boy#6 Adam Self. She was right, and he knew it. He had declared that he loved her, and nether of them really knew each other. He was right when he had said that she must have only known him as the weird kid from tutor. She should get to know someone who says they love her. Ok, she already had a boyfriend, but it looked like she would never see him again. Even if she did escape the game, she wouldn't be able to contact any of her friends or family. Adam had told her this, and she had began to realize that even if they did escape, they would be on the run for the rest of their lives. Maybe escaping wouldn't be worth it? Maybe it would be better to just die on the island, rather than running away from some unseen pursuer. Jess cleared her head. Thinking about it too much would make her head hurt.

"Yeah.." Adam let out a small laugh. "It is one weird ass situation we are in.." Adam didn't know what to say. He had always dreamed of being able to just talk to Jess, and now that he could, he was feeling that familiar feeling, the freeze-up. Jess looked at Adam, who seemed to be wanting to say something, but couldn't.

"Ok..." Jess just decided to just go for it, and say the question that would cover as many bases in one. "..just tell me about yourself. Then i'll go." Adam smiled at her question. He seemed to smile at whatever she said.

"I guess...stop me if i bore you though..." Adam stopped. What would he tell her? Everything in his life really didn't amount to much. Ok, it wasn't like he was an uberloser, but he probably didn't look that great in her eyes anyway. Fuck it. " You want to know about me? I have nothing to tell you. I spend most of my time on my own, ether watching movies, or listening to music and reading. I write fiction, but most of it is terrible, and never gets seen by another person.." He looked at her face. He could tell that she just felt sorry for him. Ok, her eyes didn't show it, but he knew she must. After he hadn't talked for about four seconds, Jess asked him a question.

"What music do you listen to?" Adam was thrown off by the question. He had been expecting something like "That must suck" or even "Your weird" but not a solid, response to the babble he had just said.

"I...I.. Well, my favorite band is Radiohead..But everyone takes the piss out of me for liking them. I like a lot of Indie stuff, but i really do like the 'head." He smiled to himself. Jess was becoming intrigued by Adam. Ok, he was weird, and he didn't look all that great, but he had been shot twice, no-one would look perfect. But he seemed to be a..Well, a nice guy. Ok, he was a bit self-aware, and looked like he mentally kicked himself for almost everything he said, but to be honest, Jess had never liked people who were too full of them selfs, too arrogant.

"Radiohead? I think they are ok. I mean, people who make fun of you just because of the bands you like are idiots. But myself, I like bands like Fightstar, and all those other US style punk rock bands " She lifted up her foot, and pointed at her Converse's. "These should give you a clue."

I...I wanted a pair of converses, but I know if i got some i would be called a poser." Adam lifted up his shoes, a pair of battered black Reebock's. They were starting to fall apart at the edges. The shoes did fit his personality though, scruffy and unusual. Jess had noticed that Adam was one of the few long haired boys that didn't wear converses. She also knew who was the ones that would make fun of him. The three James's. Adam hung around with them, but he never really had their level of arrogance, and therefore seemed to always be on the side of the group.

"You shouldn't listen to other people. They don't know what they are talking about." He smiled at her again, his weird smile where he tried not to show his teeth, and ended up looking faintly creepy.

"Thanks...I know I keep saying it." She just shook her head in acknowledgment. He turned to her.

"Tell me about you then. I know I didn't tell you much about me...But i doubt You want to hear more."

"No, no." Jess protested "Please go on."

"Do you really?" Adam shook his head, and let out a lungful of air. " I mean...I am weird enough as it is, without telling you more...Like for example I am obsessed with time travel...See" Adam let out a small laugh. "There I go again...I can't stop myself..." Jess smiled. She found Adam's neurotic behavior funny. It was a welcome change from many of the lads in her year, who all acted as if they owned the world. Ok, being like that wasn't a bad thing, but it was..draining.

"What do we do now? Huh?" Girl#8 Kirsty Walker glared across the small clearing to Girl#18 Lucy Hather, who was pacing up and down, trying to come up with a plan. They had waited for James to come back for over an hour, and he was still not back. Now they had to come up with a plan them selfs. Kirsty never trusted Lucy, and now she was alone with her, with no weapon...Lucy kept pacing, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"Well..."Lucy paused, running the plan threw her head. "We should keep going north, and head for ether the Clinic of the Hotel." She stopped, and spun her head towards Kirsty, who looked at her. "Well?"

"I...Well, we might as well. We can't go south, east or west. What are we going to do when we go to the Clinic or Hotel?" The tone in Kirsty voice changed into a one of sneer.

"Well, we hope that there is some sort of an escape plan." Kirsty stood up, starting to tire of the same story, coming from different mouths.

"There will be no Escape plan!" Lucy froze, and stared at Kirsty, who had begun to shout. "We won't be escaping! We are going to die here, and their is nothing we can do about it, except try to avoid anyone who is crazy." Kirsty pushed back the hair which had dropped down into her face, and looked Lucy in the eyes. "We are almost dead. Times up in less than seventeen hours! What happens then?" Kirsty began to shove Lucy, pushing her back. Kirsty began to get less angry, and more hysterical. "What happens then? Huh, Lucy?" Kirsty shoved Lucy quite hard the second time, and Lucy fell, hitting the dirt and still looking at Kirsty. Kirsty was still moving towards her, and Lucy slowly began to crawl backwards. Lucy was getting increasingly worried, and gripped a hold of the small log as her hands clambered backwards. She looked up at Kirsty.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" Lucy shouted at Kirsty, but she continued.

"We are both going to die, Lucy! Some madman is going to shoot us both, or stab us, or smash our heads in with bats, or blow us up, or drown us..."

"STOP IT!" Lucy swung the wood forward, striking Kirsty in the left leg, just above her knee. Lucy saw that she had cut Kirsty, and Kirsty shrieked at Lucy.

"YOU! YOU! YOU!" Lucy stood up as quick as she could, and before Kirsty could grab her, she ran, away, she had to get away from Kirsty, who had gone straight after her. Kirsty, had slipped back into the mindset she had entered the game, and with no-one to support or comfort her, she fell into a dangerous state of Hysteria.

Fifty-Sixth Hour 11 Contestants Remaining


	58. Fifty Seventh hour 11 Remaining

Fifty-Seventh Hour 11 Contestants Remaining

The smoke was pouring in threw the blocked door, and if they didn't get out soon, they would choke to death. There was only one other exit, and the small window was too high to reach, and far too small to climb out of. Boy#19 Jordan Windard was sat across from the door, tired and running out of ideas. Girl#9 Laura Everard was laying on the floor, trying to get away from the black smoke that covered the higher part of the room. She looked across to Jordan.

"We, We are gonna die! We are gonna die in here!" Jordan looked at her. He lifted up the pistol.

"No we ain't.. But we got to get out of here, now. We don't know if he is still out there. But we got to risk it." She shook her head.

"We will never make it past the fire, and even if we do, he could be just waiting for us." Jordan shook his head gently with despair. She wouldn't go out there. He looked down at himself. He was wounded, he was weak. There was no chance of him winning, and everyone who had been content on escaping was dead. He looked across to Laura, her terrified face struck a cord. He knew was he had to do. Some people would call it madness, other would call it bravery. Whatever you call it, Jordan had reached the point where he was desperate. He had this idea, and he might as well give it a shot. He pulled the weapon bag towards him, and lifted out the Uzi. He looked at Laura. She didn't know what he was doing. It would be better that way. Jordan got up, and pushed the table blocking the door over with a mighty shove. Laura caught on to what Jordan was about to do.

"Jordan!." She cried "No!" Jordan looked at her.

"I always wanted to be a hero." He opened the door and ran forward, the heat hitting him. The room was ablaze, and Jordan had to leap the flames which had blocked his path. He just hit the door, hoping it was unlocked. It was, and he burst out onto the road outside. He managed to keep his balance, and then he turned around. Ben was sat on a small mound of grass, on the edge of the road in front of Jordan. Ben lifted up the 9mm in his hand and fired._ BANG _The gun shook, and Jordan felt the bullet hit his chest. But he had to keep going, and take out Ben. Ben fired again._ BANG_ This time the bullet hit Jordan's Thigh, and Jordan stumbled, but continued to move forward. He raised the Uzi, and pulled the trigger. _BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG._ Ben body convulsed as the bullets shook hit, striking his chest, and the rest of his upper body. Jordan kept on moving forward, until his body finally gave up, and he fell onto the hard paved road. His dropped the Uzi, and Clutched his chest. He looked, to see Laura sprinting out of the building. He let out a smile. He had always had a crush on her. Shame he didn't tell her. Jordan felt his breaths get more and more difficult. And then he stopped. Laura saw the sight, Ben sprawled over the grassy verge, and Jordan a few feet away, and she dropped to her knees. Another two were dead, and why?

"Jordan. You stupid son of a bitch. Why? Why be the hero now?" She looked at him, and there was a smile on his face. She couldn't figure out why. She just kept on looking at the scene. Her brain trying to see another image, but with no luck.

Boy#12 Ben Collins Dead (10 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#19 Jordan Windard Dead (9 Contestants Remaining)

He couldn't fight anyone now, that was for sure. Boy#16 James Counsell staggered forward, trying to walk with a bullet in his upper thigh. The tourniquet would help matters, but he needed to stop every fifteen minutes to undo it. He was hoping to get to the clinic, maybe there would be someone there who could help him, maybe some supples. He was worried about the two girls, Kirsty and Lucy. He had just heard gunshots, and even though they were far away, he couldn't help but worry. Damn the leg was hurting, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped, he was gonna die. And he couldn't die. Someone had to make it off the island, tell the real story. James knew that the government lied about the Battle Royales. They would do. America did, the government told a positive and completely false story to the press, and the winner was forced into silence. All the truth was in his note book, which had written everything, all the details. The feelings that went threw a "Contestants" head. Whether he got of the island or not, he one remaining goal was to get the notebook to the press, or someone that would listen. People knew the basics of Battle Royale, but they weren't told everything. He felt the notebook in his pocket, tapping against his chest every time he took a step. In death he would be famous. James knew that, and he pressed on, pushing past the pain. The truth must get out, and he was the only one that could do it. Too many people had died. He had to do this.

He liked it. The farmhouse. It was big, roomy, and had two floors. Boy#11 George Salter placed the SPAS 12 Shotgun down onto the large, solid oak dining table, and took a seat. He also placed the large Pistol he had, the Desert Eagle, down beside it. He had decided to relocate to the farmhouse, as it would have a bed, and people may have been there. It looked like some one had been there, a half empty water bottle was left on the table, the lid sat next to it, as if the owner had left in a hurry. George picked up the weapons again. He couldn't let his guard down. He left the Desert Eagle on the table, the safety was on, and he was pretty sure he would hear someone way before they got to the gun He slowly made his way up the small, narrow wooden stairs, which creaked and warped under his feet. That was good, he would be able to hear anyone if they trying to use the stairs. Their was a smallish landing on the top of the stairs. George picked the door to his immediate left, and opened it. The room was a bare bedroom, with only the bed, and a closet remaining. Whoever had lived there had taken most of their stuff with them, or didn't use this room. The window faced out over the front yard of the house, and a battered 4x4 with no wheels, which was left high and dry on a pile of bricks. George had tried to start it, but the engine was dead, and even if it did work, he wouldn't be able to put the wheels on anyway. It was still worth a try though, whats the worst that could of happened? George went back out into the cramped landing, and opened the second door, which was also a bedroom, similar to th e first room. The window was positioned over the bed, facing out onto the field to the right of the house. The third door turned out to be the bathroom, a crowded, tiny room, with barely any room to move around once the door was open. The fourth door was the most interesting. It was a small closet, until George pulled down on the rope attached to the square hatch in the roof. He just managed to jump back as the unfolding ladder unpacked and took up most of the closet. George looked up at the attic space. This was fantastic. A perfect hiding place. He climbed up the quite sturdy ladder, and peered into the darkness, waving the torch. This would be a perfect hiding place. Now he needed his signal to attract people. George knew what he was doing was wrong. But he knew it was right. It took a decaying sense of morals to accept murder of innocent people for revenge.

Fifty-Seventh Hour 9 Contestants Remaining


	59. Fifty Eighth Hour 9 Remaining

Fifty-Eighth Hour 9 Contestants Remaining

He was getting worse. His leg had lost loads of blood, and he was now staggering from tree to tree. Boy#16 James Counsell staggered, and finding there was no tree near his reach, he fell, hard, onto the floor. The force of the impact jarred his body with even more pain. He couldn't go on.. His leg ached, and he was feeling lightheaded. It wouldn't be long now. He looked at his watch. Just past ten. James dragged himself to a nearby tree, and leaned his back against it. He would try. He had to try. He was one of the last. There couldn't be that many left. Miss Kindon had said fourteen remaining. Jim and James were dead. What really got him was that he didn't know how they died. Were they together? Had they killed anyone? Where were they? He knew nothing, apart from the sliver of information that Miss Kindon gave out in her broadcasts. And he had no idea how many people were dead now. In the last few hours, he had heard gunshots, explosions...Screams. James rolled his head back. He was so tired, he was getting weaker by the moment. He had to get up and keep on moving, but he just couldn't. His body was refusing to move another inch. James felt a great strain just to move his arms. James started to slide sideways, but he didn't react fast enough. He hit the floor, and he just couldn't...James closed his eyes. and only meant to do so for a second, but he passed out.

The bus spent the whole day on the road, stopping only for toilet breaks. Soon after 8:00PM it began to get dark, and the bus began to wind down. Some people went to sleep. Others played card games or just talked. Even a few read. It soon was 9:30PM, but only a few were asleep.

"Hey Lil" Jordan Windard turned to face his best friend, George Salter. George was looking out the window, his head rocking with the vibration of the bus. Hearing his name, he turned to face Jordan.

"What?"

"This trip. I think...I think it is going to be fun."

"Yeah. I hope so." George smiled, and turned back to the window. At the back of the bus, on the long, bench-like seat, a quiet conversation was going on. The group was half asleep, with James Counsell, Ben Collins and Jess Cook asleep. They were engaging in slightly vulgar talk, and leering laughter sometimes floated out from where they were sitting. George had a urge to go talk to them, but he really couldn't handle the bombardment of insults he would get. Instead, he rest his head against his window, and watched as the countryside flash by, just one solid blur. The gentle vibration from the window was soothing, and he became very relaxed. Jordan was right. This would be a aright trip.

It was around 10:10 that Henry Cullen started to become suspicious. It was only early, and yet most people were now asleep, or getting drowsy. This disappointed Henry, This trip was going to be fun, and yet already everyone was tucking up for the night? And another thing, how long does it take to get to Scotland anyway? Surely they should stop for the night? Even Nick Hawkins was sleeping, and he had spent the first six hours of the journey pumping himself full of enough sugar to kill a small bear. Now he was out cold. Henry leaned his head into the isle, his cheek being scratched by the tacky, seventies style fabric on the seat. How anyone could sleep on it was beyond him. Everyone was conked out. He was starting to get worried. He looked down the isle, towards the driver, and was shocked at what he saw. In the rear view mirror he saw it, because the small felt wall between him and the driver blocked his direct view. But he could see it clearly in the rear view mirror. A gas mask.

"Shit the bed!" Henry saw the head move, and a arm go down to something by his leg. There was a turning motion. Henry stood up into the isle, and tried to wake Michelle Stone, who was behind him. She didn't wake. After that, he felt a compelling urge to lay down. Henry didn't know what was happening, but he felt very drowsy. His legs began to weaken. Henry thought for a second that he was drunk, as he lost his balance and fell to the floor. But he hadn't drunken anything even the slightest bit...alcoholy...Was that even a word? He started to laugh at it, but the laugh faded away as Henry "Bruno" Cullen passed out. Him, or for that matter any of the 45 Kids on the bus had any idea what was too come.

Boy#8 Jess Cook was still running, a good few hours after he had fired at James. Sure, he had slowed down a few times, but no human could run forever. The sun had been fully up for at least three hours, and together with him running, and the heavy Bullet-proof vest, he was drenched in sweat. Damn. The same moments kept running though his head. It would start with Him running away from James, and go right up until he shot at him. Jess couldn't believe what had happened with Adam. He had no intention of firing at him, it was a genuine accident. Jess hoped he was ok. Well, as ok as you could be with a gunshot wound to the chest. Jess didn't really have a plan now. He had panicked. He was just heading north. Get to the top of the island. The map said there was a hotel there. Maybe he would scope that out, see if anyone was alive there. He kind of hoped that they were dead. He didn't want to shoot anyone. He just wanted the gun as a intimidation device, something to scare people. Well, whoever was left. What was it now? He couldn't remember exactly. Around ten. Jess had no idea what his strategy was now. Escape seemed impossible, and he didn't have the guts to kill someone in cold blood. So what could he do? Just hide out, and fuck it up for whoever did go on a crazy rampage? He didn't have a clue. His best bet was just to see how it goes, and roll with the punches. See what the game had left in the third day to throw at him.

Fifty-Eighth Hour 9 Contestants Remaining


	60. Fifty Ninth Hour 9 Remaining

Fifty-Ninth Hour 9 Contestants Remaining

When they finally arrived at the clinic, it was as if some horrific nightmare had come alive and taken the clinic they had left, leaving behind this burning, smoking wreck, with so sign of life nearby. Boy#6 Adam Self dropped to his knees. Meanwhile, Girl#4 Jess Owen stood beside him, just frozen in shock. When she had left, they were about to start work on an escape. What could have happened? Who could have caused all this? They were all gone.

"No...No no no no no no!" He shook his head. No. The couldn't be gone. They couldn't be all dead. Oh god no..Not Jason..please not Jason. Adam had known Jason since primary school. He had known him since he was eight. Jason could be dead. He looked around, and he saw the two bodies. Oh god please let none of them be Jason. He got up and ran to the bodies, ignoring the pain that burst from his side when he ran. He reach the bodies, and looked back at Jess, who was slowly walking towards the bodies. She didn't want to know who they were. She couldn't see any other bodies. She had been relying on this place to stay safe, to stay secure. What were they going to do know? Where were they going to go?

"It's..." Adam couldn't say it. It was the body of Jordan. Jordan had a bullet hole in his chest. He also had a smile on his face. Adam couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He looked at the other body. It was someone he knew, but the hadn't been part of the group. It was Ben Collins. His long, Jet black hair was singed at the ends. On his shirt, was seven or eight bullet holes. Was this all because of Ben? Was this all because if him? Adam looked around. He couldn't see anyone. Maybe they were inside. He looked across to Jess, who seemed to be in shock.

"Jess!" Adam walked over to her. "There could be people inside...Do you want to stay out here?" She shook her head. She didn't want to be alone. Adam nodded, then started to move towards the Clinic door, Glock already in hand. He quickly went inside, and Jess followed. The room was filled with smoke, and quickly they both began to cough. Jess placed her tie over her mouth, while Adam had to do with his blazer. He quickly scanned the room. There was no-one there. No body's, nothing. He looked at the door to the basement. Someone had to be in there. Surely. He looked backwards at Jess. He wanted her to go outside and be safe from the smoke, but he was worried that the person who did this could still be outside. Jess, meanwhile, looked around the room, which no filled with smoke looked completely different from the last time she had seen it. Adam took her hand, and after checking she was ok with this, they both went into the basement. The basement was less Smokey than the main room, but still was quite bad. He looked around, and descended the stairs. He couldn't see any body's. Maybe they had survived, and ran away? Adam noticed something else, that wasn't there before. In the corner, below the window, was...Was that right, or was the smoke making him see things. Jess saw it too.

"Is that? Is that a rifle?" She asked Adam. He turned to her, and simply shrugged his shoulders. He moved closer. There was more. There was a rifle, with a scope attached, and a shotgun. Adam didn't understand. Who was they? Who had brought them here? Ben? Why hadn't anyone taken them? There was also a pack, and when he opened it, Adam found that there was ammo for both guns.

"Should we take them?" He asked Jess. She nodded. If they didn't take them, someone else would. Someone else with less morals than them. Adam handed the Rifle to Jess, and then picked up the Shotgun. He also slung the Pack over his shoulder.

"Is...Is anyone here?" Jess looked at Adam, who made one final scan of the room. No...No-one was here.

"Lets get out of here" He headed for the door. The smoke was hurting his eyes, he could hardly see, and three of his friends had seemingly dissipated. Jess knew they had to leave. She was starting to feel light headed, and the smoke was still thick. Whatever had happened in the clinic had happened only a short while ago. They both ascended the stairs, and quickly made their way threw the room that had been their home. With a heavy clatter as Adam threw the door open, the finally reached the fresh air. The two moved quite a distance away from the burning building, and then stopped. Adam looked across to Jess, and put his hand out.

"Give me the rifle. You can carry the shotgun, it is lighter." He took the rifle and replaced it with the butt of the shotgun. He was no expert in guns, but Adam knew that it was a short one, maybe a Remington. Maybe one of the M30 series, but he wasn't sure. The rifle, however, was a total mystery. It was a old one, it was still bolt action. It looked similar to the M1 Garand, but that rifle was old. Adam probably Guessed it was some sort of modern imitation of the Garand. He looked back across at Jess. She had tucked the PPK into the back of her trousers, and covered it with the shirt. She was now holding the shotgun..pretty well. She looked tough. Adam placed the rifle's shoulder strap over his neck, and picked up the pack. Inside was seventeen rounds for the rifle, and ten shells for the shotgun. He took out the shotgun shells, and once again put his hand out to Jess.

"Is that all the rounds for the Shotgun?" Adam nodded, and she took them, placing five in her left blazer pocket. Adam looked at her.

"You know how to use one of those?" She shook her head. No. She knew it was a shotgun, and ok, she knew the basics, but Jess didn't really know much past that. She didn't even know if the thing was loaded. The pistol had been simple, there had been an instruction guide, and even without that she would have got the hang of it. Adam flashed his smile, and stepped closer to her. He gently took the shotgun out of her hand, and took one of the shells from her hand. He lifted the shotgun, and turned it over. On the bottom, was a small inlet. He placed the shell in the inlet, and with one movement, it had disappeared. He pumped the shotgun's handle, and took another shell. He repeated the disappearing trick again, but this time did not pump the shotgun. He repeated it twice more. Then gently handed it back to her. She looked at him in amazement. How the hell did he know that.

"That?...What?..." She took a pause. "How did you know how to load this?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"When you don't have much of a social life, you learn stuff that you think is utterly pointless...Well, i thought it was pointless at the time..." He nodded towards the shotgun. "One more thing. Remember to pump after you fire. That loads the next round." Adam took a round for the rifle. Did he just load a shotgun? and then give it to Jess Owen? If it wasn't for his friends dying, Adam would have been convinced that this whole thing was a dream. She looked at him.

"This...Seems awful complicated.." Adam smiled again. He must have smiled more in the last four hours than he had in the whole year. Something about Jess just made him want to smile. He looked at her.

"Don't worry. We hopefully won't even need to use it..." He lifted up the rifle. "This...this is the tricky one. You have to fiddle with the bolt on every shot." Adam pulled the bolt up, and back, revealing a empty space. He slid the round in, and then moved the bolt forward again. Jess was surprised. Adam seemed to have a worrying knowledge of guns. What wasn't he telling her? No matter how bored you get, you don't just choose to learn to use guns.

"Adam...and please be honest with me...Why do you know so much about guns?" He let out a deep sigh. He looked at her.

"Jess... I would never...ever lie to you.." That was the truth. He would never lie to her. That's why the topic they would have to discuss would be so difficult. But not this topic.

"But...If i tell you the truth, I will just add to the picture that I am the weird kid." Adam looked at the ground. " It just...You know, some kids like cars, or football. You know and...and "Oh god, Adam thought to himself, your stuttering, and thats never a good sign. "But...but the thing that i got interested in was guns...I don't know why...God.." Adam clutched his head. He was such a tool. Why didn't he just tell her that he thought Warhammer was cool.

"Adam..." Jess let out a small laugh. " Don't worry about it...I think it's...cool" God, that cool sounded so lame. But she did, well, a little bit anyway. Anything that could possibly save their life was a good thing.

"...Anyway..We got a bigger problem. " Adam stood straight up, and looked at Jess.

"What?"

"Where are we going now? What are we gonna do?" Adam shook his head. He had no idea. The was little to no chance of them being able to escape.

"Well..I reckon we should head for..." Jess picked up the map from around her neck with one hand as she spoke, the shotgun hanging from her other hand. Adam watched looking at the map. Where would they go? Most of the landmarks were in danger zones, and the bottom part of the island was competely out of bounds. He looked up at the sky. There were clouds starting to gather. Dark clouds. He looked back down, and Jess had seemingly finished deciding.

"Well? We should go to a place where there is gonna be people." Adam looked at Jess. If there was people, maybe there would be someone from the clinic, someone who could fill them in on what happened. She looked at him. Jess did want to go to a landmarked building, but then again, a killer could be waiting there for them.

"I say...The hotel, on the tip of the island." Adam nodded, it seemed like a good idea. He felt suddenly tired, but fought the feeling to sit down.

You know t-" Adam was cut off by Jess. She knew what he was going to say. They weren't going to make it out of this alive. Jess had accepted that she was going to die. She wished that she had all her friends. Hell, she wished she was with her boyfriend in the end. Well. Adam wasn't that brilliant, but as someone to spend her last hours with, she could do worse. Adam had already turned and began to walk away from the Clinic, and Jess quickly caught up.

She had lost her. finally. The psycho bitch was gone. Girl#18 Lucy Hather breathed a sigh of relief. Kirsty had gone completely mental. Well, it could have been hysteria, but chasing someone with a log, and trying to smack them around the head? Sounded a bit nutty to Lucy. She let out a small smile, the first since this whole thing began. Lucy looked around her. She was now completely lost, with no sense of where she was. She was in dangerous ground. Danger zones were all around her, if she went in the wrong direction she could get her head blown off. She was in a very dangerous position. Lucy had to think what she was going to do next. She was going to...Well. She planned on going north. Lucy was unsure where north was, but she had a pretty good guess. If she was wrong, well, it wasn't worth thinking about. What Lucy was thinking about was reaching the clinic. It was getting near the end of the game, and anyone how wasn't killing would haven been injured. Where do injured people go? That's right, the clinic. Hopefully, if she managed to find her way to the clinic, and by the grace of god someone else might be there. Things were getting very desperate though. Lucy knew there was no chance of her seeing her family or friends again. But that was ok. She accepted that. She just didn't want to die alone, in the middle of a forest. If she was going to die, she wanted to be with someone. Lucy started to move quicker through the trees. She wasn't sure of what was ahead of her, but it had to be better than her current situation.

She had been running for almost twenty minutes when she saw him. Boy#16 James Counsell. But he was in a bad shape. His leg was covered in blood, which stemmed from the bullet hole in is upper thigh. He was lent back against a tree. He was ether asleep, or... Lucy ran over to him, and checked his pulse. He was alive alright. She shook him, but got no response.

"James!..." Lucy made her voice louder than normal. "JAMES!" She shouted. Still no response. She took a deep breath, and.

"JJAAAMMEESS" Lucy screamed at him at the top of her lungs. He suddenly burst into life, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! You don't know who's out there!" He glared at her, then removed his hand. Lucy was overjoyed.

"Your alive! Oh thank god! I thought you were a goner!" She hesitated. "I thought I was all alone." James smiled at her.

"Don't be a stupid bitch." He felt his chest, then looked at her. There was a pause.

"What?"

"Can you help me up?..I got to get to the clinic" She smiled. She knew someone would be going to the clinic. Then she remembered the request, and helped James to his feet. He wavered, but managed to stay standing.

"Yeah...I might need a little help getting there" He looked at her, he put out his hand, and offered it to her. She took it, then helped him move forward from his spot. It was going to be a hard trip. But Lucy was just happy she wasn't alone anymore.

All the weapons were really slowing her down, but she couldn't leave them for someone else to get, especially if they were like Ben. Girl#9 Laura Everard was carrying Chris Chapman's Uzi, The Harpoon Gun, The MAC-10 off Ben, The 9mm Pistol Ben had and the Smith&Western M19 Revolver. The sniper rifle and the other weapons she had placed in the basement of the clinic. Hopefully they would burn up before anyone found the place. She had been walking for a few hours now, and she could see the pillar of smoke coming from where she had been. It was quite far away now, and she had almost arrived at her destination, the Farmhouse. The house was surrounded by plowed fields, and she almost fell walking across them. After what seemed like an eternity crossing the hot field under the blazing sun, she reached the front door. She pushed it open gingerly, and finding no people, entered. The room was cool, and for a second after she stepped in, she could hardly see. Within a second or two, she was back to normal vision. The room seemed to be a mixed front room, with the kitchen separated by a large frame. The room was technically one room, but the fame showed were some sort of divider used to be. There was a set of stairs in the center of the room, a table in the kitchen portion and two armchairs and a coffee table in the front room portion. Laura knew she had to check out the upstairs. She placed all the weapons on the table. That's when she noticed it. The half empty water bottle. Someone was in the house, or had just been there. Laura grabbed a hold of the Smith&Western and panned the room. It was obvious that there weren't there, but they could still be upstairs. She slowly made her way to the staircase, and when she was sure it was safe, she sneaked up very slowly, trying not to make any noise, but the old floorboards gave her movements away. When she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the first door next to her. The room was empty, save for a bed and a wardrobe. She entered the second door, another empty bedroom. The third door was a tiny bathroom, again with no-one inside. The last door worried Laura the most. Pointing the gun at the door, she flung the door open. It was just a empty closet. No-one. Laura breathed a sigh of relief. They were gone. No-one was here. She let the arm carrying the gun drop to the side of her, there was no need to be on guard. She had been on edge for over four hours now. Now she could relax.

Fifty-Ninth Hour 9 Contestants Remaining


	61. Sixtieth Hour 9 Remaining

Sixtieth Hour 9 Contestants Remaining

"Good afternoon all!" The tannoy system crackled as Miss Kindons voice burst into life. "You have all been very busy, there is only a few left of you runts now. Ok, lets see who didn't have what it takes."

Boy#2 Kyle Andrews

Boy#3 Jason Kennely

Boy#13 Adam Walters

Boy#12 Ben Collins

Boy#19 Jordan Windard

"Like i said, you have been busy. This could all be over by 6 if you get a move on. Come on! Stop slacking. Ok, onto the danger zones. At 2:00, 13, at 4:00, F2 and at 6:00, D2. You got that? Ok, I hope to be seeing one of you very soon!"

Boy#8 Jess Cook looked around him at the once great hotel lobby. The crash of the waves in the background reminded him that the place was next to the sea. He had finally arrived at the topmost part of the island, and was surprised at the size of the hotel. It was a huge concrete monolith, probably built in the 70's when such a building wasn't seen as ugly. he had always liked them though, thought it was amazing how humans imposed on nature. Now he was inside the main dining hall of the place, a dingy, trashed room that had been abandoned some time ago. After he checked the small kitchen and other small rooms on the ground floor, he headed for the stairs. That's when he first heard it. The default ring of a mobile phone. He turned his head, making sure he wasn't imagining it. No..It was real. And it was coming from upstairs. He raced up the flight of stairs, two at a time, and reached the corridor on the second floor. The noise was stronger. He quickly moved down the corridor, moving his ear forward to try and find out which door it was. He finally found the door, room 205. He threw the door open and scanned the room, gun in hand. It was empty, but someone had been there. The furniture was all moved, sheets were ripped, and the door at the end was blocked with a set of drawers. The noise was coming from there. He moved slowly towards it. Jess grabbed the side of the drawers, and pulled. They were remarkably heavy for their size, but he soon moved them clear of the door. He stood for a second in front of it. Something at the back of his mind was telling him it was going to be something bad beyond the door. But he didn't listen. He grabbed the handle, and opened the door, and the first thing he saw was the end of a bath, with a mobile phone placed on the side of it. Then something swung towards him, and he got smacked in the face. He managed to move backwards in the short time he had, and the impact did not knock him out, but only stunned him. Jess fumbled backwards as Girl#1 Becky Holmes stepped out of the bathroom. He pointed the gun in her direction and fired. _BANG_ The bullet missed Becky, and smashed a tile in the bathroom behind her. Becky's eyes lit up at the sight of the gun. She had hit jackpot. A small, pathetic target, with a great weapon. She rushed at him, and slammed into his unusually hard chest. Jess stumbled backwards, hitting the side of the bed behind him, he fell onto it, and before he knew what was going on Becky was on top of him. She reached for the gun, but he lifted it higher. He pushed back with his other arm, and managed to get some leeway between them. Using that, he kicked her backwards with his feet. While she was moving backwards, however, she grabbed a hold of the gun, and she managed to pull it out of Jess's hands. She hit the thick plaster wall behind her with a solid _THUD_ She grabbed the pistol with her other hand and aimed at Jess, who was getting up and heading towards her. Becky aimed for his chest and fired twice. _ BANG BANG_ Jess shook with the force of the impact, and two neat holes appeared in his shirt, but he kept on moving towards her. She was baffled by this. He reached her and swung at her, hitting Becky on the side of the head. She fell, and he picked up the gun from her as she lay stunned. Jess stood over her, and gloated.

"Never thought you were all that special...You were too much like Nirvana..." He paused for a moment. "You know...Overrated."

"Fuck you!" She spat at him. "Your...Your inhuman!"

"Oh.. Now that just plain hurts..." He stopped. Did she mean the vest? "Oh...I get it now. Your worried because you just shot me twice, and i am not the worse. That is a bit strange"

"Just...Don't..Touch me..." Jess laughed.

"Don't touch you? You don't honestly think i would...Well." He trailed off, and eyed her up and down.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed at him "Don't you dare think about it!"

"You keep screaming like that, and i am going to have to shut you up!" Jess winked at her, and she knew then she had to do something, otherwise...It didn't bear thinking about. She looked down at her feet, or rather, her shoes. she was wearing high heels. Not sharp ones, but if she got a joint, she could take him down. She eyed up his ankle. She knew she had to hurry. She rapidly kicked at his ankle, and with a yell, he fell over. The gun went off with a _BANG_ splintering the roof above them, and sending a thin mist of plaster into the air. Becky grabbed the end of the bed, and pulled herself up. Jess fumbled around on the floor. Becky leaped on top of him, and grabbed for the pistol. Jess hit her with his hand, and winced as he hurt the gunshot wound on it. Becky grabbed the pistol, trying to wrench it from Jess's hand. Jess pulled the trigger_ BANG_ and Becky's index finger, which was in front of the pistol, exploded. Becky howled, and grabbed the gun with her other hand. She freed the gun from his hand and moved away from him. She threw herself on top of the bed, rolled, and fell onto the floor on the other side. She heard Jess swearing under his breath, and then she launched herself up, and ran for the door, she heard him getting up as she ran, and as soon as she got to the door, she grabbed it, and slammed it shut behind her. As soon as she was in the corridor, she was running. But she wasn't heading for the stairs that lead to the exit, no. Becky was heading towards the stairs that head upwards, to the roof. If he wanted a fight, that's what he'll get. She slammed into the stairway door, and it flew open, smacking against the wall beside it. Jess, meanwhile, was running down the corridor. He knew he was in trouble if he didn't get that gun back. Becky took the stairs two at a time, leaping up them. She hit the top door hard, and it two flung open violently. She was now on the roof, a large concrete floor, with no railings, not safety bars, not even a curb. She heard footsteps behind her, and she ran for the far end of the wide open space, which radiated heat from the mid-day sun. Jess burst threw the door and was blinded by the sun. He was expecting another floor, not the roof. Becky was positioned across the wide open space from him. She was facing him, and the gun was at her side. He quickly thought in his brain how many rounds were left. Two were used before he got here...Then there was..four? not five shots fired. That left..Eight shots. shit. he stared across at her. Then he spoke.

"Your cornered...Come on Becky." Jess smiled. The gun is useless. Bullets can't hurt me." Becky knew the truth, but she wouldn't let on. The sneaky bastard had a bullet-proof vest, and the gun, or the vest, must have come from someone else.

"Who did you kill?" Jess's eyebrows raised.

"Huh? What are you on about?"

"This gun wasn't the weapon you were given. Where did you get it?" Jess's smirk disappeared. A look of anger crossed his face.

"You haven't got a chance, Becky." He stepped one foot closer. "I was going to just leave you injured..But now you know, I am going to have to kill you."

"HOW MANY PEOPLE?" Becky screamed at Jess, pointing the gun square at Jess's head.

"..One" He looked down. " But it was a accident.."

"BULLSHIT!" Becky shouted again. Ok, she wasn't exactly the virgin Mary, but she was up with what looked like a cold blooded killer. She hesitated. And he made his move. Jess sprinted towards her, but he ran in a diagonal line. She fired at him _BANG BANG BANG. _But they all missed. Jess was soon on top of her before she knew it, and he slammed into her waist, knocking her down. The gun flew out of her hand, and slid across the roof, coming to a rest just short of the edge. The both paused, momentarily, and looked at the gun as it stopped. Then, Jess head butted Becky, and rolled off her, heading for the gun. Becky knew she could not worry about her nose, as it was more important to focus on the gun. She grabbed Jess's foot, and twisted. Jess yelled, and fell as the pain went threw his leg. Becky got up, and jumped for the gun. She landed just short, and had to crawl forward to reach it. She grabbed the butt in the palm of her hand, and turned to face Jess. He was standing next to her. She knew what to do, and in the crunch, she did so. The Pistol fired _BANG_ and the round hit Jess in the right leg. He stumbled, and fell over. He was now positioned next to the edge. Jess knew his number was up. She had shot him right in the knee. He wasn't going to be able to move. In a couple of minutes it would start to hurt, and already it was starting to bleed badly. He had a great idea of taking her out. Jess grabbed a hold of her hand, and then he closed his eyes, and rolled. He fell of the edge, and Becky slid towards it. as she slid, she hooked he foot onto a hole in the roof, and the both came to a halt. The pain on Becky's arm was intense, even though Jess was small, she could feel it slowly dislocating her shoulder. He looked up at her.

"It ends here Becky! It ends her for both of us" He laughed, and looked down. The drop was three floors onto a solid concrete pavement. The wind at even this height was quite strong, and her her flew around in her face. Becky slid the hand with the pistol over the end, and pointed the gun at Jess's head. His eyes widened, and she looked at him.

"It ends for you, freak!" She pulled the trigger, and with a _BANG_ her arm was released, and Jess fell three floors onto the ground, where his body hit the unmoving path with a solid _THUD_. Becky rolled back onto the roof, and remained there fatigued. She had just killed a person. She dropped the gun, and clutched her head.

Boy#8 Jess Cook Dead (8 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#11 George Salter was being deadly quiet. If he made one noise he didn't mean to, he was screwed. He had seen the girl come across the field though a gap in the roof, and he could see her now due to gaps in the floor of the attic. He knew who i was too. Girl#9 laura Everard. She also had enough weapons to make a small army blush. Machine guns, rifles, revolvers. But that meant she was dangerous, and he had to be extra careful. Sure, anyone else he could take out, thanks to his SPAS12 shotgun, but if she's got a Uzi, he would be screwed in a one on one attack. So George was going to bide his time, pick his moment, perhaps when she was sleeping, and then he would strike. But one thing did sadden him about her arrival. She was part of the group at the clinic. And, by the sounds of the lunchtime broadcast, the last surviving member. Which meant ether someone else has caused all those deaths, or he was dealing with someone who had possibly killed seven people. Which if true, meant he had to be extremely careful. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to risk it all by just attacking. No. George was going to plan it all out, and make sure there was no discrepancy. He leaned against the roof support, and wondered.

They had finally made it. Boy#16 James Counsell and Girl#18 Lucy Hather had finally reached the clinic, but they were shocked at what they found. The building was on fire, with smoke still coming out of the smashed windows, and two bodies on a grassy knoll in front of it. James got closer to the bodies, and recognized them.

Its...Ben and Jordan.." He shook he head. He had heard that they were dead on the broadcast, but to actually see it..

"What. What happened?" Lucy asked. James knew.

"Ben..Shot Jordan, and he shot back..What would make them do this?" He turned to face4 the flaming building. "What on earth would make people do this. Any of this?" A piece of paper fluttered out of the window, and James caught it. He recognized the scruffy scrawl.

"What is it? What's it say?" Lucy inquired, standing beside him.

"It's Adam's."

_Thursday 20th July 2006_

_Still in the game. The plan was a failure..Chris is dead, the bomb is gone. I wake up in what is meant to be the clinic. James Hill is gone, We don't know where. I just tryd to be a hero, but i couldn't. I just wanted to make up for what I haven't done. But I've failed. And to top it all off, Jess is in the clinic. It's bad enough in school, when i just had to be in the room with her. My gut aches every time she's near, and I can't take it so much. Wish Counsell was here. Wish i had the guts to get up and try again. I wish i had the guts to tell her i love her. Tell her she means more to me than anything. Tell her that on prom night i almost did something so stupid because i knew we co..._

"I can't read the rest. It's burnt to pieces." James shook his head. He rolled up the paper, and threw it into the building. Lucy looked at him.

"What..What do we do now?" She looked around. "What happened to everyone?"

"There all dead." James shook his head. "This whole thing...It's ripping people apart! It's destroying us, making us turn against each other. and them press will get a glossed over version of it. He turned to face her, and pulled out the book from his pocket.

"If I don't make it..You have to get this book out!" He placed it back into his pocket. "We can't let them all die for nothing."

"Well..What do we do now? Where do we go?" Lucy asked James. James lifted the map from his chest.

"We go to the nearest landmark. Which in our case is.." He paused, checking the map for a landmark nearby which wasn't in a danger zone. "The farmhouse."

"The farmhouse.." Lucy ran the name threw her head. then it hit. "Lee said that the owner of the farmhouse knew about all this, said they were against it.."

"Against it?"

"Yeah! Maybe they left supples, something there that could help us." Lucy beamed

"I guess we could check it out." James smiled, and them looked at his watch. They had just over eleven hours to find a way out. It could be done. There had to be a loophole. There had to be, right?

Sixtieth Hour 8 Contestants Remaining


	62. Sixty First Hour 8 Remaining

Sixty-First Hour 8 Contestants Remaining

As they moved rather slowly along the dirt track, Boy#16 James Counsell and Girl#18 Lucy Hather were getting close. Well, to some extent that couldn't be helped, with James's injury's forcing Lucy to act as a crutch for him. James looked sideways to her. Maybe he was just light headed because of the blood loss, but did he have...no..he didn't get those kinds of feelings. As he was wondering this, she turned to face him.

"James..I have to tell you something" She looked at the floor "But it's going to sound so corny.." James knew what she was going to say.

"What? What is it?" James braced himself for it, what she was going to say.

"I like you..." She smiled to herself " I really like you..."

"Well, a lot of girls do." He grinned. She poked him in the ribs.

"I am serious!" James interjected.

"Are you sure its not because of this game? You are probably worried about dying, and you don't wanna be alone. It's normal for people to be rash like this in bad situations" She looked at him, and shook her head slightly.

"No..It not because of all this...Because i liked you before."

"Really?" Now James was genuinely surprised. Well, kinda surprised.

"Yeah. Ok it wasn't the same as this...but i did"

"Well..." James sighed. "If we get out of this, I'll..."

"You'll what?" She looked at him, really looked at him this time. That feeling came back to him. No, don't be silly James, its only because of the situation. But it kept running threw his head.

"I'll take you out?" She laughed.

"Take me out? Is that really what you say to girls?"

"Well. There are other, more cruder versions..." James smirked.

"Ok then. How do you feel about me?" Now she had put him on the spot. Should he tell her the truth, that he had been feeling strangely towards her in the last few hours, or should he lie? Damn it. If only he wasn't so good at lying.

"I..Feel something towards towards you.. But I am not sure what it is." She beamed at him.

"That's...great..That's fantastic! Isn't it?" Her smile broke off.

"Yeah...If we make it out of here it is." James knew it pained both of them to know that it was a if, not a when.

"How many people do you think told someone that they...You know...On this island?" Lucy asked James, more a rhetorical question than an actual inquiry. James thought about it.

"I reckon a few did. I hope that people said what they needed to before they died." James thought about what he had just said. Had he said all he needed to? James wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

The ballroom in which the Prom was being held heaved with the amount of people inside it. Almost everyone in the year was there, except for a few exceptions. However, The fact of the few missing members of the year didn't seem to hamper the evening. They had just finished their meals, and the time was soon approaching for the first dance. The Girls were running around fanatically, trying to find their dance partners. The boys were less excited, but a few still rush around looking for the perfect girl to dance with. There was of course, the few boys and girls at the side who weren't interested in dancing, or couldn't find someone they liked to dance with. The mood on these side benches were very different, with a downbeat, even somewhat hostile outlook on the dancing. The people dancing seemed not to care, though, and they continued on with their frivolous ways. One of the boys that was seeming stuck on his on was Chris Chapman. As he sat there, drinking out of the latest fashion, a hip flask, he looked across at the mass of disorderly dancing body's. There was a noise close to him on his right, and he turned to face it. He was surprised to find a girl. A rather nice girl, in his opinion. Naomi Gibbs looked down at him. She felt sorry for Chris. He was a nice guy, not like the others on this side bench. He deserved at least one dance.

"Chris..You want to dance with me?" Chris almost choked on the liquid from his hip flask.

"You serious? You not yanking my chain here?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Dead serious. Now you wanna dance or not?" He leaned forward

"Why of course!" The both got up, and entered the group of people in the center of the room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, a heavy breathing James Shaun exited the group, and slumped on a chair in front of him. Soon after, James Counsell and James Hill sat down beside him.

"Too much activity for you, huh fatty?" James Counsell laughed and prodded at Jim's Stomach.

"No.." Jim weakly protested. "It's really hot in here...And I am wearing like five layers" He lifted up the lapel of his tuxedo. "Damn you tux, damn you."

"Come on James...We got work to do!" James Hill stood up and reentered the crowd. James Counsell remained.

"Come on Jim. Stop sweating and get out there." He stood up and left Jim on his own. It wasn't Jim's fault, he just wasn't good in any sort of heat. He could see someone coming over to him. He could se who it was. Jess Owen. She was an all right girl, nothing he would consider special, but she seemed to like him, and hey, who was he to brush off girls? She came and sat down next to him.

"Why aren't you dancing? Come on, everyone is!" Jim smiled.

"OK. But hang on..." Jim thought about telling her something. No, he would kill him." Ok..Lets do this Thing!" He leaped up from his chair, and practically dragged her into the crowd, which was slowly descending into a mosh pit. Jim had only just reached the middle of the group when the shouting started. It took him by surprise, and he didn't know what was going on at first.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT. NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ME, I'LL KILL YOU!"...

The first thing she knew of her was when she burst threw the door. Girl#9 Laura Everard had been sitting in the dilapidated cottage's front room when the door few open, smashing against the wall beside it. In the doorway, which was basked in sunlight, stood a figure. A female figure. Like many of the student over the course of the game, she had lost her blazer, and her shoulder length hair was strewn over her face. Even though it was partly obscured by hair, Laura could still tell who it was. Girl#8 Kirsty Walker slowly looked around, and she saw Laura. She froze for a second. Laura knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know what. Kirsty then rushed towards Laura, taking her by surprise. Laura didn't know what was wrong with Kirsty, but before she had time to react, Kirsty had slammed into her, and they both fell backwards. Laura narrowly missed the table beside her, and hit the floor below, the force of which winded her. Kirsty began to scratch at Laura's face, cutting into the flesh. Laura screamed, and pushed on Kirsty's torso, and got her away from her face. Kirsty Continued to scratch at mid air. Laura looked at Kirsty's crazed face.

"What's wrong with you?" Kirsty did not respond, she kept on lashing out at Laura. Laura, now getting to her feet, shoved Kirsty backwards. She stumbled backwards and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Laura looked at her, as Kirsty braced for another attack on Laura. She knew she had to do something to stop Kirsty, she was crazed. Laura saw the 9mm on the table. Laura grabbed it, and pointed it at Kirsty.

"Stop! Stop right there or I'll shoot." Kirsty seemed to understand what Laura was saying, and she hesitated. Laura could see her eyes threw the hair across her face. Maybe she was just terrified? Laura didn't know what had happened to turn her like this, but she had to be able to snap out of it, right? Kirsty turned sideways and headed up the stairs, which were next to her. Laura quickly gave chase, but paused at the stairs. something was wrong. She heard Kirsty moving, then there was a sudden _THUD_. Then, Silence. Kirsty made now noise at all. Thats when Laura realized that there was someone else upstairs. She aimed the gun at the wall of the landing and fired. _BANG_. The plaster ripped apart around the bullet hole, and she leaned forward.

"I know someone else is up there! Someone other than Kirsty! You gonna have to come past me to get out, and I am waiting with this gun!" Laura waited for a response. She didn't receive any. Who was up there? What weapons did they have? Laura sat on the chair, and picking up the Uzi, she pointed it at the stairway. She could wait.

Boy#11 George Salter had screwed up. Laura knew he was here now, and he had needed to knock out Kirsty Walker. For some reason he didn't want to kill her. He didn't know what it was. He was stuck there. Laura was waiting for him, and she had all the weapons, including an Uzi for some reason. Which made her very dangerous. George knew there was no other way to get out of the house, the windows were old and weren't wide enough to fit threw. He knew he had to get down the stairs soon, before anyone attracted by the shots came hunting for kills. George looked at Kirsty. He could use her as an bargaining tool. George leaned towards the stairs.

"Put your gun down, or I'll shoot Kirsty" He opened the pack that hung around his shoulder, and pulled out the Desert Eagle. Checking it was loaded, he gripped it tightly in his hand. He heard Laura sigh. This was a bad situation. She didn't want Kirsty to die, but she couldn't just lay down and let the guy go, could she? But, she couldn't just throw away Kirsty's Life like that. Laura lowered the Uzi.

"Ok...Come down." George placed the Desert Eagle in his pack, then slowly moved towards the stairs, ready to fire with the SPAS 12. He reached the top of the stairs. She was sitting at the bottom. The Uzi was by her feet. He slowly descended the stairs. Laura was surprised by who it was. George? She knew he was still alive, but playing the game? Why? He reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her, and moved close to her. She looked up at him from the chair. What was he going to do? George was making a difficult choice. Should he kill her now, or wait? If he waited, more people would come to the farmhouse, probably attracted by Laura's shot. For some reason George just...Just didn't feel like killing her yet. He looked down at her.

"Night night." He swung the metal foldaway butt of the SPAS 12, and smacked her on the side of the head. It was exactly like he had hit Kirsty, and sure enough, just like Kirsty, Laura fell back. He checked. She was out. George wasn't going to do anything to her, whist she was out cold, that wasn't needed. But two people would be a valuable bargaining tool if he needed to talk his way out of a tight spot. George could have just killed the two girls and went hunting for the rest, but that was so...vulgar. If he did that, he would be no better than Sam. If he was going to kill, he was going to be refined about it.

Sixty-First Hour 8 Contestants Remaining


	63. Sixty Second Hour 8 Remaining

Sixty-Second Hour 8 Contestants Remaining

"What a dump." Boy#6 Adam Self looked at the large, Grey block that was a hotel. They had finally managed to reach it, but their expectations weren't reached. It looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time. The main entrance was right in front of them. He turned to the girl beside him, Girl#4 Jess Owen. Her eye darted to the entrance.

"We should get inside." She looked up to the clouds, which had started to group together. It looked like there was going to be rain soon. But instead of agreeing with her, he shook his head.

"No..We gotta check the outside first...Remember we heard gunshots? They were probably from here." Adam headed forwards, but instead of going for the main entrance, he headed to the side of the building. Jess knew that Adam was kinda right, if someone was still around here, they had to be careful. He waited for her to catch up, and then the slowly moved long the side of the hotel. So far it was all good. Adam began to round the next corner, and he reeled back. She looked at his face, which had turned a shade whiter.

"What? What is it?" He shook his head.

"It's Jess Cook..." Jess was confused. He had shot Adam, but Adam was still upset over his death?

"But..He shot you! Weren't you mad at him?" He shook his head once again. He took her by the arm, and brought her around the corner. She saw him. Jess was face down, but you could tell it was Jess because of the short, black spiky hair. Adam moved towards Jess's body, and Jess kept a few steps behind him. He crouched down beside him. What had happened? Adam had seen him no less than six hours before, and now he was dead. Ok, at first Adam had been angry at Jess fro shooting him, but he was still one of his closest friends. How had this happened? He put his hands on Jess's back..And felt something hard. Too hard to be anything in Jess's body. Adam lifted up the blazer and pulled up his shirt. He saw it. A dark, almost black vest. There were a few dents in it. It was a bullet-proof vest. He could let this go to waste. He looked back at Jess, who was standing behind him, a concerned look on her face.

"He was wearing a Kevlar Vest!...It can't go to waste" He began to undo the straps the secured the vest. He knew he was going to have to roll Jess over, and..Adam looked up. He had fallen almost three stories. It wouldn't be pretty.

"You might want to look away." Adam looked back at Jess. She looked at him with a steely gaze.

"You know I am not squeamish. Just do it." Adam nodded, and turned Jess over. Most of his face was compacted, and their was also a bullet hole on his forehead. Adam looked away from Jess's face, and concentrated on removing the vest. With a few quick pulls and tugs, it was free. Adam looked at it. One side was smeared with Jess's blood. Adam stood up, and walked across to the edge of the small beach. He walked up to the water's edge, and placed the vest in the water, and washed of the blood. Adam had no intention of wearing it, and if he had choose to, he wouldn't have really minded the blood. No, Adam was going to make Jess wear the Vest. He removed the vest, and walked back over to Jess, who had rolled Jess back onto his front. She knew it didn't really matter since he was dead, but if they had to take photo's of the students bodies or whatever, at least he would look normal. She turned to face Adam, who had hung the vest over his arm. He was looking at her. Not in a creepy, staring way, he was just waiting for her to finish with Jess.

"You..you are gonna wear the vest." He put his hand out to her, the vest hung along it. She didn't know what to say. "But wear it under your Shirt. If someone doesn't know it's there, they will just shoot you in the chest, and you'll be fine." Jess took the vest slowly. Why didn't Adam want to wear it?

"Why...Why don't you want to wear it?" He pointed down to the patch of red on his shirt.

"I...It would be pointless now. What is it they say...Shutting the stable door after the horse as bolted. Now get that on." She smiled. Wow, she must really mean something to him. She took of her blazer, and Adam held it for her. She started to take her shirt off and t-

"Woah...Sorry!" Adam spun around. Jess looked down. All that was showing was a little bit of her bra. She laughed to herself in her head. Most boys would probably gawk until she told them to knock it off. Adam had apologized for even seeing at little. She couldn't decide if that was cute, or just plain weird. She placed the still drying Vest over her chest, and then did up the straps. It wasn't too uncomfortable. She quickly put her shirt back on.

"It's ok..you can turn around now." Adam turned around, and handed her the blazer, which she quickly put back on. The vest didn't feel to uncomfortable, and it didn't really show. He looked at her.

"Ok..Lets check the inside of this place" The quickly made there way back to the front of the building, and the main entrance. The had paused for a moment in the doorway, but had continued threw. They were now standing in the stairwell, after checking the bottom floor, and finding nothing other than some dusty abandoned kitchens, a old dining room, and a long forgotten reception desk. The were now slowly making their way up the stairs, their weapons pointed at the door at the top.

"It looks like their is no-one here. Maybe whoever killed Jess ran off." Adam thought as he spoke. With Jess dead, only 8 were remaining. Him and Jess, Counsell, Lucy, Laura, lil, Kirsty and Becky. But who could have killed Jess? The reached the top of the stairs, and looked at each other. They both knew the killer could be on the other side of the door. Adam nodded, and Jess opened the door. The walked out into a long corridor, with lots of doors on each side. It reminded Adam of the scene in Matrix Reloaded when they go into the passageway. Except instead of a dazzling white, the walls and carpet were a dingy brown. And the corridor wasn't empty. As the both stepped into the hallway, she appeared. A girl. A girl with long hair. Jess quickly ran threw he head the list of remaining girls, and their hairstyles. Lucy's was short and tinged red. Kirsty had long brown hair, and Laura had long blondish hair, and Becky had long brown hair. But who was this? Before Jess could figure out who it was by their hair, the face of the girl was revealed. It was Girl#1 Becky Holmes. And her face was matched by her left hand, and the Beretta 92F in it. She was aiming at Jess. there was a _BANG_. Jess was hit, and clutched her stomach. Adam couldn't reach the rifle, so he went for the Glock in the front of his trousers. But before he could lift it up, there was a _BD-DUMM_. From beside him, the shotgun in Jess's hands roared. Becky was hit square on, and Adam saw a red patch instantly form over her stomach. She keeled over, and hit the floor. Jess pumped the shotgun, and then looked at Adam.

"...I killed her!" She dropped the shotgun to the floor. Adam looked at Jess. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Jess had just killed someone, and she didn't really feel any real sorrow. Ok, she had never really liked Becky, but at least she thought she would care if she killed her. But Jess ran the situation over in her head again. If she hadn't of shot Becky, Becky would have shot at them again. She could have scored a hit, and killed one of them.

"She attacked you. You had no choice. If you hadn't of done it, I would have." Adam brought his hands in closer and hugged Jess. After a couple of seconds, she back away, and looked at him.

"...I know this is going to sound really insensitive, but.." She put her hand under the vest, and rubbed the bruise, which was starting to sting. "Is getting shot with one of these vest meant to hurt?"

"Yeah. You'll have a bruise, but your fine." Adam looked at Becky. " Her on the other hand." He was surprised at the speed at which Jess had fired back, but it was a life or death situation. If she hadn't, one of them could be dead. Adam looked at Becky, who had stopped breathing shortly after hitting the ground. And he couldn't help think it. He felt slightly bad about it. But that one single sentence ran threw his head. He had heard it every time he had seen someone die, and now it was back again. Seven students remaining.

Girl#1 Becky Holmes Dead (7 Contestants Remaining)

Boy#16 James Counsell was running. Well, was moving as fast as he could, giving he had been shot in the leg. He was going faster than he would on his own, thanks to Girl#18 Lucy Hather, who was almost carrying the left side of him as she ran. They had both heard the gunshot that came from the farmhouse, not longer than twenty minutes ago. Just a few minutes ago they had heard two more shots, coming from the north of the island. They had been tempted to change direction, but the both decided that whoever was at the farmhouse needed the most help. James was hoping that anyone from the clinic that had survived would have headed for the farmhouse. It was the closest landmark building. Well, it was the closest building. Anyone who was injured and needed help would head to somewhere where there was people. Al least he hoped they would. But if there was gunshots, maybe someone less friendly had arrived, or had been waiting. And if that was the case, he needed to help them. Ok, he wasn't in the best physical state to help someone under attack, but it was the thought that counts, right? James felt the pain in his leg, and he knew he had to slow down. He started to slow down, and Lucy turned to look at him.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" James had stopped. He couldn't run anymore. His lungs were hurting, and his leg felt like it was on fire. Lucy just wanted to hurry to the farmhouse. What if someone was in trouble, and they got there but it was too late? Someone could be dying and they would be able to help them. James looked up at Lucy, who even though James was taller than, she now stood high over him, as his hands rested on his knees, and he took deep lungfuls of air.

"I want to run. Really I do. But if i run anymore, I think I am going to pass out..So.." He smiled his charismatic smile "..give me a break...Yeah?" She looked at him, and shook her head. She was pushing too hard, but whoever it was at the farmhouse could really be in trouble. James finally stood up.

"Can't you at least walk?" She inquired. James shook his leg. His good leg, not the badly injured one.

"Sure..But I am starting to feel lightheaded...I must have lost a lot of blood...I could pass out, and if i do, i might not get back up again. So i am not gonna do anything which might make my heart work too hard" He slowly walked towards her. She laughed. Even when he was close to dying, he still wanted to be in charge. Typical James. But something was wrong. When they had been walking earlier, He had been fine. Ok, he had a bit of a limp, but what could be expected from someone who got shot in the leg. But now..James was limping. Quite badly. Just as he was about to pass her and continue forwards, she put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Your...your limping." She looked him in the eyes. "Your limping badly." James pushed her.

"So...It's..It's nothing." He tried to look her in the eyes, but he couldn't quite seem to focus. Lucy was becoming blurred. Oh no. Not now. Don't start giving up now! James stepped forward. He was starting to swagger. He looked at Lucy, who looked worried. James knew what was happening. He had only slept for no more than three hours in over sixty. He had lost alot of blood, and he was..he was dehydrated.. He was gonna pass out. More than that, he could stay out. He looked at Lucy, who was beginning to really blur. James shook his head slightly, but to no avail.

"James? Are you ok? James!..." Lucy grabbed a hold of James's broad shoulders. "Say something! Tell me your alright!" He smiled, this time a crooked smile.

"Potato..." James giggled. He knew he should say something important, something grand. He could be dying, and did he really want potato to be his last word? No..He tried to straighten his mind up, so he could say something clear and concise.

"The revolution will not be televised.." James smiled, and leaned forward. He kissed Lucy on the forehead. He looked at her in the eyes, and then he legs gave way, and he fell a long way down. Into a dark hole, a black hole that was sucking him in.

"What?" Lucy crouched at James's body. "James wake up!" She shook his head, trying to wake him up like when they had met just a few short hours ago. What had just happened? He had been almost fine one second, and now...Lucy clutched at James's shirt. He had been her rock, and had looked after her. What would she do now? If James's didn't wake up, what would she do? Was she going to just sit here, and cry over him, until someone came along and shot her? She didn't want this to happen, but James wasn't dead. She couldn't just leave him there? If anyone who was playing the game found him, he would be a sitting duck. What could she do? The only weapon was the crossbow, and she didn't really know how to use it. She had meant to ask James, but she thought she wouldn't need to know. And what about the people in the farmhouse. They still needed help. What would she do? Lucy was stuck, and she didn't know what the hell she was going to do.

Girl#9 Laura Everard slammed against the door. But it did not budge. So she was still stuck, and to add to things, she had hurt her shoulder. She looked across at Girl#8 Kirsty Walker, who was sat on top of the bed, her arms curled around her legs. Laura had woken up no longer than five minutes ago. Kirsty was already on the bed, and seemed to be more responsive to speech. Laura had asked her if she was hurt, and she had just shook her head. Laura knew where she was, the small, box bedroom in the farmhouse. George must have moved them there, and blocked the door, probably with one of the beds from the other bedrooms. She wasn't sure why George had kept her alive, but he had. That was gonna be the mistake that destroyed him. Laura was determined to get out. But she didn't have anything that could help her get out, and the room was empty of any thing that could help her. The door wasn't just stuck, ether, it was jammed, there was no budging the object behind it. Laura racked her brain trying to figure out how to get out of the room. But she could think of one. It was a box room. It was the perfect room to keep someone trapped in... Laura looked around her again. Then she looked upwards. the roof was painted white, and the one solitary light which lit up the room. George must have found a generator or something, and was using it to power the house. Then it hit her...The roof. There was an attic, she had seen the hatch. And the partitions were always thick between the two. Surely she could get threw that? Get into the attic and then out the hatch. And then what? With no weapons, she could hardly take George on in a fight. She looked across to Kirsty, who was still curled on the bed. Laura would have to get on the bed to be able to work on the roof. Laura didn't know whether Kirsty would get up into the attic. Maybe it was better if she didn't. At least if she stayed in the box room she would be pretty safe from George. Laura stepped up onto the bed. It was pretty stable. She looked up. The roof was within her reach now. She pulled back her fist, and hit the roof as hard as she could. There was a burst of dust as her fist went threw the thin plasterboard roof. As she brought her fist down, she grabbed a hold of some of the surrounding plasterboard, making the hole bigger. Laura had shielded her eyes with her other arm as the chunks of plasterboard and dust fell down onto her. She waited for a few moments, and allowed the dust to clear. Then she looked up. Her plan was right, she had already made a hole big enough for her head. Laura now put both hands up to the gap, and began pulling chunks out of the roof. After several minutes of this and coughing as the dust filled the room, she had finally made a hole big enough to fit in. She crouched down to face Kirsty.

"Kirsty..I need your help..You have to help me up into the ceiling...Can you do that?" Laura waited. Did Kirsty even understand what she was saying? Kirsty unfurled her legs.

"Yes...Ok." She got into a kneeling position, and placed her hands out, then joined them together with her fingers. She was giving Laura a foot hold. Laura placed her foot onto the hands, and although Kirsty's hand wobbled slightly, she held firm. Laura grabbed a hold of the ceiling, and pulled herself up. At the same time, Kirsty lifted up her hand. With a lot of trouble, Laura got her upper body into the dark attic. She then had to pull her legs up. She scratched the side of them and ripped her trousers, but she did it. She was in the attic. Now for the next part of the plan, getting to the hatch. Laura turned back to the hole and looked at Kirsty, who was staring up at her.

"Kirsty, hand me the torch." Kirsty froze for a second, and then got the torch which was in the drawer beside the bed. She lifted it up, and Laura twisted the head, causing the beam of light to cross the darkened space. Now, she had to be very careful. One loud noise, and it would be all over for her. She was going to have to be very, very careful.

Sixty-Second Hour 7 Contestants Remaining


	64. Sixty Third Hour 7 Remaining

Sixty-Third Hour 7 Contestants Remaining

Girl#18 Lucy Hather was running. As fast as she could. She was running so fast her legs felt like they were going to fall off. But she had to hurry. She had to help whoever was in the farmhouse. In one hand she held James's weapon, a crossbow. And in the other..She held a roll of string. It was a bright red. Lucy knew that if she had just ran to the clinic, she could easily loose where James was, and she would never find him. So, just like Hansel and Gretel, Lucy was leaving a trail that would lead her back to him. But for now, her priority was the farmhouse, and whoever was in it. She was getting close, the map indicated that the trees near the farmhouse thinned out, and they were. She was having to duck and jump over branches, and trying to be careful with the string, as to not snap it. Now, the trees were more spread out, and she was getting a clear view of the sky above her. It had been obscured by the trees for some time now, so it came as a surprise to her when she saw the thick, dark clouds that were forming. If it started to rain, she would have to get back to James quickly. Ok, she had moved him into some overgrowth, in a bid to hide him, but if he was in the rain too long, he could catch something nasty. Lucy kept running threw the trees. Then, she finally saw it. There was a gap of over 100 meters, which was a plowed field. There was some sort of dirt road, a truck with no wheels, and...The farmhouse. It was newer than she had been expecting. It must have been built in the later part of the last century. Lucy moved towards it at a rapid pace. It must have been over an hour since they had heard the gunshot. Was she too late? Lucy had reached the door now, but she paused. What if she was too late? What if the killer was still inside, she goes bursting in, and that would be the end of her. But she had to go in, she had to make sure that if someone was attacked, that they were ok. She couldn't turn and run now, after she had taken such a big risk to get here. Lucy lifted up the crossbow, and aimed it at the door. Then she slowly opened it with her foot.

The first time Boy#11 George Salter was aware of Lucy's presence was when she opened the door, crossbow in hand. George felt an urge to go for the shotgun on the table, but he didn't. She didn't know he was a threat. Why kick off a fight when he could take her by surprise. Lucy took one step forwards, and scanned the table. All the weapons were there. The MAC 10, The Uzi, The two Smith&Wesson Revolvers, the SigSauer...And George's SPAS 12. All of them were fully loaded, with the exception of The SigSauer, which only had two rounds left, and the short S&W revolver, which had no rounds. Lucy stared at the weapons for a second, then looked at him. The crossbow was pointed at him.

"Where did you get all these weapons? I heard gunfire! Tell me!" Lucy seemed to bark the words. George struggled not to laugh, he always thought she looked like some sort of dog when she was angry. He stood up , and locked eyes with her. He then looked down at the ground, pretending to be upset. He knew he had to act good. His life depended on it.

"I was...I was from the Clinic!...There was a gunfight, and Laura Everard ran off. In the crossfire, everyone was wiped out. But..I left with the weapons. I didn't want anyone bad to get them...I came Here..." George remembered Lucy's question about the gunshot. "Then...Laura turned up again. I shot at her, and she ran away!" Lucy's hand faltered. Then she lowered the crossbow.

"Oh..God. I am sorry George." Lucy placed the crossbow on the table. "I thought that someone had survived the clinic attack, but I had no idea it was only one person." She moved closer to him. She was now just in front of the crossbow. She wouldn't be able to reach it in time. George knew this was a chance he couldn't miss. He moved his arm down, and grabbed a hold of the shotgun. In a movement that even he thought was fast, it was in his hands, and the barrel was pointed at Lucy's neck, he moved up slightly upwards, as to avoid the collar. Lucy's face turned to one of confusion. What was going on? Had George been lying to her?

"I am sorry too, Lucy.. Sorry you bought that story." George smiled. "I don't know what happened at the Clinic, and frankly, I don't really care." George looked at Lucy's face, which was turning from one of confusion to anger. But Lucy had seen something. She had been careful not to move her eyes, but she was till looking at it. A figure. A girl, moving slowly, carefully down the stairs behind George. Lucy knew who it was. Girl#9 Laura Everard. Laura had put her hand to her mouth, and signaled for Lucy to keep quiet about her. Lucy had to keep George talking. For both their sakes.

"All our friends are dead! Don't you care? People you have known for five years! Dead! don't you understand that?"

"Of course i do! You think I don't understand how much it hurts to lose your friend...Lose someone you love? I think i loved Michelle, and she was dead by the time i got back!" George's face grew angrier. "I only had a few hours with her, and then bam! she was gone!" Lucy watched as Laura approached George from behind, she was almost next to him now.

"But it doesn't mean you can kill people! It doesn't mean you can kill people just because of her!" Laura was behind George.

"I am doing it for a good cause. It's...It's just." George pushed the shotgun's barrel into Lucy "Any...your pushing it." Laura made her move. She leaped onto George's back, and pulled him backwards. Lucy moved backwards as the barrel of the gun went up past her face, narrowly hitting her face. As the shotgun went above her head, Lucy heard a _BD-UMM_ as the shotgun went off above her head. For a moment, everything went silent. Lucy couldn't hear anything. She could see Laura wrestling George to the ground, but it was as if someone had muted them. She saw Laura look up, and mouth something. Lucy strained, and she could faintly hear as Laura repeated herself.

"Help me!" Lucy jumped forward. George still had the shotgun, and the barrel was waving around franticly. Lucy grabbed it at the side, and tried to wrench it from his hands. Lucy placed her hand near the tip of the barrel. Her thumb just sticking over the hole. She realized her mistake, but she was too late. _BD-UMM_ The shotgun rang out again, but this time it had hit someone. Lucy's thumb had vanished, like some sort of sick magic trick. She howled, and looked up at Laura, who's face was frozen in shock. Lucy looked down at what had been her thumb. All of it past the joint right at it's base was gone. She was too frightened to look at the wound. She looked back at Laura, and at George. She had to help Laura get him under control before she passed out. But with only one thumb, and losing blood rapidly, Lucy found she wasn't much of a help. Laura struggled to control George on her own. Laura soon found herself being less and less in control of the situation. Lucy, had begun to stagger backwards, until she finally fell, and leaned back against the wall behind her. The shock of losing the thumb was too much. She was feeling woozy, and faint. She was going to pass out. But she couldn't, she could pass out. James needed her. He needed her to get back to him. Lucy fought to stay awake, but she could help Laura. Laura was now losing the struggle with George. He had her by the shoulders. He grabbed her, and pushed her upwards. Laura was forced backwards, and unable to keep her balance, fell a few feet away from George. He looked at her. She looked at him, and for a second, their eyes locked. George raised the SPAS 12. He was aiming it at her. Laura reached upwards desperately, clutching for any weapon on the table. She thought she would be shot before she got one, but George was hesitating. She felt a grip. A gun grip. She pulled the gun towards her, and it came off the table. As it fell, she pointed it at George and smiled. She fired twice._ BAM BAM_. Because of George's unusual position, the first shot missed, and hit the wall behind him, narrowly missing a white looking Lucy. The second shot was successful. It hit him in his side, causing him to groan with pain. The gun hit the ground beside her, and before Laura had a chance to lift it and fire again, George took his shot. _BD-UMM. _This shot was a hit. The shotgun pellets hit Laura square in the guts, and blew a hole threw her. She looked down, and saw a rather large hole, with something that looked like reject meat strewn about in it. She knew what it was. It was her guts. The force of the impact had easily moved her backwards, and she could see that some of her guts had come out as she had moved backwards, resulting in some horrific snakelike thing emerging from her guts. Laura knew she was going to die. She knew she was going to die very soon. already her hands and arms felt heavy. She looked at George, who was looking at the hole in his side. At least she had left him a goodbye present. Laura looked down at the gun she had used. Her fading eyes widened. It was a black revolver, with a long barrel. he had seen this gun several times over the course of the game. But she remembered the first time, only two hours in. It was carried by...Jordan.. Jordan. She smiled as she remembered him. The man who had saved her life. She moved her hand slightly, and saw what had been scratched onto the grip of the gun. "J.W Gun! Do not nick!" She smiled as she saw the thickly scratched line under not. He had helped her again. Jordan had helped her from beyond the grave. She had never believed in that stuff...Well, she would find out soon. Laura was now feeling very heavy, and tired. She let herself fall to her right. She felt like she was going to sleep. Laura was happy about that. Her mind had blocked out what had just happened. Laura closed her eyes, and she saw Jordan, Arms open. He was waiting.

George stood up. The shot Laura had given him in the side wasn't gonna kill him, not straight away, anyway. He looked down at Lucy. She had passed out, clutching her thumb. He had no need to kill her. She would die soon of blood loss. George counted in his head. With Lucy and Laura taken out of the picture, that meant there was only six people left. He dropped the SPAS 12 on the table, and looked down at the wound on his side. He would need to sort that out before he could go find the others.

Girl#9 Laura Everard Dead ( 6 Contestants Remaining)

There was another set of shots..Sounds like it's kicking off again." Boy#6 looked out of the window. Behind him was Girl#4 Jess Owen. She was checking the drawers and cupboards for anything useful. They were in one of the many hotel rooms. After the encounter with Becky Holmes, they had decided to check if there was anything worth collecting from the rooms. Adam was now holding the Beretta 92F that Becky had been clutching. It was also a 9mm, so the rounds were compatible with the rounds for his Glock, and Jess's Walther. They had reloaded the Beretta, and now Adam was using it as his weapon. He had offered the Glock to Jess, but she had refused it, so it was now tucked in the arch of his back. They had checked five rooms now, but had found nothing worthwhile. Adam had heard the shots, and had immediately rushed to the window. He could see where the shots were coming from, due to the tall trees, but he could make out that they were from the middle of the island, and there was two different weapons, a handgun and some sort of bigger gun, a shotgun or rifle. Jess had also heard the shots, but wasn't as interested by them, maybe after three days, she was starting to get used to them? Was that wrong of her? Jess was starting to see this whole situation as normal, and the outside world and her memory's were starting to...no, not fade away...just not matter anymore. Her whole life before this game did seem to matter anymore. She had focused her mind so much on the game, she was finding it hard to even remember simple stuff from her life. She could hardly remember what her parents looked like.

"I know...But it sounded quite far away. We should be ok if we stay here.." Jess opened another draw. Nothing. It was like the hotel had been stripped before they started the game. Knowing the government, they probably had. She looked up towards the window. Adam had turned away, and was now checking the set of drawers beside the window. He stopped, and looked at her.

"Someone else could have died...How many people are left now?" Jess ran it threw her mind. With the death of Becky. (Well, it was a murder, but Jess was defending herself) The body count was down to seven. Seven people left alive, out of all their friends. The only people that Jess could really call her friends were Kirsty, and Possibly Lucy. But Jess had no idea where they were. She didn't know if they were fine, and hiding, or if they were badly injured and were lying in a ditch somewhere. And Jess felt sorry for Adam. Only a few of her friends had been on the bus. Almost all of Adam's friends had been on the bus, and now they were all dead. She was surprised that he was still going. Jess didn't know if she would have done the same if it had happened to her. But he kept on going. Even humming a tune now and then, or whispering a few words which she could hardly hear.

"Only seven people left..." Adam responded to his on question. He looked at his watch. Well, it hadn't been his watch, but he somehow obtained one over the course of the game (Jess later found out that it was Jason Kennelly's watch) "And it's quarter to four. We only have..." Adam hesitated, and looked up at her from the watch. "Less than nine hours left...till..." You know... Adam didn't want to say it. He had been thinking about it for quite some time now. What would it be like at midnight, when the collars start to beep. Would they both calmly except death? Or would they panic as the beeping grew to the frantic tone he remembered from the bunker.. How much would it hurt. It had seemed like Matt died straight away, but there was no way to be sure. All these things and more had been troubling him. But Adam didn't want to show it. He would hum a tune now and then, or sing a couple of Radiohead lyrics. After a few more minutes of checking the drawers, They both stopped.

"This is pointless!" Jess waved her hand " We haven't found anything, and we have checked half the rooms. I think we might as well give it up. There is nothing else here." Adam looked at her, then dropped his shoulders.

"Ok...I guess your right...But..We have to do something. Keep our minds active. Because otherwise we'll just think about..It" Jess nodded. It may not sound it, but nine hours is quite a time to wait to die. You could go crazy if you just thought about it for the time you had left. They had to keep their minds active. Just do something, anything to distract them from the inevitable. But what could they do? Apart from talk about stuff that wasn't to do with the game, they didn't have many options.

Sixty-Third Hour 6 Contestants Remaining


	65. Sixty Fourth Hour 6 Remaining

Sixty-Fourth Hour 6 Contestants Remaining

Girl#18 Lucy Hather had been slipping in and out of conscience for al least half an hour now. She remained where she had fallen not more than an hour ago. She was still leaning against the outside wall of the kitchen. And across from her was the body of Laura Everard. Lucy had seen the whole thing, but she had been in a daze, and wasn't able to help Laura. Lucy couldn't even help herself. After she had lost her thumb, her body had seemingly went into shut down. Lucy had just sat there, and watched as the whole thing unfolded. Lucy had just clutched her thumb and looked at the body, as Boy#11 George Salter got up, and did something she couldn't see. And that was the was she had remained, for over forty five minutes. But now she had started to focus again. She had lost a lot of blood, but she couldn't just give up and die their. James was still out in the woods. He still needed her. She needed to get back to him. She needed to get back to him. If they were both going to die, they should spend their last few hours together. But first Lucy had to get away from George. She looked around. She couldn't see him, he was probably upstairs. Now was her chance. He could come down, and if he did, he would probably finish her off if he found her still there. She had to go now. Lucy slid herself up the wall, till she was in a sanding position. Then she looked at the table. The weapons were still there. She couldn't take them all. But she had to take one. Lucy knew which one she was going to take. The large machine gun. The Uzi. She quickly moved over to the table, and grabbed it. There was a long, sliver metallic object next to it. She guessed it was the spare clip. She took the clip, and put it into her pocket. She didn't bother looking for the pack she had brought with her, there was no need for the items inside it. All that was in it was a bottle of water, a roll, which she wouldn't eat, she thought they were far too stale. And..Her given weapon..The vial of poison. She wouldn't be needing that any more. Lucy looked up at the roof above her. Where was he now? What was he doing? Whatever it was, she didn't want to know. Lucy moved towards the door quietly as she could. It was still slightly ajar from when she had entered. She moved it open just wide enough so she could fit threw, then she slipped threw the gap. That's when she heard the gunshot. _BD-UMM!_

George Salter wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do. He knew he had to kill to get his hands on Miss Kindon, but Girl#8 Kirsty Walker had never done him any harm. He had always seen her as quite sweet. But..It was what he needed to do. George had been stood outside the door for at least ten minutes, the heavy SPAS 12 in his hands. He had left Lucy alive downstairs. She was losing a lot of blood. She wouldn't live for long. There was no need to kill her. You see, George was taking no pleasure in killing people. Not more than half and hour ago, He had killed Laura. And he enjoyed it slightly, if only for the fact that she had shot him. George had managed to sew up the wound, but it meant he would have to hurry. If he won and he was too weak to shoot Miss Kindon, all this would be for nothing. So instead of waiting until he had too kill Kirsty, he was going to have to do it now. He George looked down at the Shotgun in his hands. Ok. He had to do this. George turned the door handle, and opened the door. Kirsty was sitting on the bed. She looked up at him. George lifted up the shotgun, and aimed it at her.

"No...Not like this...Plea" Kirsty attempts to plead with George were cut shot by the burst of flame from the barrel of the shotgun. _BD-UMM_. She was pushed backwards by the force of the blast, and fell off the edge of the bed, and disappeared behind the bed. He had no need to check her to see if she was still alive. He had hit her square in the upper chest and neck. There had been a flourish of red around that area as she was blown back. He felt no joy in what he had just done. In fact, he felt a distinct tinge of regret over it. But, It had to be done. George knew he was one step closer to getting next to Miss Kindon and blasting her apart, and showing her what she had made people...No...kids, what she had made kids do to each other. Something made him turn. A noise. A noise from downstairs. George rushed to the stairs, and in one smooth movement leaped over the railing and skipped the first few steps. He rushed down the steps, two at a time. He was now in the main room downstairs. He scanned the room, and noticed the two changes. The first was that Lucy was gone. The pool of blood where she had been laying was slightly blurred, and there was several blood splatters crossing the room to the table, where George noticed that the Uzi was missing. Shit! Lucy wasn't as bad as He thought. She was still able to get up and take the prize weapon off the table. George rushed to the door, which was open slightly. He flung it open, the door slamming against the wall beside it. He looked around. There was no sign of her.

"Fuck!" George Slammed the butt of the Shotgun against the wall. This was something he didn't need. Now he was going to have to track Lucy down. Why did she make it so difficult for him? Why couldn't she see that he was trying to get to Miss Kindon.

Girl#8 Kirsty Walker Dead (5 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#18 Lucy Hather was running. Running as fast as she could. In her right hand she clutched the grip of the Uzi tightly. Her left hand, however, was incapable of holding much. It wasn't the fact that she had no thumb, she could probably still hold stuff without a thumb, but the blood that continued to come out of the thumb made anything in her hand slip out. She didn't need two hands to carry the machine gun anyway, thanks to the strap which was around her shoulders. She was running full force into the forest, following the string that she had left behind her on the way to the farmhouse. The thin red wire twisting and turning threw the trees. Lucy knew she had to hurry, she had heard a gunshot as she left the Farmhouse, and soon after, shouting. George knew she was gone, and he would be after her. As she twisted and turned, a drop of wet hit her in the face. At first, she thought it was a bit of blood from her thumb, but then she looked up. The thunderclouds had fully formed, and she had just felt the first few drops of rain. She really had to hurry now, If James was out in the rain in his weakened state, it wouldn't be long before he would die. The patter of the rain against leaves, and her own heavy breathing was all she could hear. Lucy looked around her, she wasn't even close. She was still running in the area where the trees were thinly spread out. She still had another twenty good minutes of running before she got to James. She needed to hurry up. She didn't know if George had found the trail of string. And if he had, he would be closing in on her fast. Ok, he may have gotten shot in the guts, but he could probably still outrun her. What was important wasn't her, it was James. He was the one who had to survive, He had to somehow get his message out. Tell the world about the true story of this horrific game. She could do it herself, but James was so much better with words. If anyone was to convince the world that it was unjustified. Lucy was now fully aware of the state her thumb was in. She had seemingly blocked it out as she was escaping, but now she was just running, she had started to notice it. Well, it was quite difficult to not notice it, as it was a deep throbbing. She was trying to block it out, but it seemed to get more painful with every move. Lucy had to move quickly to avoid a large branch that was in her way. It had een only raining a few minutes, but ground was already quite wet, and she slipped. The ground hit her, and knocked the wind out of her lungs. She must have slid forward before coming to a stop in front of a low, thick branch, which hugged the ground. Lucy gasped for air as she lay there. She was winded, but she had to get up. She had to keep moving, or George would catch up with her. She needed to get up, but she didn't have the power to. She had to lay there for over a minute. Then she heard it. The thing she had been fearing. The quiet rustle of branches and leaves being moved. It was coming from the direction she had come from. It was George, and i she didn't get moving soon, he would see her. Lucy hauled herself up, and began to run, following the red string again. The mud which had covered her right side when she had fell was wet, and it chilled her as it touched her skin. The rain was heavy now, and the noise behind her was being partly covered up by the loud raindrops. But that didn't mean she could slow down. Lucy was still running as fast as she could, leaping over low branches and ducking under the high ones. She would hit one or two, but she managed to keep herself standing. But no matter who fast she ran, she could still hear the faint movement behind her. How could he keep up with her? He had been shot in the guts. How could he be running? It just wasn't fair. Lucy looked around her. She was getting close. The area around James was a pocket of small clearings in the forest, and she was in one of those pockets now. Lucy carried on forwards, the red line went threw a bush and she followed. She had to be near him. He had to be close. She shoved her way threw the thick shrub, and she saw him. Boy#16 James Counsell. He was laying under the overhang of the hedge, just as she had left him. Lucy rushed over to him. She crouched as she got close. She shook his body. He didn't respond.

"James! Jamess!" Lucy looked behind her, she didn't have much time. " James...Please wake up...We have to hurry! Come on!" She clutched his face. It was pale. She knew that James wasn't likely to get up. He was practically dead. But Lucy Knew what he was still alive. And if he wasn't dead...George would kill him. And that couldn't happen. She couldn't let that happen. Not to James. He couldn't die like that. He could be killed by some mindless attacker. Which meant...Lucy had to do it herself. She could do it herself, or let George murder him. Lucy shook her head as she thought this over, the beads of water in her hair flying away. Lucy lifted up the Uzi in her hand. No. She couldn't..She couldn't. She just couldn't do it. Her hand slid into James's inside pocket, and she pulled out the book inside. She would do as he had asked her. But she couldn't give him a dignified death. Lucy placed her head on his chest. She could hear his heat, it still beating. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Why wouldn't he wake up? The noise behind her was getting stronger.

"Oh..James...Please..Please wake up...I need you..I need you James...Save me..Please" Lucy began to cry, and she knew she had to get up and run, run as fast as she could. But she hesitated. She had left him twice, and both times something bad had happened. If she left him now, what fate would befall her? There was a noise from behind her, and she lifted her head to see. She turned it...And saw her worst nightmare. George was standing there. The rain had soaked him, and the assortment of weapons he had hung around his shoulders was bewildering. He had the Crossbow, the MAC-10 Machine Gun, and the shoulder strap for the gun in his hand, the SPAS 12. Which..Which was aimed at her. She was in a very bad situation. She was pretty much dead. Unless some sort of miracle saved her. The was movement to her left, and the Uzi that she had let go off reappeared beside her, pointing at George. His expression changed, from one of content to surprise. A voice came from beside Lucy. A voice she thought she would never hear again.

George...I never liked the whole Lil thing...Didn't understand it...Anyway...It seems that we have a stalemate here. I suggest you go away, or we all die, and that wouldn't be a fun solution now, would it?" Lucy couldn't help but smile. She was so happy, she wanted to turn around and see his face so much, but she had to keep her eyes on George. He looked like he was thinking. Then he did something that surprised Lucy. He stepped backwards, ever so slowly. Keeping a beady eye on them, and still with the shotgun aimed towards them, he slipped backwards, until he was obscured by trees. James still had the Uzi aimed at the bushes, and kept it up until only a faint noise of George moving away could be heard over the patter of the rain. She dared to turn around. And he was up. Well, he was leaning on his left arm. He looked at Lucy, and smiled.

"Sorry about the whole passing out thing...I don't know what happened...But I still feel quite..Weak. So It may happen again." Lucy looked at him. Then her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she hugged him, a hard as she could. He was alive. Alive and still making smart ass comments. O thank you god. Thank you whatever you may be. She just held him as hard as she could. Her wish for a miracle had come true. She must have been hugging him for at least a minute when he finally spoke up.

"Lucy..thanks for the lovin and all. But it kinda hurts." She immediately released him.

"Oh god. I am sorry. You ok?" He nodded, and smiled

"Fine, I just didn't expect a Bear Hug from you."

"I am sorry...It's just that I am so happy to see you. I thought you were dead." James rubbed the top of her hair with his fist.

"Not yet. Well..." He seemed to be bothered by something. James tried to stand up, but failed.

"Here, let me!" Lucy grabbed James, and help him stand up. She reached over into the trees, and pulled out a large branch, which she had hidden before she had left. She had snapped it off the tree, and made sure it was long enough so that James could use it as a crutch. She had thought about if he woken up and she wasn't there, at least he would have been able to move around. She gave it him. He tried it out, and seemingly worked, he could hold himself up without her help. And after he took a very careful step forward, knew he was ok to move on his own as well. He took a few steps forward. And turned back to Lucy. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Aright! This works a treat. Now I am guessing it didn't go too well at the farmhouse. " James looked at Lucy. She was a state. The right side of her body was covered in mud, and her face was splattered with blood. Not to mention that she was missing the thumb on her right hand. Lucy shook her head, and more beads flew off.

"It..was horrible...George was about to kill me when..." Lucy faltered. Laura Everard was there. She jumped on George. There was a fight. I tried to help, but he shot my thumb. I was stunned by that, and before I knew what was going on, Laura was dead.." James hobbled over and hugged her. He felt bad for passing out. He shouldn't have left her on her own. God damn it, why did he pass out at that moment? If he had been up and running, Laura might still be alive. But what had happened had happened, and nothing could change that. He could keep thinking about what could of happened if? or what would have happened if? He had to think about what they were going to do now. James looked at his watch. It was almost quarter to four. The had eight and a quarter hours left. His hope of finding an escape plan were slim, but it could be done. There was still people alive. Maybe some of the group that had built the bomb. James went over the list of the dead in his head. Six people remaining, take out George, that made five, but take out Him and Lucy, that only left Three other people. And the three other people were..James brought up the list of students he had memorized. Becky Holmes, Jess Owen and Adam Self. None of them were really excellent. He doubted any of them had been part of the escape plans, but he still had to hope, and look for them. He knew people would be heading for landmarks. They knew that you were more likely to find another person at an landmark. But there was only a few landmarks left. The farmhouse. Well, they weren't there. The clinic had been torched, so any survivors of that would stay well away. The church had been in a danger zone for some time now. He still had the map around his neck, and he lifted it up with his free arm to see. He had folded it over, so only the northern part of the island was visible. The southern part had been blocked off by danger zones, and James doubted anyone would have stayed inside the few danger zones there. The northern part of the map had less landmarks. The list he had already been threw crossed his mind, and there was only one landmark that was seemingly fine. James also knew that people wouldn't have headed for it at the start of the game as it was north of the bunker, and it seemed like everybody went south when the game started. The small black square at the tip of the island was his last hope of finding some sort of escape plan. It was a hotel. Great. He had never liked hotels. Far too impersonal. They treat you like an object, not a person. However, this hotel may contain the answered he needed, and that was a strong enough reason to go fro James. James looked across at Lucy, who was picking up his pack, which she had hid slightly behind him. She looked up at him.

"Come on, We gotta get moving. We heading fro the hotel." She stood up, a look of surprise on her face. The hotel? Was there a hotel on the island? She couldn't remember it on the map.

"What hotel? There is no hotel on the island, is there?" James lifted up the map, and pointed the the square sitting at the very tip of the island, beside it was a tiny H. She guessed that it was the symbol for hotel. She wanted to ask why they were going to be heading fro the hotel, but she decided not to. James always had a good reason behind his actions, so why waste time inquiring about them? He probably would tell her anyway. He had already started to move forward as she thought, She rushed to catch up with him. He was ok now, wasn't he? But the one question kept on bugging her, eating away at her insides. For how long?

Boy#11 George Salter was running, as fast as he could threw the trees that surrounded him. He was running towards the clinic. He had been so close to getting rid of Lucy Hather, when James Counsell appeared, as if by magic, and aimed the Uzi at him. Of course, he had no choice but to back off. But George knew they were looking fro people, why else would Lucy go to farmhouse? They were checking all the landmarks for any of the last few students who weren't playing the game. And with almost all the landmarks in danger zones, that left two left, the clinic, and the hotel. Of course they would head for the hotel, but they would stop off at the clinic. George was going to rush ahead, and hide in the Clinic, when they got close, he would attack. Those two would never expect it, they probably thought that he had went back to the farmhouse. They would have their guard down when they turned up at the clinic, and Bam! George would pop out with the shotgun, and before they knew what was going on, he would fire. Not like before. He had hesitated with Laura, and she had got a shot in. He couldn't let that happen again. Then after he had got rid of those troublesome two, he would have only three people left. Becky Holmes, Jess Owen, and the one he was looking forward to, Adam Self. George had told himself that he wouldn't take any pleasure in killing, but thinking about killing Adam did put a smile on his face. They had been friends, back in the lower years of the school. Then things changed. Adam became responsible for a rumour that made George feel sick. It was a rumour about Michelle. At this time, he still treated her like any other girl, but every time he heard the rumour, he felt a searing anger towards Adam. He had been waiting for a proper chance to get back at him for quite some time, and now was his chance. He would make that bastard suffer for what he had one to Michelle's reputation. George felt the stabbing pain in his guts again, and tried to block it out. He couldn't afford to stop now. He had come too far, and done to many horrible things to stop before he achieved his goal. That was all that mattered now.

Sixty-Fourth Hour 5 Contestants Remaining


	66. Sixty Fifth Hour 5 Remaining

Sixty-Fifth Hour 5 Contestants Remaining

We gotta barricade this stairwell. Those gunshots sounded closer. We need to make sure that if the killer comes this way, They can't get us. Girl#4 Jess Owen was standing next to the staircase. The main staircase was the only way up to the second floor, and so making it impassable would stop, or at least slow down any attackers. Even if it didn't stop them, it would still giver her and Boy#6 Adam Self time to prepare for their attack. Adam was beside her. He was seemingly agreeing with her. After she had calmed him down and stopped him from crying, they had both decided that they should make the hotel secure. By the sounds of the gunshots, there was still a killer on the loose. If the killer got to them. Ell, they didn't want to have to fight anyone else. All Jess and Adam wanted to do was have a alright time before they finally died at midnight. Adam moved towards one of the rooms, and disappeared inside. Jess waited for a moment, there was the sound of something heavy moving. A stagger, a gasp, and then a set of large drawers appeared, seemingly hovering at about one meter above the ground. The drawers came out of the door, and she saw Adam, holding it up with both hands. He staggered past her, huffing and puffing. He reached the stairwell, and then descended it. She followed him, as he carefully moved his way down to the bottom. Then, with the door to the lobby in front of him, Adam set down the drawers. He pushed against them, and with some hesitation, they slowly moved in front of the door. He turned to face her, face red and sweat forming on his brow.

"That the kinda thing you mean?"

"...Yeah" Jess was surprised. How had he the energy to lift up that set of drawers? He had been shot in the side of god's sake. She doubted she could do it in a normal condition. "How...They looked heavy" Adam smiled, and wiped the sweat off his brow with his forearm.

"Yeah, they are. But sooner we get the barricade done, sooner I can sit down and not have to move. He was already heading up the stairs, and Jess had to move quickly to keep up, as Adam took stairs two at a time due to his long legs. He stopped midway up the stairs, and looked back at her.

"You helping carry the next one. I done my good deed for the day." He turned, and continued back up the stairs. Sh followed him. Adam had seemingly returned back to normal after what had happened no less than an hour ago. Jess was surprise at the speed in which he had focused on the task in hand. Hell, Jess was surprised at most of the things Adam did. She had always sen him as someone on the side, nothing special. But he had lots of little habits and kooks which were completely unique. Like the way he would just smile as a response to a question. Jess quickly moved up the stairs, and followed Adam into the corridor. There they entered the first room on the right, room 201. The both hurried over to the chest of drawers against the wall. Adam got ready to pick up the left side, whilst Jess waited at the right. They both looked at each other, and tensed their arms.

"Lift!" Jess spoke first, and they both pulled the drawers upwards, Jess thought the drawers were quite heavy, and was really wondering how Adam had managed to lift the set all on his own. Anyway, that wasn't the big issue now. Adam was moving forwards, and so Jess had to walk backwards, relying on Adam to steer her clear of any obstacle. She felt the door hinges past by her, and they were in the corridor. She continued backwards, until she reached the stairway door. With a kick from her leg, the door fell open, and then the both carefully moved down the stairs, both also cautious to avoid dropping the drawers or tripping. After a few minutes of slow but sure movement, they reached the bottom. The slid the Drawers into place beside the set already in front of the door. The door would be very difficult to open now, it would take some considerable force to open it. Jess thought about asking Adam if they should place another set of drawers, just in case. But since Adam didn't seem to want to, She assumed that the door would be ok as it was. But there was one thing bugging Jess.

"What happens if we need to get out in a hurry? I mean, these drawers would take a moment to move, right?" Adam nodded, and walked up the stairs, without looking, he spoke to her.

"Don't worry about it..Follow me" Jess followed Adam up the stairs, and into the corridor. Where was he taking her? What had he seen that she hadn't? The had not been separated from each other whilst in the hotel, they had stayed within each others line of sight. Adam continued down the corridor, until they both reached the very end. He turned to the right, and there was a tiny alcove, which wasn't noticeable from the length of the corridor. There was a door. Adam opened it, and stepped inside. What exactly was in there, Jess pondered. She would find out soon enough. Adam had moved inside, and Jess follow. The room inside was pretty empty, with two exceptions. On the right of the room, covering most of that side, was several baskets, each with wheels attached to the bottom. There were filled with random items of laundry. That's when Jess realized, that the room they were in must have been a storage room for laundry. But that wasn't what Adam wanted to show her. He moved to the wall in front of them, and crouched down beside them. He felt around on the hard concrete floor, and then found what he was looking or. He pulled, and a hatch appeared, one that had seemingly blended in with the dust covering it. He lifted it up ,and leaned it against the wall. He then looked up at her, a grin on his face.

"Come on, have a look. It's a fire escape." She moved closer, and leaned over the edge of the hatch. There was the handles of a ladder, and many metal poles all close together. There was also a leaver beside them. Below that, Jess could see a tiled floor. It lead to the one of the corridors which were behind the kitchen. There was a few back doors around that area. It would be easy to get out from there. It was all very well that they had a way out, but how had Adam known it was there? They had not separated in the hotel, and they had never went into this room. She looked at him, the grin still on his face.

"But..." Jess was confused "How did you know this was here?" He shook his head, and pointed his thumb to the corridor behind them.

"There is a fire escape map in the corridor, as well as on the back of every room door. I have an annoying habit of looking at them...Annoying...But useful." The last part of the sentence was seemingly for himself. Jess mentally Kicked herself. She should have noticed them, even looked at them. She was telling herself to be cautious, to be careful, and notice every little thing. But she had failed to notice something as big as the fire escape maps. What else had she missed? But she was also wondering about Adam again. He seemed so.. Professional. He seemed to know what he was doing, how it should be done. Jess thought back to what had happened at the Clinic. The incident that had caused her to trust him. But how could a 15 year old school kid know how to reload guns, how to build defensive positions, automatically check for fire escapes.

"Adam...How is it you..."Jess struggled for words. "You seems so professional. You seem to know what you are doing." Adam leaned against the wall behind him.

"Well...I know this may sound crazy, but..." He sighed, and rubbed his eye. "But i genuinely believe that humans...Well, civilization as we know it..Will just crumble well within our lifetime. And when it does, there will be no-one else to depend on. In those first few years, a lot of people will die. So..I started to read up on useful information. I learn habits and techniques that would of helped me when it all came crashing down. This game is pretty much the same principles as those first few years after the fall. It's all against all. No rules, and no-one to come help you if you are in trouble...And thanks to my paranoia, I am the last of my friends alive...I have survived this far because of all that i taught myself. I don't plan on dying by the hands of some crazy person I used to talk to..." Adam clutched his head, and gently shook it. "God I must sound like some sort of nutter." But Jess didn't think that he was crazy. Ok, he believed in something that she hoped wouldn't happen, but there was always the chance that it would. And if she had not been in this game, and she had grown up, and it all did crumble as he said. It would be the people like Adam how helped everyone. Just like their current situation. OK, it was quite weird that someone his age would be interested in stuff like that, but Jess decided to ask him more.

"What did you learn? I mean...Where would you start?" Adam let out a short laugh. It helped to talk about it. God, even most of his friends had now idea he was into all this survivalist kinda stuff, so he had never had a chance to talk about it. Ok, sometimes there would be an odd question, but normally the person who asked wasn't really interested. But Adam looked at Jess's face, and she seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, i generally just learned stuff about survival, you know, being self sufficient and stuff like that..." Adam smiled. "But I did learn a few...Well, some people would call them "cool" others would just find it scary"

"Like what?"

"Well...Like how to make bombs...General Explosives..."Adam rubbed his forehead. "...I learned how to use guns...General stuff you really don't need to know."

"The bombs...Could you make one now?" Jess asked Adam. Ok, they were going to die, but if they could build a bomb, hey could at least take out Miss Kindon and the solders in the bunker. Adam sadly shook his head.

"The most simple bomb, and the one we tried, was a fertilizer bomb. But..We used all the fertilizer in that first blast. I don't know whether there is anymore of it lying around, but it's too late to find out...I don't know what we could do.. We only have less than eight hours left...I know what you want to do...One last act of revenge against those who put us here...But it can't be done." Adam wanted to build something, to just be able to strike back at Miss Kindon. But there was nothing he could do. Not that it would matter, anyway. Miss Kindon was no doubt just a figurehead for their game. Perhaps a willing teacher hosted every game. No, the people that had to be targeted were the ones in government, the people that passed the order, the person that selected him and his friends. But that would be an impossible task for Adam. He just hoped that there would be people who resisted the program, and sought to see it stopped. They would be the ones who would stop the game. For him and Jess, it was too late.

"This town...Is comin like a ghost town!...All the clubs are being closed down..." Boy#16 James Counsell sang as he limped forward. Beside him, ready to help if he got into trouble, was Girl#18 Lucy Hather. They had been making steady progress since they had left the clearing where James had lain for a few hours. They were heading for the hotel. Lucy had suggested that they should visit the Clinic again, but James had talked her out of the idea. If the Clinic was on fire, people would ignore it. Their best bet was to go straight to the hotel. They also had to hurry. James knew George would be following them. He wouldn't have just given up like that. He would be trailing behind them, waiting for them to stop, and then he would pounce. But James wasn't going to stop. He had Lucy would keep on going until they reached the hotel, even if it mean him nearly passing out doing it. Lucy turned her head to face James, who was humming the tune.

"Are you singing Ghost Town?" James nodded. Lucy want really surprised. It was James, of course he would have a wide range of taste in music.

"Why...Don't you like that song? " James inquired. Lucy fervently shook her head.

"No! Oh no! I love it I was just shocked that you liked it...I didn't expect you to be an eighties pop kinda guy. " James raised an eyebrow.

"What kinda music do you think I like then?"

"Well, I know yo like punk rock and metal and all the generic stuff I and your friends..." Lucy trailed off. She had forgot for a second everything that had happened. The fact that all his friends were dead. But instead of bursting into tears, or becoming angry, he just smiled.

"Don't worry about it...You were saying?...What kinda music do you think I like" Lucy was surprised at James, and how he had just calmly shrugged off the subject. So, like he said, she continued as if it never happened.

"Well, I had always thought that secretly you were a massive classical music fan..." A smile came across James's face.

"What...Stuff like Beethoven, Brahms, Mozart, Verdi...That kinda stuff? Of course I Listen to that kinda music. And your right. I didn't talk about in around other because i would have been ridiculed." James knew that if he had told the rest of his friends about the music he liked, there would be collective cry of "homo" or "faggot" Although his group of friends weren't dumb, in fact most of them were intelligent, he would be ridiculed for listening to something different. His group of friends prided themselves on being "Alternative" but really they shunned anything different. That was one of the few things he had dislik4ed about he mentality of the group. He had tried to change it, but it had been seemingly too little, too late.

"Ok..." Lucy grinned. " You lost me when you started saying those names...I mean, I know Mozart, I know Beethoven, but the others?..." Lucy had some knowledge of classical music, but it was nothing advance. She knew all the famous one, the composers which everyone knew about. But, as usual, James had a better knowledge of the subject than her.

"Oh. You may not know the names, but you'll know the songs...I am not going to try to hum them, or some shit like that. But you'll just know what they sound like." Lucy nodded. She kind of knew what he meant. Well, sort of.

"You...You ever tried to learn an instrument?" Lucy asked James the slightly topical question. She would probably get a resounding yes, and then he would list off all the different instruments he had learned to play.

"Well, I tried a few things...But it never really happened for me..."

"What instruments"

"Well, funnily enough..I tried to learn the Violin, and he Piano...I am just...Not the music making type" James sounded quite disappointed at this. He looked at the ground for a moment while they walked. There was a unnatural silence. Lucy didn't want to talk. She quickly glanced across at James, who seemed to be deep in thought. A sad look crossed his eyes. Was he thinking about what had happened? Who had died? She didn't want to disturb his thought, so she remained silent. Lucy checked the watch on her arm. It was ten to six. They had only six hours and ten minutes left. Their time was almost up.

Sixty-Fifth Hour 5 Contestants Remaining


	67. Sixty Sixth Hour 5 Remaining

Sixty-Sixth Hour 5 Contestants Remaining

"Ok you lucky few, it six o clock, and you all know what that means...It's time for the list of those who snuffed it...Thankfully, there is only a few of you runts left." Miss Kingdon spoke in the microphone. She just wanted to leave. She hadn't had more than four hours sleep in the three days she had been there, the food was terrible, and The soldiers didn't fully respect her. Thankfully, it would all be over in six hours, hopefully less."

"Boy#8 Jess Cook

Girl#1 Becky Holmes

Girl#9 Laura Everard

Girl#8 Kirsty Walker"

"Ok, That leaves only five of you left. Come on, the clock is ticking, and if there is more than one person at midnight...Boom!" She chuckled, and the, laughter echoed around the island "...No-one wins...and we don't want that, do we? Ok, get your maps out, because it's time for the final danger zones of this game. At 8:00, F4. At 10:00, D3, and for a chance, At 11:00, D4. Ok, so I expect to be seeing one of you lucky five in a very short time. Don't disappoint me!"

"What can I say? I am a eighties kid at heart...I was born twenty years too late..." Boy#6 Adam Self smiled to himself as he leaned back against the wall. He was sitting on the bed in one of the rooms on the hotels second floor. Next to him, also leaning back against the wall beside the bed was Girl#4 Jess Owen. After making sure the floor was secure, they had decided to sit down. Jess had started to talk about their year, and how Adam had never really fit in with the rest of his friends. He responded with a remark about he was an eighties child, something Jess didn't quite get.

"What do you mean, Eighties kid?" Adam grinned. How would he explain it?

"Well...what i mean is...I don't like anything about...now..This time...It's crowded, music these days is terrible...I would have been so much happier if I was born in the seventies. I mean, lots of people would disagree with me, But the music in the eighties was great...Ok, the fashions at the time weren't exactly "cool"..."

"Adam..." Jess interrupted. "Your rambling again.."

"...sorry..".. He couldn't help but smile. At least Jess was telling him he was rambling, rather than let Adam go on and on. Whether this was a good thing nor not, he couldn't be sure. Maybe she was just getting sick of hearing him drone on. Adam knew he was probably just being paranoid, but he kept thinking it.

"I...I can't believe That there is only five of us left...I know its only been two days...but it seems like a lifetime ago that this all began" Jess had been thinking about this since the report at six. Miss Kingdon had said it herself. Now there was only Her, Adam, James Counsell, Lucy Hather and George Salter left. Jess tried to remember everyone who had been in the bunker, but she struggled to remember faces.

"I know...I remember on the first day...It was going so well...Then, like a bad arranged house of cards, the whole thing came..." Adam froze, and seemed to look past Jess. "...crashing down..." Jess remembered back to that first day as well. Everything had seemed so positive then. They were going to escape, they had all been sure. Now, everything was lost. They were in the last six hours of the game, and both of their groups had been destroyed. How had things went downhill so fast?

"I never told them..." Adam began to spoke, very quietly. Jess had to move closer to hear him.

"Never told them what?"

"I never told them how much they meant to me...I mean...I don't think they quite knew...Jim...all of them...They were the ones keeping me going, stopping me from just snapping and hurting myself or someone else..." Jess remained quiet. She had never told her friends how much she liked them. In fact, she could hardly remember the last time she had told her parents that she loved them..Now she would never see them again. Jess tried to not think about it, it would only get her more depressed, but she could help it.

"Do...do you know what Jim's last words to me were?" Adam looked over to Jess. From the few hours that she had spent from him, she had already picked up a lot of Adam's habits. When he turned to face her and talked, it meant he was going to say something serious.

"He...he told me...that he was sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah...I have been thinking about what he meant...I can't figure it out.." Adam shook his head, and looked out of the window to his side.

"Maybe..." Jess pondered "Maybe Jim knew how much you meant to him...Maybe he knew that you needed him..and he was sorry that he only lasted that long..." Adam just nodded. He didn't say anything for a while. Jess theory made sense, well sort of. Adam thought back to the moments after Jim had been shot. He had been so tempted to just shoot himself in the head. But when Heather pointed the gun at Jess, Adam knew he couldn't let her be killed..That had been the first time he had seriously thought about suicide. Now it was starting to creep back into his mind. It was almost pointless, they would be dead in six hours anyway...Now he just looked out of the window...A tune started in his head. Jess, meanwhile was also thinking. How had she lasted this long? Was it by herself, on her own determination and wits? Or had she survived this long simply because of Luck? And if it was because of Luck, when would it run out? At the moment, she was alright. She had no major injuries, she had a good hiding place, lots of weapons. Jess looked across to Adam. The bandage that covered his right eye seemed to glow back at her. Had Adam managed to get threw this all because of Luck? If so, he must have ran out a while back. Out of the pair of them, Adam had come out worse, but he seemed to be holding it togeth-

"You, are, the sun and moon and stars, are you..." Adam broke into quiet song. He wasn't very talented, but didn't really mind it.

"and, I, could never run away from you..." Adam broke, and took a quiet breath.

"You, try, at working out chaotic things..And why, should I believe myself not you..." Adam turned to face her.

"It's like the world is going to end so soon, and why should I believe myself?." Adam trailed off and grinned.

"I..I don't remember any more..I think getting shot i the head made me forget a few things..." Jess just smiled. He turned away, then back again.

"I can see from the look on your face, you like people bursting out into random song?" Jess couldn't help but smile. The whole thing nearly made her burst out laughing. It was just so...weird.

"Why did you just...Burst into song?" Adam was looking back out the window when Jess spoke, and he quickly turned his head.

"Well..I had the song stuck in my head, and...Well, it always helps to sing if you got a song stuck in your head..."

"Your...Weird...But...funny..." Jess managed to keep her voice sounding normal, but in her mind, she kept running the same idea over and over. The same terrible idea.

"Come on!..We got to hurry. I mean, I have lost loads of blood, and your in the process of loosing lots of blood." Boy#16 James Counsel pushed threw the trees that blocked his path. In his hands was the Uzi 9mm that Girl#18 Lucy Hather had stolen from the farmhouse. Lucy was just behind James, clutching her hand. Although James had tied a cloth around the stump of her thumb, it was still bleeding heavily. They were running threw the hard rain, which hit the top of their heads and shoulders, pushing them down. James had wanted to go around the Clinic and avoid it, but because of the rain, and the fact that it would be getting dark soon, He had decided to risk an ambush. They were close to the clinic. James had not wanted to hang around anywhere near the clinic, and so despite his heavy blood loss, he was still trying to run at his limit. He felt sick, he felt faint. But James knew he had to get to the hotel. He could only hope that someone would be their with a plan, with an Idea. James knew he would be lucky if he made it to the hotel. He was doing this for Lucy's sake. James slowed down. He quickly came to a stop. He could see the clinic, right in front of them. There was still a few flames burning, but all of the fire outside had been extinguished by the heavy rain, which still beat down on their shoulders. James turned to face Lucy, who had come to a rest just behind him.

"Ok...The clinic is right in front of us...I am gonna go ahead, and you see if anyone pops up..Then if it's clear, you run across as well." James looked over to the clinic. The road that passed it was in their way. In order to get to the hotel, they would have to cross the road. If anyone was waiting, it would be a open shot.

"No...Lets both go..." Lucy protested at James's plan. He shook his head.

"No...Stay here!...I'll be fine." Lucy looked James in the yes.

"You...you promise?"

"I promise." James slowly creeped forward toward the tree line. He stopped just short of it, and looked up and down the road. It looked clear. It was no or never. James slowly stood up, and ran forward. He dragged his left leg slightly, but he could still move at a reasonable pace. He was aiming for the side wall of the clinic, where there was few windows, and the trees were immediately outside. To get to this spot James had to run in a diagonal line to the clinic. He had reached about half way, when the worst happened. A figure appeared. A tall, well built figure. It was a guy. And this...guy was holding something, which he was quickly lifting up. It was dark, it looked like some sort of pole or...James realized what it was. It was a gun. But he had been too slow. Maybe it was the blood loss, maybe it was the fact he hadn't slept for almost three days. But he had failed to realize what it was. James heard Lucy scream, and he lifted up the Uzi which rested against his side. But he was too slow. _BD-UMM_. The shotgun pellets ripped into James's left side. He felt the breath leave his lungs, and a strong force pushed him sideways. James managed to place his finger upon the trigger of the Uzi, and he sprayed the clinic. _BAM-BM-BAM-BAM-BAM_, He heard a groan, and then James felt to the ground. The Uzi clattered to the floor beside him, and it was silent once more. He looked across to the woods where Lucy should have been hiding, and saw he rushing over to him. She was soon next to him, trying to lift him up. He shook his head.

"No Lucy...leave me...run...run..." She frowned and shook her head, trying once more to lift him. James stopped her.

"James...You got to...come on" He just shook his head, and then he handed her the Uzi. He kept one eye on the clinic. Since there was only two other guys left, it was ether Adam or George. Then James took the book out of his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Lucy...go...please." Lucy grabbed him, she wasn't going to leave him. But he shook her of, and with great effort, slowly stood up. He turned to face her, and placing his now bloody hands on her face, kissed her on the lips. Then he looked at her. He stared at her.

"Go...run...please..." Lucy knew from the look in his eyes that James would not change his mind. She turned, and ran into the trees next to the clinic. She hurriedly pushed the book into her back pocket, and placed the Uzi's shoulder strap around he neck. She was about to slow down and stop, and maybe go back for him, when she heard the gunshots. Lucy kept on running. She knew James was dead.

James watched Lucy move into the trees, and then he started moving himself. He didn't follow her. No, James headed for the clinic. James knew he was going to die. He knew that he was going to die. If the gunshot would to his leg hadn't convinced him, the shotgun blast to his left side had. He couldn't feel his left arm, and he was sure that his left lung had been hit. The blood was pouring threw his shirt, and it's colour, a dark, dark red, wasn't reassuring. So James knew he had to get Lucy a chance of escaping their attacker. To do that he would have to act as a decoy. He moved forward, straight toward the window that his attacker had popped up out of. James moved closer. He was now only feet away from it. James finally stepped up right next to the window. He couldn't see anything, the room was still filled with smoke. Suddenly, the figure rose again. Standing right before him, James was less than a metre away from him. James now knew who it was. He felt something graze against his lower torso. James looked down, and saw the shotgun, pointed directly at his guts. He could feel the barrel against his skin. He looked up to face his attack. The short hair, the smile, and the long, red mark along his right cheek. It was fresh, the blood seeped down from it. James relaxed. This was it. Game over.

"Snowball..." James uttered one word. Then the trigger was pulled, and _BD-UMM_. James was thrown back, and hit the ground in front of the clinic with a thud. He had only a few seconds to realize that he had been shot before he died. Meanwhile, Boy#11 George Salter lifted up the shotgun, and looked down at the body. There was a hole, about the side of a fist, in the centre of James's body. George put his hand up to his face, and felt the wound, which was where James had skimmed him with a round from the Uzi...George looked across. The Uzi was there, and nether was Lucy. They were heading north. There was only one place they could have been heading. George turned, and slowly made his way threw the smoke filled room, to the back exit. He would follow Lucy to the hotel, and then he would kill her, and any other survivors he found. Now there was only three left for him to "eliminate".

Boy#16 James Counsell Dead (4 Contestants Remaining)

Sixty-Sixth Hour 4 Contestants Remaining


	68. Sixty Seventh Hour 4 Remaining

Sixty-Seventh Hour 4 Contestants Remaining

Girl#18 Lucy Hather kept on running, despite the tears that ran down her face. She felt like falling down, just curling up and crying, but Lucy knew that if she didn't keep running, she would be dead. She had heard the shots as she ran away from the clinic, and Lucy had no doubt it was James who had been shot. He had given his life so she would have those few vital seconds to escape. He had known that he was badly injured, and instead of slowing her down, he chose to help her. That when Lucy had realized it. He loved her. It was clear. Any man that would give his life up to help someone, was deeply in love with them. But no Lucy had to keep moving. To keep running away from him. Because their attacker would be behind them. Lucy knew who it was. George. He had been waiting for them to pass. It had been an ambush. Lucy could only hope that the two other students remaining, Adam and Jess, were at the hotel. She hoped they weren't playing the game. Lucy was sure that Jess wouldn't be playing the game. But Lucy was unsure about Adam. From what she remembered of him at school, he seemed to not talk to any of the girls. In fact, she had always thought of him as slightly creepy. But, maybe she had gotten him all wrong. If those two were at the hotel, they would have hopefully gotten some weapons, or built some sort of defense against attackers. But Lucy's mind was filled with doubt. What if there was no-one at the hotel? She would be in deep trouble if she turned up and the place was deserted. George would be fast on her tail, and she probably wouldn't have time to run away from the hotel before he reached it. Or, what if she reached the hotel, and Adam and Jess were there, but they didn't trust her, and refused to let her in. After all, it was the last six hours of the game. Pretty much anyone would be on edge. For all Lucy knew, they could shoot at her as soon as she got near the place. Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes as she ran, and tried to see threw the rain that continued to pour down. The noise of water hitting the plants and trees around her was too loud, she would never be able to hear if George was behind her. But despite all of these problems and worries, Lucy knew she couldn't just stop, and curl up into a ball like she felt wanted to. If she did that, James would have given his life for nothing, and she couldn't allow that. The branches kept on smacking her face, and her cheeks were stinging, but Lucy kept on moving forward. She couldn't afford to slow down. She looked u to the sky. It was starting to get dark. She had to reach the hotel soon.

"Come on now, everyone, lets all smile for this thing" Miss Kingdon was stood in front of the mass of children, who were standing, squatting, and sitting on benches. The whole of Year Eleven was there, which was a rarity in it's self. School broke up for them in a matter of weeks. Then, after their exams, would be the trip they had all been talking about. Only Miss Kingdon knew the truth about that trip. None of the other teachers knew that the trip was actually going to be the UK's first Battle Royale. They didn't need to know about it. The powers that be had told Miss Kingdon to keep it all hush-hush, that the first time the teachers should know about the "Program" was in the papers on the day after the children were taken. Miss Kingdon had a slight grin as she surveyed the group before her. And to think, in less than a month, 42 of these kids would be dead. She had no qualms about the act. She had seen how the youth were going downhill. In only ten or fifteen years, kids had gone from being relatively well behaved to almost complete anarchy in the classrooms. She had realized a while back that something had to be done about the problem. Ok, she had never imagined something as grand as the Battle Royale Act, but it would be effective. If there is one thing that scares teenagers more than anything else, it's death. Although they act like they think they are never going to die, deep down inside all of them, they are worried about dying. The Act took this fear, and enhanced it. As long as it got the media coverage that they said it was going to get, Miss Kingdon could see no problem with it. Finally, the tide could turn. She had heard rumors that the government were going to televise the games with hidden cameras, and allow legal betting on the Students, but Miss Kingdon had hoped that these rumors were false. To televise it and let people bet on it would make it just another part of culture. It would loose it's effect, and the children wouldn't be scared by it. The Students would not be just fighting for their lives, they would be fighting for fame. This made the whole idea seem...cheap. But, the people in charge of the game had told her that these rumors were untrue, and the game would remain a private thing, with only sparse details released about the games. Ok, the winners face would be in the newspapers, but then the would be whisked off, given a new name and identity, and they would simply disappear into the background. In the modern age, there was far too many people famous for no good reason. Miss Kingdon doubted the world was yet at a state where it would glamorize someone who had killed their friends. Well, she hoped that the world wasn't ready. Or, knowing the government, they would make the whole thing a big excuse to get money of people. But for the time being, she had to worry about this game, the first game. It had to go well, and their had to be a winner. No draws, no ties. She had been told this in the few communications she had received from the organizers of the "Program". She was to make sure that the winner was clear that if they attempted any kind of act of retribution against the government, they would be killed. And as for Miss Kingdon? If the Program went well, she could be getting a nice cushie job in the Battle Royale Headquarters. It was a win-win situation.

"I hate being this tall..Not only do I always stumble and trip, I gotta be next to this lanky streak of piss!" Adam Self thought out aloud as she stood in the middle of the top row of the benches, the group was organized by height, from tallest to shortest. Unfortunately, Adam was a good two inches higher than his friends, so they were a few people away from him. Instead he was stuck in between two people he didn't like. Hell, he didn't even like school photos, he always looked terrible. Adam looked along the lines of people in front of him. She was just in front of him, two rows down. Adam looked at her hair. It hurt to be that close, knowing that she would never feel the same. When the flash came, Adam could only manage a faint smile.

George Salter brushed down his blazer, making sure his attire was immaculate. Ok, school photos weren't the most important thing in the world, but for any kind of photo, George had to look his best. With his tie neatly done up, and his shirt unusually tucked in and fully buttoned up. Ok, he never looked like this, but since his mother never saw him a scruffy state, he couldn't be caught out by a pesky school photo. Ok, he kinda liked being immaculate, but wearing the school uniform like this, no matter how popular you are, was social suicide. Only nerds and weirdos wore their uniforms tidy and complete. However, in the school photo, not many people stayed messy. Everyone seemed to sharpen up. Ok, not everyone was as neat as George, but he was always better that most people, wasn't he? The flash went off, and George beamed his smile forwards.

Jess Owen tied to stretch her arms in the tiny amount of space she was given in the line of people. Beside where two people that she didn't hang around with, and wasn't even sure about their names. Well, that wasn't important anyway. What mattered is that she looked good in her photo. Hell, this photo, or the close up ones they had already taken would probably be the photos used for...well, for the future. Jobs, application forms, most stuff. The last thing she wanted to happen is look bad in these photos. Well, ok, no-one wanted to look bad in these photos, but Jess thought she had made a bit more effort that some of the other students. Jess felt the urge to turn around slightly, as if someone was staring right at her. But she ignored it, and kept on looking forward. When the photo was taken, Jess was ready, smiling.

Lucy Hather glared over, across the heads to her. Jess Owen. Lucy and Jess had been close friends for several years, but in the last few months of year eleven they had fallen out. Big time. Lucy didn't know how Jess felt about the whole situation, but Lucy knew what she felt about Jess. She was a whore, a ugly man-shaped bitch who had thrown what had been a good friendship between them out of the window. As far as Lucy was concerned, Jess was a snake, someone who couldn't be trusted. Sure, she would act all kind and innocent on the outside, but on the inside she would be plotting against you. Still, that wasn't the reason Lucy was here. Today was about the photo. Once that was done, she could get out of there, and away from Jes before she ended up hitting her, or something else she would equally regret. When she heard Miss Kingdon's calls for silence, Lucy looked forward. The last thing she would want is a constant reminder that she had been glaring at Jess. The flash came, and she pulled a cheeky grin.

Ok. She didn't want to do it, but Girl#4 Jess Owen was facing up to facts. She wasn't ready to die. She had tried to push the thought of her mind, and just accept death, but she couldn't. The instinct was starting to kick in. The instinct that had saved many peoples life's, but had cost as many life's in return. The instinct to survive, to prevail. But in order to do so...it made her feel sick, but...but it was the only was she was going to live. There was only four of them left now. The gunshots they heard heard a while ago were closer that the last burst of firing. Someone was getting closer. Maybe it was only her, Boy#6 Adam Self and one other person left, who was heading towards the hotel. Now Jess had been trying not to think about it. But if that was the case, the remaining person would most probably be a killer. And if they did show up at the hotel, they wouldn't hesitate at firing. But Jess had been letting her mind run wild, thinking up all different sorts of scenarios, none of them attractive. All of them seemed to mean that she would have to kill someone to survive. Now, a cold blooded killer, she could do. She had done...but to live, she would have to kill...Adam Jess knew that if an attacker did come their way, the chances of them killing her or Adam were slim. They would be out-numbered, and Jess and Adam had various weapons. Now say that they did defeat the attacker, Adam would be the only one left. If she didn't want to have her neck explode at mid-night, Jess would have to kill Adam. But Adam had done nothing but help her. He had been helpful, caring, sweet. But Jess was just simply not ready to die. But could she kill him? Could she look him in the eyes and squeeze the trigger, after what they had been threw together? That's what Jess was unsure of. And if she did point the gun, and couldn't pull the trigger, how would he react? Most ordinary people would get mad, retaliate. But Adam had told her himself that he was head over heels for her. He wouldn't be able to harm her. Or would he? That what angered Jess. The game put so many variables out that it was almost impossible to predict what someone would do, or how someone would react. Jess was facing a serious dilemma. Does she die with someone who adores her, or does she kill that person just to live? Jess looked across to Adam, who was writing a message on the cream colored wall with a cheap Biro. Beside him on the table, was the two handguns he had been keeping a hold of. He was distracted, he was unarmed. Jess felt the Walther PPK in the small of her back. What was she to do?

Sixty-Seventh Hour 4 Contestants Remaining


	69. Sixty Eighth Hour 4 Remaining

Sixty-Eighth Hour 4 Contestants Remaining

Girl#4 Jess Owen felt the Walther PPK in her right hand. It was heavy, too heavy for something of it's size. It was as if someone had shrunken something huge in size, like a car or a boulder. She had only just pulled it out from beneath her belt, and already her arm was beginning to ache. She stood just beside the bed, which was at the center of the room. In front of her, writing on the wall beside the bed, crouched onto his knees was Boy#6 Adam Self. His long, dark brown hair was roughly placed into a ponytail, and it cascaded down his back, in stark contrast to his white shirt. He was normally never without his Blazer in school, and even now Jess noted that he looked strange without it. Jess clenched the pistol tight in her hand. She gripped it so tight, she could feel the markings on the handle digging into her skin. What she was about to do wasn't right. Jess knew that. It wasn't right in any situation. But she couldn't let herself die. The urge that had started off as only a slight whisper was now shouting, screaming at her. Screaming at her to survive, to live. Jess just watched for a moment as Adam quietly worked on the wall. She had no Idea what he was doing, whether he was drawing or writing. But..She had something to do. Something much worse to do. Jess lifted up the PPK, and aimed it at Adam. She gripped the gun tightly with both hands.

"I am so sorry..." Adam turned his head to see why Jess talked. As he twisted his head and upper body around to see her, Jess fired. _BAM. _There was a moment, where everything seemed to stay still. Adam eyes opened fully. Then they went down to his side, where a red mark had appeared. Jess fired again._ BAM_ Adam fell backwards this time, falling against the wall. Jess fired once more. _BAM _The bullet went into Adam's upper torso. Now there was four red marks on his shirt. His head dropped down. Then looked back up at Jess. Blood began to seep out of the bullet holes. Jess let her arm go limp, and it dropped to her side. After another short moment, it fell from her loose grip, and hit the floor with a solid _THUD_. Adam smiled slightly, a smile that was tainted by the blood which had appeared on his teeth.

"..I am..glad...it...was...you..." Blood began to cover Adam's torso. Jess stood, frozen. He smiled one more time.

"Did...I...fall?..." Adam began to cough and splutter, blood now freely coming out of his mouth. "Or...was...I...pushed?..." He ginned, more for himself than Jess. Then, his head drooped down. Jess saw that his chest stopped moving up and down. He was dead. Jess had done what she had needed to do. But she had done something terrible. Something no-one should ever have to do. Kill someone. She looked across to the window. It was dark outside. The two candle she and Adm had lit as it was getting dark earlier only just kept the room illuminated. Jess looked at the scene around her. What had she just done?

Boy#6 Adam Self Dead (3 Contestants Remaining)

Girl#18 Lucy Hather saw it. She had finally reached the Hotel. She knew she had been getting close when she heard the crash of the see, But as she burst threw the tree line, and came out onto the coastal road, she heard a noise she had been dreading. A gunshot. Lucy froze, hoping it wasn't from Boy#11George Salter, who was still behind her. After a second or two, another shot rung out. This time, Lucy knew where it had came from. The hotel. Someone was in trouble there. Ether Adam or Jess. She didn't really like Adam, always thought he was slightly weird. But Jess...Well, they had agreed to hate each other. But, no-matter who it was, she had to see. Plus, George was probably still hot on her trail, and she couldn't hang around for long. As Lucy ran towards the open main doors of the hotel, another shot came from the building. She could see on the second floor that a flash came from out of one of the windows. Lucy kept on running. She reached the door, and let out a sigh of relief when she finally got out of the rain, which still continued to beat down on the island. Lucy scanned the foyer. There was a door to her right, which led to what looked like a dining room. The reception desk was right in front of her, and to her left was the door marked "Stairwell" Lucy headed over to the door, the Uzi in her right hand. She got to the door, and pushed it, but it only moved slightly, then seemed to be blocked. Lucy tried harder, pushing her weight against the door, but nothing. It was blocked off. Whoever was upstairs didn't want company. And, judging by what she had been threw in the last three days, Lucy wouldn't have wanted anyone ether. As she stood there, planning her next move. She heard it. A noise from outside. It could have been only one thing. George. Lucy turned around. He was probably heading for the main doors. If she tried to go into the dining room, he would see her. She was beginning to panic. Where could she hide? Then, she got it. Lucy ran forward, toward the reception desk. She had no time to carefully climb over it, so, gathering speed, Lucy threw herself over the top of the desk, rolling once, falling off it, and hitting the wall behind the desk and coming to a stop on the floor behind the desk. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a cry of pain. The force of impact against the wall had been horrendous, she was sure she had broken something. Lucy tried to remain still, quiet. If George caught on to the fact that she was hiding there, he would have no qualms about pointing the shotgun in her direction and firing away. She heard the noise from outside grow louder. They were footsteps. Even over the rain, she could hear them. He was running. She heard him as he took the first steps into the dry reception. Lucy heard him shake off the water. Then he looked around.

"Were are you...bitch" George saw the sign for the stairwell, and rushed over to the door. He tried opening, but it was jammed. No matter. He lifted up the shotgun, and pointed at the door, being careful to avoid the lock. If he shot the lock, the pellets could bounce back and injure him. He pointed the Shotgun's barrel straight at the center of the door, and fired. _BD-UMM. _He paused for only a moment, and then fired twice more. _BD-UMM, BD-UMM._ He lower the shotgun, and tried the door once more. After a strong shove, the door finally broke open. George stepped back as parts of the drawers fell into the reception. Lucy remained silent, trying not to even breathe. She heard George mutter under his breath, and then the crunch of wood under his feet as he stepped threw to the stairwell. Lucy let out a silent breath of relief. Now she just had to get away.

Jess had heard the gunshots, and they had awaken her back up the the situation she was in. Someone was here, in the hotel. And by the sound of the gunshot, they had a shotgun. Jess looked across to the weapons that were placed on top of the dresser in the room. Jess looked down to the PPK on the floor. She picked it up, and tucked it between her trousers and the Kevlar vest. She stepped over to the dresser, and picked up the Shotgun that rested upon the table. She placed the shoulder strap over head, and moved to the door. She pressed her head to it, and listened. She could hear nothing, so Jess slowly opened the door, and stepped out into the hall. She looked down to the hall, and she saw the door leading to the stairway open. Jess couldn't see who it was. The door was fully opened, and George Salter stepped out. Jess raised the Shotgun, and aimed at George, who had only just noticed her. She pulled the trigger. _CLICK_. George heard the click, and lifted his shotgun. They were no more than fifteen feet from each other. He smiled. Then he pulled the trigger. _BD-UMM_. The pellets slammed into Jess's bulletproof vest, and the force of the impact knocked her over. She hit the floor, and rolled over onto her front, clutching her chest with her hands. She knew what she had to do. Even though the pain was shooting threw her chest, and she could hardly think straight, Jess still knew that if she pretended top play dead, she could get a shot at him with the PPK. So she let out an long gasp of air, to make it sound like she was breathing her last. Then Jess tried very hard to be perfectly still. The vest covered up any sign of breathing, so Jess hoped it would be all the convincing he would Need. George, meanwhile, stared at Jess. When he was sure that she was dead, he took of the shoulder strap of the SPAS12, and dropped the shotgun to the ground at his side. It was useless now, he was out of shells. He did get his hopes up when he saw Jess holding the shotgun, but the click indicated that she too, was out of shells. He took several steps forward, now holding the MAC-10 as his weapon. Jess had come out of room 206, So he decided to check it out, and see if she had left any juicy goodies for him. The door had been left open, and he pushed it open quickly. Inside, what he saw was surprising. The two small candles only just lit the room up. On the other side of the room was a body. Judging by the hair, and the body shape told George that it was Adam. His head slouched down into his chest. Next to him was something scribbled onto the wall in Biro, although it was too dim to be able to read it. Then, his eyes caught sight of the dresser. It looked like a holy grail to George. There was shotgun shells, a box of handgun rounds, a Beretta 92F, a Glock 17, and a sniper rifle. George rushed over. He picked up the Glock, and placed it in his blazer pocket. He looked at the Beretta 92F. Then, he took it, and placed it into a large pocket on the inside of his blazer. The pocket wasn't a normal feature of the jackets, George had put it there himself. It was so he could carry anything "Sensitive" without anyone knowing. Normally, that just consisted of the odd porn mag he brought into school, but anything which he would like to have to explain went in the pocket. Then, he scooped up the shotgun shells, and placed them in the other blazer pocket. He did one last check of the room in case he missed anything, but so nothing else of interest. He headed back out of the door, and into the corridor. As he stepped into the long hallway, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned to face what he had saw. A figure. A girl. Standing at the end of the corridor. Holding a weapon. As he turned, he got a clearer view. It was Lucy. She was holding...She was holding his SPAS12. She pulled the trigger, and another _CLICK_ filled the empty space. George let a smile cross his face. He turned, and ran towards the end of the corridor. He could hear Lucy behind him. He knew if she used the Uzi by her side, he would be in deep trouble. But, she didn't. George was aiming for the end room. He reached the end of the corridor, and entered the room labeled "Linen". As soon as he was inside, he slammed the door shut, and twisted the lock. George took the shoulder belt from around his neck. He then unhooked it from the MAC-10, and threw it to one side. He held the MAC-10 in one hand, and pulled out the Glock with the other. It would be difficult, but he was going to try and use both weapons at once. But for now, he needed a quick break, just to get his breath back, and prepare. This was it. The final showdown.

Meanwhile, Lucy remained in the corridor. George had ran down the hallway, and entered a room just out of view. Now Lucy's attention was on Jess, who was sprawled face down in the corridor. Lucy could see no signs of life, but she was still careful. She carefully moved forward, the barrel of the Uzi pointed at Jess. As she got closer, Lucy noticed the gun, wedged between Jess's belt and beck. It was small, and Lucy was unsure of it's make. She inched closer. She was soon next to Jess. Lucy kept the Uzi pointed at her chest as she slowly moved down, and took a hold of the grip of the PPK. That's when Jess moved. She couldn't help it, but Lucy's sleeve brushed against a patch of open skin, and it tickled. She had jerked, only slightly, but still enough for Lucy to notice. Lucy took the Walther, and grabbing it by the grip, she moved to Jess's head, and pointed it at her. Jess froze. She had been about to move, get up, and try to ether run or get the gun back. But Lucy had moved quicker, and now she was in a bad situation. A very bad situation. Lucy was the worst person that could be holding a gun to her head. Jess remained very still, and looked across to Lucy.

"What's your plan of action now?" Jess tried to sound calm as she spoke. She didn't want to give away how scared she was. Lucy moved the gun slightly upwards.

"Get up." Jess slowly got up, being careful not to show any part of the vest. She wasn't sure whether Lucy knew about it, and if she didn't, Jess could still have a chance. Lucy moved back. She motioned Jess to start moving. Jess wasn't sure what to do.

"Go..Go into the room." Jess looked at the room. It was the room Adam was in. She could try and distract Lucy. Then, if she was lucky, she might be able to grab one of the weapons on the table. Jess moved toward the door. Then there was a noise. The sound of something slamming. Lucy and Jess both turned their heads to the origin of the noise. The door at the end of the corridor. And there, at the end of the corridor, clutching a pistol in one hand, and a small machine gun in the other. As he moved more into the corridor, he saw that Jess was standing up, and moving. He froze, only for a second, but that was enough for Jess and Lucy. Jess dived towards the door, throwing herself forward. Lucy also moved in that direction, running a few steps before throwing herself threw the door. Jess kicked the door as she fell forward, pushing it closed. In the corridor, George had already pulled the trigger of the MAC-10. _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM. _He had sprayed the corridor with a few loose rounds, which hit the wall at the end of the corridor. He shook his head, and lowered the guns. How had Jess survived the blast by the shotgun? He had seen her fall over, seen her double over with the impact. It should have killed her. What the hell was going on?

Meanwhile, in room 206, Jess had Lucy had both hit the ground with a dull _THUD, THUD. _As she hit the ground, Lucy released her grip on the Walther PPK, which fell from her hand, and bounced across the floor, landing beside the foot of Adam's body. The Uzi's shoulder strap, which had been hanging on Lucy's shoulder, had come loose, and that too had also fallen out of Lucy and Jess's reach, landing by the bedside table. For a short moment, the two girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They remained in their prone positions. Then, Jess finally spoke.

"He's gonna kill both of us..." Lucy stayed still. What was Jess trying to say.

"What?"

"Look...I Think we-" Jess's proposition was cut off by Lucy rolling over to towards the bedside table, where the Uzi had landed. Jess knew she had to get moving or she would be dead. She pushed herself up, and on all fours, raced towards the Walther PPK, which was beside Adam's foot. They both rushed to get their respective weapons, with Lucy reaching hers first. She lifted the heavy machine gun up, and pointing it in the direction of Jess, fired. _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM._ The bullets ripped into Adam's body, which seemed to do some sort of dance. Jess grabbed the pistol, and pressed herself back against the bed, the bullets flying over the top and hitting Adam and the wall behind him. Lucy took her finger of the trigger. The noise of the Uzi had made her ears pop, and the smell of gunpowder filled the air around her. She still couldn't be sure whether she had gotten Jess, so very carefully, she peered over the top of the bed. She saw no signs of life. She couldn't see Jess ether. Then, as her hearing came back to her slowly, she could hear something. Footsteps. From the corridor, she could hear George. And he was getting closer to the door. Lucy had to move. If she was still in the same place as she was now when he opened the door, she would be a sitting target. Lucy got up, keeping the Uzi not pointed at the door, but at the other side of the bed. Lucy pressed herself up against the wall beside the door. He best hopes were to wait until George opened the door, and then knock him out with the Uzi. She heard the footsteps. He was right behind the door now. He could hear him. But instead of opening the door, he heard a click. It wasn't the sound of the door's handle being turned. It was the click of...Of a machine. A machine part. It flashed into Lucy's head. He was Checking his MAC-10. But there was still nothing after the metallic noise. He hadn't tried to open the door. Then, she finally realized what he was about to do. And, due to something buried deep down inside of her, something she had forgotten in the last few months of her life, Lucy looked over to the bed, to Jess.

"Jess, get away from the bed!" Lucy didn't know why she shouted out a warning to Jess. But something deep inside of her had forced her, compelled her to give Jess a warning. She saw Jess move, the top of her head appear and then move sideways, toward the end of the bed, and the door leading to the bathroom. Lucy saw more of her body appear, as Jess leaped away from the Bed. Then, with little warning, George began firing the MAC-10. _BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-CLICK_. He emptied the whole magazine threw the door, the bullet holes appearing all over the door. The bullets burst threw the door, and flew across the room, going threw the bed as if it was made of paper. Lucy saw more bullet holes appearing on the wall on the far side of the room. Then, there was compete silence. Lucy could hear nothing. Then another _CLICK_ came from the other side of the door, and more noises she couldn't quite make out. Then, the door handle beside her moved, slowly downwards. Lucy lifted up the Uzi, ready to swing at him. The handle was now fully depressed, and the door opened. Lucy moved into action, moving into the doorway, and swinging the Uzi forward at the same time. George was taken by surprise. Lucy clubbed him with the side of the Uzi, which hit him in the middle of the face, cracking his nose. He let out a groan of pain as he stumbled. _BANG_ The shot took Lucy by surprised. She felt the bullet whiz past her, and hit George in the left shoulder. He spun around as he fell backwards. Lucy looked back to see Jess, leaning out of the bathroom, with only half of her head, her arm, and the PPK visible. Lucy had no doubts, the shot was meant for her. George fell the the ground in the hallway, dazed. Lucy saw the shotgun shells that fell out of his pocket as he hit the deck. She scooped them up, and ran down the corridor, towards the stairwell, where George had left the SPAS 12. She leaned down, and still running, picked up the shoulder strap for the shotgun, all the time running for the room at the end of the hallway. She reached the door to the room, and still running, slammed it open. She burst into the room just as another shot rung out. _BANG_. She heard it hit the wall not too far behind her. Lucy slammed the door close, and then she climbed over to the other side of the bed, and pushed it towards the door. The bed was quite heavy, but Lucy pushed with all her might, and she managed to push the bed in front of the door, stopping Jess from opening it. Now she didn't have to worry about immediate attack, Lucy turned her attention to the shotgun, and the three spare shells she had found in George's pocket.

Jess stood over George, who was still dazed by his encounter with Lucy, and the shot Jess had fired. She had been aiming for Lucy, but she couldn't complain. Jess had her PPK in her hand, and she looked down on George. His eyes told her that he was dazed. They were looking around, but they weren't scared. Anyone who had an attacker standing above them with a gun aimed at there head would be panicking if they were all together. But George was together. The confusion caused by Lucy's attack had passed in a matter of seconds. No, what George was confused about was how Jess was still standing. He had shot her at close range. How could anyone survive. Jess saw the look on George's face. He had no Idea what was going on. Jess pointed the gun at his head. His eyes widened. She crouched down, keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Get up." George mind cleared in an instant. He had seen it. What had kept her alive. And he kicked himself mentally for not thinking of it. A Kevlar Vest. Of course. He saw it whilst she was crouching down, the tip of it showing below her shirt. Now it all made sense. Now he knew her secret, he would just have to wait until he could take her by surprise, and then aim for her head. But for now, he would have to play the part of the dazed victim. He slowly leaned forward and sat up, all the time keeping his eyes on the gun. She kept in pointed close to his head. He couldn't try anything now. His vision was slightly burred, but the rest of his senses were working perfectly. His shoulder was bleeding profusely, but the pain had not yet kicked in. She stood back, and making it sound like it was taking great effort to do, George got up. When he was finally standing, he made himself sway slightly. Not too much, but enough to give the impression that he was weak, he wasn't a threat. Jess moved up close to George, keeping the gun pointed at his face.

"So...you ready to kill to win?...You ready to murder to win?" Jess snarled in his face as she spoke. He tried to remain still.

"I just wanna..." He paused "I just want to get back at them..." He looked down. It was all part of the act. To look weak, to look pathetic.

"Is that what this is all about George? Michelle?...You know the truth, but you just can't admit it." Jess moved the gun slightly away from his head.

"The truth?"

"Yea...The truth. " Jess smiled to herself. " Michelle only said she loved you because to said it to her. "Jess paused, and took a shallow breath. "She was scared, lonely, she knew she was going to die here..Hell, she would have said it to anyone!" George struggled to contain his anger towards Jess. They were lies, she was saying it on purpose so he would get fired up, and she would have an excuse to attack her. He clenched his fist, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm.

"SHUT UP!" George snapped. Jess moved the PPK close, right next to his cheek. He dug even deeper into his hand. He could feel the blood slowly making its way down his hand. He fought the urge to leap atop Jess, to place his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her. He remained silent as he controlled his emotions.

"To be honest George...I can see why...I just had Adam declaring his everlasting love to me, and it would have been so easy to tell him i felt the same way...But that would just be lying, wouldn't it, George?"

"She loved me!" Jess shook her head and tutted.

"No George, she didn't. And think. How may have you killed under that false pretense? How many people have lost their lives due to her lie?" George moved his hand slightly towards his blazer pocket, where the Glock was located. He couldn't listen to Jess's venomous lies any longer. She had her eyes focused on his head. All he had to do was keep talking. Keep her occupied.

"I haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it! They all had it coming to them!" Jess sneered at Georges response. He had turned into nothing more than a plain old deluded serial killer.

"What about Laura? How did she deserve it?" Jess was up close to George, her face twisted in anger.

"They attacked me. They all attacked me...Except..." George trailed off. He caught a glimpse of Kirsty in his mind eye, the look on her face as she turned to see him in the doorway. They look of surprise, the look of fear.

"Except who George?" Jess moved in closer. Georges hand was now in the pocket. He could feel the grip of the Glock. He slowly placed his hand around the grip, and moved it very slowly out of the pocket. Jess was still next to his face, waiting for a response.

"Except..." George cut away. He was buying some time, keeping her interested, whist he moved his free hand behind her head. The hand that was dripping blood from where he had dug into it.

"Well?..." Jess demanded an answer. The Walther moved, only slightly, but it was enough for George. With the free hand he took a firm hold of Jess's hair, and pulled as hard as he could. The other hand came up, and pointed the Glock in Jess's face. She had pulled the trigger _BANG_ but the PPK had been just off line, and the bullet missed George's head and hit the wall behind him. Still in the same attacking movement, George placed his left leg forward, and pulled Jess backward. She hit the leg, and lost her footing. She tumbled backwards, falling to the floor. He moved the Glock with Jess, so when she hit the ground with a _THUMP, _The Glock was right above her, pointing at her head. He let go Of Jess's hair, and took the PPK from out of her hand. She gave him a dirty look, and he smiled.

"Oh...Wasn't that fun?...The hunted becomes the hunter..." George couldn't help but grin. He had managed to turn the situation completely around. The blood from his hand ran down the length of the Glock, and slowly dripped off the tip, and onto Jess's face.

"Now...your gonna pay for saying those things...But, it's not like your little miss innocent, is it?" Jess looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh come on. It's obvious to anyone that you killed Adam. And like you said, he ha declared his everlasting love for you. I mean...At least I didn't kill Michelle with my own hands...You...no different that me...wait...no...your...your something completely different." Jess face turned to that of anger.

"It's different circumstances! How dare you say that we are even remotely similar! Adam was ready to die. He had accepted it!..I bet none of your victims were so sure about it. No...I bet most of them died screaming at you to stop..." George gritted his teeth. How dare she. She knew nothing of his situation! She didn't understand What he had gone threw, She didn't understand what he had lost! He pressed the Glock into her cheek. He pressed it hard into her skin. She tried to keep a strong face, but he could see that inside that she was terrified.

"You don't understand! You never will!" He lifted the gun slightly, leaving a red ring on Jess's cheek. They both remained in silence. They locked eyes. Jess didn't know whether George would pull the trigger or not. She knew he was unstable, dangerous. He had lost his grip on reality, and that would make him more dangerous. She had to be very careful if she wished to get out of this alive. There was no sign of Lucy. This would be just between him and her. This was it. The final battle.

Sixty-Eighth Hour 3 Contestants Remaining


	70. Sixty Ninth Hour 3 Remaining

Sixty-Ninth Hour 3 Contestants Remaining

Girl#18 Lucy Hather had remained in the room whilst the fight went on outside in the corridor. She had just worked out how to load the shotgun, and was putting in the last shell when she heard the voice outside rise. She moved over to the door, and had pressed her ear against the door. There was then a sound like a struggle, and a gunshot. Then more voices. Then it had gone quiet. That was five minutes ago. Lucy had checked the shotgun once more and thought about heading back out into the corridor. But it would be suicide. She had been in there earlier, and she had had to jump, roll and run out of a constant stream of bullets. No, Lucy wanted to wait this one out. She felt like curling up in a ball and just hoping it would all end. This was the first time since James's death that she had time to look back on What had happened on that lane. The last few hours had gone by in such a blur that she had no time to reflect on what had happened, what James had done to help her. He had given his life. If he hadn't distracted George, she would have never have been able to get ahead of him. He had saved her life. But for what? To be shot down now? Shot by some deranged attacker, or even someone she used to be best friends with? Was that what he had sacrificed himself for? Was that what James had died for? No.. No, it couldn't be. Someone as important as that didn't die for no good reason. So Lucy could die here. She could let herself be killed of by ether one of the two deranged lunatics in the corridor. She didn't want to have to murder, she didn't want to have to kill. But now she was in a situation where if she didn't, they would.

Boy#11 George Salter kept the gun pointed at Girl#4 Jess Owen, who was still lying prone on the floor. He had taken away her only weapon, the Walther PPK, and thrown it down the corridor, well out of reach of both of them. Jess had watched as the gun soared across the hallway, hitting the floor and bouncing further away. No she was in a really bad situation. She was on the floor, which prevented her from attacking, she had no weapon, and George knew she had a bullet proof vest on. He stood back, out of her each. Then he looked at her.

"Get up...Come on...Can't have you laying on your back all night." Jess slowly got up, watching the gun with her eyes. He followed her head as she rose up. Then she was standing. He moved sideways, careful not to get within reach. They both knew that any chance, any weak spot would be taken advantage of. George moved to around the back of Jess, she followed him with her eyes, turning her hand, but only just turning her body.

"Move into the room. Come on, I haven't got all day!" George motioned towards the door to room 206. She did as he said, well she had no choice. But as they moved forward, George got too close, but didn't realize. Jess waited until the were going the the door. If she didn't take this chance, there was no telling what George was going to do to her. Maybe he would just kill her, maybe he would want something much, much worse. And Jess couldn't let it come to that. Jess spun around on the spot. The move was quick, and George had not seen it coming. She grabbed the hand, which held the Glock, and slammed it against the door frame. George let out a cry of pain, and the gun fell from his hand. Jess then pushed into George, with all her strength. He was pushed backwards, but did not topple. He quickly regain his composure, and Grabbed Jess by the shoulders. He then threw her backwards, making her slam into the wall beside the door, she gasped as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. But she managed to stay on her feet. George looked around she she stood stunned. He saw the Glock, which had came to a rest behind him in the corridor. The gun must of fell back into the corridor when Jess knocked it out of his hand. Jess watched as George leaned forward to pick up the gun. The wind may have been knocked out of her, but the vest had prevented her from being really winded. If George picked up the gun, she would be in trouble. After this little attempt, George would have no qualms in shooting her. So, Jess had to make sure he didn't get the gun. Jess knows what she had to do. She moved forward, jumping onto George's back. She wrapped her arms around his head, and hooked her legs around his hips. Almost as soon as she was on him, George began to buck and lean wildly, in an attempt to dislodge her. Jess kept a tight grip on George though, even though he moved backwards, and slammed her again into the wall. Jess had her hands on his face, and she tried to block his vision. Then, thats when she got the idea. George kept on tried to get her off. Then, he moved his head to the left, and took a deep bite into Jess's forearm.

"You bit me?" Jess voice rang out, in an surprised tone.

"GET OFF ME!" George shouted at Jess, but she didn't reply. Jess squeezed his waist even harder, and George bit even deeper. Jess had only one plan of action. She quickly searched his face, and within a second found them. The deep holes where his eyes were. Jess wasn't looking forward to what she was going to do, neither was she taking pleasure. She pulled up her Index finger and her middle finger on each hand, then, with her eyes closed and her teeth braced, she plunged them into George's eye sockets. She pressed in, deep, her long nails easily cutting their way threw the membrane of the eyeball. Her fingers went in up to her second knuckle, and there was a pop, which Jess realized was George's eyeballs popping. Jess could feel something wet on her fingers, and George began to let out a deep, guttural scream, an inhuman scream that sent a shiver down Jess's spine.

"AARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHH!" He stopped trying to remove Jess's legs, and began to try and pull away Jess's fingers, which were still digging into his eyes. He grabbed them, and tried to pull, but Jess was pushing into his eyes with all her arms strength. It took George another try before he managed to pry Jess's hands off his head. She then just dropped off his back, and took several steps backward. George turned around, and Jess saw for the first time the damage she had caused. His eyes were gone, replaced by a reddish color which seemed to fill his eye sockets. Also, a disgusting white liquid was gently oozing downwards. Jess guessed it was the liquid from George's popped eyeballs.

"You...You...took my sight...you...destroyed my eyes..." George hissed his sentences towards Jess. Jess looked at her arm, and the deep bite George had taken out of her. It was bleeding heavily, and she pressed down on it with her free hand. She wouldn't need to worry about George. He was blind, he was unable to see her, or the gun on the floor. How could he possibly attack? He moved his hand to inside he pocket. What could he be getting.

"I gave you a chance to be nice about all this...But you wanted it the hard way." Jess spoke slowly and calmly to George, who was still facing her. His hand was still in his blazer. Then, in one single blur of movement, he pulled out something long and metallic. Something that looked like...A gun.. Her gun. The Beretta 92F that had been on the bedside table. How had she not noticed it wasn't there earlier? He lifted the gun up, and pointed it in Jess's direction.

"Yeah...well I am giving you the chance to die..." Jess quickly moved down to the ground, being careful not to make a noise that would give her away. She then moved to the wall. She remained utterly silent. George pulled the trigger. _BANG_ The bullet went straight down the corridor, and hit the wall at the end. Jess struggled not to make a noise. If she did, he would just point the gun in her direction and fire until the clip was empty. She needed to make use of this advantage. She kept herself pressed against the wall. George still had no idea where she was. Then, there was a noise form down the corridor, behind George. He spun around, turning to face the direction of the gun. He waved it around in the direction of the noise, which sounded like something heavy being moved.

"Who's there! Jess?...Lucy?..." George's voice sounded scared, confused. He fired of randomly into the direction of the noise. _BANG. BANG. BANG._ The shots all flew off in different directions, hitting walls and doors, splintering plasterboards and wooden panels. Jess could see the Glock. It was by George's right foot. If she could get the gun, she could easily take him out. But he was listening intently, and would pick up any noise she made. But it was the best chance Jess had. The PPK was all the way along the corridor, and the Shotgun and Rifle were in room 206, which stood just outside of. If she tried to get inside it, he would surely hear. So she had only one option, the Glock. Jess stood one step forward, and then moved slightly closer, trying to make as little noise as she could. Luckily, she didn't have any shoes on, since she had taken them off soon after they had arrived at the hotel, and her socks made no noise against the carpet. She slowly inched her way towards the gun, one very careful footstep at a time. She was no more than five feet away from George when the noise form up the corridor stopped. Jess began to take one step forward, but as she put her foot down, one of the bones in her foot clicked. It was nothing unusual, her bones clicked all the time, and normally he wouldn't have even noticed it. But this wasn't a normal situation, and the click had seemed vary loud to her, and to George, who turned around upon hearing the sound. Why did it have to click then? Jess knew that if George turned around, he would probably bump into her. She had no chance of surviving if she tried to run, so she knew she had only one option left. Jump for the Glock, and hope George was slow. Jess threw herself to the ground, reaching out for the gun as she did so. She thought to herself as she did the move, how many times had she leaped or jumped to safety today? She grabbed the Glock, and she felt the reassuring texture of the grip on her palm. George heard the thud of Jess hitting the floor, and pointed the gun straight down to where she was. Jess looked up to see the gun pointing straight down at her. She followed the arm, up from the gun, till it met George's shoulders, and resting upon those broad shoulders was George's head, his face scarred by his eyes, or moreover, the lack of them. The blood and white fluid had flowed all the way down his face, turning his once quite handsome face into that of a demons. That's what he looked like to her now. A demon, a monster from somewhere she didn't even want to imagine. She had to do it. Jess rolled to one side, moving along the floor to the left. George pulled the trigger _BANG_. But the bullet hit the floor, and was stopped by the concrete below. George went to turn the gun towards Jess, who was now by his left leg. She was pointing the gun up, straight towards where his legs joined. She was ready, and her finger was in the trigger guard, and ready to fire when-

_BD-DUMM_. The gunshot rang out loudly. Jess looked in amazement at what happened above her. George's waist blew forwards, spilling red forward. She seemed to see the whole thing in slow motion as the shotgun pellets ripped threw George's bone and skin as if they were paper, blowing out his intestines, and several other organs Jess weren't sure of, all covered in a thick blanket of blood. She looked back, past his legs, and saw Lucy, standing no more than ten foot away, holding George's shotgun, with a wisp of smoke still rising from the barrel. George stagged forward. He Couldn't see what had happened to him, but he couldn't feel his lower body, his legs. George turned to attack the person who had hurt him. He was sure it was Lucy. Jess had been in front of him, it was the only answer. George only managed to turn half way before his legs gave way, and he fell to the floor. He pointed in the direction of where he thought Lucy was, and pulled the trigger. Over and over and over. _BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. __BANG. BANG CLICK.CLICK. CLICK. _George kept pulling the trigger, even hough he knew the gun was empty. All the bullets had missed Lucy by a wide margin, hitting more stuff further down the corridor, and putting even more holes in walls and doors. The arm that held the gun slowly dropped. George knew that this was it. This was the end. He had tried his best, but he had failed. Failed to strike back at Miss Kingdon, at the bastards that did this. He felt his arms growing heavy, he was feeling tired. George rested his head upon the floor. He was feeling tired, so tired.

"I...Failed...y-" George stopped mid sentence, and the last breath of air escaped from his lungs. There was a moment where both girls looked at him. Then, their eyes locked back onto each other.

Boy#11 George Salter Dead (2 Contestants Remaining)

Jess was unsure of what to do. She was laying, prone on the floor. The Glock was pointed at Lucy, who was still standing in the middle of the hallway. In her hands was the SPAS 12, which was pointed at Jess. Both of them weren't going to lower their weapons. Jess knew she was in a bad situation. She wouldn't be able to get away quickly, and Lucy had the shotgun pointed straight at her, she wouldn't stand a chance if she was hit. It would be pointless trying to talk to Lucy, So Jess was going to have to think fast to escape the situation. Jess kept the gun lifted up, pointing at Lucy. Lucy kept the SPAS 12 pointed down at Jess. They were both unsure of what to do, each unsure about what the other was thinking. Jess didn't want to be the slow one. She fired the Glock 17. _BANG_. The shot flew across the small space between them, and slammed into Lucy's Shoulder. She span as it hit her, falling backwards. Jess took the chance she had, and got up from her prone position, using the wall to her side as an aide. She took flight down the corridor, running towards the stairwell at the end of the stairs. All she could think about was getting out of the line of fire. Lucy, meanwhile, was on the floor. The bullet had hit her square in the left shoulder, and she had been knocked to the floor. It had taken her by surprise, she had kinda been hoping that Jess wouldn't want to return to fighting after she had saved her life, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Her shoulder was already giving off a dull throb, which complemented the ache from her thumb. Lucy forced herself to lift back up, groaning as she lifted her torso upright. She held trigger of the SPAS 12 in her right hand, and her left up was placed underneath it mid-way along it's length, supporting the heavy weapon and keeping it up. She looked down the corridor, to Jess, who was running for the stairwell. Lucy had wanted it not to come to this. She would have preferred a peaceful end to this situation. But, that wasn't possible. And, if she didn't do it now, Jess would certainly come back and attack her again. With her wounds, Lucy didn't know how long she had left before she passed out. It had to happen now. She placed her finger inside the trigger guard of the shotgun. Then she held it down. The shotgun fired three times, all in quick secession of each other. _BD-UMM, BD-UMM, BD-UMM_. The pellets were thrown down the the corridor by the shotgun, spreading out and covering more area after they left the barrel. Lucy watch the scene unfold, and once again found it happening in slow motion. Jess heard the shots, and braced herself in the few milliseconds she knew she had. The first wave of pellets hit her, going into her back, and being stopped by the vest. But more than a few pellets went into her arms, and her legs. Jess felt an large force shove her forward, and she almost fell over. She managed to keep her footing, and that's when the second wave of pellets hit her. She had move further away, so more pellets went into parts of her body not protected by the vest. Holes appeared all over her blazer and trousers. Jess was pushed forward once again, and she just managed to keep her footing. She was so close to the stairwell, no more that three meters. She took half a step, and then the third wave of pellets hit her. This time, almost all her body was hit by a pellet. She felt a series of sharp stings against the back of her head. The back of her arms and legs were now riddled with tiny pellets. Jess could feel the strength starting to drain, starting to pour away. Despite the strong shove she had got from the final shotgun blast, Jess had managed to keep herself upright. She turned, still moving forward, something she now had no control over. She twisted her body around, determined to see Lucy, to strike back. Her leg bent, and she felt she was about to fall. Jess pointed the gun at Lucy, and fired. She managed to spit out two bullets before she tumbled backwards. _BANG. BANG._ The first bullet just missed Lucy's head, continuing down the hall, and embedding itself into the wall at the end of the corridor. The second, however, was close to it's intended target. The bullet scraped Lucy's face, skimming her cheek, and clipping her earlobe. It ripped the earlobe away, and joined its brother in the wall behind her. Jess felt nothing but empty space behind her, and when she fell, instead of hitting a hard concrete floor, she fell threw more air. Then, the sharp edge of the concrete step dig into her neck. Her legs folded and crumpled, going backwards, and then dragging her torso down the stairs, like some macabre human slinky toy. Jess hit step after step as she crashed down the stairs, the concrete smashing into bones, fracturing ribs. She finally came to a rest at the landing between floors, he head slamming against the wall. She could see up the stairs, and the dim light from the candles in room 206. Then, everything started to go black. And Jess felt so tired, so very tired. Her eyes grew heavy.. She looked up at the stairs, and she could see someone standing there. Someone watching. Someone in a white shirt, with blood splattered all over them. Then, she closed her eyes. She need to rest. She felt so tired.

Girl#4 Jess Owen Dead (1 Contestants Remaining)

Lucy sat there, and just stared at the doorway leading to the stairs. Was Jess dead? Lucy didn't know. She couldn't be sure. Her hands loosened their grip around the Shotgun, and it clattered to the ground. Was this it. Was this...nightmare finally over?. Had she won?...She didn't want to win. Lucy knew she shouldn't have won...She didn't deserve it...She had only reached the end by pure luck. There had been people who had toiled, and worked as hard as they could to survive, to help others...And now they were all dead. All of them. 41 children, all dead. All the people she had known, all the people she had hated. All the people she had...loved...Now they were all gone. Lucy felt tears running down her cheek, but she had no idea she had started crying. She sat there, staring at the doorway. Just...thinking...Thinking about everyone who had died. And for what? Nothing. They had all died pointless deaths. Lucy moved her right hand to her pocket. She felt inside. The book was still there. James's book. She would make sure that it would get out, make sure that people knew the true story about this "game. " Lucy felt sick at the name...This wasn't a game...This was a nightmare, a terrible, horrific nightmare she would never wake up from.

"Why...Why...me?" Lucy looked up. She wasn't looking at the roof. She was looking at him. Talking to _him_. Asking why he had made her survive. Why did she have to live?

"Well done Lucy...Well done indeed." The speakers all across the island crackled into life, although almost all of them were simply broadcasting to the dead. Lucy was the only one who still listened. Miss Kingdon spoke into the microphone. She had been watching the many screen which displayed all the information about the students whilst in the game. Now there was only one name still in green, the red were marked in red text. It was finally over, and she could go home.

"Ok Lucy. You stay where you are...We are sending a Jeep to come pick you up now...Stay seated, and put your weapons down. See you soon. And once again, well done...Your the first winner of the United Kingdom's Battle Royale." The speakers cracked once more with the hiss of static, then were silent. Lucy looked around her. Did she really want to be the one who survived this? She had a gun, she could just kill herself. That would really fuck up their plans if the winner killed themselves. What would they do? But Lucy knew she wouldn't be able to do it. She lifted up the shotgun, and threw it as far as she could in front of her, it hit the ground two meters away with a thud. No, she had to stay alive. Stay alive for everyone who had died, everyone who had been…murdered by their own friends. She had to stay alive, and she had to keep going. Because if she gave up, the only people that would win would be the government. And too many people had died for that. So as Lucy sat there, clutching her shoulder with her one ok hand, the other tucked into her armpit to try and stem the flow of blood, she simply waited. It was all she could do.

"The only thing that will redeem mankind is cooperation" Bertrand Arthur William Russell

SIXTY-NINTH HOUR – GAME END (1 Contestant Remaining)


	71. Five Months Later

Five Months Later

Lucy Hather stepped out onto the street. She looked around, no-one was looking, or taking notice of her. Good. She had grown sick of being noticed. She kept her left hand inside her Denim jacket pocket. The doctors had only been able to sew and clean up the wound that was her left thumb. The stump would always make people look at her twice, and if the looked at her twice, chances were they would remember who she was. Lucy had to change her whole look after the end of the game. The day after it all ended, photos of her were in most of the major newspapers. And not just the head shots that where taken at school, but photos of her living her life before the game. Photos of her with people that were now dead. She had to get hair extensions, and dye the whole lot blonde. She couldn't wear the clothes she liked, the clothes she wore before. Now, she had adopted a style which would help her to blend into the background. But there was one thing that made her stick out, the one thing that normally gave her away. The large scar, that ran down the side of her right cheek, from the middle of the cheek, all the way back to her ear, with it's lobe still missing. It was a permanent reminder of that rainy night, inside that beige colored hallway. The photo that had been taken soon after she had been brought back to the bunker had been on the front pages by the next day.. It showed Lucy, tired, disheveled, bleeding from the deep cut across her face. It wasn't exactly the best photo of her. The newspapers proclaimed the success of the "Program" and told of the unspeakable acts the children did to one another. They argued that if they were willing to do these acts to other teenagers, what would they be wiling to do the the adults? Instead of a backlash against this, the public agreed. That sat there, and did nothing. Lucy had watched the whole thing unfold from her hospital bed. She had read the newspapers, watched the news. Hell, she even watched the TV program that told the public all about the students that took part, all about what happened, with reconstructions. Lucy had watched all of this with utter contempt. In the governments version, there was no time limit. There was no collar, in fact, the government had made it out so that the students had practically wanted to kill each other. If they knew the truth, Lucy was sure they would be outraged. After a month or so, she had been told she was well enough to leave. But, because of all the media coverage, she wouldn't be able to return to her normal life. Instead, she would have to change her name, her looks, and live far away from where her home for all her life had been. Because she was the first winner, the public would never forget her. Never forget her face. And that's the price of surviving. She had been immortalized. But no-one bothered to remember the names of the other Students. No-one bothered to remember their names. They had been reduced to mere numbers. And she was legend.


End file.
